


Riddle Me  This

by hidansbabe530



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All years, And I'm too lazy to tag them right now, BASED OFF THE MOVIES, Bullying, But it's there, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I was thinking at the time, I will add tags as they become an issue because there are so many things I could tag, I'm not apologizing..., Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It literally goes from Year One to Post Hogwarts, Last 20 or so chapters has a lot of random sex talk, Minor OC Character Deaths, OC happens to be a bit of a crybaby, Scars, agnst in some places, because why not, but it's cute, feelings of betrayl, future mentions of underage sexual intercourse, including post-hogwarts, oh well, pareseltongue speaking character, pet bat, probably should've made that an earlier tag, so it's long, wizarding slang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 137,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Catherine Alice Riddle-Smith, daughter of Voldemort, raised by her maternal grandparents, is starting Hogwarts. Watch her grow through the years, dealing with the returnings of her father, prejudices, and what's this? Love? Well even in the darkest times, there always is something to give a little light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivaille_Ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille_Ackerman/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Catherine Alice Riddle-Smith  
> Looks: Pale with light brown eyes and dark brown hair. A scar on her back that looks similar to the 'Dark Mark'.  
> Family: Tom Marvolo Riddle (father), Abigail Smith-Riddle (Mother, deceased), Killian Smith (Grandfather), Morgana Smith (Grandmother), Severus Snape (Godfather)  
> Past: Catherine was born to Tom and Abigail January 15th, 1980. During a heated argument about using Catherine as a horcrux, Abigail was killed by Tom, and in a last ditch attempt to save her daughter, Abigail cast a protection spell on Catherine, but with the killing curse, it scarred. Deciding that Catherine wasn't worth the trouble, Tom left to continue his recruitment, but never returned. Severus took Catherine to her grandparents. When Killian and Morgana realized what had happened, they raised Catherine to despise her father, and to accept those who were born without magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NYXARIA! I couldn't do much in ways of a birthday present, so I'm hoping that this will be acceptable.

**Catherine's POV**

My grandparents smiled happily at me as I held my letter in the air with a wide smile of my own.

"Oh we knew you'd get your letter, Cath." Grandpa said as he held his tea cup out for the bewitched teapot to refill.

"I'll go with you tomorrow to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, Cathy." Grandma said as she bewitched another pair of needles to begin knitting.

"Can I get a pet?" I asked excitedly as I read through my letter. Grandpa had gotten an owl named Nork, which he still had and still sent our mail. Grandma had a cat named Miss Whisk, who was buried in the backyard under the willow that would light up on the anniversary of Miss Whisk's death, which also lined up with my mother's.

"I can't see why not." Grandma said. Grandpa nodded.

"No snakes." He said firmly.

"Obviously." I responded, but smiled as I thought of which pets I could possibly get. "I can't wait." A knock on the door had me hurrying to open it. "Papa!" I said as I wrapped my arms around my Godfather. "I got my letter!"

"Which means you have to behave, because Severus will let us know if you misbehave." Grandma said with a smile.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." Severus said before petting my head gently. "You will get no special treatment from me, is that understood Catherine." I nodded quickly.

"Of course not Papa. But I'm so excited! You're going to teach me potions! I can't wait. I hope I'm a Slytherin like you and my mother were." I said happily. Severus sighed slightly as he looked my in the eye.

"You will also need to remember that you can't call me Papa in school. I am Professor Snape, and you will call me as such. Am I understood young lady?" Severus was very stern, which meant this was very important for me to understand. I nodded firmly.

"Understood Professor." I couldn't help but giggle afterwards. Severus shook his head slightly. "Would you be able to come with Grandma and I to get my school supplies? Certainly you want your Goddaughter to have the best potions equipment. Right?" I wrapped my arms around one of his arms and tried to give my best puppy eyes. Severus Snape was a hard man to sway in anything. Stubborn as a mule, horribly loyal. But when I asked for something and gave him puppy eyes, he swayed slightly. Add a pout and a well placed 'Right?' or 'Please', and he would give in, though it would be with a slight sigh or groan, and a muttered 'She had to choose me out of everyone.'

'Everyone' were the other Death Eaters like mother and Severus were when I was just born. Even before that. My mother wasn't happy that muggles could have magical children, or that some witch and wizards fell in love with muggles. My grandparents don't shared this philosophy anymore. And that's because of the man that helped bring me into this world. He was an evil man, killed my mother for reasons my grandparents haven't shared with me yet, and disappeared. I don't know many other the Death Eaters, only Severus. And I'm okay with that. But according to Severus, they all know me. 'The Dark Lord's Daughter' is sort of hard to ignore. Just like 'The Boy Who Lived', who I want to meet and thank. Knowing the number of people that man killed, for reasons that just don't fully make sense to me right now. Someone needed to stop him, and I'm glad this Harry Potter boy was the one to do it, even if he was younger than I was at the time.

"I refuse to allow you to have anything but the best." Severus stated. He looked up to Grandma. "Unless I would be intruding on something you had planned otherwise, Morgana." My grandmother laughed.

"Oh Severus please. I'm sure a Hogwarts professor would know what to get better than an old witch like me." Grandma said before waving her wand. "I'm sure you're here for your usual visit, would you like some tea? Or maybe you'll stay for dinner for once?"

"Please, Papa! Grandma's making chicken with her special stuffing!" I pleaded. "It's made with love. And a little bit of magic."

"She's making it all from where she sits. It's all magic now. There's no love anymore." Grandpa said. Grandma turned to him with a frown.

"And here I thought my Rosewood wand was perfect for love." Grandma said as she waved her wand in a circular motion, the sound of things clinking coming from the kitchen.

"Never used it on me."

"She never had too. You fell in love with Grandma on your own." I said happily. Grandma nodded happily as Grandpa rolled his eyes as he returned to the paper. "So are you staying Papa?"

"I suppose I should." Severus said as he placed his coat on the coat rack and took a seat, a cup coming to him as the teapot filled it. "When were you planning your trip to Diagon Alley, Morgana?"

"I was thinking tomorrow?" So the next day I was walking around Diagon Alley, happily looking around with my grandmother and Severus close.

"Can I get my wand now?" I asked as I saw Ollivander's. My grandmother smiled.

"I don't see why not. Severus and I will go get the rest of your things while you do that."

"And then my pet!" I said with a smile. Severus rose an eyebrow. Grandma nodded and shooed me along as she turned to enter the potions shop, Severus close behind. As I entered the shop, I noticed that it was rather old, a little dusty too. But it seemed like the perfect place to get a wand. "Hello?" I called. An older man, Mr. Ollivander, appeared and after some initial surprise and shock, seemed to recollect himself.

"Miss. Riddle. I see it's that time." He said, giving me a small, yet cautious, smile. I frowned slightly. I knew that look. A few people knew who I was, and they either were cautious, frightened, or hated me.

"I'm not him, sir." I said. He nodded before he found me a wand to try out.

"Forgive me, Miss. Riddle. You looked like your mother." Mr. Ollivander said. I nodded slightly, watching as he shuffled the top off a box and handing it to me. I gave it a wave, and nothing happened. "Let's try another one." He said. I went through five wands before we found one that chose me. My wand was an eleven inch, pliable Yew, with a Unicorn Hair core.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." I said with a bright smile, excited to start using magic to hopefully clean up what my birth father had left behind. Mr. Ollivander nodded as Grandma came in.

"Did you find your wand, Cathy?" I turned to show her, smiling wide. She smiled and made a motion for us to head to the Magical Menagerie. When we entered, Severus was already looking at the animals on display. As I looked around, a wide smile broke onto my face.

"Grandma!" I called as I looked at their bats. "Look at that one." I said as I pointed to a fruit bat, hanging upside down and clinging to what remained of the fruit that was it's last meal. "Can I have that one? Please?" Severus came over with my grandmother to look at the animal I was talking about.

"Why not an owl?" My grandmother asked.

"Well, Grandpa already has one, and I kinda like that one. I mean, it's a fruit bat. Look at how cute it is." I said with a smile. "And didn't you tell me that my mother had always wanted a bat when she was my age?" I asked. My grandmother rose an eyebrow in disapproval.

"That is a low tactic, Cathy. But I guess I see no harm. What do you think Severus?" Grandma questioned. Severus shrugged.

"I don't see why you shouldn't entertain her with getting her one, and as long as Dumbledore agrees, there should be no problems." He said as one of the workers came over, getting me the bat. As soon as the bat was handed over, I opened the cage to pet her, and she clung to my arm. When I pulled my arm out, she hung upside down from it and seemed very happy.

"Her name will be Sevy." I said with a nod, especially when she made a defensive noise when someone stepped to close to me. "Yup, Sevy."

"You're naming your bat after me?" Severus asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Well look at her." I said, motioning to my bat. She looked like she was trying to wrap me in her wings, and it looked very protective. "She's trying to protect me, like you do." Severus sighed as my grandmother smiled. We left and headed back home to get me ready for school and introduce Sevy to her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just did that. I hope everyone knows who Tom Riddle is by now. If you don't.... okay then. And I don't want to see any 'I can't believe you made him her father, that would never happen' because I would like to just say this. Delphini. I have made my case I hope. If you don't know who that is... Eighth book? I haven't actually read it yet, so please bare with me. Any inconsistencies in this story can be blamed on the fact that I've only read the first three books, back before the respective movies came out, and I've seen the movies more recently, so it's based on the movies. Also, I will blame everything on magic, so be warned that if I'm trying to explain how something happened, I may just go... MAGIC THAT'S WHY. So yeah....  
> Also, Catherine calls Severus 'Papa' because he's the closest thing to a father she's ever had. And just to note, when Catherine is in school, Severus will be referred to as Snape, because that's what she'll be calling him, and it'll help her stay in the 'he's my professor' mindset. But any other time, it'll be Severus. We all cool with that? We are? Cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine's POV**

Heading to Hogwarts was fun and exciting. I sat down in a booth on the Hogwarts Express and soon another girl came in.

"Hello, may I sit in here?" She asked. I nodded happily. Once she was situated, she straightened her posture. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way." I smiled.

"Catherine Riddle-Smith." I said, holding my hand out. She took it and shook it. "What year are you?" I asked.

"I'm a first year." Hermione said. "What about you?"

"I'm a first year too! I hope we can become friends." Hermione smiled back at me.

"That would be nice." The two of us talked and got to know each other pretty well before we changed into robes, my back facing away from the windows facing the corridor and Hermione. Once we had sat back down, a boy came in, introducing himself as Neville Longbottom and asking if we had seen his toad. Hermione and I shook our heads, but agreed to go searching for the amphibian. We couldn't find him, and arrived at the Hogsmeade station. We were brought to the castle by boat lead by a large man, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Hagrid.

Once inside the castle, all of the first years stood in front of a large door in front of Professor McGonagall. She told us about the sorting process, and the four houses. During her speech, Longbottom seemed to have found his toad, Trevor. I was happy for him. Professor McGonagall went to get everything ready, and a boy stepped up from the side.

"So what they were saying on the train were true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said, introducing himself a second later a Draco Malfoy. I watched as he stepped in front of a boy, saying something about wizarding families, and some being better than others. I scrunched up my nose. I didn't know the Weasley's, but I was sure they were nice people. My grandparents also raised me not to judge someone for their birth status, and that included families.

But Harry Potter told the boy that he didn't need his help in anything. At that time, Professor McGonagall returned and brought us into the Great Hall. It was amazing to see. And I saw Snape sitting at the staff table at the head of the hall. I smiled, but refrained from waving. But as we got closer to the front of the hall, my back began to feel weird. Like a slight burn.

I ignored it once Professor McGonagall started to call names. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, and it made me kind of sad. But we'd see each other in class, and maybe on breaks, so I'm sure we'll still be friends.

"Catherine Riddle-Smith." Professor McGonagall said. I held back from running up the two steps leading to the stool and the sorting hat, sitting happily and waiting to be sorted.

"Slytherin!" The hat called loudly. I smiled wide as I headed to the table sitting across from Malfoy. I turned to watch the rest of the sorting, clapping as students were sorted into Slytherin house. The feast began and finished in what seemed like the blink of an eye and before I knew it, we were heading to the Slytherin Dormitory in the dungeon. The head boy told us where our rooms were and that our things were already there. I headed in and saw Sevy hanging upside down in her cage eating a peach I had left in there for her.

"Hey Sevy." I said as I opened the cage. She finished off her meal and flew out, grabbing my robe with her feet and hanging upside down. I laughed lightly as she swung slightly from my clothing. "Oh Sevy. Come on, I'll set up a spot for you in my bed." I grabbed a few of the things I had gotten with Sevy from the Magical Menagerie, and put a bat house up in the corner. Sevy still didn't move from my robes though. I pet the winged mammal gently and got a purring sound from her. After changing into my bed clothes on my bed with the curtains closed, Sevy came in and latched onto one of the silver tassel cords and hanging from the canopy, eyes open as her head turned and focused on where the curtains would move before doing a quick investigation and returning to her 'perch'.

"Aw, are you going to keep an eye open for me, girl?" I asked, petting her head and getting a small purr from her. "Thank you. I'm going to sleep now. Can you wake me for breakfast?" She made a small clicking noise before I laid down to sleep.

I awoke to Sevy clicking loudly over my head. I smiled as I pet her, handing her a pear, and then changing and heading to the Great Hall. I sat with the first years, who were probably going to stick together until we made our own friends. I ended up across from Malfoy again. We made eye contact for a second, but that was it.

Our first class was Transfigurations, and I noticed there was a spot open next to Hermione. I smiled as I approached her.

"Good morning Hermione, is it alright if I sit next to you?" She turned me to and nodded.

"Good morning Catherine. How was your first night?" Hermione asked as she finished setting up her book, quill and inkwell.

"Alright, I turned in early to make sure I got enough sleep. I need to make sure Sevy was situated before bed as well." I said simply.

"Sevy, who's that?" Hermione asked as the other students filed in.

"Oh, she's my pet fruit bat. She's very protective of me, was watching over me all night." Hermione nodded slowly at that. Professor McGonagall came in and set us to work, shorty changing into a cat and sitting on her desk. "That was brilliant." I said.

"She's an Animagus." Hermione said, before beginning to tell me what she's read about them. I nodded slowly, writing what she said on a different piece of parchment before returning to our previous task. The doors opened suddenly, and in came Harry Potter and one of the Weasley boys, if I remembered correctly. They had apparently gotten lost, and after they had taken their seats at the front of the room, I giggled lightly.

"They probably also slept in." I said quietly, continuing with my assignment. "I don't think I saw either of them at breakfast this morning." Hermione just shrugged as she continued writing.

"Is the Slytherin dorm really in the dungeons?" Hermione asked as she wrote. I hummed.

"It is. Under the Black Lake in fact. Sadly, there's no windows, and it's sort of bland, but that's fine. It means that it should be less distracting when studying later." I explained. Hermione nodded and we didn't speak again until we left the classroom, heading for potions. I was practically vibrating.

"I need to go get my potions supplies. I'll see you in class?" Hermione asked. I nodded happily.

"Of course." We split so we could get our things. I bumped into someone on the way, getting knocked flat on my bottom. "Ow, sorry." I said when I looked up. It was Malfoy, and he didn't seem pleased.

"Watch where you're walking." He spat, brushing off his robes. "Dirtied my robes." My eyes narrowed as I stood up.

"I'm sorry, should I be kissing your arse for forgiveness." I hissed. "I apologized. I wasn't paying attention because I'm excited for our next class." With that thought, I continued heading to the Slytherin dorm to collect my materials. I joined Hermione as we walked down to the potions room, but sat with some of my house mates so Hermione could sit with a few of her own. One of which was Harry Potter.

When Professor Snape entered the room, my talking ended and I sat straight in my seat. If I failed Potions, Snape would have my head. And be disappointed. I hated disappointing him. Snape started talking about what we would learn in Potions, before snapping at Harry for not paying attention. I wouldn't be able to tell you if he was or not because I was sitting in front of him, but Snape shouldn't have been asking him the questions he was. It wasn't fair. I may or may not have glared at Snape slightly when he returned to the front of the class. And he was not impressed with it if I could say anything.

"Miss. Smith, stay back at the end of the class." He said, and while a few of my classmates gave small huffs of amusement, knowing anything further would not help them any, I narrowed my eyes slightly. Once class was over, I approached Snape's desk. "Would you like to tell me why you have been glaring at me for most of the lesson."

"That wasn't fair." I stated. "Asking questions to someone before the class even began. He's a first year. Not everyone has you as their Godfather or the willingness to learn like Hermione." I pouted then. "You shouldn't be so mean to someone who saved my life, Papa." Snape narrowed his eyes slightly at the slip up. "No one's here to hear it. I'm just saying that you need to be more fair." Snape sighed.

"I am the professor, and as such, I shall do as I see fit in my classroom. Some people need to be taken down a few notches in order to properly learn." He said. I frowned.

"Make sure you take down Malfoy's pride a bit then. He's a bit pompous." I noticed how Snape seemed slightly confused by that. "I bumped into him between Transfigurations and Potions and he looked at me like I had insulted his mother. And I'm the one who got knocked onto the ground. Malfoy's are superior to Weasley's my arse."

"Catherine." Snape warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know. My language is less than ideal. But he started it." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you have Flying Lessons?" Snape asked. I jumped slightly.

"You're right! If I'm late, you better tell Madam Hooch it was because you held me back!" I said as I hurried out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this chapter. I want to have Hermione and Catherine be friends, and I want their to be interactions with Draco, but it's harder than I thought it would be. But I will make it through this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Catherine's POV**

I wasn't too late for Flying Lessons, and had been able to avoid any problems when I explained that Snape had kept me back.

"Alright, go stand next to your broom." Madam Hooch ordered and I went and stood on the Slytherin side. My broom happened to be next to Malfoy, and I made sure to give him a glare before facing Hermione, who was across from me. Madam Hooch told us to use our magic to get our brooms in our hand by using the command 'up'. It took me three or four tries before it came to my hand. Once we all had our brooms, Madam Hooch told us to mount them and hold on tight. Then she wanted us to hover in the air, and then touch back down.

Now, Neville Longbottom's broom didn't seem to want to listen to anyone. He went soaring and got caught on a statue before falling to the ground, breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch told us to stay grounded, or we'd be expelled while she took Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy picked up Longbottom's remembrall. I was about to say something, when Harry told him to hand it over. In which case Malfoy got on his broom and went up. I glared as Harry then followed him. Malfoy landed before Harry after throwing Longbottom's remembrall. And once Harry landed, everyone crowded him, while I went over to Malfoy.

I slapped him over the head.

"You git!" I sassed. "What would you have done if Harry hadn't taken the bait and Hooch had come back. You'd be expelled. For what? Being a total arse." I got in Malfoy's face and pressed a finger into his chest. "If you're going to get yourself expelled, at least have it be worth something." Malfoy sneered, pushing my hand off from him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm inferior to you." He nearly seethed.

"Inferior?" I screeched, catching everyone's attention. "I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Sorry for caring if you get expelled!" I huffed and turned walking towards the rest of our classmates and watching as Harry's form disappeared across the courtyard with McGonagall. "What'd I miss?" I asked Hermione.

"I don't know. McGonagall must have seen him flying around." I frowned at this information.

"That bloody well sucks." I said before looking at the broom in my hand. "Did he get Longbottom's remembrall at least?" Hermione nodded. "Good." And we all just talked with each other until Madam Hooch came back and dismissed us.

Lunch was an interesting endeavour, as it seemed that if the Slytherin's were in the Great Hall, I sat across from Malfoy. And he glared at me the entire time. I rolled my eyes.

"Unless there's something on my face, I would like it very much if you'd stop staring at me, Malfoy. Or is there something you'd like to say to me?" I asked, leaning forward slightly as I reached for some of the food in front of me.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you, Riddle." Malfoy spat.

"Then you have no reason to be glaring at me." I said. "And I'd prefer it if you called me Smith." It took until we were at dinner for Malfoy to quit glaring at me.

The following month was the same as the first day, more or less. Hermione and I spoke with each other in Transfigurations and breaks. Turns out, she's muggle-born. I got so excited that I hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked.

"Because of who you are." I smiled.

"You aren't disgusted?" Hermione's voice shook slightly. I pulled back and quirked an eyebrow, before it really clicked. I scoffed.

"Anyone who is, can simply go jump in the Black Lake. You're still a witch like me. Better, and smarter, than most of the other witches and wizards in our year, and maybe second year. How many other students do you see studying as much as you do? No one. You're in a world you never knew about until recently, and you already know more than most purebloods." I saw Hermione began to tear up a bit. "And you're probably my best friend, so why would I be?" Hermione hugged and I just smiled. I decided that I would tell Hermione the truth of my heritage too. But when we weren't surrounded by so many people.

I never found the right time to though. And soon, it was Halloween, and we were in charms class, working on a levitation charm. Everyone, including me, was having problems. That was until Hermione got her feather in the air, having told Ron he wasn't pronouncing the spell right. Considering the entire class had been pronouncing it like Ron, neither was anyone else. Which made me smile a little. Hermione had proven herself again as one of the smarter witches, even without having been raised around magic.

Before dinner, I heard that Hermione was in the bathroom crying, so I went to investigate. When I entered, I could hear the soft sobs coming from one of the stalls.

"Hermione? It's Catherine. Are you okay?"

"Go away Catherine." I frowned slightly. She hadn't called me by my full name in weeks, having started calling me Cat.

"Not happening. You're upset, and I want to know who I'm hexing for it." I said, stomping my foot slightly.

"I'll be fine Catherine. Go to dinner, I'll see you there."

"Fine, but I better see you there! If not, I will be back." I turned and froze when I saw something that shouldn't be there. "Hey Hermione. Trolls don't normally walk around the castle, right?"

"No. Why?" She asked, finally opening the stall door to see the giant blue mountain troll in the bathroom. We both screamed and I crammed myself into the stall with her, ducking as the troll swung its club and destroyed the top half of the stalls. Screaming again, we crawled forward under the debris. I could Harry and Ron's voices, and for a moment, the troll was distracted, so Hermione and I headed to hide under the sinks. Well, it didn't work. The wood that had been covering us had made a noise, and brought the troll's attention back to Hermione and I, and it swung it's club and just missed us, destroying the sink behind Hermione and I.

Harry, bless the boy, got onto the troll's shoulders and shoved his wand up it's nose. Which made me flinch and nearly gag. Troll didn't seem to like it either, as it grabbed Harry and started to swing it, missing Harry because he curled himself up. Ron then used the charm we had been practicing earlier that day to successfully levitate the club, and drop it on the troll's head. Hermione and I hurried over to the boys, seeing that the Troll was now unconscious. Harry retrieved his wand, which had me gagging, when McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came in.

"Explain yourselves." McGonagall demanded. Hermione jumped in to save the boys arses, saying she had gone after the troll and that the boys had saved her and I.

"And what about you Miss Smith?" McGonagall asked. I threw my hands up.

"I didn't know a troll was going to attack me while I was in the loo." I stated, flinching slightly as I felt my scar burn a little. We were dismissed and Snape escorted me to the Slytherin dorm.

"What really happened Catherine?" Snap asked. I shrugged.

"I was in the loo, a Troll came in, it attacked me, Ron and Harry saved Hermione and I." Snape gave me 'the real story please' look, and I shrugged. I hadn't lied. I just didn't say that Hermione had been in the bathroom first, or that I hadn't been using the loo anyways.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked, having noticed the scratch and it was bleeding. Snape said nothing as he continued to walk with a slight limp. I frowned. "Papa, what happened?" Snape stayed silent and I grabbed onto his cloak. "Papa-"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Catherine." I flinched slightly at the tone in his voice. I looked to the ground, dropping my arm. Snape began to walk down the hall and I followed after him, trying to keep my emotions back. When I entered the common room, Sevy flew to me immediately and clung to me, hanging from my tie.

"Where have you been, Riddle?" Malfoy asked. I noticed that Snape hadn't followed me in and I felt a tear go down my face, which I quickly wiped away before looking up, giving a small smile.

"Troll problems. Sort of hard to leave the bathroom when it's standing in the doorway and trying to kill you." The entire room went quiet.

"You saw the troll?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Real ugly thing too." I laughed to myself quietly. "I uh... I'm going to bed now. I'm sure you all understand." And I hurried there, Sevy hissing at anyone and everyone in my way. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear fuck, this was a doozy. And I apologize for that. But it's getting a little easier to write now. So yeah... and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine's POV**

I was quiet the next day at breakfast. And Malfoy actually seemed a little concerned.

"Riddle." Malfoy said quietly. "You alright?" The question startled me and I almost fell off the bench.

"What? Oh... yeah." I murmured. I didn't really talk to Hermione in Transfigurations, and she seemed worried. I drug my feet to Potions. I was usually really excited, but not this time. And Malfoy noticed.

"Okay Riddle. You're usually running to Potions, what is it?" He asked as I sat down next to him. Snape came in then, and instead of sitting up and smiling, I kept my head down and did my work.

"Smith." I snapped my head up to see Snape standing right in front of me. "Meet me after class." I nodded slowly, not making eye contact. He continued the lesson, and Malfoy cocked his eyebrow as he watched me. After class I didn't move, making Snape come to me, which was stupid.

"Catherine." He said, sounding tired, but he actually sat next to me. "What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to know what was wrong yesterday." I said, voice wavering as tears began to well up. Snape sighed.

"Catherine, did it cross your mind that I was a little more concerned about you than myself last night?" I looked up to see Snape also seemed a little paler than usual. "I had promised Abigail, as well as Killian and Morgana that I would watch after you. Not only that, you're my godchild. You could have died last night." He put a hand on my head and pet it lightly. "And I was nowhere near enough to protect you. I would never have forgiven myself if you had been hurt." I let out a sob. That never crossed my mind. I felt awful now.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Worry me?" Snape asked. He gently pulled me into an awkward hug. "Catherine, I was concerned when I didn't see you at dinner. Worried when Quirrell announced the troll in the dungeon. Terrified when I saw you in that bathroom with the troll on the floor." He hugged me a little tighter. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll try." I said. "But if the troll was in the dungeon.." I pulled back slightly. "Why would Slytherin be brought to their dorm? Our dorm is IN the dungeon." Snape sighed.

"Catherine."

"Sorry Papa." Snape sighed again, before flicking his wrist, a small piece of parchment coming over with his neat handwriting.

"You're late for Flying. This note is for Hooch." I nodded slowly. Snape gave me a small kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're safe Catherine."

"You still aren't going to tell me what happened to you, are you?" Snape sighed.

"Don't worry about it Catherine. I'll be fine."

"Promise?" I asked as I watched him stand. Snape nodded and I smiled, hurrying to put my things from potions away and hurrying to the courtyard.

"Smith! You're late!" Hooch yelled, the other first years already in the air, my broom on the ground still.

"Sorry. Professor Snape held me back." I said, handing her the note. She read it over and sighed.

"He can't keep doing this." She said, but told me what we were doing. I got on my broom and into the air.

"Hey Cat." Hermoine asked, flying over and stopping next to me. "You alright? You look like you'd been crying." I shrugged.

"I'm fine now." And I gave her a smile. Malfoy was watching me from across the yard, and I smiled, bright and happy. He glanced away and I cocked my head slightly. Then he almost fell off his broom and I was over, trying to help him steady himself. "Bloody hell Malfoy. Be careful. The last thing you need is to break something."

"I'm fine, Riddle." He waved me off, before looking at me. "Are you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I'm fine." I answered.

"So you're flying rat won't be flying out screeching when you aren't back with the rest of us anymore?" I narrowed my eyes and slapped him over the head, grabbing his cloak so he wouldn't fall off.

"Sevy is NOT a flying rat. She is a fruit bat and happens to be a bloody hell lot nicer than you."

"Fine, I won't worry the next time you're weirdly quiet." He said, flying over to Crabbe and Goyle. I smiled as Hermione, Ron and Harry came over.

"So, Riddle right?" Harry asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That'd be me, but I prefer Smith, or Catherine. Oh, do you two know who made Hermione cry yesterday? She hasn't told me yet and-" I noticed how Harry glared at Ron and how Ron seemed to shift his broom away. My eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Hermione said quickly. I turned to her, then back to Ron.

"Was it about you being Muggle-born?" I asked lowly.

"What? No, of course not. I'm not a blood purest like the bloody Slytherins." I tapped my finger on my broom.

"I'M one of those Slytherins." I growled.

"He said she had no friends." Harry interjected. I glared at Ron harder.

"I'm her friend. I'd like to think we have been since the train ride here." Ron shrugged a little.

"Well... we're all friends now and that all that matters, right?" Ron asked. I smiled a little as well.

"Sure thing." I said before turning to Harry. "I haven't thanked you for saving me yet." Harry waved his hand slightly.

"Don't worry about it. And Ron did most of the work." I shook my head.

"I wasn't talking about that." I said. The three looked at me confused. "Nevermind." I waved my hand slightly. "It's not important at the moment." Which was a complete lie, but the lesson was over and it was time to head to lunch.

That weekend was the first Quidditch game of the year, and it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. I ended up standing next to Malfoy. I'd cheer with my team, but when one of our Chaser's grabbed a club from one of our beaters and sent a bludger at Gryffindor's Keeper, knocking him out and down to the ground, while the rest of the Slytherin's cheered, I booed, getting a few weird and nasty glares.

"What are you booing for?" Malfoy asked me. I turned to him with a glare.

"Why cheer for cheating? It's not noble or honorable. We should win because we're good, not because we're under handed." I stated firmly. "If Slytherin is full of a bunch of cheaters, I'd sooner route for the other team."

"They're just making the game more interesting." Was Malfoy's reply. I cocked an eyebrow.

"It's entertaining enough as it is." And the next time I turned to the game, Harry's broom was out of control. I held my breath when he was just hanging on, off his broom and dangling in the air. The other Slytherin's were cheering and I had half a mind to push Malfoy over the edge and into the pitch. When Harry was back on his broom, I let out my breath in a relieved sigh. Malfoy turned to me with a scowl.

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" He asked. I made a show of looking at the emblem on my robes and the colors on my tie.

"I'm going to say yes. I just seem to be the only one with this thing called a HEART!" I barked. "Tell me, Malfoy. If Harry had fallen, and DIED, would this still be fun? Something to laugh at? No. The game would be cancelled, and you'd have to deal with having to see Harry's broken body on the ground. Do you really want to see that? Because I bloody well don't." Malfoy didn't say anything for the rest of the game. All three minutes of them because Harry caught the snitch. I smiled and cheered, getting more glares from the disgruntled Slytherins around me.

When I met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione later, they were talking about how Snape had been jynxing Harry's broom. I stared at them like they had all lost their heads.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "Snape would never do that."

"He was holding direct eye contact with Harry's broom and wasn't blinking." Hermione said. I frowned. Hermione would never lie to me, she had no reason to.

"He was also trying to get something Halloween night. I'm sure he was using the Troll to get passed the three headed dog on the third floor. That's why he got that cut on his leg." Harry added. I cocked my head, then shook it.

"No... he'd never. He wouldn't hurt anyone that was a student." I said.

"Like it or not, Riddle. He did." Ron said.

"But..." I bit my lip. "But he's not like that."

"How do you know?" Ron asked, sounding a little accusing. I glared at him slightly.

"Just trust me, I do." Ron rolled his eyes, Harry sighed, and Hermione put a hand on my shoulder gently.

"I wish I could Cat. But the facts all add up to Professor Snape being a Dark Wizard." I almost snapped at her, at all of them, and I'm sure they all knew it because they all took a step back.

"I can't change your minds, I get that. But Hermione." I stepped closer to her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Never insult my Godfather in front of me again." She gasped, and I put my hand over her mouth. "That stays between us. He asked me not to tell when I started school, and I am trusting you with this." She nodded quickly and I stepped back. Ron and Harry had their wands pointed at me.

"Sorry Cat." She said softly, confusing the other two.

"I'll leave you three to whatever it is you feel you need to do, but promise me you won't get yourselves killed." And I left them where they went and found Hagrid to speak with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this was SO much easier to write than the last three chapters. I need to watch the movie in order to continue, because I don't remember what happens between the Quidditch match and Christmas. I don't think I'll have Catherine going with the other three to get the Sorcerer's Stone (Us American's still ruin everything)


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine's POV**

I didn't really hang out with Hermione when she was with Harry and Ron anymore. Not because I didn't like them, but I was still kind of hurt that they would claim that Snape would do something so horrendous. I would study with her in the library, talking happily about the topics we were going over, but never talked about her extra studies, or how she'd sometimes eye the Restricted Section.

And then, of course, there was the talk I had with Snape. I had asked him about the dog on the third floor, and if that's how he got hurt. I had detention with him until Christmas, cleaning cauldrons and flasks.

"What did you do to get Snape angry with you this time, Riddle?" Malfoy asked as I returned from my most recent detention.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said seriously as I pulled out my charms homework and glared at it slightly. Charms was not my strong suit. Potions and Transfigurations were easily my favorite. But Charms? Forget it. And I couldn't focus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. My back always hurt, and sometimes it got bad enough I had to leave. Though I said I was going to see Madam Pomfrey, I just headed to Slytherin dorm and then asked Malfoy to fill me in on what I missed. That was usually paired with a favor to do something stupid for him. Like giving him the sweet pies Grandma sent me every few weeks.

"Charms too hard for you Riddle?" Malfoy asked as he perched on the sofa next to me.

"Is that an offer to help me since you're so charming Malfoy?" I turned to him with a sarcastic smirk. "Because if so, I'll pass. I've already told Grandma to send me extra sweet pies for you. Grandpa's also said I should tell you to sod off, but I'm to nice for that." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, perfect angel aren't you, Riddle." He asked as he slipped down beside me.

"For the last time, don't call me Riddle!" I hissed.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" He snapped back.

"Smith! My last name is hyphenated, remember. Use the second one. Or use my first name." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Riddle." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes, then pointing out a mistake I made on my work. I huffed out a thanks and continued my assignments with Malfoy over my shoulder. Once I hit my Potions work, I smiled wide as I launched into it.

Christmas came and I ended up heading home. As soon as I walked through the door of my house, I smiled as I was hit with the smells of baking. Christmas cookies and treats, ornaments dancing with each other on the tree. Sevy went and hung from Nork's perch, causing the owl to squawk, but shuffle over to give her room. I smiled as I sat down and turned to my grandparents.

"You need to write to us more, Cathy." Grandma said, sitting down next to me and waving her wand, bringing the tea cups and bringing the bewitched tea pot back into action.

"Yes, more detail on the troll incident would be nice." Grandpa said with a slight scowl. "Preferably not whatever reason you gave to Severus." He sat in his chair, taking one of the tea cups and waiting. I frowned.

"I told him the truth." I said with a small pout. "I just left out a few details."

"Cathy." My grandmother said reprimanding. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." And so I retold the story. My grandparents nodded, and Grandma put a hand on my shoulder.

"And how's your back, dear. You said that it had been acting up?" Grandma asked.

"Well, it doesn't hurt now. Only sometimes. Usually during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides that, I haven't really noticed anything.

"Well, may I look at it." I nodded. Grandma is a Healer, and I hoped to be like her once I got older. We went to my room and I removed my shirt, showing her my back. "Merlin's beard." I felt her hands gently tracing the scar on my back. "How did this happen?" I turned slightly and caught the reflection of my back in the mirror. My breath hitched.

The scar, the 'Dark Mark' that my birth father used to mark his followers, and had somehow gotten on my body, was an angry red color. It was usually a pale pink, but this. I gasped and turned away from it quickly, redressing as I bit back a sob.

"Does anyone else know about the mark?" Grandma asked. I quickly shook my head.

"N-No. I-I haven't even told Hermione about m-mother's death." I choked out.

"Killian! Come here." Grandma called, crossing her arms as she started to tap her foot, a habit she has when she's anxious.

"What is it Morgana? What's wrong with Cath?" He came in and my grandmother turned to him.

"Dumbledore knows Catherine's birth circumstance, correct?" She asked. Grandpa nodded.

"Of course, why?" Grandma took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cathy, darling. I want to to show your scar to Professor Dumbledore when you return to school. And tell Severus what is happening. He probably already has an idea, but we need to keep you safe." Grandma was getting angry.

"'Gana, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"It's reacting." She hissed out. "To him." The room went completely silent, except for Sevy, who flew in and clung to me. I could have sworn my grandfather was going to blow up with how red his face was turning.

"Catherine's not going back, that's what's happening." Grandpa stated.

"What, no." I cried.

"This isn't up for debate Catherine." Grandpa said. I started to shake and screamed at him, but the words out of my mouth weren't human, nor a spell. It's the only thing that connected me to the man who fathered me. Both my grandparents stepped back, and I quickly covered my mouth once I realized what I'd spoken. I shook as I cried more.

"Please. Don't take my friends away from me. Don't let him take them too." I dropped my head into my hands, hearing Sevy pretty much shrieking at my grandparents for making me so upset. They said nothing as they stepped out of my room.

I cried for hours, until the door opened and Grandma came in, much calmer now, but still a little ruffled.

"Cathy, dear. Would you like some cocoa?" I nodded as she sat next to me and handed me my favorite mug. Silver and green with a snake as the handle, whose tongue would flick out and tickle my knuckles occasionally. "Your grandfather and I have been talking." I flinched slightly, but she gently pet my back. "We won't pull you from Hogwarts. On one condition." I nodded quickly, turning to her.

"Anything, please."

"Never be caught alone. If you feel the burning sensation, immediately find Severus. We've decided not to wait, and have already floo called Severus and Dumbledore and filled them in. You three will have a meeting as soon as you return to Hogwarts. And Severus tells us you don't have many, if any, friends in Slytherin. Change that. Hermione may be your best friend, but she's not your housemate. She is restricted in what she can do for you. A Slytherin can, at the least, go to and from the dormitory. Am I understood?" My grandmother was stern through her entire speech. I gave her a firm nod. "Good." She gently kissed my head. "Finish your cocoa and then go to bed. It's been a long day for all of us. Let's start tomorrow like today never happened. I want to enjoy my time with my granddaughter." I nodded and kissed her cheek before she left.

"We're still going to Hogwarts, Sevy." I said with a smile. Sevy clicked happily before positioning herself in a way that she could watch both the door and the window. I finished my drink, giggling when the snake handle flicked its tongue out, and then promptly went to sleep.

The rest of the Christmas holiday went fine. I was so happy to be home, but really wanted to go back to school soon. The day I had to leave was bittersweet, with a reminder of the meeting and to befriend a Slytherin. I had an idea of who I could. But it'd probably fairly tricky to get them to agree without having a 'what's in it for me' discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned the scar in the info of the story, and then the burning sensation in Catherine's back. I've now revealed why. It's her variation of Harry's Scar. And we all know who Catherine's befriending, I hope. Sorry if you weren't a fan of the chapter, but it's how the fingers wrote it. So yeah....


	6. Chapter 6

**Catherine's POV**

The discussion with Snape and Dumbledore was uncomfortable, as was showing the scar. Snape was not happy. At all. And Dumbledore hummed lightly in thought.

"Killian should have kept you home." Snape said. My eyes widened and began to water.

"No! Papa please. My friends are here. I don't want to be alone again."

"Catherine has a point Severus. At this point, we would only be punishing her for something she has no control over. And we both agreed to the terms Killian and Morgana had given us." Dumbledore said and nodded to me. "You may go to the Great Hall now Catherine. I have already asked Miss. Granger to escort you." I nodded and once I exited the office, Hermione was at the foot of the steps.

"Cat, what's going on?" She asked, horribly worried. I frowned and took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to show you." I grabbed her wrist and brought her into an empty classroom, taking a deep breath. "You have to keep this a secret, Hermione. Especially from Ron and Harry. I know this kills you inside to do it, but please. If you tell anyone, I'm going to be sent home and won't be able to return to school." Hermione nodded. I removed my robe and turned, pulling my shirt up, and heard her gasp.

"Who did that to you Cat?" She asked, and I felt her tracing the scar. I took a deep breath.

"My father..." I said, dropping the shirt and grabbing my robe, turning to Hermione. "The night he killed my mother..." I bit my lip. Hermione looked almost horrified.

"Oh Cat, I'm so sorry." Hermione's face had softened as she hugged me.

"I have something else to tell you, but I... I just can't say it yet." I said, hugging her back. "I'm scared of what you'll think of me. I promise to tell you when I'm ready though. It's just painful to admit." Hermione nodded and pulled back.

"Cat, you're my best friend." Hermione said firmly. I smiled through my tears.

"And you're mine. Let's head to the great hall before we get in trouble." Hermione agreed and we went. I was sad to not be able to sit with her, but ended up sitting next to Malfoy instead of in front of. I sniffled, but Malfoy took it the wrong way.

"Gross. If you get me sick, Riddle, I'll hex you." He bit out. I turned to him with a slight glare.

"I've been crying, Malfoy." I said firmly, before turning to the feast. "I almost didn't come back."

"What?" Malfoy asked, a few of the other first years having heard and listening. "Your grandparents almost took you out? Whatever for?" And now to launch my plan.

"Troll incident." I lied. "And with my back sending me out of almost every Defense class, they're beginning to become concerned for my health as well." I sighed then, pushing my plate around a bit. "They still might pull me out."

"That's ridiculous." Malfoy said, sneering slightly. I shrugged.

"Those are the terms I'm set with." I got a few strange glances then.

"What terms?" Goyle asked. I blinked a few times.

"Oh, I forgot to mention them didn't I." I lied. I left that out on purpose, seeing who cared enough. Whoever did, friend material. And people had questioned if I was a Slytherin. "My grandparents want me to have someone else with me at all times. I kid you not. They said that being friends with Hermione is all and good, but since she's not a Slytherin, there's only so much she can do." I looked down to my plate, which I had yet to put actual food on, and stared at my reflection in the silver surface.

"So what you're saying is, that you're grandparent's want you to have a babysitter from Slytherin house." Parkinson asked. I sighed and shook my head slightly. She wasn't wrong. That's what it sounded like.

"Would we have to interact with that Mu-" I turned to glare at Blaise, and his mouth shut.

"Yes, you'd have to interact with Hermione." I said quickly. It was quiet at the table for a few minutes.

"I'll help out." I turned to Daphne Greengrass. "It's not like we need to always be glued to your side, because you'll be with Granger. But between the dorms and the Great Hall and such, I can walk with you." I smiled wide.

"Thank you Daphne!" I said before turning and grabbing a meat pie.

"Does that mean she'll be helping you with homework now, Riddle?" Malfoy asked. I turned to him and thought about it.

"Maybe. She probably won't ask for my grandmother's sweet pies as payment for it." I said, the thought causing me to smile. "Maybe I'll be able to eat more than two!" I saw a look pass through Malfoy's eyes and I rolled my eyes. "Well, I MIGHT share them anyways." Crabbe and Goyle looked very excited.

"How good are your grandmother's sweet pies?" Parkinson asked.

"Decent." Malfoy said. I laughed.

"Right, that's why I had to ask Grandma to make me MORE because you'd take all of them as 'payment' for telling me what I missed in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said. "You love them as much as I do." I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Hey, keep that Gryffindor behavior for when you're with Potter and his friends." Malfoy spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." I giggled as I pushed him again. "Live a little. I know we have the dreariest common room, but come on." I giggled a little more.

"Are you absolutely SURE you're a Slytherin?" Malfoy asked. I took my tie off and held it next to his.

"Well unless you aren't either, I'd say I am." And I put my tie back on.

"Have fun walking around with this one Greengrass." Malfoy said as he reached for a sweet. I snatched it before he did and smiled at the glare he shot my way. I couldn't help the smirk as I took a bite. After I swallowed I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this?" I said as I took a bite out of the sweet again.

"You unmannered-"

"I believe the first time my grandmother sent me sweet pies, you saw them, reached over, took one, took a bite, stood up, took the ENTIRE PACKAGE, and walked away with it. Then said that you'd help me with Charms and tell me what I missed in Defense Against the Dark Arts as long as I gave you my grandmother's sweet pies. There was never a 'Smith, may I have one of those' There was never a 'thank you' when I gave them to you. So please Malfoy, tell me how unmannered I am." I smiled as he scowled, but said nothing as he snatched another sweet and started to eat it.

It was time to head to the dorms and Daphne and I walked down together with Parkinson.

"Why are you friends with that Granger girl anyways." Parkinson asked as we headed down the stairs to the dungeon. I shrugged.

"We rode in on the train together at the beginning of the year, and though we ended up not being housemates, we really got along well on the train. She's nice to talk too." I said with a shrug. "She's also not bad company and she's bloody brilliant. She knows things about the wizarding world that I've overlooked or haven't known about before. And I don't think anyone else is as excited to learn as she is. Besides maybe Ravenclaws."

"But she's muggle-born." Parkinson hissed. I glared at her.

"And? What's your point?" I hissed out. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"There's everything wrong with it." Parkinson said. Daphne just sighed lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, there isn't. Why is it that almost everyone I come in contact with has this horribly negative view on someone? It's bloody annoying." I said the password to the wall and went into the common room. "Well, I'm going to go check on Sevy."

"That filthy bat of yours?" Parkinson asked. I turned to her with a dark glare.

"Sevy is a very clean bat, thank you very much. And I clean her cage every time I'm in the common rooms. And she doesn't bother anyone unless something's happened to me." I turned and headed to the first years girls bedroom and saw Sevy hanging from my curtains and eating a kiwi I had left in her cage. She clicked happily to me before returning to eating. I cleaned her cage and checked her food supply before deciding to just turn in early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed that Daphne Greengrass was going to be Catherine's friend? No one. Good. Neither did I till I wrote this chapter. It was GOING to be Malfoy, but then I talked to my sister, and she was like 'go with Daphne because she's not a blood purist and wouldn't have a problem if she had to interact with Hermione every so often' and I was like 'good idea'. My sister has also read way more Harry Potter fanfictions than I have, so that's where her information is from. That, and I couldn't find anything on Daphne to prove if she was or wasn't a blood purist, so... in this she won't be. Sorry if she actually is but....


	7. Chapter 7

**Catherine's POV**

Daphne and I ended up becoming really good friends, actually. She'd usually pass me off to Hermione in the halls if she had something else to do and Hermione and I were headed in the same direction. But in classes, like Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was shared with Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor, or Astronomy, which was shared with Ravenclaws, Daphne was definitely great to have around.

Though I swore Snape got sick of seeing me so much. And I'm sure Daphne got sick of always walking me down to the Head of Slytherin house's office. I eventually told Daphne about the scar on my back, as well as showing it to her and swearing her to secrecy. So when she saw me flinching slightly in the middle of class or the halls, she would gently put a hand on my shoulder.

I hated when Parkinson, who I started calling Pansy sometime during everything, was with us though. She was a horrible bully, as was Malfoy. Though I'd usually stand up to them and help whichever victim they had chosen get away safely, I ended up getting hit by a tripping jynx that Malfoy had Crabbe send at Longbottom more than once. I said nothing as Hermione and Daphne helped me up, Hermione with a glare and Daphne with a reprimanding 'Just let it happen Cat.'

"Why do you always get in the way?" Pansy asked one day during break. I had no clue where Hermione was, so I stuck with Daphne. I shook my head.

"Because you're being mean." I said simply. "For no reason other than you can." I was practicing my Charm spells. "Slytherin house has a bad enough reputation as it is, no need to enforce it." I had managed to make a small flame from my wand, but I had wanted to make it a little larger.

"Slytherin is the superior house, I'm making sure no one forgets it." Pansy stated firmly. Daphne just continued her Astronomy homework, ignoring the two of us arguing as normal.

"So superiority is shown by tripping someone who's already late to class? Throwing insults at someone with a muggle parent? Teasing someone for mispronouncing a spell or forgetting it completely?" I asked. Pansy didn't respond and I nodded. "Need I add on cheating in almost everything and blaming others for our own mistakes?"

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" Pansy asked. I pointed to the emblem on my robe.

"Unless that's not a snake, I'd say I am." I said, turning to practice producing a bigger flame from my wand.

And as the weeks went on, I continued to get in the way of Pansy's and Malfoy's attempts to jynx others, usually getting jynxed myself. Snape was beginning to take points from those who jynxed me, saying that they shouldn't be trying to harm their own housemates. No one was able to tell Snape that I'd get in the way of them jynxing others, because that ended up losing them five more points. And I'd get more points in the process so whatever.

I woke up one night to Sevy making a weird noise. I sat up and when I looked out of my curtains, I saw a light flash under the door. I decided to follow it, quickly grabbing my robes, to find that it was Malfoy sneaking out of the dorm. I followed behind him, not even trying to be subtle. Malfoy turned and saw me, stopping.

"What are you doing, Riddle?" He sneered as I caught up.

"Obviously, I'm following you." I said, grabbing his lantern. "So, where are we headed." Malfoy snatched his lantern back and continued to walk.

"Potter and his friends were saying something about going to that oaf Hagrid's after hours. I'm going to see if they're still there and turn them into McGonagall." I shook my head, but followed. We made it out of the castle, and it was cold, so I may have walked a little closer to Malfoy. He shook his head as we went to Hagrid's hut on the edge of school grounds, near the Forbidden Forest. We peaked in the window and low and behold, there's Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, sitting around Hagrid's table where a baby dragon sat, the shell of it's egg still on the table.

"Oh wow." I said, leaning closer to look through the window. Hagrid looked up then and peered at Malfoy and I, Malfoy ducking and running, dragging me with him to tell McGonagall. And low and behold, Hermione, Harry, and Ron came in shortly after. The five of us stood in McGonagall's classroom as she sassed Hermione and the other's for being out and how dangerous it was, and then sentencing the five of us to detention. Which Malfoy was confused about, until McGonagall cleared up that though the intention was good, he and I were still out of bed as well.

"Why'd you turn us in Riddle?" Ron asked as Mr. Filch escorted us back to Hagrid's hut.

"I didn't. I just followed Malfoy out of the dorm, and he drug me back to the castle. I personally wanted to get a better look at the dragon." I explained. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

When we made it to the hut, Hagrid was upset because they sent the dragon away. And we found that our detention was going to be to go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. I wasn't sure why, really. Something about unicorns and them getting hurt. Hagrid decided to split us up, sending Harry, Malfoy and I one way while Hagrid took Hermione and Ron another. Malfoy and Harry bickered almost the entire time.

"Will you two shut up? We won't be able to complete our assignment if we scare the bloody unicorns away." I said, before tripping over a root. Malfoy snickered as Harry helped me up.

"You alright Cat?" Harry asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I walked over to Malfoy and slapped him over the head. "Even better now."

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked, glaring at me. I shrugged.

"Laughing at me for tripping and not helping me up." I said. We continued to walk, and as we did, my back began to hurt, the scar burning just under the skin, increasing in intensity as we walked. We came upon the scene of... something, bent over a unicorn, feeding from it's neck. The burn in my back was absolutely insane by this point, and I was sort of using Malfoy as a crutch to keep standing. Which had been a bad idea.

Whatever was over the unicorn looked up and saw us, and Malfoy and Fang, Hagrid's dog, ran. I ended up falling onto the ground, as did Harry, but where Harry backed up, I was trying to stay conscious. Suddenly, a centaur appeared and scared the creature off, and I couldn't feel the pain in my back anymore. The centaur pretty much told us that the creature we had encountered, was actually Voldemort, and at the mention of that name, I began to cry, body shaking with the sobs.

It was also at this time that Hagrid came, with Hermione, Ron, Fang, and Malfoy. Hagrid thanked the centaur, Firenze, and came over to me.

"Catherine, are you alright?" I shook my head as I grabbed him and sobbed loudly.

"I need to see Professor Snape." I wailed. "Immediately." Hagrid nodded and we walked out. Hagrid brought Malfoy and I to Snape, who at first was annoyed for being awoken, until he saw me crying, face red, eyes puffy. He said his thanks to Hagrid and escorted me into his office, sending Malfoy to bed.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" He asked as I clung onto his robes and cried.

"It was him." I cried. "He's in the forrest drinking unicorn blood." I felt Snape stiffen.

"Catherine, tell me what happened." I told Snape of my detention, and noticed his jaw clench when I told him that Malfoy had left me and Harry behind. He sighed and pet my head. "I'll inform the headmaster immediately. For now, I will escort you to your dorms. Go straight to bed. If I find you about the corridors after curfew again, you will be sent home." I nodded and went back to the dorm.

I woke up not an hour later with half the girls in the room staring at me, Daphne sitting next to me on my bed with her hand on my shoulder.

"Cat, what's wrong? You'd just been screaming." My nightmare, which was just a repeat of my detentions events, flashed behind my eyes and a loud sob left my mouth as I sat up and wrapped my arms around Daphne. She gently pat my back as I cried, the other girls watching silently, though one by one, they went back to sleep, and eventually I did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Catherine's POV**

The next morning was interesting. Snape did not seem happy as we sat in Potions, Malfoy kept asking me why I was so pale and what my nightmare was about, because Pansy can't keep her bloody mouth shut.

"Was it about that thing in the forest?" He asked. I stiffened and shook, trying to muffle a sob. "Hey, what did it do to you?" I turned to Malfoy with angry eyes.

"It bloody well scared me to death!" I snapped, catching the attention of most of the class. "Thanks for leaving Harry and I to die you bloody coward!"

"You could've followed me." He snapped back. I growled.

"Well incase you didn't notice, I was leaning on you for support! Once the support was gone, I went down and couldn't get back up!"

"I went and got Hagrid." Malfoy shot back.

"While I thank you for that, I'm sure Fang would've been enough help. Slytherin's may not be known for Bravery like Gryffindors, but you didn't have to be a bloody coward." A sob slipped out of my lips as I buried my face in my hands. "I was so scared. All I see when I close my eyes is that scene over and over again. Being bloody ABANDONED and laying there in so much pain." Malfoy didn't have a response to that.

"Nice going Malfoy." Daphne said as she leaned over and rubbed my back.

"15 points from Slytherin." Snape said when he came in. "I expect better from my students." He looked to me and watched as I tried to stop crying.

"Sorry Professor." That seemed to quell whatever worries he had, and so he started class. Afterwards, Hermione approached me.

"Cat, are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head, shivering slightly. Now would be the perfect time to tell Hermione who my father really was, but I was so shaken and scared, I just couldn't.

"No." I answered truthfully. "My back was stinging so badly. I nearly fainted Hermione, it was that bad. And when I found out what that thing was... WHO that thing was." Hermione froze.

"You know?" I gave a bitter laugh.

"It's hard to miss a conversation between a centaur and Harry talking about it." I said. Hermione bit her lip. "I'll.... I think I'll be fine... Do you want to study for exams together?" I asked, changing the topic as quickly as I could. Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

"We haven't spent that much time together recently. I've missed your company." I smiled as well.

"I know the feeling." And so we headed to the library after lunch.

As soon as exams were finished, my back began to burn. I went to Snape, and showed him my scar.

"Oh dear." He said as he looked at the mark. "I'm going to have to tell Morgana about this." Snape took a deep breath. "And where's your guide?"

"I'm sorry Papa, but it hurts so much, I couldn't wait for Daphne, and Hermione had already gone off with Ron and Harry." I said, flinching as I felt the tip of Snape's wand trace the scar, feeling it sooth slightly, but not much.

"I'll call for someone to get you." I nodded and sat down, waiting for whoever Snape was going to get. Shifting and flinching as the burn in my back just wouldn't go away. Eventually the door opened to reveal Malfoy.

"Riddle." He said, getting a glare from Snape and I.

"Thank you for agreeing, Malfoy." I said as I stood and walked towards the door. "Thank you for speaking with me, Professor." Snape nodded as I went with Malfoy out of the room.

"Why are you always around Snape?" Malfoy asked. I shrugged.

"Let's say that he's close friends with my grandparents and they asked him to keep an eye on me." I said simply. Malfoy shrugged and we headed to the common room. Daphne saw and hurried over to me.

"I told you to wait for me." She said with a frown. "Why'd you run off?" I shrugged.

"My... back." I said. She gave a slow nod.

"I see." She said, the three of us walking over to the other first years. "How was your exam?"

"Charms is better." I said with a smile, then frowned. "Though I'm sure I failed Defense Against the Dark Arts, since I've missed so much."

"You better not have." Malfoy said firmly. "I did not sit up with you all week to help you study, just for you to fail. I did not take bloody notes all year that were nearly word for word, just for you to fail." I frowned.

"Well it's not like I could've helped it." I frowned, then flinched. "Damn."

"You really need to get Madam Pomfrey to put some cooling salve on that." Daphne said. I glared at her.

"On what?" Pansy asked, looking at me.

"None of your business." I replied, and then headed to bed. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Not from a nightmare, but pain. My back felt like it was on fire, it was mind numbing, but wouldn't put me back to sleep. I had almost the entire dorm outside of the room, the girls looked absolutely mortified at the sound coming from my lips, and soon enough, Madam Pomfrey was in the room with Snape. Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain began to fade, before another spike of it, bringing me to go unconscious.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was sitting beside my bed, watching me. I blinked a few times.

"Professor? What happened?" I asked as I sat up, no pain in my back.

"It seems, that Professor Quirrell was possessed by your father." I froze, beginning to shake. "No need to worry, Harry and his friends have taken care of him." I released a deep sigh, leaning back in my bed, before springing up.

"Are they alright?" Dumbledore nodded.

"They are. And they are waiting in the hallway. As are Miss. Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy." I blinked a few times at that.

"Malfoy is out there."

"That he is. But I want to ask you a few questions before I let them in. Do you know why your scar burned in Professor Quirrell's class?"

"Well I do now. He was possessed by my father. My back has been reacting to him all year I guess... but I never realized it." Dumbledore nodded.

"That is true. And now that he is gone, you're scar should no longer become irritated, and will return to it's normal state." I smiled.

"I'm glad. Um... if there's nothing more Professor, may I see my friends now?" Dumbledore nodded, standing up off the bed and walking towards the doors as they then opened. Hermione and Daphne ran at me, the other three close behind.

"Cat!" Hermione and Daphne said, both of them hugging me.

"I was so worried when I heard you were in here. Daphne told me what happened." Hermione said.

"You gave us quite the scare in the dorm, please let us know what's going on next time." Daphne added. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"I've never seen a nightmare send someone to the hospital wing before." Ron said. I bit my lip lightly. Daphne and Hermione said nothing. Well, Hermione whispered an 'I'm sorry that we accused Snape, we were wrong'. After a bit more conversing with Daphne, Hermione, Ron and Harry, they let, leaving only Malfoy. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming to see me." I said. He just huffed.

"Well, I thought I'd tell you that you didn't fail Charms, or Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, looking away. I beamed, pulling him into me for a big hug.

"That's brilliant! I couldn't have done it without you Draco!"

"What the bloody hell, let go of me." He said, trying to pull away. I laughed as I let him go, seeing the small blush on his face. "Sorry, by the way. For... leaving you in the... forest." I smiled softly.

"I forgive you Draco."

"Whatever, Smith." I smiled wide and pulled Draco into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! They're friends! Sort of... more than they were before! So I'll now be referring to Draco as... well... Draco. Next chapter will wrap up first year and maybe go into Catherine's summer. Maybe not. Don't know yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Catherine's POV**

As I sat in the Great Hall at the end of the year, the hall was decorated in Slytherin greens and silvers, banners showing the Slytherin emblem proudly. Before the House Cup was awarded, though, Dumbledore announced that there are a few more points he'd like to give out. By the time everything was said and done, Gryffindor soared from last to first, getting them the house cup. The other Slytherin's were angry and irritated, but I at least clapped politely. Draco gave me an odd look, as he had already thrown his hat down in disappointment.

"I have friends in Gryffindor, I have every right to congratulate them." I said. After the end of school feast, we headed back to our dorms to finish packing and get ready to head home for the summer. I exchanged addresses with Daphne, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pansy, and Draco. I said goodbye at the platform, and went with my grandparents home.

"How was the end of your school year?" Grandma asked.

"It went well. I made a few more Slytherin friends than I planned, and it was nice." I answered. Sevy happily went and perched herself next to Nork.

"That's good." Grandpa said as he sat in his chair and grabbed The Daily Prophet. I smiled as I went with my grandmother to my room to unpack my things.

"Grandma, am I still going to have to have my friends escort me around the school next year?" I asked. I knew that my grandparents had been updated on the situation at school, and I hoped that since Voldemort was taken care of, my grandparents would calm down.

"Well I would hope not. But if trouble starts to bubble up again, then yes." Grandma responded. "By the way, how is that Malfoy boy?"

"Draco? Oh, well, if it wasn't for him, I would have failed Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts." I admitted. I saw the slight surprise on my grandmother's face.

"Draco? I didn't know you two had gotten so close since the Christmas holiday." She said. I shrugged.

"Well, he only just started calling me Smith instead of Riddle, so I think it's progress." My grandmother hummed as we finished unloading.

My summer seemed to go in a flash, letters coming and going. I got an apology from Hermione for accusing Severus, admitting that I had been right. Daphne invited me over a few times and I enjoyed myself every time. Pansy and I got pretty close over the summer, not just with messages, but with the times the two of us would be over at Daphne's. Ron and I didn't really connect much, much like we hadn't in school, but he was at least civil. Harry didn't send me anything, though I would keep sending letters to him. Draco, though, was the best to message. His letters would go back and forth between being overly polite and friendly in the same letter.

I headed with Grandma to get my books, meeting Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the bookstore. A man was there getting his picture taken. Gilderoy Lockheart. Half the women were fawning over him, including Grandma and Mrs. Weasley. I happily met Hermione's parents, and they seemed like such sweet people. Harry had been dragged to the front to get his picture taken by Lockheart, and afterwards, we ran into Draco, in all his Draco fashion, starting to be a prat to Harry.

Then his father appeared, telling Draco to behave. He made his comments about Hermione's parents and had looked through the books in Ginny's, Ron's little sister's, cauldron. He then turned to me and gave me a soft smile, but it was hiding something.

"Miss. Riddle, I presume." He said. I nodded slowly. "Who have you come with? Surely a young witch as yourself didn't come on your own?"

"Away from my granddaughter, Malfoy." My grandmother's voice was as venomous as the snake I told to get off the property last week. Draco's father turned to my grandmother with a sneer. I stepped over to Draco to allow my grandmother to stand in front of his father.

"Morgana, it's good to see you well." He said with fake politeness.

"Can't say the same about my daughter now, can we?"

"Grandma." I said, frowning. She turned to me with a frown as well. "We don't talk about mother in public, remember." Draco looked very confused, and his father... I wasn't quite sure what his expression was. Grandma sighed.

"Yes dear, however this man-" I grabbed onto Draco's arm, jumping him slightly.

"Is Draco's father. Surely you won't let the past take one of my friend's away. Besides, YOU'RE the one that said I needed to make friends with my housemates." I added. My grandmother sighed.

"You are too Slytherin for your own good, I swear." She sighed again. "Well if we're done getting your books, let us go what else you need." She sighed. "I wish your Godfather was available to help us."

"Why don't I help you?" Draco's father asked. "This was our first stop, and we haven't quite finished here in Diagon Alley." My grandmother made a face, but then she saw mine light up. But then I turned to Draco.

"What do you think Draco? It's your decision as well." Draco's father stepped over, putting a hard hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We would both love to help you get your school supplies." He said. I scrunched my nose up slightly.

"Forgive me, Mr.Malfoy-"

"Call me Lucius." I quirked an eyebrow.

"As I was saying. Forgive me, but I was not asking you. But Draco. Now." I turned to Draco again. He looked slightly shocked. I just smiled. "Would you be okay if my grandmother and I joined you in shopping? If not, that's perfectly fine." I saw Draco cast a glance at his father, before nodding.

"I suppose it would be alright." I frowned at the formality in his tone.

"Let's go then." Lucius said, motioning for the door. I said goodbye to Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley's, before heading out. "So, Miss. Riddle, you're one of Draco's housemates?" I nodded.

"I am. He helped me with Charms this past year, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts. And after the.... detention incident, he walked with me between classes and the dorms, as well as Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson." Lucius hummed as my grandmother kept a close eye on him, before quirking an eyebrow.

"With how many sweet pies I had to send, I'm surprised that boy's as thin as he is." Grandma said. I turned to her.

"Grandma, that's rude." I said with a pout. I turned to see Draco's head down, Lucius giving him a reprimanding look. "I didn't mind sharing at all. Draco did so much for me, a couple sweet pies was nothing. Besides, we're Slytherins." I smiled widely. "Can't just do that kind of stuff for free. Favor for a favor."

"You're worse than your mother." Grandma said. Lucius hummed.

"Very much like her father as well." My grandmother glared at Lucius, but I cleared my throat gently before she could explode.

"We don't speak about my birth father, Mr. Malfoy. And I would like to keep it that way." I turned to Lucius and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure you can understand why." I made a motion to the public place we were in, and he gave a nod.

"Of course." Draco looked so confused, so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Draco. It's really nothing to worry about." He seemed unconvinced, but nodded and we continued shopping. I noticed that Draco seemed a little, formal, with his father around, and it made me a little sad.

"Grandma, can we go the the Menagerie?" I asked, throwing Lucius off a bit.

"Getting a pet?" Lucius asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I wanted to ask their Chiroptera expert about anything I can do this coming year to make Sevy more comfortable since she's in my room all day when she's asleep, but I can't really let her out at night when she's awake. She's really enjoyed going out at night this past summer, and I'd hate to lock her underground this year again." Lucius looked confused.

"Sevy's her pet fruit bat." Draco supplied, flinching at how fast his father's head snapped toward him.

"I see. Well this may be where we part ways. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Riddle." Lucius said with another smile that held more than politeness. I nodded and shook his hand, ignoring my grandmother's disapproving look.

"Likewise." I said. I turned to Draco with a wide smile. "See you in school." Draco nodded, eyes flicking to his father. I frowned and snapped my fingers in front of his face, bringing his eyes back to me. I pouted a little. "Draco?"

"Uh... s-see you in school Riddle." I think he could feel the mistake. "I-I mean Smith." I smiled wide.

"Good boy." I pat his head and giggled as he brushed my hand away with an annoyed huff.

"I'm not a bloody dog." He bit out. I laughed more.

"I'd hope not." I gave Draco a soft smile. "Good to see you back to normal Draco. I was wondering when the stick was going to come out of your arse."

"Cathy!" My grandmother sassed. I just giggled.

"Oops. Sorry Grandma." I turned back to Draco, who seemed to be pouting. "See you later Draco."

"Yeah yeah, see you in school." I saw Lucius' disapproving look in the corner of my eyes, and watched him damn near drag Draco away, whispering furiously in his ear. I frowned. I hope I didn't get Draco in trouble.

Not long after, I returned to the train and ended up sitting with Hermione on the way in.

"Are Harry and Ron on the train?" I asked as the train began to leave the station. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I saw Ginny come aboard." Hermione responded. I hummed and we caught up on the times we weren't able to message each other. Once in the Great Hall, I gave Hermione a quick hug before we went to our own house tables.

"Hello Cat." Daphne said. I smiled as I sat between her and Pansy and, low and behold, across from Draco.

"Hey Daphne, Pansy." I replied. I turned to Draco and gave him a nod. "Draco."

"Smith." He replied, crossing his arms slightly, leaning forward on the table before returning to his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You still gonna get in the way this year Cat?" Pansy asked as she shifted so she could face me a little more.

"Most likely. Though my Grandma did tell me to ask you guys to be a little more careful as our spells become stronger, and the location you decided to use them. She doesn't want me tripping down the stairs and breaking something because I decided to step in." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Hey, I can't help it that I was raised to stand up for the weaker ones."

"So you admit Slytherin is the best house?" Pansy asked. I smirked.

"I'm in it, so of course it is." That caught Draco's attention.

"A little full of yourself, Smith?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well of course. And this year, I don't need a babysitter, or will need help in my classes... well... I'll still need help in Charms." I answered with a small shrug at the end. "Interested in more sweet pies this year, Draco?"

"And half your breakfast." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't I just carry your books to class?" I offered. Draco nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." We shook on it and as soon as the feast began, dug in.

"So, can we have some of your grandmother's sweet pies?" Crabbe asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Draco's helping me with Charms again, and that's it. I don't even share them with Hermione." I shrugged. "Only willingly sharing with Draco because he'd take them as payment again anyways." Pansy tugged on my robe.

"Have you seen our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" She asked and sighed a little, as did half the girls at the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately." Pansy and Daphne's heads snapped to look at me.

"What? How do you not see him as one of the most handsome man ever?" Daphne asked. I shrugged.

"I don't find him attractive. Bragging is okay, but to his extent? Are you bloody serious? And the narcissism? I swear he'd marry his own clone." Pansy and Daphne shook their heads as they continued to talk about our new teacher with the other girls and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He mumbled.

"I know, right?" I responded, causing him to look up at me.

"I don't mean you, obviously." He said. I laughed.

"Well I'd hope not. And can you imagine all the boys that are sitting here, pining after one of these girls? Poor boys are gonna be broken hearted over a stupid crush. Hopefully, the novelty will die soon. I swear if all the girls swoon over him all year, I'm gonna be sick." The boys agreed with me and I happily snatched one of the sweets off Pansy's plate while she wasn't paying attention, pointing blame to Goyle quickly after and laughing as Pansy's yelled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans. Sort of... not really... I'm having fun though so woo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Catherine's POV**

The next day found us in Herbology with Professor Sprout. We were dealing with baby Mandrakes, and poor Neville fainted. Draco thought he'd put his finger in his Mandrakes mouth and it bit him, causing me to laugh as I cooed at mine before putting it in its new pot and covering it up.

Later at lunch, I may have brought it up.

"Oh Draco, you looked so adorable with your Mandrake, right up until it bit you." I giggled. He glared at me. "Shouldn't put your fingers in something's mouth if you aren't sure it won't bite you." I teased.

"Don't think I didn't see you cooing at yours like you do that bloody rat of yours." He snapped back. I glared.

"Sevy is a bat, you arse. Call her a rat again, and I'll jynx you to trip up every staircase in the castle for a week. And besides, I'm used to handling Mandrakes. My grandmother has a patch of them out back and brings them to the hospital for petrified patients." I explained. "A little bit a cooing calms them down sometimes. Or maybe that's just for Grandma." I shrugged. I heard a squawk and turned to see Ron's owl come in, before crashing into a bowl of crisps. I couldn't help the little giggle. I felt bad for the poor bird, really. But it was an interesting spectacle. And most of the room had laughed too, so if I'm horrible, so are they. I watched the color drain from Ron's face as he opened the letter, and then suddenly a voice came from the Gryffindor table, loud and absolutely livid.

Ron had gotten a howler for the flying car incident. It really wasn't his fault the invisibility booster didn't work. Though by how I heard it from Harry, Ron wasn't thinking, was panicking, and hadn't flipped it on before they left London in the first place. And I felt so bad for Ron too. I understood how it felt being threatened to be taken out of Hogwarts. It completely sucks.

And when Draco snickered, I gently reached over the table, and pushed his face into his plate.

"What was that for?" He hissed, but stopped sneering when he saw my glare.

"Being threatened to be pulled out of school isn't funny Draco." I snapped out quickly, turning back to Ron with a sympathetic frown.

"So you shove my face into my food?" I turned back to Draco with a glare.

"Next time it'll be the lake and I'll hang you by your pants in a tree." I bit out, finishing my food and waiting for Draco so I could bring his things to our next class. Which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was happy to go, since I wouldn't be missing it this year, but almost retched when Professor Lockheart came out of his office and strutted down his wall of 'Lockheart', which made me feel worse. I poked Draco's back with my wand.

"If I get sick, I apologize in advance if any happens to hit you." He made a disgusted face, and then Lockheart began the 'lesson'. Which involved releasing Cornish Pixies, and then retreated to his office. I smacked one with my book, sending it into another, and thankfully, Hermione seemed to know a spell to deal with them. Once we had put them all back in their cage, I glared at the door.

"I would like to know why Professor Dumbledore allowed a git like him to teach here." I said as we headed out. Draco agreed.

"My father will be hearing about this." He said as we headed to Slytherin dorms.

"Good." I said firmly, and we continued our day.

That weekend, I was sitting in the courtyard with Ron and Hermione, talking about anything and everything since Harry was going to be at Quidditch practice. I saw the Slytherin team heading across the courtyard for the pitch, and the two stopped to find out what was going on. Hermione, Ron and I hurried over to find out Slytherin was using the pitch because they needed to train up their new seeker, which happened to be Draco. I smiled, but Hermione made a comment about how Gryffindors getting on the team with skill and not buying their way in, considering Lucius had bought the Slytherin team all new, Nimbus 2001 brooms.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Draco's words were cold, and sent a chill down my spine and made me want to be sick. Ron tried to send a 'Eat Slugs' curse at him, but it backfired, and Ron ended up hunched over, throwing up slugs. I helped Harry and Hermione get him to Hagrid's. As Hagrid handed Ron a bucket, to collect the slugs as we waited for the curse to wear off, he asked what had happened.

"Draco called Hermione a mudblood." I hissed, face probably conveying how much hate I was feeling at the moment. Hermione began to cry after having to explain to Harry what mudblood ment, and before Hagrid could do anything, I hugged Hermione. "I'm sorry to leave you so soon Hermione when you need me, but I have to go do something important." I squeezed her tight. "Remember that you are smarter than any pureblood I have ever met, and have more right to be here than anyone." I pulled back with a smile before leaving. I ran to the Quidditch pitch, panting as I saw the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, standing on the ground and watching. I ran over to him quickly, and when he saw me, he sneered.

"No non-players on the pitch, Riddle." He spat. What was with everyone calling me Riddle? I blew him off.

"I need to speak to Draco." I said in a slightly panicked voice. "It's important and could affect if he's able to continue to practice or not." Flint didn't look pleased, but called Draco down.

"What is it Smith?" He asked, seeming a bit werey. I huffed a bit.

"Well, I came to tell you to-" And I quickly drew my wand and pointed it at him. "-Eat Slugs." Draco got hit and flew back a bit before rolling onto his hands and knees and throwing up a slug. "I think that's what Ron was trying to do." I said as I put my wand away and the Slytherin team stared as I took measured steps towards Draco.

"Why'd you-" Draco was interrupted by the slug that filled his mouth.

"Well you see Draco." I said with a fake happy voice. I squatted next to him and pat his back and watched as another slug came up. "Hermione happens to be my best friend. And you insulted her." My voice had turned cold, and I made sure I had Draco's eyes focused on me. "If you EVER say that word in my presence again, I can promise a very similar fate. And I mean every time. So I suggest using something other than mudblood to describe muggle borns." I stood up and smiled coldly down to Draco. "Are we understood?" He nodded before throwing up another slug. "Good." I turned to the pitch and the Slytherins that had come to watch them practice.

"That goes for all of you!" I yelled, using a voice enhancement charm so that the ones farther away could hear me. "If anyone even mutters the word mudblood, you can expect yourself to have a mouth full of slug. Don't cross me." I turned then, removing the charm and picking Draco up so that his arm was slung over my shoulder. "Now let's get you to the Hospital wing to wait this out." And I hauled his arse to Madam Pomfrey, who took ten points from Slytherin when I told her I had cursed Draco, and then ten more when she found out that he had called Hermione a mudblood.

When I ran into Hermione a few hours before dinner, word about what I did to Draco and threatened the Slytherins had spread like wildfire. She smiled.

"Thank you, Cat. But you really didn't need to go curse Draco for it." She said.

"She really did though." Harry said, Ron nodding before making a disgusted face, turning to retch out the open window, only it was more phlegm than slug now.

"Draco crossed a line." I said simply. "And he now knows not to, at least with me around. But if any of you hear him, or any other Slytherin say it, I hope you'll tell me, so I can deal with it accordingly."

"Miss. Smith." A voice said behind me. "I don't believe you have any authority to discipline my house."

"Well it's not like you would have done anything Proffessor Snape." I said, not turning to properly address him. "So just hope that they smarten up. I already can't get into Slytherin house without needing someone else with me to say the password." Hermione and Harry looked confused as the curse seemed to finally wear off from Ron.

"Watch yourself, Smith. You don't want to make enemies of your friends." And he walked away after I gave a shrug in response.

"Should you really disrespect a teacher like that, Cat?" Hermione asked. I shrugged again.

"At this point, I really don't care. No one insults my friends. But realize that this also applies to you three too. I will curse you if you insult my Slytherin friends." Hermione nodded while Harry and Ron just seemed to roll their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I've been planning the 'Draco Eat Slugs' thing for what feels like FOREVER! So win!


	11. Chapter 11

**Catherine's POV**

Harry went to his detention with Lockheart for the flying car incident, and I walked with Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall. Once the doors had opened and everyone turned to see me and Hermione, the Slytherin table silenced itself, throwing a mixture of dirty and frightened looks my way. I made my way and sat across from Draco, who still looked pale, but seemed happy to have something but slugs going around, though sometimes he still gagged.

"Really Riddle?" Flint sneered. "You put our seeker out of practice and-" My eyes flicked to the older Slytherin.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember there being a school rule saying that I needed permission from you to defend one of my friends. And I'm pretty sure it's thanks to you lot that our password is 'pureblood'." I nearly spat. "It's despicable."

"You're despicable." He snapped back. "A Slytherin standing up for a mud-"

"Eat Slugs." I snapped, wand quickly out, and soon, Flint was on the floor, throwing up slugs. I sheathed my wand as Snape approached.

"Miss. Smith." Snape warned. "What have I told you about disciplining your housemates?" I looked him dead in the eye with a defiant, but innocent smile.

"I don't quite remember Professor. But I do seem to recall saying something along the lines of 'Sod off'." I replied. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Minus 20 points, for cursing a student and speaking back to a teacher. As well as detention, Miss. Smith." He said coldly, I shrugged as he then 'helped' Flint to the Hospital Wing.

"Are you bloody mad?" Daphne asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, purebloods like us-" Pansy started.

"I'm not pureblood." I said. "My father was a halfblood, having a muggle father and all. So I'd prefer it if you didn't lump me in with the 'high and mighties' that seem to plague Slytherin house." I finished, before flinching as my back flared quickly. I froze as at the same time a voice began to whisper in my ear.

'Come, Come to me.'

"Smith?" Draco asked carefully. Snape hadn't returned yet, but maybe it's not because of what I thought? I mean, it didn't seem to mean anything last night when I woke up, though the nightmare that followed wasn't amazing. A sink with a snake on it, as well as a giant snake slithering around and calling for me in that damned language. The language which had just whispered in my ear.

"Smith!" Draco snapped his fingers in my face and I jumped a little, blinking my eyes slowly as a slightly concerned Draco came into focus.

"Sorry. My uh.... my back just flared up." I said simply. Then smiled. "I'll go talk to Snape before curfew tonight." Draco gave a simple nodded. "So, am I going to get a nasty howler from your father berating me on cursing his son in the middle of Quidditch practice?" I asked. Draco looked up from his plate with a smirk.

"Probably not a howler, but I'm sure something will be done about it." He said. I smiled.

"Brilliant." The second years that have sort of become my group of Slytherin friends looked at me weird. "Well I've always wondered if Mr. Malfoy does always hear about the 'injustices' done upon his son, even if he deserves it most of the time."

"You think I'd lie about that?" Draco asked, sneering slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with Slytherins and sneering? And I'm not saying you'd lie Draco, it's just that your arm must be sore from writing so much." I saw Goyle almost choke on his pumpkin juice, causing a round of giggles as Draco blushed. I bit my lip a little. "Oh dear, it seems I'm a little off with my assessment."

"Smith!" Draco nearly shrieked, causing me to laugh a little more.

"I'm joking Draco. Calm down." And thus I returned to my meal, ignoring the whisperings I continued to hear, though sometimes someone had to shake me out of the funk when I froze up.

When we left the Great Hall, we came across the scene of Harry, as well as Hermoine and Ron, standing next to a petrified Mrs. Norris. As well as a message on the wall. 'The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware.' My back flared almost violently, and I leaned against Draco for support.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco asked aloud. I wanted to punch him for reiterating the words, as they made my knees weak and a cold shudder go down my spine. "You'll be next mudbloods." I tightened my hands around his arm shaking too much to do much of anything.

"Just wait until I don't feel like passing out, Draco. You'll be puking up slugs again before the night is through." I warned, voice shaking as badly as I was. I felt him flinch slightly, but nothing else. The teachers came and Dumbledore ordered us to our dormitories. All except Harry, Ron and Hermione. I gave them a sympathetic look, but Snape was there, so I turned to Draco.

"I... I'll be behind you. I need to talk to Snape... now." I said, moving unsteadily to drape myself over Hermione with a weak smile.

"Cat, what's wrong?" She asked as she quickly moved to support me.

"My back is burning." I gasped as I shivered painfully. "I need to speak with Snape. And I don't know if I should be heading to the dungeons now." Dumbledore looked at me and I motioned to my back. He gave me a nod, meaning we'd probably be talking later or something.

And then, after determining that Mrs. Norris had been petrified, Snape stood up for Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, saying that they were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then went to say that the circumstances were suspicious and having not seen Harry at dinner. Which I noticed, but assumed that Lockheart, being the vain pillock he is, had kept him longer than his detention required. Which Lockheart then proved to be true.

"And why are you still here, Miss. Smith." Snape asked, looking how I was hanging off from Hermione like she was my last life line.

"It's her back, Proffessor Snape." Hermione said for me. "And as the rules her grandparents laid down, if that happens, she needs to seek you out." I whimpered when I was shuffled slightly so Hermione had a better grasp on me. Snape nodded.

"If I may, Headmaster, I will deal with Miss. Smith and then bring her to her dorm." Dumbledore gave the okay and Snape took me by the arm and hauled me to his office, until no one could see us, then he picked me up and carried me. "What's wrong Catherine?"

"It burns, Papa." I sniffled, finally crying because of the pain, though it slowly began to fade as we walked away from the message on the wall.

"When did it start this time?"

"At dinner... and then... a voice." I hissed. "In that damned language." I clutched tighter to Snape's robes as we started down the stairs to the dungeon. "When we found Mrs. Norris and that bloody message, I thought I was going to collapse, it hurt so much." I didn't speak again until we made it to Snape's office. He sat me down in his chair and leaned back on his desk.

"Catherine, I'm going to have to tell Morgana about this. You know the rules." He said. I nodded.

"I need a bloody babysitter again. I'll tell my friends tomorrow." I stood, sighing in relief that I was able too.

"Catherine." Snape said, standing as well and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Remember to be careful." I nodded.

"If they knew I heard voices, they'd probably thought I'd opened the chamber or something." I said sadly, before being escorted back to the Slytherin dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO YAH! Not really. I'm kinda torn about many things for this 'year'. And let me explain something real quick. Ginny's going to be under Voldemort's control still. She opened the chamber, not Catherine. Reasoning is, Voldemort has no way to brainwash Catherine into opening the chamber, and she wouldn't because she wouldn't want to kill the muggleborns. And yes, being Voldemort's daughter does make Catherine the actual heir to Slytherin, so she can control the basilisk, but at this point, she has no clue what anything is. But by the end of this year, I promise a lot of shit will be going down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Catherine's POV**

The next day in Transfigurations, we were changing animals into water goblets, and though Sevy was happy to be out of the dungeons, she was upset to have been woken and brought to class to be used for magic. That was after I was told that McGonagall knew how to reverse the affects and make sure nothing went wrong in the process.

Ron failed miserably, but that was probably because his wand was broken, and has been for most of the year. Then Hermione asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about Chamber of Secrets?" And thus the explanation began. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founding witch and wizards of Hogwarts, wanted only purebloods to come to the school, when the other three weren't swayed to agree, he left the school, after making a chamber that contained a monster that could only be opened by the heir, as the monster was only controlled by the heir. I chewed my lip as I listened, feeling a little woozy over it all.

"You alright Smith?" Draco asked as we left the classroom, being my 'babysitter' today. I shook my head.

"No. This year had turned into a lot of rubbish and is quite frankly ticking me off." I answered honestly. I hugged myself a little. "And to be honest, I'm kind of scared."

"You have nothing to be scared of, it's only those mu....ggleborns that have anything to worry about."

"Nice save." I giggled. But then sighed. "But I don't fully believe that. If the heir can control the monster, and I make them mad, then what. I'm dead." Draco put his arm around my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Smith." I blushed lightly, but smiled.

"Being nice to me Draco. Someone might think you have a heart." He shoved me slightly then, causing me to laugh. Later in the day, when I was spending time with Hermione, she asked me if I knew who the heir was. I shrugged.

"No clue. If I did, I'd have turned them in by now." I saw her start to worry her lip a little.

"Do you think it could be Malfoy?" She asked. My eyes narrowed.

"If he knows what's good for him, he bloody better not be. But I'll ask, but I can't promise you much, we're friends, but not as close as you and I are." She gave me a warm smile, but noticed how I was still glaring. "And if you're wrong, I demand you, Ron, and Harry apologize to him immediately for it. I'm working with him, and he isn't saying that filthy word in my presence as of late. I'm hoping to get him to apologize to you for calling you it." Hermione nodded and I went to talk to Draco.

"I'm not the bloody heir of Slytherin." He said as we walked. "Granger asked you to ask me, didn't she." I nodded.

"I'm not happy with it either, Draco. But she is still my friend, and if I can get her to NOT bother you, I'd rather take the chance. I'll let her know as soon as I can." I said as we continued heading to the Quidditch pitch. I smiled as we got to the Slytherin locker room. "Good luck. Kick arse, and for Merlin's sake, don't cheat. I don't care if your father is here and expects it of you. I expect you to be a decent wizard." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Smith." Draco said, sounding completely tired of me. I smiled wider.

"Yes, but if you beat Harry on fair terms, he can't complain about losing because you cheated, but losing because you're better than him." That seemed to catch Draco's interest, and he nodded. "Knock em dead." I said before heading to the Slytherin side, to the front with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise.

"What took you so long?" Daphne asked.

"Giving Draco a pep talk, that's all." I said.

"As well as a good luck kiss?" Blaise teased. I turned a glare on him, leaning past Pansy to give him a shove.

"Sod off." I said before turning to watch the game. I was cheering for Draco and Harry (a little more for Draco though, because he is my housemate and a closer friend than Harry is) and wouldn't you know it, a bludger went after Harry. And I scowled. That better not have been a Slytherin. That thing could kill Harry, and I would NOT be happy then.

And then it seemed that after flying away from the bludger for a bit, Harry found the Snitch and went after it, Draco quickly behind him. I held my breath as the bludger also followed Draco.

"If that bloody thing hurts either of them, there'll be trouble." I said firmly.

"You are such a mother hen, Cat." Pansy said. I turned to her.

"I never noticed." I said with a monotone. I turned back to the game to see that Draco was ahead of Harry, but then the Snitch went under the stadium, between the stands and the pitch, and the bludger was right at the end of Harry's broom. not long after, Draco must have ran into something because he was flung out of the in between and onto the pitch. I flinched slightly, considering he landed in a split, and I can only imagine the pain he must be feeling, considering the boys groaned, a few covering themselves with their hands.

Harry reached out for the Snitch, and the Bludger came and broke his arm. Harry grabbed the Snitch with the other hand, fell to the ground, and had to continue to dodge the bludger until Hermione, brilliant Hermione, came down and blew it up. I let out the breath I had been holding. After the game, I went to the Hospital Wing, and there was Draco, groaning in pain, as Madam Pomfrey gave something to grow Harry's arm bones back because Lockheart's an idiot.

"Come on Draco, she said you could go." I said, helping him up and slapping away everyone else that tried. "You'll rest better in your bed then a cot anyhow." And we headed down to the dungeons. I smiled lightly. "I'm proud of you, by the way."

"Why? We lost." Draco said before groaning again. I smiled.

"You didn't cheat." I said proudly. "And you didn't lose because you're worse than Harry, but because some idiot had tampered with a bludger and it was chasing you as well as him. Any other Slytherin would have chickened out and flown as far away from Harry as possible, but you didn't. If it wasn't for the bludger, I have no doubt that you could have gotten the snitch. And therefor, I am proud of you for being so brave." I saw Draco's face turn red and stopped walking. "Are we moving too fast, do you need a break?" Draco quickly shook his head.

"N-No. I'm fine." He said quickly, before pulling away from me and walking on his own. I smiled as I caught up with him and walked back down to the dormitory together.

That night, I felt another burning sensation in my back, and nearly screamed in pain as it woke me. Sevy was watching as usual, but looked at me with what I would call worry. I sat up and pet her gently.

"I-I'll be okay girl. Just my ba-" And then I heard the voice. A whisper again, repeating the word kill over and over. It scared me and I couldn't help the whine that left my lips as tears filled my eyes. I hugged my pillow and was scared to fall back asleep, though I did eventually.

Within the next week, we had a 'dueling club'. Why, because people have been petrified and Dumbledore thought it was a good idea. Snape had come to help, and that made me rather pleased, especially when Snape knocked Lockheart flat on his back. Afterwards, Harry was up to dual Draco. Draco jumped the gun, obviously on purpose, and sent a spell at Harry before the countdown was finished, sending Harry flying and landing on his side. Harry responded by sending Draco flat on his arse, in which afterwards, Draco summoned a snake.

My breath hitched as I stared at it. Lockheart made everything worse, as he always does, and instead of going after Harry, it went after someone else. Harry began to speak to the snake, in a language only the snake and I could understand, and I was mesmerised to the point that my mouth moved on it's own, telling the snake to stand down. The Slytherin's around me stepped back, as did most of the students from Harry and the other student. Finally, Snape stepped in and destroyed the snake.

Harry snapped out of it first, and when I realized what had happened, I fell to my knees, grasping at the table, shaking and feeling tears run down my face.

Later, Hermione confronted me.

"Cat, why didn't you tell me you could speak parseltongue?" She asked. I bit my lip as I shivered.

"Because it's something I wish I never was able to do. It's more of a curse than a gift." I said. "It connects me to the man that killed my mother." Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"Your father is a parselmouth?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"And I hate it. I hate it so much. I'm not afraid of snakes, I love them, hell, I love talking with them. But it scares me. When I'm angry, sometimes I slip into it. I've never seen my grandparents as scared as they are when I speak it. I'm not allowed to speak it at home, and it's not something people accept with open arms." Hermione hugged me.

"I still accept you, Cat." She said. It made me smile as I hugged her back.

"Thank you Hermione. I haven't been able to return to the dormitory all day because I've been to scared to talk to anyone." Hermione frowned.

"Well, you won't know if anyone else accepts you if you don't speak with them." She said, before seeing Daphne and approaching her. "Greengrass." She called. When Daphne saw me, she seemed to speed up her walking, and it just killed me. Hermione turned to say something, but didn't manage to get it out.

"Smith." We turned to see Draco headed over. "Come on, we have class with those bloody Hufflepuffs, and I believe you've agreed to carry my books to class for payment for help with Charms." He said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me across the courtyard.

"See you later Hermione." I called, seeing her give us a strange smile as she waved and then went off with Ron and Harry. We turned a corner and Draco pulled me into an alcove.

"You never told me you could speak parseltongue." Draco said, crossing his arms and glaring, though it seemed more like a pout. I sighed.

"Well, it's never come up in conversation." I said. "And I don't usually view it as a positive trait."

"Why not?" Draco asked. "It's a brilliant gift." I frowned.

"Not really." I said, grabbing Draco's books as we began walking to class.

"Why not? Salazar could speak it." I froze then. It couldn't be. "Come on, Smith. We'll be late for class." I nodded and followed. I needed to do some research.


	13. Chapter 13

**Catherine's POV**

I was getting tired of hearing the whispers now. Because I knew that every time it started, something happened to someone. And it was proven true later as another student had been petrified. I was in the library, looking through books to see if I could find a way to find Salazar's family tapestry. I was getting sick of it, and Draco was beginning to get sick of being the only one that was really willing to walk with me everywhere. The other's would as well, but they always dropped me in his or Hermione's lap as soon as they could. It really made me upset, but I hoped they would get used to the fact I could talk to snakes soon.

And they did, though it took until the Christmas holiday, which I decided to stay at Hogwarts for, for them to approach me first so we could talk like normal. They even helped me with my research, saying that it would be cool if I really was the heir to Slytherin, though I made sure they knew that I didn't open the chamber, nor knew where it was.

I had been sitting in my room with a book, a Salazar Linage book that Pansy found that magically updated when someone new in the line was born. I flipped through the pages before I stopped, freezing. In neat script, below Tom Marvolo Riddle, was Catherine Alice Riddle-Smith. I dropped the book on my bed, getting up to go to the common room to breath for a minute.

I was the heir to Slytherin. Salazar was my ancestor. But I didn't open the chamber. I didn't know where it was. If I did, I'd tell the teachers immediately and try to close it. I heard talking, and stopped to listen in. Looked like Draco was talking with Crabbe and Goyle again, and by the looks of things, they were the only ones in the common room.

"-a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one's killed this time. As for this time, I'm hoping it's Granger." Were the last things Draco said before I saw Crabbe and Goyle run off. But covering their heads, and Crabbe seemed to have red hair as he was leaving, which made me suspect something was up. But that wasn't the problem. Draco shook his head and turned, probably to head to bed or something. When he saw me, he froze.

"Smith." I shivered.

"You bastard!" I shrieked. Causing him to flinch. "I know you don't like her. But how dare you wish death upon Hermione." My legs gave way as I collapsed onto my self, crying loudly as I shook at the bottom of the stairs.

"Smith. Smith calm down I-"

"I'm the heir to Slytherin." I finally said, causing Draco to freeze. "B-But I don't know where it is. I never opened it. I don't know how to control the monster." And then I looked up to Draco, glaring harsh enough to cause him to freeze. "And you should hope I never do, Malfoy." That seemed to cut Draco deep, and I didn't care at the moment.

"A-Are you threatening to kill me?" He asked, face as white as the marble under our feet. My jaw dropped open before I closed it as even more tears fell from my face.

"How could you even think that Draco!? I wouldn't kill anybody! You maybe a horrible prat that definitely needs someone to take you off your bloody high horse, but you're my friend. I would never hurt you unless you bloody well deserved it. Also meaning I would never send a monster after you that could potentially KILL you." I curled in on myself as I balled into my knees. I heard movement and then a hand gently placed on my shoulder.

"Smith..." Draco said softly, obviously confused on what he was doing or what he should do anyways. "Let's get you to Snape." I nodded and we headed out.

Once in Snape's office, Snape sat in his seat as I stood in front of him with Salazar's Linage book tucked under my arm.

"What is it?" He snapped slightly. I took a deep breath as I opened the book and placed it in front of Snape.

"I... I'm the heir to Slytherin." I whispered, a fresh batch of tears rolling down my face. Snape's eyes moved to meet mine and I cried. "I didn't open the chamber. I swear I didn't. I don't even know where it is." I wiped at my face and Draco seemed very uncomfortable. Snape took a deep breath closing the book and setting it aside.

"Malfoy, will you step outside for a moment." Draco did as told and once the door shut, Snape was up and pulled me into his arms. "I know you aren't Catherine." He said as I cried into his robes. "You aren't as heartless as the rest of the Slytherins. But make sure you're careful with what you say. If word gets out, everyone will view you as the evil one."

"I know Papa. But they already do, ever since the snake incident it the dueling club." Snape sighed and rubbed at my back.

"I'll be contacting Morgana. I hope you are aware of that." I nodded and pulled away. "Now, go back to your dormitory, and be careful." I nodded and left, Draco and I heading back to the dorm.

"What did he say?" Draco asked as we went. I wiped the tears still on my face.

"That he knows I'm not the one to open the chamber, and not to say anything. So please Draco, if anyone asks, don't tell them." Draco shook his head.

"You're still going to tell Granger." I slapped my hand against his chest.

"Of course I am. She's my best friend. She also doesn't wish death upon you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're still on about that."

"It just happened Draco." I snapped. "And by the way, you sad mudblood." My wand was out before Draco could flinch. "Eat Slugs." And I took Draco to the Hospital Wing and slept in there for the night. Later, I saw them bring Hermione in, covered in fur and looking very cat-like.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" I asked. Hermione didn't look at me. I sighed. Once the teachers were gone I sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. I motioned over to Draco as he threw up another slug.

"I also have to tell you something, but I'm scared of how you'll respond." Hermione nodded. I took a deep breath, but it hitched as I began to cry again. "I-I'm the heir to Slytherin." I cried, covering my face. "But I don't know where the chamber is. I never opened it, I swear. Why would I want to unleash a monster that could hurt my best friend?"

"Cat... d-do you know who did?" I shook my head.

"None of the other students showed up in the book. Only my birth father did." Hermione nodded slowly, before grabbing a bucket to cough up a hairball. I couldn't help the small giggle. "I'm staying here tonight, considering Draco was supposed to be my guide and I sort of cursed him... again." Hermione nodded and I went to the cot I had claimed next to Draco and went to sleep.

Though the nightmare from before returned, the snake faucet, the giant snake, only now there was a chamber, a walkway lined with snake statues and a giant head at the end, surrounded by water where the snake seemed to swim. When I woke up, Draco was next to me, holding onto my shoulders as Hermione stood on the other side.

"Merlin's Beard, you gave us a scare, Cat." Hermione said, still looking very feline like, but less so.

"Is... is it morning?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"So come on. We need to head to breakfast so we aren't late for class." Draco said as I got up, but turned to Hermione.

"Did he say anything before I got up?" Hermione quickly shook his head.

"No, he didn't even look my direction." I nodded as I hugged her.

"I hope whatever happened to you is over with soon. See you later." Hermione nodded and Draco and I headed to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm cutting this chapter short but just.... trust me on this one, okay?


	14. Chapter 14

**Catherine's POV**

About a month later, Hermione was out of the hospital. I was happy to be back to studying with her. We caught up and talked and tried to find out what was really going on.

I had been walking through the halls with Daphne when McGonagall came walking towards me with Harry and Ron in toe.

"Miss. Smith, come with me." I nodded, said goodbye to Daphne, and followed McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. On the bed was Hermione, and she had been petrified. I nearly screamed.

"No, no this can't be happening. This has to be another nightmare." I stood next to her, grabbing her hand that was outstretched and must have been holding the mirror McGonagall showed us.

Later that night, Snape came into the Slytherin common room and read off new rules. Six o'clock curfews for every student, being escorted by a teacher all around the building, and that there were no exceptions. Draco seemed annoyed, but when he saw how shaken up I was, he mellowed a bit.

"Cat?" Pansy asked as she turned to me, my mind not really on my homework. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear? Granger's been petrified by that monster." Goyle said. "Shame she isn't dea-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, though by the looks on their faces, it wasn't in English, but I didn't care, Goyle looked like he was about to soil his pants. I took a deep breath before speaking again, making sure everyone could understand me. "Hermione's my best friend, so you'd be wise to watch your tongue. If I ever find out who opened the chamber and sent this thing after Hermione, expulsion will be the last thing they need to worry about."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Crabbe asked. I gave a dark, murderous smile.

"I mean that puking up slugs will seem like a slap on the wrist when I'm through with them." I turned back to my homework, and finished quickly, though correctly, and then closed my books. "I'm headed to bed now." I stated as I stood. "Good night." Draco grabbed my arm quickly before pulling me to the stairs.

"Are you alright, Smith?" He asked as he cast a glance out to the other students to make sure they didn't hear us, though with my previous outburst, I doubt they would.

"No, Draco. I'm not. Hermione's been attacked. And I don't know how to stop it." I clenched my fists as a tear ran down my face. "I just wish this was all a dream. A horrendous nightmare that I'll wake up from, but it just doesn't happen." I didn't mean to throw myself into his arms and cry, but Draco, after acting complete horrified that a girl would actually bury their face in his chest in search for comfort, gently wrapped his arms around me and pet my back.

"Everything will be fine, Smith. They... They'll find who did this... and Granger will be fine." Draco said, though he sounded uncertain. But the fact he said Hermione would be fine made me feel better. I pulled back and smiled, whispered a soft thank you, and headed to bed.

The next day I went with Ron and Harry to visit Hermione. Harry found a piece of parchment in her hand, and told us he knew why Hermione was in the library when she was attacked.

We headed out as Harry read to us. The parchment was a page out of a book and spoke of the Basilisk, a snake that spiders fled from and who died at the rooster's call, and he explained why no one's dead yet. And Hermione had given us the answer on how the giant reptile moved through the school. The pipes. And that the girl who had died the first time the chamber had opened, maybe never left the bathroom she died in.

"No wonder I hear voices at random." I said, the two looked at me like I was strange. "I've been hearing whispers for most of the year, in parseltongue. I wasn't sure how I could be, but now I do. There's been a snake going around, attacking people through the plumbing."

"Of course, you would have been able to hear it too." Harry said. I nodded.

"Yes... but I want to know who bloody well opened the chamber to release the snake. It wasn't either of us... and I'm the only heir-"

"What?!" Ron snapped. I flinched as I then started to toe at the floor beneath me.

"Do I have to explain that I would never release something that would harm my friends, and that Hermione is my best friend and I've been cursing people, including other friends, all year for calling her a mudblood?" I asked.

"Well obviously you wouldn't have opened the chamber." Ron said. "But what do you mean by-"

"I'm the heir to Slytherin. Well... more like heiress." I said, flinching slightly, and grabbing for my back. "Somethings happening. Let's go."

Then the announcements went off, telling us all to return to our house dormitory's at once, and for the staff to meet in a hallway. Harry, Ron, and I hurried to the hallway the teachers were to be in, and overheard that Ginny had been taken. Lockheart ended up being volunteered to deal with the monster, and we went after him, hoping to tell him what we knew, only to find him packing like a coward.

He admitted to being a fraud and was going to use a memory charm on us, but with three against one, he stood no chance.

"Now." I said as I flicked my wand, doing nothing but cause Lockheart to flinch. "Harry, you said something about a girl dying in a bathroom and never leaving. Why don't we head there. You lead, Ron and I will take up the rear." Harry nodded and we headed to the girl's bathroom that the girl had died in.

Harry asked how she had died, and she said something about yellow eyes next to a sink, and I turned to see a snake engraved into a faucet. I didn't even think before speaking in parseltongue, the engraved snakes red eyes flashing before the sinks moved and there was a hole in the floor, leading down into what was probably the chamber. I clicked my tongue.

"Well... we can now say I know where and have opened the chamber... but that's where it ends. Come on, let's see what's down there." I said, turning and seeing that Lockheart had tried to leave. I rolled my eyes and pushed him down the hole, following shortly after and landing on a bunch of chicken bones.

"Huh, so that's that." I said as I stood looking around. "So the slide down was fun, but fun's over, let's go." I turned my wand back at Lockheart and motioned for a tunnel. "I feel like that way is going to singe my skin off my back, so that's the way we should probably go." I said, and we started down.

A way later, we found a snake skin. I went with Harry down to the other end, and Lockheart fainted, only to snatch Ron's wand, cast a spell, cause rocks to fall and seperate Harry and I from the other two, and have lost his memory with the spell he'd try to cast in the first place.

"He's an idiot." I said as Harry told Ron to try and move the rocks so that when we came back with Ginny we could leave.

"Let's go." Harry said and we began walking again. We made it to a door covered in snakes, and Harry opened it with parseltongue. As we entered the chamber, the door shut behind us. My back burned as the sight before me looked too familiar, and then I remembered why when I looked ahead.

"This has been in my nightmares." I said as Harry and I walked forward slowly. "All that's missing is the bloody snake." As we continued forward, we saw someone lying on the floor, in front of the head at the end. We ran forward and it was Ginny. Harry tried to wake her, but a boy from the shadows appeared, saying that she wouldn't wake. My back began to burn horribly as he came closer.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." Harry called the boy. My heart died as I turned to him. That's my...

"Harry." I said cautiously. "How do you know this person?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well bloody well shorten it." I hissed.

"I'm a memory, held in a diary for fifty years." Tom turned to me. I glared at him, but Tom picked up Harry's wand and pointed it at us. I responded by pointing my wand at him.

"Give me my wand Tom." Harry said, but of course he didn't. Tom told us that it was Ginny that opened the chamber, under his control. How he had wanted to meet Harry and how he had framed Hagrid when he had originally opened the chamber. And then he revealed himself as Voldemort. I nearly puked. Then, he turned to me.

"Catherine? It's been too long. Twelves years? Or is it thirteen now?" I glared as Harry looked between us.

"Catherine, you know him?" Harry asked, obviously angry. I sneered, before flinching.

"Can't really forget a face you bloody well see in the mirror everyday, Harry. I get my looks from him." I said as I pointed my wand more forcefully at Tom.

"Voldemort's your father?" I shivered as my back flared with pain that nearly knocked me out.

"Why of course." Voldemort said. "Can you not see my resemblance in my daughter's face. Why not come here, dear. Help me destroy Potter, and then we can-"

"Sod off." I snapped. "I've looked up to Harry for years for what he did to you. Who kills the mother of their daughter, just to leave that baby behind? You got what you deserved. And I intend to help Harry this time around." Voldemort sneered before turning and opening the mouth of the head in the chamber, and out slithered a Basilisk. Harry tried to stop it, but Voldemort said it'd only listen to the heir.

"So can I control it?" I asked, before speaking for the snake to back down. In that instance, a phoenix came and gouged out the Basilisk's eyes. I flinched. "Well then." I said, feeling awfully bad for the creature that had petrified Hermione. I felt my back suddenly flare up. I turned to see that Voldemort had cast a stinging curse on me. He sent another, and I deflected it.

This continued, past when Harry returned to try to awaken Ginny again, past Harry killing the Basilisk. When Harry got his hands on Voldemort's diary, I joined him in spearing the pages with the Basilisk's fang, slowly killing the memory. The pheonix, Fawkes Harry said, came and cried on one of Harry's wounds, healing it. I smiled and gently pet the bird, before Harry grabbed my hand.

"Why didn't you say anything about your father?" Harry snapped out. I turned back to him with a frown.

"Oh yes Harry. I should have told everyone that the most despised wizard on the earth, the darkest and most foul of man, is my father. How do you think the people that know look at me?" I asked. "They flinched away from me, give me dirty looks, for something I can't control!" I cried out. "I didn't say anything because once everyone knew I spoke parseltongue, it would be hard enough. When they find out I'm the heiress of Slytherin, they're going to get worse. And now that it's been revealed who my father it, it's only going to get worse." I stood. "When I said thank you first year, after the troll incident, it wasn't for saving my life then. It was for defeating my father." I turned away, shaking. "And I thank you again for defeating the Basilisk. I just wish I could have helped you more." I felt arms around me. When I turned my head, it was Ginny.

"You're not like your father, Cat." She said, shocking me slightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Ginny. I'm sorry my father controlled you." She nodded and with the help of Fawkes, we left the chamber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Catherine's POV**

In the morning, Dumbledore was sassing Harry, Ron and I about the amount of school rules we had broken in such a short time. About how we should be expelled, but gave the three of us special awards for our service to the school. I smiled happily as I hugged the two boys on either side of me, ignoring the looks. It was hard not to tell Ron who my father was, and I understood his feelings, but I still ignored the pain for now. Dumbledore sent Ron to send a letter to get Hagrid from Azkaban, though I wasn't sure why he was there.

I smiled as I waited for Dumbledore to finish his conversation with Harry, and he explained that I shouldn't be feared, as I am as much affected by Voldemort's tyranny as any other, and though we are opposites, we should stand by each other's side. But when Harry said he couldn't help but see similarities between my father and himself, I stepped in.

"You are NOTHING like him Harry." I said firmly, hugging him tight. "You're kind hearted, you're brave, you care. Nothing like that monster." I said firmly. Dumbledore gently pulled me off Harry so that he could have his say. Explained why Harry could speak parseltongue, then that only a true Gryffindor could pull Godric's sword out of the hat.

That's when Lucius came in, house elf behind him. I frowned. We didn't have house elves in my house anymore. And as the elf turned to me and smiled lightly, Lucius had his conversation with Dumbledore. And when I heard that Lucius had not only gotten Dumbledore to step down as headmaster, but also threatened those who had originally agreed, I felt sick. Looks like I'm not the only one with a despicable father. When Dumbledore told Lucius that Voldemort had opened the chamber, with a book that Lucius had slipped into Ginny's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley, he looked livid. I, personally, was as well. He'd pay for that.

And with an indirect threat to Harry, and a slight bow to me, Lucius left kicking his house elf, Dobby, on the way. I had half the mind to curse him, but Harry ran after him. I went along, and watched as Lucius handed the house elf my father's diary, which Harry had taken to return to him. When Dobby opened it, there was a sock, meaning that, since Lucius had given it to him, Dobby was free. Lucius went to attack Harry, but Dobby stopped him. As Dobby and Harry had their moment, I approached Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy." I said simply. He looked up at me from the floor. "Do yourself a favor. Don't attack my friends." And I continued walking down the hall. I heard the whispers, saw the looks, and knew that everyone had already heard what had not only happened in the chamber, but who my father was. When I entered the Great Hall, everyone quietened, and when I sat down at Slytherin table, I saw how everyone inched away, including Draco. It all kind of killed me inside.

The doors opened and I turned to see Hermione walking in. I didn't think as I stood up and ran towards her, giving her a hug as tears ran down my face.

"Hermione!" I cried, hugging her tight. "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so scared."

"Cat. I understand." She whispered when she hugged me back. "I understand why you never told me who your father was. That's what you were scared to tell me last year." She pulled back slightly. "I don't blame you. And you're still my best friend either way." I smiled again as we hugged and she went to the Gryffindor table as I returned to Slytherin.

"So..." Draco began carefully, which was new on more ways than one. "You're uh... father's-"

"Not worth our breath." I said simply. "He's gone. And if he tried to come back again, I'll hex myself thank you." I took a sip of my juice as I frowned. "He's ruined my life enough as it is. My mother's dead, I've got a nasty scar on my back, I speak parseltongue, and everyone hates me because of it." It was quiet for a second.

"I don't hate you, Catherine." My eyes snapped up to see Draco staring at his plate. I smiled.

"Thank you Draco. That means a lot to me."

"I... I don't hate you." Daphne said. "Just... shocked, you know. It'll be a while before the school gets used to the idea." I nodded.

"Thank you Daphne." Pansy just bumped me like she did sometimes, and I bumped her back. I was felling a little better. And it all just excelled when Hagrid came in, and I clapped happily with everyone else, ignoring Draco being an arse about it all, and felt bad for Hermione when exams had been cancelled.

"So, is the word still against your law?" Blaise asked once everything had settled back down. I smiled.

"Yes, I will curse you if you say that word, so don't do it." He nodded and everything sort of returned to normal, minus everyone nearly soiling themselves every time I raised my voice.

"So I spent all this time, helping you with Charms, for nothing." Draco asked as we were sitting in the common room.

"You got sweet pies and I carried your books around all year, and you're complaining about it?" I shook my head. "Would it make you feel better that I'll do it next year too?" Draco just leaned back in the couch.

"Whatever, Cat." I smiled. I liked how he viewed me close enough to use my given name instead of one of my surnames.

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" Daphne asked. I shrugged.

"Same as last summer. Owl my friends, let Sevy out at night." And in came Sevy, clinging to the chandelier above us to watch over me. I smiled. "Hey Sevy, how are you?" She spread out her wings and clicked, and I nodded. "I wish I could talk to bats. Anyways, summer plans. I also am probably going to help my grandparents around the house, as usual."

"Sounds like fun." Draco scoffed. I pouted.

"It's not like I have much else to do Draco. My grandmother's a healer, my grandfather's a retired Auror. You can only listen to so many 'And I let that bastard go because he was sleeping with my daughter' or 'if I took him in, I'd have to take my daughter in too' stories before you've bloody well have them memorized. Listening to my grandmother is always a lot more fun." I smiled.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked.

"She's a healer, as I said. And I want to be a healer like her. I may be rubbish at charms, but I've been doing better with healing charms than anything." I explained with a happy smile.

"Good on you!" Daphne said, leaning against me slightly. "But... will they allow you into the Healer's college?" I frowned.

"I'd bloody well hope so." I bit my lip. "I'd hate for my heritage to get in the way." Draco leaned over and bumped me. I smiled as I bumped him back.

"I'm betting three galleons on third year." Blaise said.

"Five on fourth." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Six on sixth." Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

"What are you lot betting on?" Draco asked. Daphne shook her head.

"You don't want to know." She explained.

"Ten on fifth." Draco and I said at the same time, turning to each other. I giggled as he puffed out a laugh. The rest looked at us and we shrugged.

"Hey, sounds like fun, even if I don't know why." I said. Draco agreed.

"Alright. But we won't be telling you what you're betting on until someone collects." Pansy said. I nodded before getting comfortable again on the couch.

The day to leave came and I gave all my friends goodbye hugs. I got to Draco, and waited until I saw his father on the platform before giving him a big hug, probably bigger than the others, but I was sort of making a show of it here. I felt Draco hug back, about as intensely, before letting go. I smiled happily.

"Owl you over the summer Draco."

"See you next year Cat." And Lucius came over.

"Miss. Riddle."

"Stuff it Malfoy." I said sharply. "I hope you remember that... deal we made back at the school?" I asked. Draco looked confused. I motioned for Lucius to bend so I could whisper into his ear. He did so, and I leaned forward. "Draco's my friend too, so if I find out you were mean to him in anyway, I will not hesitate to act like my father's child just once to pay you back for it." I pulled back with an innocent smile, but Lucius looked like he was going to faint, or be sick.

"Come on Draco. Your mother's waiting." Lucius said, and walked away at the same time that my grandparents found me.

"Cath." My grandfather said, a weird look in his eye. I knew why immediately, for as we walked, people would step away.

"I couldn't stop it from happening. I'll explain everything once we get home." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving it here. Next chapter will start year three!


	16. Chapter 16

**Catherine's POV**

I ended up sitting with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise on the way into Hogwarts, as Hermione was with Harry, Ron, and a new professor. The train went cold and I, sitting next to Draco, leaned into him for warmth. Frost covered the windows and I could almost see my breath. The door opened to show a dementor, and I clung to Draco further as Pansy clung to Blaise. It seemed to spend an extra second staring at me, before it continued on, closing the cabin door behind it.

"That was horrifying." I said, shaking slightly, from the cold or the damn dementor, I didn't know. Soon the train was warm again and the lights flickered back on.

"Why are they on the train?" Pansy asked.

"Sirius Black." Blaise said. "Didn't you read the Daily Prophet." I rolled my eyes.

"Spare me." I said, staying curled up to Draco because I was still a little chilled and he was warm. "That's all Grandpa talked about for what felt like the last bloody month. If I hear about that man one more time, I'm gonna kill someone."

"Is there a reason you're still all over me?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"You're warm." I ran my hand through his hair. "Huh, decided that greasing it back wasn't your style anymore Draco?" He bat my hand away, causing me to giggle.

"You got a problem with my hair?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no. It's suits you. It's more... what's the word I'm looking for." I ran my hand through it again. "It's cute." He blushed as he batted my hand away again, and then fixed it. Blaise and Pansy were watching on, laughing.

"I'm not cute." Draco huffed out. I gasped.

"That's not true Draco. You are absolutely adorable." I hugged him. "I mean look at you. Still got a little baby fat right here." I said, poking his cheek. "And I'd say that when it's all gone and you fill out a little more, you're going to be quite handsome." I sighed, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. "Heart throb of Slytherin house, breaking hearts left and right." I giggled again, causing Draco to blush more.

"What about you?" He asked, motioning to me. "I've seen three fourth years checking you out when you walked past them on the platform already." I blushed.

"He's right." Blaise said as he gave me an appraising look. "You are turning out to be pretty hot. If I'm right, you're going to have fantastic tits." I blushed, as did Draco, and Pansy just slapped Blaise's arm.

"Watch your language, your are in the presence of a lady." She said.

"Only one?" Blaise asked. I hummed.

"Guess she must be talking about you Draco. Pansy and I aren't ladies." I said.

"Excuse me!" He snapped out. I giggled.

"You care about your hair more than I do mine." I said, flipping my ponytail back over my shoulder.

"She has a point, mate." Blaise said as he leaned back.

"You can all sod off." I giggled as I leaned against him again.

"How will you eat sweet pies and have me carry your books around school if I go away though?" I asked playfully. Draco began to ignore me. I giggled more as I returned to talking with Pansy and Blaise about the coming year and how excited I was to be taking Care of Magical Creatures.

"You're really that excited?" Pansy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome. I wonder what the first creature will be?" I hummed, turning so Draco was my new back rest.

"Do you mind?" He bit out. I shook my head.

"Nope. This is actually pretty comfy." I said. Draco moved and my head fell into his lap. "Stand corrected, this is comfy. Wake me when we get to the school. And if I wake up on the floor or you do something to me in my sleep, I will hex all of you on the spot." And I snuggled into Draco's thighs and dozed off.

I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see Draco's stomach. I turned red and yelped, jumping and falling on the floor.

"I am so sorry!" I said standing up and making sure I wasn't making eye contact with Draco.

"You were asleep, it's fine." Draco said, though he was about as red.

We headed to the school and before the feast, Dumbledore introduced our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lupin, our new Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid, and informed us about the Dementors that would be around the school now, and that we should not provoke them. After that, Draco teased Harry about him fainting on the train. I slapped Draco upside the head, catching his attention and a glare.

"Behave yourself." I said. Draco rolled his eyes and the feast began. I smiled as I caught up with Daphne and spoke with Hermione across the tables since Slytherin was next to Gryffindor this time. Hermione had gotten a cat named Crookshanks and was telling me all about him, until Draco grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Catch up with your Gryffindor some other time." Draco snapped out. I giggled a little.

"Aw, are you jealous that I'm not paying attention to you Draco." I teased. I saw his ears turn red.

"No, I'm tired of listening to your bloody conversation." He snapped out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. You're jealous." Blaise teased. "Lady Catherine isn't paying attention to you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Lady Catherine?" I asked.

"Well, you are the heiress to Slytherin." Daphne said. I nodded slowly.

"And not to mention what your father means to most of our families. You're pretty much royalty to most Slytherin's." Pansy said. My head snapped towards her and I glared.

"Let's NOT remind people whose spawn I am." I growled slightly. "I'm halfway surprised I didn't get hazed the end of last year." I stared at my plate. "You guys think you could do me a favor this year?"

"Babysitting again?" Pansy asked. I let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms and leaned forward on the table. "Only not because my back is burning because dear old dad is slithering into the school. To be honest, I'm afraid of the other students. Of what they'll do to me."

"What would they do to you?" Crabbe asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Curse me, hex me, beat me, kill me. Really, take your pick." I poked at the food on my plate.

"They won't lay a finger on you if they know what's good for them." Daphne said. I hummed.

"Thanks." I pushed a few more things around my plate before I felt someone bumped my shoulder. I turned to see Draco.

"You'll be fine Cat." He said. I smiled and bumped him back.

I was borderline running down the steps to Hagrid's hut, where we were told to meet before he'd bring us into the forest. When told to open our books, everyone seemed a little confused. The book had a belt around it, and seemed to be a creature itself.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

"Well stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said. I stroked the spine of my book and it seemed to make a cooing sound before I opened it. Neville, the poor boy, skipped that step and the book attacked him. I couldn't help the small giggle.

I went with the Slytherins to situate ourselves at the base of one of the trees in the clearing Hagrid had brought us too. Hermione said something about liking the books, and Draco just HAD to comment. Again with the 'wait until my father hears about this', and insulting Hagrid. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hagrid is a perfectly capable teacher, so stop being an arse about it." I said.

"Cat's right. You should really shut up Malfoy." Harry said. The other Slytherin's all 'ooed' like it was something new that these two would be throwing insults at each other. Then Draco pointed and called Dementor, causing everyone to turn. I ducked, and the Slytherin's laughed before pulling their hoods up. I sighed as I slapped Draco again.

"You are such a prat." I said. Frowning. That's around the time Hagrid came back to present our lesson. A hippogriff. I sighed. "What a beautiful creature." As Hagrid described the hippogriff to us, he asked if anyone wanted to get closer. Everyone stepped back, and Harry became the first volunteer.

And Harry got to ride him! I was completely jealous. But of course, when Harry landed, Draco walked forward, and called Buckbeak, the hippogriff, a big ugly brute, and got scratched, which he deserved. And then he milked it. Completely milked it as he started whining and tossing around until Hagrid brought him to the hospital wing and dismissed class. I narrowed my eyes as I turned to Buckbeak.

"Oh, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I said as I stepped forward and curtsied low, the class watching as Buckbeak cocked his head before bowing as well. I approached slowly, and once he let me pet him, I smiled. "Oh look at you. You beautiful boy." I said as I pet him gently. "Such clean feathers. You must have so many lady hippogriffs that want you to father their young." Buckbeak gave a happy chirp. "You just ignore what that silly Slytherin boy says, he doesn't know any better." And I continued speaking to Buckbeak sweetly and complimenting him, before we all headed out.

The next day, Draco was in a sling and talking about how he 'almost lost his arm.' I glared as I reached over the table and slapped it, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What the hell, Cat." He said, pulling his arm away from me.

"What was the first bloody thing Hagrid told us to do? NOT insult the hippogriff. What was the first thing you do? Insult the hippogriff. What was the first thing Hagrid told Harry when approaching the hippogriff? You have to BOW and have him BOW BACK! What do you do? Walk over to him like you own the bloody place. Buckbeak is a perfectly nice hippogriff. Let me pet him and everything. And I made sure to make up for you being an arse." I crossed my arms. "I will not allow you to get attention for getting something you deserved."

"Be nice, Cat." Pansy said, gently rubbing Draco's arm. "He's been attacked by a horrible-"

"He provoked him!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. "If someone came up to you and called you an ugly brute, you'd hex them." I pointed at Pansy. No one responded. "Exactly my point. Draco got what was coming for him." Draco sneered, but said nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Buckbeak!


	17. Chapter 17

**Catherine's POV**

Since Draco had lost the capability of doing his homework, since Buckbeak had injured him, I offered to help. As in, I'd write whatever he told me to write. I also told him to shut the hell up about Buckbeak and his father being livid about it, because I would happily write down the wrong answers on purpose.

"Why would you even do that for him?" Hermione asked while we were studying together.

"Because even if he can be an insufferable prat, he's still one of my friends. And besides, if it were you or me, we'd still try to get our homework done. And it's not like I'm doing it for him." I smiled. "He still has to do all the thinking on his own, I'm just his new hand for the time being."

"Ew." Ron said as he settled next to us, Harry sitting as well. My face turned a deep red.

"Oh my goodness Ronald!" Hermione said, nearly as red as I was. "Catherine would never do that."

"Exactly. Besides, every boy had two hands. If he really needs to, Draco can learn to use his left." I stated, the three Gryffindors looked slightly mortified by me saying this. I just shrugged. "Ron started it." And I started packing my things. "Well, I have to go now. I promised Daphne that we'd study together second half of our study period back in the common room. See you later Hermione, Ron, Harry." I nodded and headed out.

On the way, I walked pass a few older students, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They took a hold of my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of the Gryffindors asked.

"My dormitory." I said simply. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah." One of the Ravenclaws said. "Get the hell out of our school."

"We don't need one of his spawn in here. You're probably trying to find a way to bring dear daddy back." Another Ravenclaw said. I bit my tongue.

"There's never been a 'dear daddy' to bring back." I quipped. I felt a pain in my shoulder. When I turned, one of the Gryffindor's had pulled out their wand. "What the-"

"Stinging jynx." He said. "You and your little Slytherin friends use them a lot, if I'm correct."

"I've never-" I felt the pain flare up in my shoulder again.

"I believe you were told to get out of the school." The Ravenclaw repeated.

"You have no reason to be here. No one wants you here."

"I bet those Slytherins aren't even your friends. They're just scared of you."

"Hermione-"

"She's too nice for her own good. So is Potter. But Weasley seems to get the point. He didn't like you in the first place." I curled in on myself slightly.

"S-So what? So Ron and I aren't best friends, but-"

"Just shut up." And I felt a pain tingling in my jaw. It took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't a spell, but a slap. "I don't know why Dumbledore let something like you into the school, but you should have been expelled."

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. I looked to them, and something on my face must have hinted my fear to Draco. "Come on Cat. Greengrass is waiting in the common room." I nodded and went to move, but one of the Gryffindors grabbed my shoulder, causing me to flinch and whimper because of the stinging jynx.

"We aren't quite done with her yet." Draco stepped closer, not quiet reaching the older students jaw.

"I think you've done quite enough." He said, reaching out and pulling me to him. I buried my face into his shoulder. Draco put his uninjured arm around me in a comforting hug. "Let's go." And Draco lead me away from the other students, our friends following behind us.

"Cat?" Pansy asked. "Are you alright?" She put a hand on my shoulder and I cried out, causing them all to flinch away. "What did they do to you?"

"Stinging jynx." I said, shivering slightly.

"I'll hex them. Just give me a minute-"

"No." I turned and grabbed Pansy's sleeve. "Don't. I knew something like this would happen..."

"That doesn't make it okay-" Pansy began.

"What happened to your face?" Crabbe asked. Everyone looked to take in what was probably a handprint on my face.

"They hit you!" Draco yelled. I nodded and began to shake.

"Can... Can we talk about this later? When we aren't surrounded by other people?" Draco sneered, but we finished our trip to the common room, where Daphne was waiting.

"There are you Ca....t. WHAT HAPPENED?" Daphne yelled, running over to me.

"She was attacked on her way from the library to here." Blaise said. Daphne gently touched my face, and I winced.

"And she won't let us hex them." Pansy said, obviously annoyed with this fact.

"We can't leave her alone in the halls." Draco said firmly. "We have most of our classes together, so I'll be with her at all times."

"What about when she's with Granger? Or needs to go to the bathroom? You can't follow her to the loo." Pansy pointed out.

"Well, we'll have to think of something. Daphne, could you drop her off and pick her up from her time with Granger?" Draco asked, and so our group of friends planned a schedule so that I would never be alone in the halls. Hermione was informed as soon as everything was finalized and told what happened by Daphne.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was teaching us about boggarts. We were going to get hands on practice dealing with them. Neville feared Snape, and when he cast the spell, Snape was in what was apparently Neville's grandmother's clothes. I laughed, and was at the same time mortified. Seeing my godfather in a dress was horrifying.

We then got in a line to go against it. And when Harry went up, his fear seemed to be a dementor, and instead of letting him deal with it, Lupin got in the way, and sent the boggart back into the closet, saying that class was over, and we'd pick back up next time. I was very upset by this, but so was Draco, which meant he complained about it all the way to our dorm.

"Draco, be a dear and shut up?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"No, I will not. Potter always ruins everything."

"Do you really want everyone to know what your biggest fear is?" I asked simply. Draco didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. But we're doing it again next class, so we'll still get a chance." I pushed against Draco's good arm. "Now let's go, we're going to Hogsmeade!" I couldn't wait and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the dungeons so that we could get ready.

Draco, Pike, Crabbe and I walked all over Hogsmeade, stopping into Honeydukes, where I watched the boys push and shove other students around to get to the treats they wanted. I just asked politely to get through, and though I knew some of the students were moving because of who I was, I ignored it. Which I was getting better at doing and should probably worry me.

Pike and Crabbe eventually went off to find Goyle and Pansy, and Draco and I headed to the forest to walk around.

"It's so nice out here." I said as I leaned against a tree and looked out, seeing the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

"I don't understand why you would think that." Draco said as he stared at a stump like it had insulted him. I giggled lightly.

"That's because you were raised inside a nice, clean manor. I usually accompany my grandfather when he goes and walks in the forest. I've always loved the outdoors." I turned and smiled, kneeling. "Draco come look!" He came over, and saw the snake I had found, so small. " _Hello little one."_ It looked up to me.

" _Hello. Could you move your foot please? It's in the way of my burrow."_ I jumped slightly and stepped aside.

" _Sorry!_ " I said, but lost my footing, ended up knocking Draco over, and fell on top of him.

"Ouch. What the hell Cat?"

"Sorry! I had been blocking the snake's burrow and lost my foot...ing." My face was inches away from Draco's. I blinked slowly, and just sort of... stared. Draco's skin was really pale, not ghostly white, but still a little whiter than mine. His hair was blond, lighter than it was last year, seeming to be sneaking over into a whitish color, like his father's. And his eyes. Grey, a steely shade that made me shiver.

"Cat?" Draco asked. I blinked again, blushed a deep red, and got off him.

"I am so sorry." I said as I held out my hand to help him up. "Are you okay? I didn't mess up your arm more, did I?" Draco shook his head as he stood.

"No, but you dirtied my clothes." He said with a sneer. I sighed, and began to laugh.

"Sorry. Here, let me help." I pulled my wand out and gave it a flick, casting a small cleaning charm. "There." Draco looked at his clothes.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked. I smiled.

"Sneaking out during the summer to go to the pond behind my house with Sevy." I answered with a smile. "Now come on, let's head back to Hogsmeade, our break is almost over." Draco nodded and we headed back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! And it was so cute! Oh, real quick, the language will evolve as the characters age. So by year five, the word 'fuck' and 'bitch' and other such words will most likely be added to the character's vocabulary.... just not yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Catherine's POV**

As soon as we returned to the castle, low and behold, the fat lady, the picture that opens and leads to Gryffindor's dormitory, wasn't there. Because Sirius Black was in the castle. I made sure to check on Hermione, made sure she was alright, before Draco and Goyle dragged me away and back to our dorm.

"I don't understand why you always hang around that muggleborn." Draco said as we sat down on one of the couches.

"Do I need to explain it every year? Because if so, I might go mad." I said as I leaned back, getting comfortable. "Sevy, come here girl." I called, and in flew my lovable brown bat. I held out an apple I got at one of the fruit stands in Hogsmeade. "Here you go." She clicked happily before going and hanging on the chandelier closest to us, eating as she watched.

"You might want to watch your pet, Riddle." One of the older Slytherin's said. I rolled my eyes.

"She hasn't defecated on any of you, and I make sure to clean her cage every time I'm in the dungeons. Working on getting a self-cleaning cage soon." I said.

"Not what I meant. Heard she bit someone yesterday." I turned to look at the other Slytherin.

"Who? Why?"

"Some Gryffindor bloke. Was saying something right nasty about you. Surprised Snape didn't do anything about it." I nodded slowly.

"Right." I bit my lip. "Might need to leave her home if that's happening..." I frowned as I looked up to see Sevy happily eating the apple I had given her. She noticed I was looking and her ears twitched as she clicked.

"Nothing will happen to her." Draco said. "I'll make sure of that." I smiled and bumped him.

"Thanks."

In the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we did in fact go over boggarts again. Those who went last time weren't allowed to go again, and I volunteered to go last. It was so much fun watching everyone turn their fears into something different, even if some of them were the same thing, just made funny a different way. Hermione's fear was failing, and she turned the parchment into an origami A that could tap dance. Draco's was Buckbeak, which he ended up making an actual chicken. I stood before the boggart, last in the class, and took a deep breath.

It turned into Hermione, with the most disgusted look on her face, and her eyes were locked with mine. My heart completely broke.

"She's afraid of Granger?" Someone asked and snickered. I bit my lip. Then Boggart Hermione turned and just walked into the wardrobe, closing the door behind it.

"Well, that's it for this lesson." Lupin said. The room began to empty, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hermione, and she looked concerned.

"Cat?" And I broke into tears. "Cat, what's wrong?"

"I'd have rather seen my bloody biological father than that." I cried.

"Leave her be Granger, you're making it worse." Pansy hissed, but I shook my head.

"It's not me..." Hermione said, and I could almost hear it when the pieces clicked together. "It's rejection. Of her friends turning their backs on her. That's what Cat's fear is, right?" I nodded. "Oh, Cat." And Hermione hugged me. "You already know that I'd never do that to you."

"How the bloody hell could you make something like that funny?" Draco asked as he came over, glaring at the boggart wardrobe. Hermione just shrugged, but rubbed my back soothingly.

"Um, Draco?" Crabbe said hesitantly. "We need to head to our next class."

"You're right." Hermione said, before looking to me with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said, and we left the classroom.

The next few weeks, Hermione made sure to talk to me and make sure I knew we were friends, and that she'd always be there for me. Pansy and Daphne did the same. Draco, he almost never left my side and glared at anyone who gave me a nasty look. It made me feel a little better, but what really helped was when Harry asked if he could study with Hermione and I, and offered to walk me to the Slytherin dorm.

"It's obvious you're nothing like Voldemort, so you shouldn't be treated as such." He said as we walked to the dungeon. "I'll admit, I'm a little cross about not knowing, but you tried to help me in the chamber last year. Not to mention you looked like you were ready to hex someone when we found out Hermione was petrified." I smiled a little.

"Thank you Harry."

"Potter, what are you doing with Cat?" Draco asked as he came over.

"Walking her to her dormitory." Harry snapped back.

"I'll take it from here, Potter." And Draco gently grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. He seemed to be thinking about something he found rather unpleasant. "I appreciate you not leaving Cat alone." Draco looked like he was going to be sick, even before the words were said.

"Why? What's wrong with leaving her alone?" Harry looked confused.

"Considering a few of your housemates and a couple of Ravenclaw attacked her in the halls, I'd think that'd be explanation enough." Draco hissed.

"What? Why?" Draco and I stared at Harry for a minute before I pointed to myself.

"Who's my biological father, Harry?" Harry didn't answer. "That's why. Because of who my father is, Harry." Harry nodded slowly then.

"That's not fair." He said, obviously annoyed with that fact. I shrugged.

"It's how everything's fallen into place." I said. Harry seemed to think everything over for a second, before nodding like he's come to a decision.

"I'll watch your back too." He said, and that caused me to smile.

"Thank you Harry."

"Come on Cat. Let's go." Draco said, pulling me gently, and with a wave, I left Harry and headed to the Slytherin dorm with Draco.

Our next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Snape came in and flicked the curtains closed and turned on a projector, giving us a lesson on werewolves, which we weren't supposed to be learning about yet. Hermione, having been ignored by Snape as always when he asked questions, answered the difference between werewolves and animagus, which I sort of remember her telling me about first year in our first Transfigurations class. And of course, when Hermione said that werewolves only respond to the calls of their own kind, Draco does a stupid howl which sent shivers down my spine and made me want to kiss him. Wait what?

Me? Kiss Draco? I mean yeah, he was cute, really cute. And he could be funny, and caring. But he could also be a prat and would make fun of everyone he could and would call Hermione a mudblood sometimes, even if he knew the consequences. But KISS HIM? Oh dear.

Draco seemed to notice my inner turmoil and when Snape wasn't looking, though he probably noticed and just didn't care, sent a note over to me in the form of a bird. I opened it to see 'You alright?' written in his sort of messy writing. Easy to read, but definitely could use improvement. I felt my face flame up. How do I respond to that!? Yeah, just trying to find out why I want to kiss you, that's all. No, not happening. Okay Catherine, time to pull out that inner Slytherin.

'You want to write a two parchment essay on how to recognize a werewolf? Let me remind you that I'm also writing YOURS. That means four lines of parchment. By Monday. And if you say something about it being Hermione's fault, I'll remind you that she had raised her hand and Snape ignored her. He's doing it to be an arse.'

I sent it back as a snake and couldn't help the giggle when Draco nearly squeaked when it slithered up his desk and onto his book.

"Something funny, Miss. Smith." I turned to Snape with a wide smile.

"Sorry, Professor. Draco squeaked and I found it terribly amusing." I could see Draco turning red as he glared at me and the rest of the class gave quiet laughter as well. Snape raised an eyebrow slowly. "You were saying something about the ways someone becomes a werewolf, Professor Snape?" I asked innocently. Snape gave me the 'you're lucky you're my godchild' look before continuing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOT ATTRACTION GOING ON! And I have been trying to find out what to have Catherine scared of, and it's been killing me. Like, so many things came up! Voldemort, herself being like her father, but I feel that with how I've painted her relation with Hermione, and how every time someone looks at her with fear or disgust, that having Hermione give her that look would be what really frightened Catherine. Being rejected by her friends. And how do you turn that into something funny? You really can't. And having the boggart turn around and return to the closet adds to it, because that's part of Catherine's fear. Her friends coming to hate her, and leaving her. I also didn't know how to get the boggart back into the closet so.... yeah.


	19. Chapter 19

**Catherine's POV**

I went and watched the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game with Hermione and Ron. There was a thunderstorm, and I couldn't help but wonder why we were playing a game in a thunderstorm if there was metal everywhere. Harry went up to get the snitch, which was high in the sky, and as he was coming down, dementors came and attacked him, making him fall of his broom. Dumbledore slowed the fall, but he was absolutely furious with the dementors, which was understandable. I went with Hermione and Ron and the Gryffindor team to check on Harry. What really sucked was that his broom had flown into the Whomping Willow, which meant it was nothing more than firewood now. Harry came too and that made me very happy.

When I talked about it with Draco, he seemed a little miffed.

"Of course he got saved." And I hit his arm, since it was no longer in a sling, I no longer cared.

"What did I tell you during Harry's first Quidditch match when his broom was being jynxed?" I said. Draco said nothing as he looked away. "Draco, it was horrifying." I said, and then hugged him. "What if it wasn't Harry, but someone else. For Merlin's sake Draco, what if it was you?" I shivered. Yes, seeing Harry fall terrified me, but imagining if it was Draco? It nearly killed me.

"It wasn't me, Cat. Besides, I can't be on the team this year until my arm heals up." I pulled back and hit him again.

"That's not my point Draco! My point was that the next time you get on a bloody broomstick, you better be careful because if you ever fell from the height Harry did-" My voice hitched and my teeth latched onto my bottom lip. Draco sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll be fine. I'm a hell of a better flyer than Potter anyhow." He said. I sighed slightly.

"Good." I said with a firm nod. Draco rolled his eyes and I continued to carry his books to class.

Snow began to fall and I was more than happy with it. Not because I was pelted with snowballs by those who didn't like me, but because I loved getting into snowball fights with Pansy and Blaise. The 'nothing below the belt' rule was ignored, and Pansy and I both laughed as Blaise fell to his knees, holding himself and the snowball I had thrown.

"You two are bloody evil." He said. Pansy and I giggled.

"Slytherin trait." I said with a shrug and flip of my hair. A snowball came and hit me in the back of the head, and when I turned, some Hufflepuff boys were laughing. The smug looking one stopped looking smug once Pansy through a snowball at his face and Blaise managed to nick his nuts, bringing him down quick. The other Hufflepuffs glared, but the potential snowball fight was stopped once Snape walked through the yard. He didn't say anything, just walked.

Of course, he also did it on purpose because he's been watching me closely because Hermione had said something to him after class one day, so I had meetings with him once a week to talk about the attacks against me. Many a student had detention for it. And once the other professors got wind of it, they kept an eye on me as well. And it was nice, but horrible at the same time. I had no freedom. Not unless I was with my friends in Hogsmeade.

I was walking with Draco, Crabbe, and Pike through the forest leading to the Shrieking shack, when we came across Ron and Hermione. Harry had been unable to get his permission slip signed, which was an absolute shame.

"Well well. Look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home?" I wanted to push Draco into the snow, made the motion of kicking him in the arse. That, and the thought of looking for some place with Draco entered my mind and made me blush. "Bit grand for you isn't it, Weaselbee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" I did kick him that time. He turned with a 'what the hell was that for' look, when Ron told him to shut up. Draco said something about teaching Ron how to 'respect his superiors.' I sighed and buried my face in my mittens.

"I hope you aren't talking about yourself." Hermione said, and I groaned. Why? Every bloody time. Then I heard the word. 'Mudblood'. I was about to slap Draco, when a snowball came and smacked Draco in the back of the head. I couldn't help the giggle as I turned and saw another one come from nowhere.

Within the next couple of minutes, Crabbe's trousers were around his ankles, Pike was spun into the snow, and Draco not only tripped, but was dragged down the path towards the Shrieking Shack. And when Draco started to run away, like a coward, he pushed poor Crabbe back into the snow. I giggled and turned to Hermione.

"Sorry, but they have me this trip. But don't worry." I cracked my knuckles. "I'll be teaching Draco a little lesson myself. He knows the consequences of calling you that." And I turned and began up the hill. However, in their run to get away, I ended up losing Draco and the others. I began to feel a little nervous. It's easier to ignore the stares when you have someone else to talk to, or walk besides. But I was alone now.

I was thinking about finding Hermione and asking if she minded me sticking with her until we returned to the castle, when I was tripped and fell into a snowbank. I sat up and turned to see some girls from school, laughing.

"Where's your friends, Riddle?" One of them asked. I just stood up and dusted off my trousers, deciding not to answer them.

"Excuse me, you were asked a question." Another one said. I couldn't tell you their houses, only that they weren't Slytherin, or in my year.

"I chose not to answer it." I said simply.

"Oh, I see." Another laughed. "They ditched you." Then a cold piercing feeling went through my chest, I almost thought they had cast a curse.

"N-No. They didn't." I said, voice shaking.

"I think I saw Malfoy and his cronies running from something. Bet it was you." And the group started to laugh. I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat as I fought back tears.

"Go back home, Riddle. You're wasting your time here." I bit my lip and just headed back to the castle, ignoring every jab, jynx, and name thrown at me until I made it back to the common room. I grabbed my homework and worked on one of the couches with Sevy hanging from the chandelier above my head. The door opened, but I ignored who entered.

"There you are Cat." It was Draco, and he sounded relieved. "We looked everywhere for you. When did you come back here?" He asked, moving to sit next to me, but stopped when he looked at my face. "Cat? What's wrong?" I ignored him. I was hurting too much. I shouldn't let the words those girls said affect me. They were lies, I knew they were. But I couldn't stop thinking 'but what if they're right?'

"Cat!" Draco shouted, causing me to jump and turn to him. "What's wrong?" His voice was firm, and more tears spilled out.

"You left me." My voice wasn't even over a whisper, but the common room was empty. I didn't mean to speak, but it slipped out, and new tears came out. "You left me all alone." I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed.

"WHAT!?" Draco, Crabbe, Pike, and Goyle turned to see Pansy had just entered. "You bloody bastard. You said you were going to take her to Hogsmeade today." She said as she walked over to us.

"I did." Draco said back. "We ran into Weasel and Granger and got bloody well attacked by something we couldn't see." Draco's words slowed at the end as he turned to me. "Did it get you too?" I shook my head.

"No, but you left me behind anyways!" I bit out. "Ran away like a bloody coward and didn't even make sure I was behind you." Draco's face turned paler as Pansy glared at him. "And when I went to look for you I ran into a bunch of girls from school. Let me tell you how well that went."

"Cat." Pansy said, sitting next to me and hugging me.

"Not to mention the walk back here." I shivered, letting out another sob. Then I heard an echoing smack, to look up and see Daphne standing in front of Draco, having obviously slapped him across the face.

"You were the one who said we had to make sure Cat was alright. And you left her behind. You know what her biggest fear is. And you just made it all the more real that if anything happened, she wasn't important enough to take with, that she'd be the sacrifice if we needed to get away."

"I-I didn't think-" Draco began.

"Well obviously." Pansy said as she switched with Daphne. "If you did, you would've made sure she was with you. When did you realize she wasn't next to you, huh?" Draco flushed as he looked away.

"When we went into Honeydukes." Crabbe said. "He went to ask Cat if he should get a chocolate wand or a licorice wand, and she wasn't there."

"Nearly panicked." Pike added. "Looked around, searched every corner of the shop, before heading out and calling for her in the street before that strange Ravenclaw girl, Looney, said she saw her hurrying into the castle and said she looked like she was about to cry."

"Oh, nice Draco. Real nice. You had run away, had time to calm down, and went to buy candy before you realize Cat wasn't with you." Pansy growled. "Some friend you are."

"Stop." I whispered, but no one heard me.

"I went to look for her-" Draco began.

"Stop."

"After how long, ten minutes? More?" Pansy sneered.

"Stop."

"You weren't there when we were attacked." Draco countered.

"Stop."

"And she was, but you left her there." Daphne snapped.

"Stop."

"Granger was there too, she would have-" Draco tried.

"It should have been you SHOULD have-" Pansy and Daphne began. But I had had enough.

"STOP!" I screamed, making everything quiet, except for Sevy having an absolute fit as she flew down and made an agitated chirping sort of sound, making the others back away from me. "Please, don't argue. What's done is done." I stood and collected my things.

"Cat." Draco grabbed my arm, causing me to flinch and whimper. Sevy hissed and I turned.

"Sevy, no." She was already in the air, about to dive and attack Draco. "It's time to go back to the room." I looked down to Draco, who looked... I don't know. Scared? "I'll see you all at dinner." Draco bit his lip, and ignored me as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have left you behind. You got hurt because I was an ignorant fool." I dropped my books as I hugged him back.

"I felt so abandoned." I sobbed, and felt Draco tighten his hold.

"I promise it will never happen again. Ever." I buried my face into Draco's collar and let out another sob. "We're here for you, Cat. You don't have to be alone. We'll support you." I nodded.

"Alright. I guess I can wait for dinner here." I said. Draco sighed and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"Thank Merlin. I was so worried about you." I don't know if I was actually supposed to hear that, but it made my heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute damn it! I hope.... it is to me!


	20. Chapter 20

**Catherine's POV**

Nothing could have prepared me for what Hermione told me a month or so later.

"He WHAT!" I screeched, collecting the attention of everyone in the corridor.

"Quiet down Cat." Hermione said. I shook my head.

"No. You just told me that Draco's dad ordered for Buckbeak's death, and they're actually following through with it. I'm not gonna sit back and take it Hermione." I clenched my fists and teeth. Hermione looked a little nervous.

I had told her what happened after I had left her and Ron at the Shrieking Shack, and in the common room. But I may have also told her that I think I was falling for Draco. I mean, I dream about kissing him. That's I lie. I dream about snogging him absolutely senseless in the middle of potions class with Snape watching. Daydream about having a house and kids. And though she looked at me like I had lost my head, after I explained what I liked about him, meaning almost everything but him being a prat and belittling people, she said she understood, and would support me if Draco and I got together, but if he hurt me, she was cursing him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Talk to Draco and probably curse or jynx some brains and sense into that thing he calls a head!" I said. Hermione chewed her lip.

"If you can't?" She seemed hesitant. I turned to her.

"Them I'm going to stand by Hagrid and support him in his time of need, and hex Mr.Malfoy at my earliest convenience." Hermione nodded. And at that time, Draco rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, waiting for Hermione to pass me off. Since the Shrieking Shack incident, Draco has made sure he always had his eyes on me, and if he couldn't, someone else could. He actually hexed Crabbe for looking away from me while he had gone off to the loo during class once.

"Cat, there you are." He said as he turned, sneering, but nodding his head in acknowledgement to Hermoine. I put up a smile and looped my arm around his, as I tended to do sometimes. Mostly when I was feeling very emotional. This caused him to frown and turn to Hermione as if to ask 'what happened?', but Hermione just glared at him. Before Draco could ask anything verbally, I pulled him away and into an alcove of a slightly deserted hallway.

"You just had to." I asked as I pushed him in.

"Had to what?" Draco asked, obviously confused.

"Buckbeak." I snapped out. "You had to be all high and bloody mighty and ignore everything Hagrid had said and get yourself attacked! And now, because of your arrogant strutting, an innocent creature, which was only acting within instinct, is going to be killed." Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"That bloody bird attacked me." Draco argued. I pushed him and his back hit the wall, and I took the chance to get in his face, pressing my finger against his chest.

"Because you ignored everything Hagrid said! Two simple instructions. Bow before approaching, and don't insult him! You aren't above everyone, Draco! Hagrid, as much as you hate it, is a teacher. And he's a bloody good one at that. His class has been one of my favorite classes this year. And you had to ruin a good thing because you're all bent out of shape for absolutely no bloody reason other than you're a complete prat!" And the tears began to roll. "He's a perfectly fine hippogriff. Didn't just go attack anyone. I followed the damn instructions, and Buckbeak bloody well loved me. I personally got to see the softer side of a hippogriff." I looked away from Draco, unable to keep looking at him.

"Cat-" I held up my hand.

"You've done enough Draco. Let's just head to class." And I waited for Draco to head out of the alcove, and followed closely behind him, but not beside. I wasn't going to forgive him for this one so easily.

And he bloody well tried to get me too. He offered to get me whatever I wanted from Honeydukes and Zonko's, offered to carry my books for a change, said that he didn't need my grandmother's sweet pies anymore, and offered to help me with Charms with nothing in return. And Pansy was looking a little smug about it.

"Think you could ask him to rub your feet?" She asked as Draco sat on the floor next to me so that Daphne, Pansy, and I could sit on the sofa in the common room. I saw Draco flinch and I shrugged.

"I probably could, but I won't." I flipped the page of the potions textbook I was studying.

"Oh come on, it'd be a nice treat after all the stuff he's put you through this year." Pansy urged. I hummed before blushing a little.

"A birthday present would be nice." I said. Their eyes all snapped to me.

"Birthday?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"April 15th." I said.

"That's tomorrow! Wait, how come I never knew your birthday before?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Because we never talked about it. We only ever talked about yours, or the others because Merlin forbid anyone in Slytherin house is humble about anything." I said with a simple shrug. "Only ones who know are Daphne and Hermione, and that's because they asked me first year."

"Granger and I already have her gifts." Daphne said as she answered a question on her Transfiguration homework.

"Bloody hell." Draco groaned, leaning his head back, resting it against my leg. "What am I supposed to get you?" I shrugged.

"I'll let you ponder around with that." I smirked and continued my studying. The next day, Daphne gave me a basket of fruit for Sevy that had a stasis charm on it so the fruit wouldn't go bad, and Hermione gave me a book called 'How to Care for Your Chiroptera'. Harry gave me a hug and wished me a happy birthday. Pansy gave me a bag of pepper imps, with strict instructions to use them when I was being harassed. Blaise kissed me on the cheek and winked at me, which seemed to annoy Draco.

"You didn't get her anything, did you Draco." Pansy asked as we sat in the common room on my birthday after dinner.

"Well what do you expect me to do last minute?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms and slumped in the chair he was in.

"Improvise." Blaise said with a small smirk. "I did." Draco blushed.

"Well I'm not going to bloody well kiss her if it won't mean anything." Draco said. That hurt, but I didn't want Draco to kiss me unless he meant it anyways, so I guess I'll live. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to bloody well kiss her. But giving her something would have been better than nothing." She said.

"I don't even know what she likes!" Draco said as he motioned to me.

"Practical things." Daphne said with a shrug. "She can keep the basket I gave her to always have fruit for Sevy, Granger gave her a book to help her take care of Sevy, and Pansy gave her something to help her defend herself should she end up alone again."

"I don't think a kiss is practical." I said. "Nor is the hug Harry gave me."

"Servant for a day." Goyle suggested with a shrug.

"Isn't he already?" I asked. "He's been trying to get back on my good side for weeks."

"Have I yet?" Draco asked. I shook my head and he groaned. "I don't know what else I can do at this point. Or what I would have bloody well gotten you. I was in Gladrags for an hour trying to find something not atrocious. Honeydukes for something that wouldn't be too bloody common, Zonkos was hell, and nowhere else was useful either."

"Draco, you're whining." I said. He sat up fully in his chair.

"Am not." He said. I smiled.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Whatever you say Draco, but I'm still right." I closed my eyes and hummed as I snuggled into the couch more. I heard movement, but didn't open my eyes until I felt a shadow over me, I opened my eyes and Draco was right there, in my face. My breath hitched slightly as we just stared at each other.

"I'm not whining. And I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift this year, but I will next year." He said. I nodded slowly and he straightened up and returned to his seat. I just sat there, dazed for a second before quickly snapping out of it and joining into the new conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffyish stuff. Anyways, next chapter should round up the rest of this year, but I'm not quite sure yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Catherine's POV**

A few weeks later I was with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We were headed to Hagrid's to make sure he would be okay during Buckbeak's execution that day, and at the top of the steps, low and behold, there's Draco, Pike, and Crabbe.

"Come to see the show?" Draco asked when he saw us, binoculars in his hand, and when he saw me, he seemed to realize his crappy word choice, but Hermione pinning him to the wall with her wand to his throat almost made me wonder if I should egg her on or calm her down. Ron told her not to hex Draco, which made me happy, but then she turned and punched Draco in the face, his head bouncing off the rock behind him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Deserve it Draco." I laughed, and he ran off again, but paused at the stairs leading into the castle, turning to me.

"You staying with them or coming with us?" He asked, the evident 'I will not leave you alone again' look on his face. I smiled.

"I want to be there for Hagrid." I said. He rolled his eyes then.

"See you back in the common room." He said, before hurrying off. I smiled lightly before turning and heading down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was very obviously upset, and told us Dumbledore would be there with him when everything happened, but said we couldn't stay.

"Please Hagrid." I begged, tears already covering my face at the thought.

"No, you don't need to see something like that." I clenched my fists.

"Then... can... can I at least help you bury him?" I asked, a tremble in my voice. "To pay my respects." Hagrid still said no. Then he changed the subject and gave Ron his rat, which he'd lost months ago because he doesn't know how to leave the damn thing in a cage.

That's around the time we had to leave, because the minister of magic, Dumbledore, and the executioner were on their way down. So we snuck out the back and then up the stairs. When we turned we saw the executioner's axe fall, but not the result of Buckbeak. I buried my face in my hands as I felt Harry pull me into his shoulder to cry.

And low and behold, Ron's rat bit him and scurried off, so we had to chase him. And once Ron grabbed the stupid thing under the Whomping Willow, he got dragged under the tree by the Grim, aka, black dog of death. Harry, Hermione and I then went after him, getting scratched up by the willow in the process. I looked around once we were under the willow.

"There's a passageway?" I asked as we walked through.

"Apparently." Harry said as we followed it all the way to the Shrieking Shack. We went up the stairs and found Ron sitting on a bed, only for him to tell us it's a trap and that the dog's an animagus, and as the door closed, there stood Sirius Black. I bit my lip as I wanted to move in front of Harry, but instead he ran over and tried to kill Sirius, which didn't work because Professor Lupin came in and disarmed him.

And then Lupin helped Sirius off the floor and it turned out their friends. And then Hermione pointed out that Lupin's a werewolf. I just threw my hands in the air.

"Where have I been during all of this?" I asked.

"Snogging Malfoy." Ron muttered, but I heard him, blushed, and slapped him over the head. "Ow, what the bloody hell was that for."

"I'm not even dating Draco, let alone kissing him. He's still trying to get in my good graces for being a prat and getting Buckbeak-" I stopped talking and bit my tongue. "Anyways, as you were saying Professor? Something about Harry needing to know something?" And so Lupin tried to explain what was going on, when Snape came in. Watching Snape and Sirius go back and forth made me nervous. And then BOOM, Harry attacked Snape.

"Harry, you just attacked a teacher!" Hermione sassed.

"He just attacked my Godfather is what he bloody well did." I snapped as I ran over to Snape and moved the broken bed off him, finding him unconscious. I turned to the others. "That information doesn't leave this room by the way." I said as I made sure Snape was alright and sighed as Ron's rat then changed into a man, apparently also an animagus, and was revealed to have been the one to out Harry's parents to my father. Harry decided that we should turn him in the dementors, when I stood.

"May I?" I asked as I stepped forward. "Just a word with him. You can all hear it, but I'd like to speak with the rat." I said, motioning to who was apparently Peter Pettigrew. "Peter, right?" He nodded slowly. "Do you know who I am?" He shook his head. I smiled. "Perfect." I paused, then turned to Harry. "Could you make sure Sirius won't kill me please?"

"I wouldn't kill my godson's friend." Sirius said. I hummed thoughtfully.

"Holding you to that." I turned back to Pettigrew. "I'm what many have been calling, unfortunately, 'The Dark Lord's Daughter'." I smiled when Pettigrew flinched. "Yeah, not the happiest title I'm afraid. Loathe it actually. But I would like to tell you something." My smile turned into something many would call my 'Slytherin smirk'. "You will get no pity from me when the dementors take you, and when they kill you, I want you to remember something. The 'Dark Lord', was never worth following. You betrayed your friends, and now, you're betraying a loyalty to someone you should have never pledged it too. And I'm going to sleep well tonight to know that one of my father's followers is gone and never going to try and hurt my friends ever again." I stood and turned. "Come on, let's get Ron out of here and to the hospital wing. Sirius may not have rabies, Pettigrew may not have rabies, but this place is filthy and we don't want that leg injury to get infected." And so we left.

"Did you have to be so harsh on him?" Hermione asked as we followed Sirius, Harry, and Ron.

"Yes." I said simply. "I wanted to tell him that if Harry had spared him, I'd have killed him myself, but that sounds like something my father would do so." I shrugged. "We're going to stick with the 'you're a rat, just like your animagus, and you're going to die a rat because you have no spine."

"That's cold." She said. I shrugged.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'Slytherin'." I corrected as we exited the passage under the Whomping Willow. Only for Lupin to turn into a werewolf and Pettigrew to get away. Hermione tried to help, but to no such luck, and when Snape came out, he was saved by Sirius distracting Lupin and running off, Harry following after them.

"We're going to the castle. Now." Snape said as he brought us there, getting us fixed and bandaged up. Hermione pulled out her time turner, which she got earlier that year so that she could take all her classes, and looked to me.

"You wanna come with?" I shook my head, and she and Harry soon disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the room.

"How did you go from the middle of the room, to there?" Ron asked, obviously confused. Harry and Hermione shook their heads and laughed.

"What are you talking about? You can't be two places at once." Harry said. I looked to Hermione and got off my cot, motioning her closer.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked quietly. She smiled.

"Saved Harry, Sirius, and Buckbeak." I nearly screamed as I hugged her and cried.

"Thank Merlin. And thank him you're both safe too." It wasn't long after that that Draco came in, looking around, and once he found me, glared.

"I should have forced you to come with me." He said as he walked over, analysing my bandages. I wasn't too bad. Only a few cuts and bruises with a cast over my arm from trying to get past the Whomping Willow. "It's obvious Granger can't protect you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she can. Because she has before. So has Harry and Ron. I'm fine. Trust me, this could be worse." I said as I walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for worrying and coming to see me." I could tell he wasn't going to act all friendly in front of Harry and Ron, but I felt the hand he put on my hip. It made me smile.

It was quickly spread that Lupin was a werewolf, and he resigned. It was pretty depressing, because he was a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I went and saw him with a small smile.

"What is it, Miss. Smith?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you that you're the best Defense teacher I've ever had. And that it would have been nice to have had you again next year." He smiled.

"Thank you, Catherine." He said, which made me smile and give him a quick hug.

"I wish you luck." And I left, walking past Harry as he came in. I went to spend time with Draco out in the courtyard, when half of Gryffindor house ran out and watched as Harry got on a new broom and just went. I hurried over next to Hermione with a grin.

"Where did he get a new broom?" I asked. Hermione smiled as I saw her twirling a large feather. It took me a second for it to click, and I smiled. "Remind me to ask my godfather to give me something better than a self brewing cauldron." And we gave soft giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to how I've been writing this so far, next chapter (maybe the next two or three) won't be starting with fourth year, but Catherine's summer. You'll find out why next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Catherine's POV**

Standing at the Hogsmeade station waiting to board the train was always one of the harder things for me to do through the year. I would be sitting with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy on the way back to London. That meant I had to say goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Daphne ahead of time.

"See you next year." Hermione said with a hug. I hugged back and smiled.

"Yup. And hopefully it'll be a normal year." We both laughed. I turned to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you." I said. Since the Sirius thing, Harry had been a big help in keeping people from attacking me in the corridors.

"Anytime." He said. "Just keep your Slytherin's in line, alright?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess they are, aren't they?" He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"As the heiress, I'd think so." He smiled and nodded. "I'll write to you over the summer."

"I will too." I turned to Ron and stuck out my hand.

"Till next year, Ron." He took it and shook it. Probably to be polite.

"Right, Smith." I returned to my friends and hugged Daphne.

"I have the feeling we'll be having a repeat of the last two summers?" I asked. Daphne nodded.

"Definitely." She said with a firm nod. I smiled again and then we started to board the train.

"What is it you two do every summer?" Draco asked as we settled down.

"Cat and I go to Daphne's for a week." Pansy said. "Gossip, plans for the coming year, a typical girl's week long overnight."

"Which may or may not include a few enchanted pillow fights." I said happily.

"You only enjoy those because you always win!" Pansy said. I smiled.

"You're just jealous that I swing hard enough to be a beater."

"Really?" Blaise asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you on the team." Draco asked. I frowned.

"You really think anyone will want to play against Slytherin with me on the team? Everyone would fly away from me or aim the bludgers at me."

"Not if I could help it." Draco sneered. I blushed a little as I leaned against him.

"Thanks Draco. That means a lot to me." I saw him turn his face away.

"Whatever." He murmured. The rest of the trip was spent sort of talking about everything and nothing. When we made it to the London platform, we filed off and waited for our parents to pick us up. While we waited, I said goodbye to my friends, watching Pansy and Blaise leave before standing around with Draco.

"Draco." A voice said, causing us both to turn to see Lucius.

"Well, looks like I'll see you next year Cat." He said as he grabbed his trolley and went to his father.

"Bring Lady Catherine." I froze as I turned to him. "Morgana sent us a letter." He held it up as he approached us, handing me the letter. I looked it over and recognized my grandmother's rosemary infused stamp. I opened it and pulled out the parchment.

_'Dear Cathy,_

_I'm sorry your grandfather and I aren't at the platform to get you or tell you what's going on. We're going on a trip, and though we would have loved to take you, we wouldn't have been back in time for you to go to Hogwarts for the coming year. We had asked Severus to watch over you for us while we were gone, but he said something about needing to be at the school to prepare it for the coming year. He suggested sending you to the Malfoy's for the summer. Though your grandfather and I are less than pleased with this thought, we trust Severus with our lives. We will owl you as often as we can._

_Love you,_

_Grandma'_

I felt myself slump a little.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. I looked up.

"Looks like you aren't getting rid of me quiet yet." I said, turning to Lucius. "Is it safe to assume you've been informed beforehand?" He nodded.

"Morgana came to the manor to make sure we knew how and were capable of watching over you." I gave a firm nod.

"Alright then. Let's go." And I followed behind Lucius to the London station and to his car, which was probably the fanciest thing I had seen since... well ever really. We loaded up and I sat in the back seat with Draco, fidgeting.

"So... what's going on?" Draco asked again. I shifted a bit before speaking.

"My grandparents are out of the country, and won't be home until after the school year starts. My Godfather isn't able to watch me, but suggested your family to be able to be my caretakers for the summer." I explained. Draco nodded slowly, but said nothing else.

Once we got to the manor, my eyes widened. It was huge, a small castle in itself. The garden's were filled with beautiful flowers, house elves running around to make sure they were pristine. As we entered the manor, more house elves were running about.

"Nald." Lucius called firmly. A house elf hurried over. "Escort Lady Catherine to the room she'll be using." The elf bowed before taking my things as another took Draco's and went to put his things away. I followed Nald closely as we walked down the corridors in the manor to my room.

"This is the room Master Malfoy has designated to Lady Catherine." He said as he opened the door and went straight to unpacking my things.

"Oh, Nald. You don't have to do that for me." I said as he started putting my clothing into the wardrobe. He stopped and turned to me.

"I-Is Nald displeasing Lady Catherine?" He asked, looking ready to scream and punish himself. I reached a hand out and saw him flinch. I frowned before kneeling and putting my hand gently on Nald's shoulder.

"No Nald. I'm not displeased with you. You're doing wonderfully. I just prefer to do things on my own. I don't have house elves at my home any more." I smiled lightly. "I had my grandparents free them all. I can't stand to see house elves punished for things they can't control."

"So... Lady Catherine is not angry with Nald?" I shook my head.

"No, I am not angry with you. But I would like to be alone if that's not too much trouble?" Nald quickly shook his head.

"Of course not. Nald will give Lady Catherine privacy immediately!" And he went to leave.

"Oh, Nald?" The house elf stopped and turned to me. I smiled. "Thank you for showing me to my room."

"P-Please don't thank Nald, Lady Catherine. Nald was just doing as Master Malfoy asked of Nald."

"Whatever you say Nald." I said with a small giggle. He turned and left then. I finished unpacking and getting Sevy set up in a corner before letting out a deep sigh. "Well, what do you think Sevy?" Sevy didn't seem happy as she hung from the small chandelier. "I think it's a little much as well." I turned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go explore and see if I can find Draco. Care to join?" Sevy was quick to fly down and hang off the front of my shirt.

I left my room and slowly walked around, peeking into open rooms and leaving closed ones alone. I had just turned the corner when I heard a 'smack' sound. I hurried to see Lucius holding his cane and Nald quivering before him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I entered what seemed to be a study, kneeling next to Nald. "Are you alright?" Nald didn't say anything, and I snapped my eyes to Lucius, standing. "An explanation would be nice, Mr. Malfoy."

"This pathetic excuse of a servant had left you before he was done his assignment."

"If you're talking about putting my clothing away, I told him not too. I don't have house elves, Mr. Malfoy, and I'd prefer to put my own belongings away. I also asked him if I could be left alone, and he did such. You're beating a poor house elf for no reason." I hissed.

"Forgive me, Lady Cather- What the bloody hell is hanging from your neck?" He asked. I looked down to Sevy, who was glaring at him.

"My bat. I believe I spoke of her to you when we were shopping before Draco's and my second year." Lucius made a face.

"Would you mind leaving your pet in your chambers, Lady Catherine." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll respect that as this is your house. Come Sevy. It's time you had breakfast anyways. I believe there's still a few pears in the basket Daphne gave us." And I headed back to my room, only I didn't, because I got lost, and ended up in a sitting room where Draco and a woman, probably his mother, were sitting, drinking tea.

"Catherine." Draco said with a small nod. I smiled.

"Draco." The woman turned to me and smiled.

"So you're Catherine." She said as she placed her tea cup down and stood. "My name is Narcissa, I'm Draco's mother." I curtsied slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to live with you for this summer while my grandparents are away." I said, before straightening with a small blush. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I got lost heading back to my room." Draco looked at me for a second before looking down a bit.

"Father noticed Sevy, I take it." He stood then.

"Sevy?" Narcissa asked. I motioned to the bat hanging from my clothing. "Oh my. What kind of bat if she?" I smiled.

"She's a fruit bat. And she's horribly protective of me." I said as I pet Sevy's head. "Oh, may I let her out at night?"

"Well of course." Narcissa said. "We wouldn't want her stuck in the manor all the time. She'll need some fresh air."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa waved her hand softly.

"Please, call me Narcissa." I nodded.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Narcissa snapped her fingers, and a house elf came in.

"Alf, please escort Catherine to her room so she can return her pet, and then back here. I would love to hear about your time at Hogwarts." She said with a smile. I nodded again before following Alf out, but overheard Narcissa talking to Draco.

"She's definitely a lot prettier than you described, Draco." And I could just hear Draco's indignant huff, causing me to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! That's right. The next few chapters are going to me Catherine's summer at Malfoy Manor! I like the thought of nice!Narcissa. So that's what we're rolling with.


	23. Chapter 23

**Catherine's POV**

I returned to the sitting room after returning Sevy to my room, seeing a new teacup sitting on the small table. I sat down next to Draco on the couch and took a sip on the tea before me.

"Thank you very much, Narcissa." I said with a smile.

"No problem, Catherine. You're one of Draco's friends. Though I don't remember him describing you as polite in the letters he sent home." She said. I turned to Draco to see that he wasn't facing me.

"Yes, well. My grandparents raised me to be respectful of my hosts. Once I warm up a little more, I'll probably be less so." I admitted.

"Less so to me already." We turned to see Lucius entering. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, well Mr. Malfoy, I believe that our first encounter was less than positive." I said as I sipped from my cup again. "And you have done little to change my less than pleasant opinion of yourself."

"Lucius." Narcissa said. "What have you done to the poor girl?"

"Gave Ginny Weasley my father's old diary, which then released a Basilisk on the school with the mission to kill muggleborns, second year." I said with a glare. "I had been very happy with nobody knowing who my father was, or that I was the heiress to Slytherin. Now I can't walk down the halls without someone trying to hex me."

"Merlin's beard." Narcissa said quietly. "The students have been trying to hex you?" I nodded.

"Not as often when I have others around, but yes." I shifted on the sofa. "But Draco was there most of the time, and he helped out quite a bit. Though I do wish you would've raised your son with a backbone. Don't fancy being left alone. He's done that twice to me already since I've met him, and it's not a good feeling."

"Left you alone?" Lucius asked, obviously not impressed.

"When was the first time?" Draco asked.

"First year, detention with Hagrid. When my father was in the forest drinking unicorn blood. Remember running away while I had been leaning against you because I couldn't stand right?" Draco turned away, obviously embarrassed. "And we won't repeat this year's example."

"I thought you had forgiven me already." Draco said. I shrugged.

"Yes, I have forgiven you, Draco." I smiled. "And you've kept your word that you wouldn't do it again, and I appreciate that." Draco blushed lightly and I giggled.

"Well, how else was your year, Catherine?" Narcissa asked. I lit up.

"Oh, we had a marvelous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Unfortunately he resigned." I pouted. "He was the first decent one we've had since I started Hogwarts."

"Professor Quirrell-" Draco began.

"I didn't learn anything from him because I kept feeling like a dragon was breathing on my back." I interrupted.

"Wasn't this year's teacher a werewolf?" Narcissa asked, slightly concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah. And I'd rather have a werewolf teach me how to defend myself than a liar who can only mess with people's memories." I said. "Lupin was a nice bloke. Happily took those who tried to hex me and explained the consequences should they have followed through."

"Tame compared to Snape. He had them cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the term." Draco added. I shrugged.

"That's true. But they were targeting a Slytherin, of course it'd be worse." Severus had said he didn't want anyone to know he was my godfather, and I would keep this secret as long as I could. A house elf came in and cleared her throat softly.

"Master Malfoy, Madam Malfoy, Master Malfoy, and Lady Catherine. Dinner is finished and ready to be served." She said softly. I smiled.

"We'll be there momentary, Lolli." Narcissa said, and the house elf bowed before leaving the room. "Let's finish this conversation over dinner." I gave Narcissa a nod and stood, placing my teacup on the table and following behind the Malfoy family to their dining room.

Once I entered, I frowned slightly. Dark and dreary. Most of the manor was actually dark and dreary. It sort of sapped the life out of you. I sat next to Draco, and waited for whatever was common at their table. When the house elves served us and we started eating, it was quiet, and stiff. I missed watching Draco just grab and stuff his face. Now he's all proper, and it made me frown a little.

"Is something wrong Lady Catherine?" Lucius asked. I turned to him, caught off guard before shaking my head.

"Oh no, just a little homesick I guess." I lied. "It's just a little strange coming home, to not actually come home. But I'm sure I'll warm up to being here soon." And I sipped my tea, missing the sitting/family room of my house. And Grandma laughing as she enchanted the dishes to make dinner while Grandpa read the daily prophet and would snigger when a charm didn't work quite right.

But thankfully, my grandparents did teach me how to be a lady, so I was able to eat without seeming like a bumbling idiot. Soon after dinner was cleared away, the house elves brought in dessert, and I saw Draco's lighten up a little. I saw why, and I couldn't help the giggle.

"No wonder you have such a large sweet tooth." I said as a plateful of chocolate truffles was placed before me. My eyes sparkled as I looked over them. They looked fantastic. "I can't remember the last time I had truffles." I said as I picked one up and popped it into my mouth, humming happily as the chocolate melted and a hint of caramel tickled my tongue.

"You don't have truffles often?" Narcissa asked, before popping one in her mouth. I shook my head.

"My grandmother only makes them on very special occasions." I explained. "I think the last time I had truffles was... when Papa was over before my first year." I saw everyone stare at me.

"Your father?" Lucius asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"Hell no." There went being a lady. "I mean my godfather. I call him Papa, because he's the closest thing to a father I have." I turned back to the truffles and pouted. Then I saw one of them had a snake carefully carved into the top and I smiled. "That's amazing detail." I said as I picked it up, before popping it in my mouth and tasting fresh cookie dough on my tongue.

"You seem to show a lot of animosity towards you father, Lady Catherine." I snapped my head towards Lucius.

"He killed my mother." I snapped out. "Now, let's change the topic to something happier, please?" I asked.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Narcissa said, happily agreeing to changing the topic. I smiled.

"Oh it was marvelous. I'm sure Draco's favorite store was Honeydukes." I teased, popping another truffle into my mouth.

"You spent as much time in their as I did." Draco said back, but not with his usual bite, which really irked me. But I figured he had to behave in front of his father.

"Yes, but you know I prefered the woods leading to the Shrieking Shack." I sighed wistfully. "It was absolutely beautiful this spring."

"Sure, if you like mud caked to your boots." Draco muttered.

"Draco." Lucius reprimanded. I rolled my eyes, leaning back in my chair. "Forgive his tongue, Lady Catherine." I sighed.

"No." I groaned. "Enough with the Lady Catherine bollocks. If it was because I'm Salazar's some odd great granddaughter, I'd be okay with it, but since I KNOW it's because you used to follow my father, I'm not. So for the love of my ancestor, stop. And Draco's done nothing wrong. I'd be concerned if we didn't throw comments back and forth every so often. We're friends." I smiled at Draco, leaning over and wiping some chocolate from his lip with my index finger and popping it in my mouth afterwards, watching Draco light up like a candle. I couldn't help the giggle. "Oh Draco, you're too easy to tease." He seemed to forget where we was as he turned to me.

"Bloody hell Cat. Do you always have to do stuff like that?" I reached over and pinched his cheek.

"If I can get you to blush like this, then yes. Every chance I get." And I gave another giggle, before giving a soft smile. "Glad to have you back."

"Back?" I gave a firm nod.

"I'm not used to proper, upright Draco. I prefer the snarky, almost-rude-but-not-quiet-unless-you-aren't-a-Slytherin Draco." I gave his cheek a quick pat.

"I do worry about you sometimes."

"I know." I said brightly and popped the last truffle on my plate in my mouth. Narcissa had a soft smile on her face, while Lucius looked a mixture of taken-aback and confused. "If I may return to my room now?" I asked in a way to excuse myself.

"Yes, you may go now Catherine. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired. Lolli will get you in the morning for breakfast." I gave a nod.

"Good night." I said and followed Lolli to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened, but I feel accomplished.


	24. Chapter 24

**Catherine's POV**

My eyes shot open and I panted hard as my eyes shot around. It took a moment for the shadows to become just that. I shuddered as I turned onto my side and cried quietly. This is how I've been waking up, almost every night, for two weeks. I blame the fact that Lucius seems to think that talking about my father in my presence is perfectly okay. Hell, he even asks to speak with me alone just to do it. And the only reason I haven't hexed him everytime he's uttered the word 'mudblood' is because he let me into his home, and Narcissa doesn't deserve to deal with it, even though the word has passed her lips quite a few times as well.

"Lady Catherine?" A small voice said, causing me to sit up quickly, eyes snapping around the room until I saw Lolli standing at the end of my bed. I let out a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Oh Lolli, it's you. Sorry, did I scare you again?" She shook her head.

"No. Lolli just wanted to make sure Lady Catherine was alright. Lady Catherine was tossing and turning and whimpering. Lolli wasn't sure if Lady Catherine was in pain or having a nightmare again." I gave another shuddering sigh.

"Nightmare." I answered. Lolli furrowed her brows, before pulling a vial from nowhere.

"Lolli... Lolli slipped a dreamless sleep draught from Master Lucius' potion cupboard." She handed me the vial. "Lolli hopes this helps Lady Catherine sleep." I smiled as I gently pet her head.

"Thank you Lolli. But you could have gotten in so much trouble if you had gotten caught." I said. Lolli nodded, shaking slightly.

"Lolli knows that, but Lolli also knows that Lady Catherine suffers from nightmares. And Lady Catherine is nice to Lolli and the other house elves. It was the least Lolli could do." I smiled a little more.

"Thank you again Lolli. I'll take it tomorrow night." I said. Lolli nodded before heading to do whatever her task of the night was. Sevy flew down to me, to double check on me. Once she dreamed I would be okay, she went out the slightly opened window to finish her night flight before returning before dawn. I went back to sleep, happy the nightmares didn't come back.

What I was met with the next morning at breakfast horrified me. Nald had gotten me instead of Lolli, and that had set off the first round of alarms. When I made it to the breakfast room, it was to see Lolli bruised and bandaged as Lucius sent hexes at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed, hurrying over to Lolli and pulling her into the safety of my arms, glaring at Lucius.

"She stole one of Lucius' dreamless sleep." Narcissa said, her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. I saw Draco was ignoring everything, but seemed irritated. I shook with rage as I stood. "Step aside Catherine. She deserves to be punished." I turned and picked Lolli up, holding her close as I turned to leave the room.

"Get back here with my servant." Lucius snapped out. I turned and the look in my eye caused him to shut right up and actually step back, wand by his side.

"I've been suffering nightmares." I barked out. "She's been there every time I woke up and decided to try and help me. I haven't taken any of the bloody potion, so give me a minute and you can have it back." I turned back around and walked to my room, laying Lolli in my bed.

"Lady Catherine-"

"Shh." I said, gently running my hand over Lolli's head. "I won't hear it. You're staying here until one of the other elves take you to your sleeping chambers beneath the manor. Do not move." I stood and grabbed the potion from my side table and returned to the breakfast room. I slammed the vial down in front of Lucius. "Here's your damn potion." I bit out, before sitting down and eating.

"Cat?" Draco asked carefully, reaching a hand out to rest on my shoulder. I shivered as I sighed.

"They aren't as bad as they were in school, Draco. I'll be fine." It wasn't a lie, per se. I have yet to wake up screaming, so success.

"Lady Catherine." Lucius said, after clearing his throat. "There will be a small party tonight in our ballroom."

"Work party or friend party?" I asked.

"Friend."

"Pansy and Blaise will be there." Draco said once he knew his father was finished. My eyes lit up.

"Pansy!" I said. "That's fantastic! And Blaise too? Completely marvelous." Draco seemed relaxed now that I was happy and smiling instead of staring his father down in a promise of certain death.

"I'll have a dress prepared for you." Narcissa said. I nodded and was very excited, until a thought hit me.

"Tell me this party has nothing to do with dancing."

"Why, can't dance Cat?" Draco teased. I immediately blushed.

"Well... no. Not fancy anyways."

"Then Draco will have to teach you." Lucius said. I felt my blush intensify and looked back to my empty plate. "I'll send Alf to get you when it is time for lunch." And Lucius and Narcissa left. Draco held out his hand.

"Ready?"

"I promise nothing." And so Draco brought me to their ballroom.

"Do I need to tell you how to place your hands?" He asked. I shook my head a little, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. And then we started moving. I can not tell you how many times I stepped on his feet, how many times I apologized, or the amount of times I blushed. But I also laughed and once I got the hang of it, stopped watching my feet. Which meant I was staring at Draco. He spun me around the floor and it just made me happy.

"Fast learner." Draco said as he twirled me, before catching my waist again, stopping. I didn't expect it, so as I went for the next step, I stumbled and fell against him. Draco snickered. "Stand corrected." I huffed.

"I'm going to make sure I step on your toes on purpose." I said as I straightened up, my face was inches from Draco's. I just blinked as I stared at him. Again, noticing things here and there. Like the little splatter of freckles along his nose, so faint you'd have to be this close to notice. Or how his eyelashes were blonder than his hair, almost white in color.

"Master Malfoy, Lady Catherine. Lunch is ready." This startled Draco and I apart and while he cleared his throat with a flush, I just giggled and headed for the entrance of the ballroom.

"Thanks for the lesson Draco." I called behind me, my voice echoing through the room.

After lunch, Narcissa was in my room with me, picking out a dress. She had brought me shopping for more 'proper clothing' the previous week, and that included a couple of dresses. She pulled out a Slytherin green ball gown with silver accents which I had fallen in love with first sight.

"This should do." She said as she also grabbed the silver heels. I happen to love heels, so the three inches were worth every knut. "Get dressed, the guests will be arriving soon. I'll return to help you with your hair and makeup once I've finished." I nodded as she left. Once the door was closed, I removed my shirt and bra, thankfully my gown had a built in one. My back was to the door, and I was glad considering the door opened.

"Cat, mother wanted me to..." It was Draco, and his voice trailed off. I turned to see him, and noticed he was staring at my back, not blushing like a normal boy would, but pale. I immediately screamed, shaking Draco out of it and pulling the door shut as he left the room. I shook. I hadn't shown him the mark on my back yet. I quickly changed into my ball gown, and opened the door to see Draco was still in the hall, eyes closed, jewelry in hand.

"You can come in now Draco." I said. He jumped slightly, but turned to me and just put the jewelry in my hand.

"I just came to drop this off. See you soon." And he ran off, probably to get ready. I pulled back into the room and looked at what Narcissa had wanted me to wear. It was jewelery she had gotten while we were out. It was snake themed, which didn't surprise me. Made me happy actually. But I waited until Narcissa came to do my hair and such before putting it on. Once I was done, I realized my gown had no back, and that Narcissa had styled my hair in an updo, revealing my entire back.

"You look beautiful." Narcissa said, holding out a hand. "Come we must welcome our guests." And she brought us to the foyer, where people were apparating in or coming in carriages. As names were said, I realized that I was going to be surrounded by Death Eaters. Perfect. Bloody perfect.

"Catherine." Pansy said when she came in, curtsying. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Bloody hell Pansy. If I have to rip the stick outta your arse like I had to Draco, I'll go bloody mad." I said. Pansy hugged me back. "You look beautiful by the way." I said. Pansy smiled.

"So do you." She said, before heading to the ballroom. Blaise came in and was quick to kiss my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to find out if you're actually kissing my hand, or attempting to kiss my arse, Blaise." He smiled.

"Can't I do both?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'll see you in the ballroom." I said. He nodded, kissed my hand again, and headed off. Once the final guest came in, we headed to the ballroom. When I entered, the room went quiet. It caused me to frown.

"I don't believe I've muted all of you, so if you would continue with your previous conversations and just pretend I'm not here, that would be fantastic." I said before walking over to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle who were off to the side. I positioned myself against the wall, hiding my back. Draco joined us soon after.

"So, Cat." Pansy started with a smirk. "How's living with Draco?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not as fun as you think." I said. "When Lucius is in his study, it's great fun, don't get me wrong. But as soon as he leaves, or asks to talk to me? Forget it. If I here the 'this is why mudbloods shouldn't study magic and need to be eradicated' speech one more time, manners be damned, I'm hexing him." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm also this close to beating him with his own cane. No offense to you Draco, but your father's a right tosser." I saw him turn red.

"That's not fair." Blaise said. "He can't give a good come back to that." I shrugged.

"Don't really care." I looked around the room and frowned a little, shifting my footing. I felt uncomfortable.

"What's up Cat?" Pansy asked.

"Not used to these kinds of events. My grandparents didn't want me anywhere near Death Eaters. And now I'm surrounded by them."

"Why? You already have the Dark Mark on your back." Draco said. I froze.

"What?" Pansy asked. I didn't even resist when she spun me, showing my back off to the entire room, which went dead silent. "Oh my." She said. I began to shake, but kept the tears back because I didn't want to mess up my make up. Not because I cared what I looked like, but Narcissa had tried so hard to get everything right.

"Lady Catherine." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a man standing there, sleeves rolled up to show his own mark. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm-"

"I don't care." I shot out quickly. "And I would ask you nicely, but I'm not up to civility right now. Sod off." I leaned back against the wall. "That would be your cue to walk away and talk to someone who cares about what you have to say, which I'm not sorry to say, isn't me." The man looked indignant, but walked away. The room continued to stare at me, and it became too much. "Excuse me, I'll be back when everyone learns how to mind their damn business." And I walked out, heading for the back garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling good right now. Like how this part is going. But I'll probably be wrapping up my 'not following the movies' part in the next chapter or two. Might take a little longer, but meh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Catherine's POV**

I sat on the edge of the fountain, still able to see the lights of the ballroom, the shadows of people, but not their stares.

"Cat?" I turned to see Draco. "You alright?"

"Bloody peachy." I snap, before flinching slightly. "Sorry. I shouldn't snap at you." Draco sat next to me. I took a deep breath. "No, I'm not alright."

"So what's up?"

"I was raised to hate Death Eaters, and my father." I started. "So this isn't really the ideal place for me at the moment. And they're acting like I share the blood purist ideals. And I don't, obviously. And I'm not a princess. I'm a fourteen year old witch, and that's all I want to be treated as. And then... that mark..." I resisted the urge to bury my face in my hands. "I hate it."

"But you have it." Draco pointed out.

"I never asked for it!" I snapped. "I got it the night that bastard killed my mother! I still don't know why! I don't know if I ever will! And it bloody well REACTS to him, Draco! That time in the forest, I could barely move because my back felt like it was on fire because that thing was Voldemort! Every time something happened second year with the Basilisk, it was because that bastard was controlling it. This past year was the first time I could go through without the sting. And it was fantastic." I laughed bitterly. "But now, I'm strutting around with this stupid mark showing, like I'm proud of it or something. Grandma has been trying to heal it off me for years."

Draco stood in front of my and reached around, pulling pins from my hair, and it fell, charmed, loose curls rolling down my shoulders and back. I saw Draco swallow before he stepped back.

"There." He said, placing the pins in a pocket in his dress robes. I smiled as I threw myself into his arms.

"Thank you." I said, trying hard to hold back tears. "Thank you so much Draco."

"Let's head back inside." Draco said, presenting his arm. I smiled as I grabbed it and we returned to the ballroom. It was quiet for a minute, and I saw Narcissa frown for a second, before it changed into an adoring smile. I heard Blaise give a whistle, quickly being silenced by Pansy in the form of a slap over the head.

"This party has nothing to do with dancing, does it." I asked as we approached our friends again.

"No." Draco said. "But it's always good to know how to dance properly." I smiled as I bumped him lightly.

"Such a gentleman." I said. Pansy snickered a bit. "So, how have you been since school got out?" I asked, and Pansy quickly started talking about her summer so far.

The rest of the evening went well, with dinner as well. People came to speak with me, and I quickly reminded them that I was fourteen, and didn't really care about the politics they were talking about. I was happy when I returned to my room, bathed and ready for sleep.

Only to awake to Draco, shaking my shoulders, Narcissa and Lucius standing in my doorway, and Lolli off to the side.

"Cat, are you alright?" Draco asked. I shivered before latching onto him and sobbing.

"Lady Catherine had another nightmare." Lolli said, frowning as she shifted from foot to foot, wanting to try and comfort me, but not being sure she could.

"Catherine?" Narcissa asked as she came and sat next to me. "What's the matter dear?"

"Every bloody time I close my eyes, he's there." I cry. "Killing my friends, approaching me in the Dark Forest, sicking the Basilisk on me. That mark. That ugly mark." Draco started to rub my back.

"Lolli." Narcissa snapped. "Dreamless sleep. Now." Lolli was gone and back in a snap, handing the potion over and Narcissa handed it over to me. I shook as I held it. "It's alright dear. Take it. You obviously need it. We can always brew more."

"Can you and father leave the room for a moment?" Draco asked, hand firm on my back and keeping me grounded.

"Draco! That's inappropri-"

"Please." Draco's voice was firm, cutting off his father. Narcissa stood and walked over to the door.

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us." She said, before shutting the door behind her. Draco sighed, turning to Lolli.

"Would you mind leaving as well Lolli? I promise I'll let you know if anything changes." He said softly. Lolli nodded.

"Yes, Master Draco." And Lolli was gone. Draco let out a deep breath as he rubbed my back again, rocking slightly. Eventually my sobs devolved to whimpers, and from whimpers to little hiccups, which eventually completely disappeared as I just leaned against Draco.

"Think you can drink the potion now?" Draco asked. I looked to the vial, pulling the stopper out, and drank it. Draco continued rubbing my back, and slowly, I nodded off, but not before whispering a quiet 'thank you' and getting more comfortable in his arms.

I, of course, woke up alone, but Lolli came in and hopped on my bed.

"Is Lady Catherine feeling better?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"A little." I said, slowly sitting up. She quickly jumped and gently pushed at my shoulders.

"No no, Lady Catherine. Master Draco and Madam Malfoy want you to stay in bed today. They will come visit you and Nald and Alf will take turns bringing you your meals." I laughed lightly as I gently pushed Lolli off.

"I had a nightmare, I'm not sick." I said as I got out of bed. "And it's not my first one." I said as I got dressed and headed out. Draco met me at my door.

"Cat, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked. I smiled.

"Living. As I told Lolli, I'm not sick. I'm fine." Draco frowned.

"Cat." He said, sounding slightly irritated. I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you for last night. You really helped out a lot." And I walked past him, heading to the sitting room since it was past breakfast.

A few days later, the weekly owl from my grandparents came in, with gifts and the usual letter for me, and a letter for Luscious. He thought nothing of it and opened it at the breakfast table.

" _Lucius Malfoy!_ " The letter screamed with my grandmother's voice. That's when realization hit everyone at the table. Lucius had received a Howler, from my grandmother. " _You arrogant prat! We told you before allowing Catherine into your house that there would be no talk of Death Eaters or her father! And what do I find in my letter from my sweet Cathy? You have been trying to persuade her into the blood purist mindset! We didn't raise her that way for a reason, so stop bloody well trying! And what else do I find? YOU had allowed Death Eaters into your home to converse with my granddaughter. Did we NOT discuss that being a big NO? You can raise your son how you want, but respect my wishes when it comes to my Cathy. No more Death Eaters unless they know the terms I have laid upon you, no blood purist talk, no talk of her father. And NO USING THE WORD MUDBLOOD! Did you ask Draco how well that has gone for him? I heard he had a very close relationship with a bucket throughout second year because she had cursed him so many times. She knows better than to curse or hex someone who was kind enough to open their home for her, and you may do what you want in your home, but respect your guest. If I get one more letter speaking of how you have gone against my rules, you can expect a similar howler from my husband. You remember my dear, sweet Abbey, don't you? As well as her temper I hope? She didn't get that from me. If you want a howler from Killian, then continue as you were. But if you enjoy retaining any of that 'pride' you're so keen on displaying like a bloody peacock, I suggest you smarten up!_ " And the howler tore itself to shreds right over Lucius' teacup. I was biting my lip, trying not to laugh. Having Grandma yell at someone else was fantastic and highly amusing.

"Well then." I said, amusement coming through my voice.

"Your grandmother's terrifying." Draco said. I smiled.

"Yes, but she makes amazing sweet pies." I pointed out, getting a small nod out of Draco. Lucius was paler than usual, and it just made my day.

"Lucius, darling. Do you plan on taking Catherine with Draco and yourself to the Quidditch Cup at the end of the summer?" Narcissa asked easily. My eyes lit up, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, I never thought of it." He said slowly as he tried to regain his composure. "I wasn't sure if it would exactly be something she would be interested in." I stared at Lucius before turning to Draco.

"Trust me." Draco started. "She's interested." Lucius nodded slowly.

"Well then, I'll talk to the Minister about bringing her as well." Lucius finished, before leaving the room. I smiled and bounced a bit.

"Thank you!" I called after him, before turning and grabbing onto Draco. "This is going to be fantastic!" I giggled. Draco blushed lightly and just nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Catherine's POV**

We made it to the location the Quidditch World Cup would be a few days before it'd begin, entering one of the finer tents. It had four individual bedrooms, as well as a cooking area, and a sitting area, decorated like Salazar himself had stayed in it. I happily got situated in the room farthest from Lucius, and no one seemed to mind. We had gone to Diagon alley the week before and gotten Draco's and my things, all ready to go to Hogwarts once the Cup was over with. Draco and I spent the few days leading up talking about the upcoming school year, and guesses on who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, as well as Quidditch. You can't go to the Quidditch World Cup, and not talk about Quidditch. I couldn't tell you what Lucius did, except leave the tent for hours before returning, just to leave again.

"Draco, make sure you pay attention." I said as I tapped his foot with my own the day the tournament was to begin, waiting for Lucius to come get us. "Maybe you could take some of the seeker's tricks back to Hogwarts and kick some major arse."

"I planned on it." Draco said. I smiled as I kicked his foot again. "What?"

"I'm just kicking you." I giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow and kicked my foot back. This continued until Lucius returned, ruining my good mood as it seemed he was back for the evening until the match started.

"What have you two been up to today?" Lucius asked as he sat down and grabbed a tea cup.

"Having fun, until you came back." I said, stretching lightly. "I swear, you take the fun out of the room quicker than a dementor." Draco gave me a look, and I ignored it.

"The tournament will be starting soon, let's go." Lucius said after finishing his tea. We headed out and into the stands, where I heard a familiar whining. And when I looked up, I saw Ron, his family, Hermione, Harry, a Hufflepuff boy named Cedric, and who I guessed was his father.

"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius said. I groaned and rubbed my temple. I've had to deal with this git for one summer too long. And then Draco started to brag, and I groaned a little louder. And when Lucius got Draco with his cane, I nearly broke the thing in half. I'd rather listen to Draco be a boasting git. After Lucius was done being an arse, I smiled up to Hermione.

"Hope you enjoy the match Hermione!" I called happily. She saw me and smiled as well.

"You too. I see you're wearing the clothes I sent you." She called back. I twirled to show off my entire outfit. Brown plaid skirt, tan blouse, white coat, white tights, and the cutest, most comfortable brown heels I have ever worn. "I'm glad you like it." She called. I smiled wide.

"Draco likes it too. Said 'You actually look cute for a change'." I giggled, and Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. Draco looked absolutely horrified. By the comment or the fact he unknowingly complimented me in muggle clothes, I didn't care. "See you in school Hermione."

"See you in school Cat." And we continued to our respected sections. Once we entered the Minister's box, I greeted the Minister, and though everyone shifted away from me slightly, I ignored them as I sat next to Draco. As the match began, I smiled and clapped happily. Draco watched his father's reactions and responded so, but as the match continued, it became more natural.

Once the match was over though, Lucius turned to us outside of our tent.

"Things are about to become tricky. Draco, take Lady Catherine to the meeting spot and wait until I come get you." And he ducked inside, while Draco took my arm and lead us away. I felt my back begin to burn. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was tricky, as I saw people walking about with the Death Eater's robes and others screaming and running away.

Once at what must have been the meeting place, I blew up.

"You've got to be bloody well kidding me!" I yelled, pulling away from Draco. "Your father is seriously doing this right now?" I shook my head. "Bloody perfect. And I had been enjoying myself." Draco tried to look sorry, but instead, he looked sort of scared. I frowned and pulled him into a hug. "At least we'll be heading to school tomorrow." I said. Draco hugged me back and shuddered slightly. We pulled apart and as soon as Lucius got close, we apparated back to the manor, where our things were packed and we got ready to head to London.

Once on the train, Pansy had a copy of the Daily Prophet, and at the sight at what was on the front cover, I curled into Draco and grit my teeth, back flaring.

"What's wrong Cat?" Blaise asked as he sat back in his seat.

"You try having a scar on your back that reacts every time something linked to your father happens, and tell me you don't automatically wince when you see his mark anywhere. Bloody Death Eaters ruined everything." And I buried my face into Draco's neck.

"It's fine now, Cat." Draco murmured reassuringly, before shooting a glare at the other two. Pansy and Blaise just chuckled before returning to the Prophet.

Once at school, I saw Hermione and forwent going to the Slytherin table and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're all right." I said as she hugged me back.

"I'm happy you're alright too." She said. "Did you see-" I shook my head.

"We left before they appeared." I said. "But what about you and the others? Did your group make it out okay?" Hermione nodded and I turned to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And are you okay? Pansy read some of the article. How's your scar?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Hermione told me that it reacts to things related to the arsehole who helped conceived me." Harry nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine now, but it definitely burned back at the Cup, once the mark was in the sky." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this year." I said, looking around a bit. "So be careful."

"You too." I gave a nod back before returning to the Slytherin table to wait for the sorting ceremony.

"You alright Cat?" Daphne asked. I quickly shook my head.

"No. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen this year." She nodded slowly, and once everything was dealt with, Dumbledore began to make his announcements. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be Alastor Moody. Hogwarts was also hosting the TriWizard Tournament, and our sister and brother schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were coming here. Draco made a comment about wanting to have gone to Durmstrang, but came to Hogwarts because his mother wanted him close to home. I giggled.

"Mama's boy." I said, pinching his cheek. Draco bat my hand away and sneered.

"Am not." He denied. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I lived with you for a summer, and saw how you interacted between both your parents. You're definitely a mama's boy." Draco just looked away as we watched the students from the other schools come in. While all the boys drooled over the Beauxbatons' girls and the girls nearly fainted over the Durmstrang boys, I was amazed at their little shows of magic, and made sure to help Draco pick his jaw up from the floor by promptly closing it for him.

"I believe it's something called Malfoy pride, show some of it by restraining yourself. You can drool into your hand to help you fantasize later." Draco turned beat red as the surrounding Slytherins snickered.

The head of Durmstrang gave Snape a look, which confused me slightly until a few things clicked in my head and I sighed.

"What is it Cat?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, just wondering how long I'll have to deal with Death Eaters before I go mad." I said before leaning against Draco.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Enjoying not sitting with a stick half up my arse because I have to be a polite priss. I loved staying with you Draco, but if I have to stay the summer at your manor again, I'm going to kill someone. And take Lolli, Nald, and Alf. Especially Lolli." I said with a firm nod.

The Goblet of Fire was revealed, and Dumbledore informed us that he would be putting up an age circle so that no one below the age of seventeen could get into the tournament. I was perfectly happy with this, though a few of the underage wizards around me were not.

"It just means you get to live." I said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the movies we go!


	27. Chapter 27

**Catherine's POV**

I was looking forward to our first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I set myself behind Draco and Goyle and watched as Moody apparently decided that we needed to know what the Three Unforgivable Curses are. The Imperius Curse, which made you do whatever the caster willed, was given by Ron. Moody then took an arachnid from one of his many jars, and after making it bigger, had it jumping across the room. When it landed on Draco's face, and he freaked out, I almost died laughing. But then it became more serious, with Moody asking if we wanted the arachnid to jump out the window, or have it drown itself.

Neville gave the Cruciatus curse, the torture curse. And as Moody tortured it, Neville looked so uncomfortable. And Hermione just snapped, telling Moody to just stop. And Moody approached her, asking if Hermione could give the last. She looked the most uncomfortable of all. And then with The Killing Curse, Moody killed the arachnid.

"Only one person has survived that curse, and he's here, in this room." And Moody stood in front of Harry. "And only one person survived the backlash of that curse, and she sits in this room as well." And his eyes moved to me, and I immediately felt sick. Which then translated into me getting sick on the floor. "Malfoy, take Smith to the hospital." And after using a cleaning charm, Draco lead me from the room.

"Cat, are you alright?" I shook my head as I shivered, my back burning.

"No." I cried. "I'm not." I shivered and managed to keep everything in my stomach until we made it to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey got me a bucket.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry came in and visited me as Draco sat on the bed next to me. He had been rubbing my back, but once he saw the others, stopped, sneered, and went to another bed to wait for me.

"Cat, are you alright?" Hermoine asked, taking up Draco's previous task.

"I... I never knew." I breathed, gagging a bit, but I'd been dry heaving for a couple of minutes now. "That was awful." I shivered. "And my back is burning."

"Cat, is... is it going to be like first year again?" She asked carefully. I shook my head.

"No. First year, it always burned in that class. This year, it's just... every so often. A small tingle of warmth under the skin, before cooling completely. But the nightmares." I shuddered and was brought into another fit of dry heaving. "They're getting worse." Hermione sighed.

"And has anyone tried to attack you yet?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Nasty stinging hex on the way to the dorm yesterday. Draco and the others aren't going to be enough to keep them away this year. I'll be needing to pay attention to defensive charms and spells in the coming years." Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Are you feeling any better, Miss. Smith?" Madam Pomfrey asked. I nodded. She took the bucket away. "Then you may go. I hope not to see you anytime soon." I nodded and headed out, Draco following behind and only catching up once the Gryffindors had left.

"Are you taking dreamless sleep?" Draco asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't talked to Dumbledore yet on having Proffessor Snape keep me in steady supply. I planned on speaking with him tonight before curfew." Draco nodded and we continued to our next class, but not before getting stopped by Professor Moody.

"Smith, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine Professor. I just... didn't know that I had survived a back lash. It shocked me was all." Moody gave a nod before continuing to wherever.

"Bloody demented that one. Wait until my father hears about this." Draco said. It caused me to giggle and we continued with our day.

The day of the champion selection came, and I happily sat between Daphne and Pansy, whispering excitedly of who we thought deserved to be chosen. As the names came out, we clapped. Fleur from Beauxbatons, Krum from Durmstrang, and Cedric from Hogwarts. But then the Goblet produced another name. It was Harry's.

The room went silent, and as Harry went to were the other champions were, the room broke out in chaos.

"Of course Potter would put his name in and get choosen. Can't just step out of the bloody limelight." Draco said, obviously irritated. I didn't understand. Why would Harry want to be part of this? I mean, the last three years had more than enough excitement for me. Something didn't seem right.

I visited Hermione the next day, sitting down in the library studying. I was chewing my lip a bit.

"What's wrong Cat?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"So... this is completely off topic but... I think I moved from the 'falling in love stage' to the 'in love' stage of my attractions." I admitted. Hermione's head snapped up and a she smiled.

"Really? I'm happy for you Cat." I blushed and smiled shyly. "So." She laced her fingers together and leaned forward. "When are you going to tell him?" I covered my face.

"Uh. I don't know. I want to. Damn do I want to... but..." I pulled my hands from my face and felt tears welling in my eyes. "What if he rejects me? What if I ruin our friendship? And don't pull up the flirting argument. Blaise flirts with literally everyone."

"But Zabini isn't Malfoy." She reasoned. "He only flirts with you."

"But what if it's just a thing? Or... what if he tells his father, and that ponce tells him to go for it, even if Draco doesn't feel the same? I wouldn't be able to handle him dating me because I'm the 'Dark Lord's Daughter' and therefor royalty in his eyes and it would be 'the best match' for Draco. Even though I'm not even pureblood!" Hermione reached out to put a hand on my forearm to calm me.

"Then how about you do this. Wait. Pay attention to his actions, and don't over think them. If it seems that he could be interested, go for it. I, personally, think you have nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled. "I've talked with Greengrass a few times, and she's told me that Draco cares quite a bit about you as it is. And from what you've told me yourself, it supports my theory. But I'm not going to push you into it if you're uncomfortable. Something like this should happen naturally." I smiled a little.

"Thanks Hermione. That means a lot." Hermione gave me a nod before returning to her reading. "So, you falling for anyone?" And she blushed and started to trip over her words, saying something about 'school is more important than boys' and I couldn't help but snicker at her discomfort.

"You are such a Slytherin." She said. I snickered more.

"Guilty." And I snickered more and she shook her head with a playful smile and eye roll before returning to her book completely, and I finally started mine.

And not long after that, there were 'Cedric Rules, Potter Sticks' buttons everywhere. I had nearly ripped Draco's head off for trying to get me to wear one.

"Come on Cat." Pansy said as she secured hers on better.

"No! Harry's my friend. I would never do that." I snapped out as I got comfortable in the tree Draco and I were in. And lo and behold, there's Harry, just finishing an argument with Ron. And then Draco opens his mouth. Apparently, him and Lucius have a bet going about how long Harry will last. Draco with ten minutes, Luscious with five. Harry then came over.

"I don't give a damn what your father says Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic." And he had pushed Draco during the exchange, which made me groan, though I couldn't help but jump in real quick.

"You forgot scummy, Harry." I said from my branch.

"That too, Cat." And then Harry went to walk away, and Draco went to draw his wand, I had almost went to grab mine to cast a defensive charm on Harry, when Moody turned Draco into a ferret. A cute white ferret and I couldn't help but 'aww' at him. And laugh as Moody humiliated him by levitating him up and down, and then dropping him down Crabbe's trousers. Goyle went to get Draco, but seemed to have grabbed the wrong 'ferret'. Professor McGonagall came and ruined the fun by changing Draco back once he was safely out of Crabbe's clothes.

"My father will hear about this." Draco said, and then got chased by Moody around the tree before running off. I giggled before jumping gracefully from the tree.

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you a quick question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Did you do it?" I asked simply. Harry looked angry.

"No!" I gave a quick nod.

"Good. Just wanted to hear it from you. I didn't believe it anyways, but." And I shrugged, before turning to Moody. "Thank you for dealing with Draco, Professor. You've given me a new way to make sure he stays in line." I smiled wide as I then went to find Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the scene where Draco gets turned into a ferret. It's like, the best. Ever. It makes me happy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Catherine's POV**

Draco was not pleased when I came into the common room laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he flicked his wand and fixed his hair, causing another round of giggles.

"Oh Draco, what isn't." I got closer and pinched his cheek. "You were just turned into the absolute cutest little non-flying rodent I had ever seen in my entire life." I giggled again. Draco looked absolutely livid, but my smile turned sinister. "And I'll be seeing a lot more of that adorable rodent if you continue to be an arse to my friends. Tell me Draco, which is worse, being a ferret, or puking up slugs?"

"You're sadistic." Draco said, taking a step back. My smile shifted back to giggly.

"Glad you noticed. Though I thought I was being more Slytherin like. I don't really find pleasure in bringing you pain. Though I do have to admit, I get great joy out of your humiliation. Your cheeks turn this adorable shade of red."

"You're mental." Crabbe said. My head snapped in his direction.

"I've been jynxed three times today just getting back to the common room." I spat. Then turned to Draco. "Speaking of which." I frowned. "You lied to me Draco."

"About what?" He asked. I stepped into his bubble.

"Leaving me alone. You seem to like to run and leave me behind." And I continued pass and to my room. I heard a mumbled 'Damn' from Draco behind me.

The first challenge came and we went to an arena set up away from the castle, in the side of one of the hills. I was sitting between Pansy and Daphne, who were glaring daggers at Draco, who was sitting in front of us.

"The next time he leaves you alone, I'm hexing him." Pansy said, arms crossed as we waited for the first champion to come out to do whatever it was they were supposed to do. It didn't take long for me to realize as Dumbledore placed a golden egg down on the rocky terrained floor, and a Swedish Short-Snout was brought in and chained.

"Merlin's beard." I said in a slight whisper. I leaned forward, almost off my seat, and put my hands on Draco's shoulders.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to shake me off.

"Remember first year, when Hagrid got a dragon and I wanted to see it? And I didn't get to because you dragged me away? I just so happen to love dragons, so if you could shut up and deal with the fact that this is probably the best day of my life, it would be appreciated." Draco stopped, and even held my hands to help support me. I blushed a little, but kept my eyes on the arena below. Cedric was the first one out, and he decided to transfigure a rock into a dog. Cedric got his egg, but not without being burned.

The Short-Snout was taken away, and in came a Welsh Green. Fleur came and used a sleeping incantation on the dragon, and got her egg as well, though again, she got burned first.

The next dragon was a Chinese Fireball, and out came Krum, who cursed the dragon blind to get his egg. When the Chinese Fireball ended up crushing the real eggs, I frowned.

"That's awful." I said, moving so my head rested atop Draco's. "Those could have been the dragon's actual eggs, and now..." I took a shuddering breath as I felt tears well up in my eyes a bit. Draco squeezed my hands.

The next dragon, was a Hungarian Horntail. I may have jumped up and pushed Draco down a bit, apparently enough for him to slip out of his seat, sending me down. I managed to catch myself on the bench so I wouldn't go face first into Draco's crotch. I sighed.

"Sorry about that Draco, I got a little exci-" And then there was this firm feeling between my breasts. I looked to see that Draco's face happened to be squished there. I blushed deeply, standing up with the help of Daphne as the other students around us whistled.

"Get some Malfoy!" Was one comment made, which made me turn a bright red. Draco seemed to be in a similar state.

"Draco I am so sorry, are you alright?" I helped him sit back up.

"I-I'm fine." He said, batting my hands away when I tried to fix his hair. "Just, calm down."

"I promise nothing." I muttered as I then resumed my previous position.

"Why are you like this again?" He asked as his hands moved to help support me.

"Because we're watching freaking dragons." I said, and that's when Harry came out. He accioed his broom, and then the Horntail escaped its chains and chased Harry out of the arena. "Well... this got really boring and dangerous, really fast." I said, sitting back and listening to the dragon roars, hoping that Harry was all right. Eventually, Harry returned and got his egg. I let out a deep breath of relief as I got off Draco's shoulders.

"My bloody shoulders hurt thanks to you." Draco said as he shifted them, but I saw that he was still blushing.

"I'll be sure to massage them when we get back to the common room and cast a muscle relaxant charm on them."

"Not all she'll be massaging." Blaise teased, and I nearly hexed him then and there.

"Why is it that boys brains seem to descend into their lower body once they hit twelve?" I asked with a huff.

"Excuse me? My brain didn't drop at all." Draco snipped.

"He's right. You need to have a brain to drop first." Pansy giggled, getting a glare from Draco.

"Oh be nice to the poor boy. He just got his first taste of a woman." Blaise smirked. "And I do believe I was right. You are growing some nice tits." I slapped him over the head.

A few weeks before Christmas, Snape called Slytherin house together to teach us to ballroom dance for the Yule Ball that would be happening Christmas Eve night.

"I will not tolerate any one of you tripping over yourselves like a bunch of new born hippogriff. You are Slytherins, and I refuse to insult Salazar's name by not teaching you the proper way to waltz. Pair up, and begin. I will correct you as necessary." And Filch turned on the gramophone. Draco shrugged and walked over, bowing before me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, causing me to smile as I took his hand and we began. "Good thing I taught you over the summer." Draco said as we went about the room.

"It is." And I misstepped, tripping a bit and blushing. "Looks like I need more practice though."

"Well then it's a good thing you have a Malfoy to teach you." Draco said, and we continued around, other couples joining slowly. I felt a blush continue to creep across my face.

"Um... Draco?" He hummed in response. "I know this is stupid but..." And Draco picked me up and spun a bit before placing me back on the ground.

"But?" He asked. I gulped before leaning forward so only he could hear me.

"Would you... be my date to the dance?" As soon as I heard about the ball, I knew that I wanted to go with Draco. And I didn't want to risk anyone else asking and getting accepted before I at least tried. Draco stopped for a second, before we continued.

"A little odd for the girl to ask, isn't it?" Draco asked. I blushed more.

"Yeah, well. I'd rather not have to dance with Crabbe or Goyle. And you won't drop your hand to my arse like Blaise would. And I hate to admit it but..." I turned my face away a bit. "Don't really wanna go with a non-Slytherin, or someone not from Hogwarts."

"Any other reasons?" Draco asked, obviously teasing me, though he was blushing too.

"We dance better than anyone else here and would be the hottest couple on the dancefloor." I bit my tongue after that to see his response.

"Can't argue with that." He said. "But why should I accept?" Draco was being a total arse, and he knew it. I sighed. Time to start ego stroking.

"Well, Prince of Slytherin. Wouldn't it only make sense to be with the Heiress of Slytherin?" I asked, before being twirled.

"It does." Draco hummed.

"And no one could compare to a Malfoy." I hummed. And here comes the Slytherin. "I mean, if you said no, I wouldn't know who else to ask. I mean... if I had to, I guess I could ask Harry." I saw Draco's face start to turn red for a different reason.

"You will not be going to the ball with Potter." Draco sounded sort of possessive... and it was hot.

"So you'll be my date?" I asked hopefully. The song stopped and Draco smirked.

"I'll be your date for the dance." The room looked to us, but no one seemed really surprised, though Snape did have one of his eyebrows cocked slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And besides the dancing, that is almost exacting how I planned Catherine asking Draco to go to the dance with her. And I feel proud of myself for that!


	29. Chapter 29

**Catherine's POV**

I told Hermione my lovely accomplishment as soon as I could, as well as the fumble at the first challenge.

"Oh Cat, that's great! Not the... Malfoy in your breast thing... unless you were okay with that. But I'm glad you're going with him." I blushed as I nodded.

"And do you have a date?" Hermione nodded, and it took almost forever to get her to tell me who it was. My eyes widened as a smirk came to my face.

"Oo, Krum? Nice work Hermione. Can't wait to see everyone's face." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh, and thank you for supplying me with a dress. My grandparents didn't get me one, and the ones I got over the summer with Narcissa show my back." I said with a small frown.

"Don't worry about it, Cat. Anything to help."

"I'll be sure to remember that when you need it." I said as we continued to study, Krum coming and sitting next to Hermione. I made sure to smile politely, before prompting telling Pansy and Daphne that I sat at a table with Krum.

"No fair!" Pansy said. "You're already going to the ball with Draco. Do you really need to be flirting with Krum?" I laughed.

"I wasn't flirting. Merely rubbing it in your face." I said as I bumped her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said as she bumped me back. "I got asked by Blaise." I almost squealed.

"Tell me you said yes." She nodded and I actually squealed, catching the attention of quite a few students in the hall.

"I'm going with Goyle." Daphne said with a shrug. "Poor boy had been all confident until the words actually came out, then I thought he was going to faint. Said yes since no one had asked me yet, and he tried so hard."

"Also known as, you're being nice." Pansy said, the two of us giggling.

"Pretty much." Daphne confirmed as we got to our next class.

The night of the ball, I went to Gryffindor tower for Hermione to help me into my dress. They were similar in style, but not completely, and definitely not in color. Where hers was a bright, beautiful mix of purple and pink, mine was green and yellow. Where hers was ruffled, mine was flowy. And where her sleeves were see-through and upper back exposed, my sleeves were solid and upper back covered.

"Thanks for helping with my hair, Cat." Hermione said as she finished putting on a bit of make up.

"Back at you." I said as I put my shoes on. We headed down together, and I thought Harry and his date were going to die. And then I saw Draco, who was standing just outside of the door. He turned and I saw his jaw actually drop. Either from me or Hermione, I wasn't sure. But Draco. Handsome didn't seem worthy enough to use to describe him.

"I think we did well." Hermione whispered, and I couldn't help but blush. "I'm surprised his jaw is still attached." And that caused a giggle out of both of us.

"Good luck." I told her, and finished going down the stairs and up to Draco. "Sorry it took so long for me to get ready." Draco's brain seemed to be slow this evening as his mouth seemed to work on auto-pilot.

"You're beautiful." And the blush that formed once his brain caught up made me blush a little more.

"I'd return the compliment, but handsome doesn't seem to be quiet enough." I blushed a little more, and Draco finally held out his arm, and I took it, entering the Great Hall turned ballroom. Once the Triwizard Champions came in and began to dance, couples took to the floor. Draco pulled me over and we joined the others.

"I don't remember that dress this summer. Did your grandparents buy it on their travels?" Draco asked as we spun around the floor. I giggled and shook my head.

"No. Hermione got it for me. All the dresses I purchased with your mother showed too much of my scar, were as this-" I showed off while Draco twirled me. "-doesn't. And I do love it very much." Draco seemed irritated. Probably because he, once again, admitted that something that Hermione had given me made me attractive.

As more upbeat music came, Draco seemed more out of his element, while I fell more into mine. And as the night went on, we went from dancing to conversing with friends.

"You're dress really is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Pansy asked as she and Blaise sat with Draco and I while we were taking a break.

"Hermione. Muggles can make some beautiful clothing." I stated happily, looking down at my dress and running a hand over the silky material. Pansy 'hmmphed'

"Granger is rather beautiful tonight, isn't she." Pansy admitted, but seemed so angry that she did.

"Not as beautiful as Catherine." Draco said, then instantly blushed, as I did. Blaise looked rather upset, but happy, while Pansy looked a little smug, but she had this look in her eye.

"No." I said firmly. "Whatever you're thinking Pansy, no. You're a Slytherin as I am, so don't pretend you weren't thinking something." She pouted, and I grabbed Draco as the current dance ended. It ended up that I pulled him up for a slow dance, and so we got into position and slowly swayed back and forth, and I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder.

"You seem comfortable." Draco murmured, trying to seem agitated, but sounding sort of pleased.

"I am. I was kind of afraid my heels would make me too tall, but it looks like it makes everything just perfect." I sighed happily. "Thank you for agreeing to be my date."

"I would have asked you on my own, you know." Draco admitted. "You just were to impatient." I hummed as I nuzzled into his neck a bit.

"True. But I wanted to make sure I had the best before any other snake tried." Draco laughed quietly, and rested his head on mine until we finished. We headed back to the dormitory not long after. As we stood in front of the girl's dorm, Draco grabbed my hand.

"I had a good evening." He said. I smiled.

"I did too, thank you again for taking me." Draco cleared his throat briefly, before bending slightly, bringing the back of my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Good night, Catherine." And he was gone. I pulled my hand up to my heart, blushing.

"Good night, Draco." I whispered, before going into my dorm and preparing for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance! Oh my Merlin I hope it was good. I loved how at the end, it's all cute and stuff and URGH! I WANT THEM TOGETHER!!! BUT IT CAN'T HAPPEN YET!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Catherine's POV**

When I met up with Hermione a few days later, I was going to tell her about what had happened back in the Slytherin dorms, but she seemed a little off.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but she looked so upset. My eyes narrowed. "Did Krum do something to you? I'll bloody well hex him if-"

"It wasn't him." Hermione snapped immediately. I was taken aback a bit, but quickly recovered.

"Then who am I hexing? I mean it Hermione, no one gets to make you this upset without some form of punishment. You're my best friend." I said. Hermione gave a deep sigh.

"Ron. He ruined my evening at the ball." Hermione admitted quietly. "Making comments on how Viktor was too old for me and such rubbish." I took a deep breath.

"Didn't he try to ask Fleur out not even a week before?" I asked through clenched teeth. Hermione nodded, a small tear running down her face. I immediately pulled her into a hug. "Don't listen to him, Hermione. He's a boy, and boys are stupid. He'll get over being jealous, and then he'll ask for your forgiveness, and once his head's been removed from his arse, properly ask you out." Hermione blushed dark enough to match her Gryffindor reds.

"W-Well what about you and Malfoy." She shot back. I smiled softly and blushed, though not as deeply and more of a shy pink. This caused Hermione to stop and smile a bit. "He asked you out?" I shook my head. "You asked him?" I shook my head again. She looked confused.

"That night was just almost perfect. I don't think he's ever called me beautiful before. And at the end of the night." I sighed.

"He kissed you?" Hermoine asked, bouncing a little excitedly, her previous stressors seeming to be completely ignored.

"Sort of. It was only on the back of the hand, but-"

"Oh Cat, that's marvelous!" She said, hugging me tightly and giggling. "You'll have him within the month, end of the year at the latest." I blushed more.

"Well, I mean..." I giggled. "That would be great." We giggled a little more. I saw Ron and quickly sent out a tripping jynx, causing a beautiful fall into a snow drift. The laughs had Hermione turning to see what happened, and she huffed.

"Which Slytherin did it this time?" Hermoine asked, scanning around. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Remember our previous conversation. The one that involved hexing. I decided that since he's your friend, a simple tripping jynx will do." She gently hit my arm.

"Cat." She sassed. I shrugged.

"I promised. Just be happy it was in snow bank and not a flight of stairs, because the thought has crossed my mind a few times." I admitted. Hermione narrowed her eyes playful and I shrugged again. "I'm a Slytherin, it's a thing we do. At least I'm doing it for a friend and not to be a pretentious arse." Hermione laughed again and as we went to go to the library, I may have tripped Ron again once he was standing, just for good measure.

The second task of the tournament came, and we were brought to staging over the Black Lake. I hummed as I looked down into the water.

"What are you looking for, Cat?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we'd see Slytherin common rooms, but that's silly to think considering how far out we are. I'm also sort of wondering how everything's going to go." I hummed.

"You should probably pay more attention on not being knocked over the edge than where the common room is." Daphne said, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back since a group of passing students did nearly knock me over the edge.

"Watch where you're walking." Pansy bit out. The students turned, saw Daphne's hand in my shirt, figured what had happened and shrugged.

"Don't really care where that thing goes." One of them said. I frowned. "Pity you caught her, Greengrass. Would've loved to have seen her fall into the lake." Daphne glared, and that was when Draco and the rest of the gang joined us.

"There a problem here?" He asked, glaring at the other students, who shrugged and walked off.

"And they call Slytherin's vile." Pansy said, chin up and looking down her nose.

"We kind of are." I said as I looked down to were the champions were. "Need I remind you of second year password? If you bloody well make it 'purebloods' again, I'm moving to Gryffindor." The sneers I got for that one didn't bother me one bit.

"What is with you and Gryffindors?" Pansy asked as we finished getting situated.

"Hermione's my friend, and by this point I'd say Harry is too. And they're both Gryffindors. Slytherins are better, don't get me wrong, but I'm just closer to Hermione." I stated. The challenge began, and the four went into the water, Harry jumping out and doing a flip before diving back under. Fleur came up first with nothing, Cedric came up with the girl he took to the dance, Krum came third with Hermione, which blew my mind, .

"Looks like Potter's done for." Draco said with a happy lithe in his voice. I slapped him. Time was pretty much up, and up came Ron, a girl from Beauxbatons, and then Harry. One of the younger years next to us cheered loudly, and Draco pushed his beanie down over the boys eyes.

"Oh Draco, come off it. You don't have to be a prat to everyone." I said as we headed back to the castle. "The kid did nothing wrong."

"Cheering for Potter. He might as well have." I rolled my eyes as I entwined our arms.

"Draco." I said, pulling him to a stop. Before I could continue, my back began to burn. I shivered and moved my arm to cling to Draco's side.

"Cat?" He asked. I muffled a whimper into his shoulder.

"Back." I gasped out. The burn slowly subsided, but I was shaken slightly. "Snape. I need to see Professor Snape." And so we went. It landed the two of us in Snape's office, my back bared as I closed my eyes tight and sobbed silently.

"What the bloody hell happened? It wasn't red over the summer." Draco said as he looked at it.

"It hasn't been this red for almost two years." Snape said as I heard him going through his cabinets. The door swung open, and in came the Durmstrang headmaster.

"Severus-" And he cut off as I flinched and Draco quickly draped his cloak over my shoulders to cover my back.

"Igor." Snape said, obviously irritated. "I thought you had better manners than to just enter someone's office without permission." Karkaroff's eyes never left me.

"That's proof enough isn't it." He said as he motioned to me. "If our marks are burning-"

"What?" I asked, turning to Snape. Draco seemed to be confused as to what to do. "Draco, can you wait for me outside? I have the feeling this is about to become a conversation not safe for your ears."

"Cat-"

"She's right, Malfoy." Snape said as he stood. "Please, step out. Miss. Smith will be out momentarily." And though Draco obviously didn't want to leave, he did. As soon as the door shut, the questions began.

"Burning?" I asked as I turned to Snape. "Your mark is BURNING?" I stepped up to Snape and made sure he knew I was more than a little upset. "Isn't that something important that I'd need to know?"

"Catherine, watch your tongue. As much as you may believe it would be, not everything that happens that may be connected to your father is knowledge you need to be blessed with." Snape's voice was firm, and his eyes snapped to Karkaroff. "And you will say nothing to her as well, Igor. It is none of her concern."

"None of my concern!" I screeched. I turned and dropped Draco's cloak, revealing the angry red my scar had become. "I'm pretty sure that if it makes me almost collapse, it is of my concern!"

"Catherine!" Snape snapped, grabbing the cloak and covering my shoulders. "If you can't control your temper, at least keep your modesty."

"Severus-" Karkaroff began, but Snape was quick to dismiss him.

"This is nothing to be worried about." He said, turning and grabbing a large vial from his desk and turning back. "I will be with you shortly, Igor. But I need you to step out of my office so that I can administer the salve to Catherine's back." Karkaroff seemed disgruntled, but did as asked. Draco seemed to take this as a cue to enter and took his cloak back as Snape spread the salve over my scar. "Malfoy, are their any Slytherin girls that know about Miss. Smith's scar?"

"Pansy does." He answered as he looked away, giving me some sense of privacy. Snape hummed.

"Make sure Miss. Parkinson applies this every time it flares, and before you go to sleep at night. You'll have to sleep on your stomach. I'll be informing your grandparents immediately." He said, before having me redress and head out of the room.

"You alright Cat?" Draco asked. I shook my head.

"No. Something bad is about to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do to wrap up the second task, so BOOM, scar stuff! Next chapter will be the final task, and most likely the end of fourth year, so be prepared.


	31. Chapter 31

**Catherine's POV**

Pansy had been more than willing to help with the salve when she saw my back, though Daphne saw as well, and they'd switch off between when it was administered. They also began to understand why I always slept with the curtains on my bed closed. They wouldn't talk about it. The only person who did was Draco, and that was asking how I was doing. Hermione had also been updated, and had told me Harry's scar was reacting as well. Something bad was definitely either already happening, or about too.

The final task for the Triwizard Tournament was taking place in a maze, that had stands around the opening. I was happily cheering on Harry, which sort of annoyed the Slytherins around me, and Cedric. Once they had entered the maze, everyone just sort of watched the entrances close. I frowned slightly.

"So, now what. If you really think about it, it's not all that fun to watch." I said as I leaned forward. As time passed, my burn began to act up. As soon as I opened my mouth to tell Pansy and Daphne, a scream ripped out of my throat as the burning pain became unbearable, and I passed out.

When I awoke, I was in the hospital wing, face pressed into the pillow and my back bared and facing the ceiling. I heard people murmuring and turned to see Hermione talking with Dumbledore and Snape. Hermione looked over to me and smiled.

"She's awake!" She said, hurrying over to me. "Merlin's beard, you scared us."

"What happened?" I asked, going to move and gasping with the pain that shot through my body.

"You fainted." Hermione said. "Right after giving off a frightful scream. Not even a minute later, Harry came through and..." She bit her lip.

"The Dark Lord has returned." Dumbledore said. It was almost a natural reaction for a sob to escape.

"No." I cried, burying my face into the pillow. "He can't be back." Hermione gently rubbed my shoulder as Snape sat next to me and applied more salve to my back.

"I'm afraid it's true." Dumbledore said. My shoulder's shook as I sobbed. Hermione turned away, and I could see she was also upset. "Your grandparents have already been informed. I would suggest using caution in the coming years." I nodded as I continued to sob, eventually to the point of unconsciousness.

The next time I awoke, it was to Draco, Pansy, and Daphne. Pansy and Daphne were whispering, and Draco was sitting next to the bed, just watching me. I just sort of stared at him for a moment, feeling numb. Either from the news I had received, or the salve on my back, which seemed to have an underlying burn still, I didn't know.

"You have the cutest nose." I said flatly, watching Draco's nose twitch slightly as the other two hurried over.

"Cat, you're alright!" Daphne said as she sat next to me, petting my head gently. "Are you alright?"

"My back is burning like someone used Fryefield on it and then had a mountain troll take a whack at it with his club. You tell me." I said as I dropped my head back to the pillow. "I feel terrible. Enough about me though. What have I missed?"

"Cedric Diggory's funeral." Pansy said. I froze. "According to Dumbledore, You-Know-Who killed him." I turned my head into my pillow and began to cry again.

"Something happy damn it!" I cried.

"There's nothing happy at the moment." Draco said stiffly, but he pushed Daphne away as he sat next to me. "Unless you include classes being canceled for another week as a good thing." I huffed out a pathetic laugh.

"Sure. Let's pretend that's a good thing." The others went quiet for a moment.

"You back isn't as red as it has been." Daphne supplied, which caused a small sigh of relief to pass my lips.

"And Draco's been here every day during his breaks to keep an eye on you." Pansy added with a slight tease. Draco turned back at her, but I couldn't really tell what was happening.

"I haven't been here every break!" Draco snapped. I heard Pansy and Daphne giggle.

"Hey Pansy, where was Draco yesterday during break?"

"Here. As he was since Dumbledore allowed visitors. And don't forget how he would keep Cat up to date on what's been happening." Pansy teased.

"Or when we caught him running his fingers through her hair, muttering something about 'hurry up and wake up, this castle's boring without you'." Daphne continued. I could just see Draco's ears turn red as my face heated up.

"Sod off." Draco said, standing. Madam Pomfrey choose this time to come over to check me over. After deeming me able to go, I headed to the Slytherin dormitory, where everything just seemed so much more dreary. Everyone watched me carefully, and it took Pansy threatening to hex them for everyone to stop staring.

The next day, when I ran into Harry, I clung to him and sobbed, apologizing for everything that's happened that year, for everything he had witnessed. He hugged me back.

"You didn't know. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." He said. "And you must be worse for wear if what Hermione says is true." I nodded slowly as we pulled back.

"Can you do something for me Harry?" I asked. After a nod, I continued. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but if you get the chance, please, take him out." My voice was filled with poison. "That thing should never have come back. And I'll play my part if you play yours." Harry gave me a firm nod, and we continued to class.

The rest of the year was awful. I had horrible nightmares about Voldemort. Add that up with how many times I was hexed, cursed, and jynxed, well. I'm surprised I'm still able to walk. And I had mixed feelings when it was time to go home. I wanted to stay, but I wanted to see my grandparents. Things were going to be different from now on, and that killed me.

I sat on the train with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. I smiled as I spoke, and remembered the last thing Hermione had said before we parted.

"Don't let him coming back ruin your school life, or your potential love life, Cat. I say go for it. Tell Draco how you feel. Because he obviously cares for you a great deal."

That circled through my head as I spoke with my friends, laughing and gossiping before we made it back to London. I saw my grandparents immediately, and took a deep breath as I turned to Draco and the others.

"My grandparents are already here. I'll see you all this September." Everyone said their goodbyes. "Oh, and Draco?" He turned to me and I stepped forward, grabbing his shirt to pull him towards me. Our lips met and I almost forgot about the scar burning on my back by the feeling of comfortable warmth that flooded through me. When I pulled back, I smiled softly. "I love you." And I turned and hurried to my grandparents, leaving a dazed and confused Draco Malfoy behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was short. I had the task thing planned, and the parting at the station planned. Everything else was just... I don't even know. But I hope you all liked it! Next chapter starts year five! I am not looking forward to Umbridge.


	32. Chapter 32

**Catherine's POV**

I didn't hear from Draco all summer. No letters at all, and no one else, besides Hermione, would bring him up. And when it was with Hermione, it was apologies and theories on why he hadn't. And I was a complete mess.

I didn't feel safe anymore. Neither did my grandparents. I would wake up screaming, and my grandparents were worried about how my back didn't stop burning. It never went back to the pale pink it had been before, and stayed darker, sometimes turning a deep scarlet before a major event happened.

"Cathy." My grandmother came into my room.. "Severus is here to speak with you." I was up off my bed quickly.

"Papa's here?!" And I followed her down to see Severus. I quickly latched onto him. "I'm so happy to see you!" Severus hugged me back.

"Yes, well. I have a question from Dumbledore." He sat down and I quickly took the spot next to him. "In light of recent events, he was wondering how you feel about defeating your fath-"

"No one wants him down for good more than I do." I interrupted. "Anything I can do to take him out, I'm willing to do." Severus nodded, before turning to my grandparents.

"Morgana." Severus said with an inquiring tone. Grandma nodded.

"Keep an eye on her Severus." Grandma warned, before she hugged me tight. "Behave." I nodded before Severus held out his arm.

"We'll be apparating." I was confused as to what was happening until we appeared before a house on a muggle street.

"Where are we?" I asked, but Severus approached the door and brought me inside. As I looked around, I was ambushed by a hug.

"Cat!" It was Hermione, and I gave a big grin as I hugged her back.

"It's great to see you." I said, before seeing Harry and smiling. "You too."

"Go upstairs with the others." Severus said as he headed further into the house. I nodded before doing just that.

"So, what's going on?" I asked as I was brought into a bedroom, finding all of my things for Hogwarts already there.

"Well, this is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione explained. I nodded slowly.

"Right, and that is?" I questioned.

"A group of witches and wizards who want to defeat..." She gestured idly, and I got it.

"I want in." I said firmly. Harry nodded and that was around the time we went to the stairs to eavesdrop. I wasn't really paying attention, and Crookshanks made sure that no one else really did either. We went downstairs for dinner and everyone turned to look at me.

"Is it really wise for her to be here?" Sirius asked Severus.

"Besides Potter, I can't think of another person who deserves to be here more than her. And besides, Dumbledore wanted her here." Severus answered. "I must be off now. Dumbledore told me he had your word that Catherine could stay here until she returned to Hogwarts."

"What?" I asked, a few of the others seeming slightly confused as well.

"Morgana and Killian thought that it'd be safer if you weren't with them for the time being." Severus supplied. "Now if you'll excuse me." And Severus left through the fireplace. It was quiet for a short time, until Harry turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like we're in this together." He said. I smiled wide and nodded.

"Yeah." I smirked. "You get Voldemort, and I'll get the Death Eaters. It'll be perfect." Harry nodded and we returned to eating.

I rode to Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Why aren't you with Malfoy and his Slytherin buddies?" Ron asked as we sat down. I frowned as Hermione slapped Ron over the head. "Ow, what?"

"I haven't heard from Draco all summer." I said, looking to my lap. Hermione put a hand on mine and squeezed.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation to this, Cat."

"Just say it Hermione. I messed it up. I messed it all up." I buried my head in my hands.

"Um, excuse me. What exactly did you mess up, Cat?" Harry asked. I sighed as I wiped my eyes.

"My friendship with Draco." I answered.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, and Hermione hit him again.

"By confessing her feelings." Hermione answered.

"Well, I did sort of kiss him before that with no real warning." I said with a blush. "And then left before he could reply."

"That doesn't mean anything Cat." Hermione said firmly. "And I'm sure your friendship isn't ruined. He probably has been thinking things over because he's not sure how to respond. It's a big change."

"I think you're giving Malfoy a little too much credit." Ron said with a laugh. Hermione glared at him.

"You aren't helping Ron." She said, before turning back to me. "Everything is going to be fine." Hermione stated it like it was a fact she read in one of her text books. It made me smile and nod, hoping she was right.

I sat with my friends at Slytherin, Pansy and Daphne quickly coming to catch me up on things, while Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle stayed quiet. The doors opened, but not to the usual first years. In came Draco, and my heart fluttered. He was looking at the Slytherin table scanning it like he was looking for something. And while he did that, I examined him.

Pretty much all of his baby fat was gone. The word handsome still wasn't enough to describe him, and neither was the word hot. And he was taller, though he sort of looked like a walking pole, but that was probably because of us still being in our awkward teenage years.

And then our eyes locked and Draco was on the move. The only empty spot was next to me, and I was a little nervous. All up until the point he grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened as I heard a couple catcalls. Draco pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"It's not proper the kiss and run." He said as he sat next to me. I blinked a few times before a smile broke across my face.

"Does this mean you accept my feelings?" I asked hopefully. I saw Draco's confident demeanor dissolve into a blush as he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yes." I smiled as I pulled him into another kiss.

"Does this mean you two are dating now?" Daphne asked. Draco pulled away from me and shrugged.

"Yes." Draco said. I was going to pull Draco into another kiss, but a group of groans stopped me. "What are you all groaning about?" Draco asked.

"We all owe you both ten galleons." Pansy groaned. Draco and I cocked our eyebrows.

"That bet we made second year, was about when you two would get together." Blaise explained. "And you both put ten galleons on fifth year." I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from my throat.

"I've never unknowingly made a winning bet, and I think I rather fancy this one." I said. Draco nodded.

"As do I, Kitty." I stopped laughing and turned to Draco. "What?"

"Did you just call me Kitty?" Draco nodded with a blush.

"Why? Don't fancy it?" Draco looked a little nervous. I smiled wide as I leaned against him.

"Quite the opposite. I don't mind being your Kitty. Just realise that makes you my Dragon." Draco flushed a little more, but nodded. It was around this time the first years came in, and were sorted. Afterwards, Dumbledore introduced our NEW Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"If we have a new professor for that class every year we're in school, I'm going to go mad." I said. After being introduced, our new teacher, Umbridge, stepped up, and I couldn't tell you the reason she decided to speak if I tried. Her voice and fashion sense had boggled my mind.

"That's too much pink." I said as I watched her sit down. "And I don't know about you, but she might as well be a dementor. I was happy until she stood up." I turned to the others, who nodded quickly. I leaned against Draco. "You might need to help me in Defense this year. I might just bloody well skip it to avoid her."

"I might join you." Draco said as he sneered slightly.

"Sounds like we know when you're snogging sessions are going to be." Blaise said. Draco and I both turned red.

"Since when do you plan snogging?" Draco asked.

"And why would we time it at a time we can't torture you with it?" I added. My friends turned to me with cocked eyebrows. "What? I can't find it fun to make you all feel uncomfortable?"

"Sadist." Draco said, but I smiled.

"Yes, but you obviously love me. Or else you wouldn't have gone all Gryffindor and kissed me in front of the entire Great Hall." I teased. Draco scoffed.

"I didn't go 'all Gryffindor.' I simply wanted everyone to know you're mine." And he kissed me again. I hummed before we parted.

"Oh, right. Not Gryffindor at all. Just spoiled." I said as I pinched his cheek and turned back to dinner. We headed down to the dormitory hand in hand. But the insults were brutal. Though no one seemed to believe Harry or Dumbledore, they still hammered me with nasty comments. They even threw a few at Draco, and I could feel him tighten his hold when he felt me try to pull away.

"If I couldn't take it, I wouldn't have asked you out." Draco said, though his voice was obviously irritated. Once we hit the common room, everyone sort of stayed away. I was used to this, but it seemed a little off. "Ignore them. They're pety." Draco said, and escorted me to my room. "I'll see you in the morning, Kitty." I smiled

"See you in the morning Draco." And when Draco kissed me good night, I was extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THAT STUPID KISS IN THE GREAT HALL FROM DAY FUCKING ONE! Oh, and from this point on, I will be upgrading swears. Just a quick warning.


	33. Chapter 33

**Catherine's POV**

I woke up to find Draco waiting in the common room for me. He looked a little flustered, but when I approached, that seemed to change into a little blush.

"Morning Kitty." He said, giving me a quick kiss to the cheek. I giggled as I kissed his back.

"Good Morning Dragon." He gave me a small smile before we headed to breakfast. It was nice when everyone handed up their galleons.

"Don't have to pay for a first date now. I can do it with my winnings." Draco said as he pulled me closer.

"First date? Sounds nice." I said, leaning in and giving him another quick kiss.

"Ugh. You two are going to make me sick." Pansy said as she went for her pumpkin juice.

"We aren't snogging in front of you yet." I said. "But you may be right, maybe we are acting a little too mushy." I said to Draco. "Not that I'm complaining of course. I've been dreaming this since third year, but most couples are shy and bashful. Not usually holding hands." Draco shrugged.

"Well, we aren't most couples." Draco said. I smiled.

"True." And we finished up breakfast before heading to class.

Our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class made me want to be sick. The first thing I want to here in the morning is not 'Good morning children'. I may not be an adult, but don't belittle me with that voice that sounds like you're talking to a bunch of five year olds that don't know how to control their magic yet. And oh how the class took a downward spiral. No practicing magic, just LEARNING about it. I'm sorry, no. My biological father has come back to power. If I don't know exactly how to use the spell I'm using to defend myself, I'm going to die.

And then the question of how to defend ourselves against Voldemort came up. Well, Harry was firm in his grounding that Voldemort was back, and Umbridge gave him detention. And so I stepped in.

"He has a point." I said from the back. "My father isn't going to stand there and let our OWL scores defend us. He's going to strike hard, and if we don't know our spells, we're going to die."

"And who is your father, Miss. Smith." Umbridge asked. I stared her in the eye with an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Are you kidding me? My biological father is Voldemort." Umbridge stepped back a bit, and for once it brought me pride that my heritage could make people fear me. "And as happy as I am to have had no contact with him for the past fourteen years, he's back. And I can only imagine how happy he is to finish what he started."

"He is not back!" Umbridge said firmly.

"You keep telling yourself that. And while you do so, tell my nightmares so my roommates and I can get some damn sleep." I stood, glaring. "I don't care how badly you want to pretend the world is all sunshine and daisies, it's not. And foregoing teaching us to defend ourselves in a class strictly used to do such." I scoffed. "You might as well be digging our graves and be ready to bury us yourself."

"Detention! Miss. Smith. In my office with Mr. Potter." Umbridge said. "Now sit down, and let us begin." I stayed standing for a moment.

"And if I walk out of the room?" The gasps were fantastic to hear. Umbridge was looking pissed, and it gave me great pleasure to see her face slowly begin to turn red. "Sorry, let me rephrase that." I cleared my throat and added a sickeningly sweet tone to my voice. "Professor Umbridge, my back seems to be acting up. As I'm sure Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore have told you, I must either immediately see Professor Snape, head to the infirmary, or ask one of my classmates to apply the salve in my room." I saw her about to speak, but I cut in quickly. "Surely you care about the health of your students as much as you care about our education. I'll be sure to be in your office for my detention." Umbridge allowed me to go see Snape, and so I went to the Slytherin common room to wait for the others. Once they got there, they all stared at me.

"Are you mad?" Pansy asked as she came in. "You didn't need to provoke her."

"I'm sorry, I get tired of people hiding behind a false sense of security." I went to stretch, but flinched. "Though I wasn't really lying about my back, it is acting up, but Snape has a class. Little help?" Daphne nodded and we headed to our room to apply the salve.

Once the day was through, I went with Harry to Umbridge's office. Once entered, she sat us down. Harry was to write 'I must not tell lies' while I was to write 'I must not talk back'. We were told to write until it sunk in. Harry finished before me, and I kept going until I felt something running down my arm. When I looked, it was blood, from my hand. The words 'I must not talk back' carved into my skin. But with my back burning, I never noticed. I gasped and dropped the pen.

"Something wrong, Miss. Smith?" I turned to Umbridge and said nothing. "You know you deserve to be punished." And she let me go. Harry had been kind enough to wait for me, and when he saw me holding my hand up, he reached out.

"Are you okay Cat?" I saw the words carved into his hand, and tears started down my face.

"No." I said, and showed how my hand was bleeding. "I'm not." Harry's eyes widened.

"How did it-"

"The scar on my back." I whimpered. "The pain comes and goes, but sometimes I don't even realize anything else is happening to me. I didn't know I was using a blood quill until I felt the blood running down my arm."

"Let's get out of here." He said, and I nodded firmly as we left. Draco found us and Harry passed me off. Draco went to grab my hand, when he saw the blood, I thought he was either going to faint or go hexing everyone who had ever wronged me my entire life, including the Dark Lord.

"What happened to you?" He asked, anger lacing his tone. I was about to say when Umbridge came walking pass.

"Miss. Smith, are you alright. You look a bit pale." She asked, sounding as fake as her kindness.

"I'm fine, professor. I was just heading back to my dorm. Draco's here to walk with me." I explained, stepping behind Draco slightly.

"Why ever would you need someone to walk with you?" She asked again, just as fake.

"She gets hexed walking through the halls." Draco answered, tone clipped. "Now if you don't mind professor, we have homework to do." That seemed to make Umbridge smile as she shooed us along. "Did she do that to you?" Draco asked once out of earshot. I nodded slowly.

"Blood quill." I said.

"My father will hear about this." Draco sneered, before taking my hand and reading what was in it. "Kitty." He said, taking out his wand to cast a simple healing spell. It didn't do much, the words would have to heal on their own, but the blood had finished clotting, and after a quick cleaning spell to remove the drying blood, he kissed it gently.

"If things get worse." I said shakily. "And my father gets his hands on me. She's the first to go." Draco looked rather frightened by that comment.

"Kitty." I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That was... that was uncalled for." Draco said nothing as he pulled me into an alcove and kissed me.

"You're scared." Draco said as he gently massaged my cheek bones with his thumbs. "And you're hurt and being attacked. But I promise you Kitty." And Draco kissed my forehead. "My father will be hearing about this, and something will be done." Draco's voice had taken on an angrier note before we finished heading to the Slytherin common rooms. Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise were positively livid when they heard what happened. Crabbe and Goyle looked ready to shite themselves. And watching Draco write to Lucius was actually almost frightening. We've been dating for not even a full day, and he's already like this.

"He'd do it even if you weren't dating." Blaise said as he sat next to me on the couch, watching Draco before turning back to me. "It's because you're his friend. I mean, yeah you've upgraded to girlfriend status, but that's not all it is for Draco, you know?" I smiled and nodded.

"I guess I do." Once Draco had sent the owl, he came over and sat on the other side of me, pulling me close.

"If she gets away with this, I'm going to hex her." Draco said firmly, our other friends agreeing.

The next day during breakfast, things got worse. Either Hermione found out about Harry's detention and told McGonagall, or one of my friends did, because McGonagall and Umbridge were arguing right outside the Great Hall. Things at Hogwarts were worse than Umbridge had expected, also known as things weren't what she wanted, so the Ministry was going to make bigger changes than what they had been doing already. And I was not looking forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Year Five. How you fucked up everyone's day. I'm a little 'meh' on how this year will go, but I have a few important points we're going to roll with. Kay? Sweet.


	34. Chapter 34

**Catherine's POV**

I almost went insane in the following month. Umbridge was everywhere. Questioning every teacher, and using her magic in the halls to make things how she thinks they should be. I saw her separate a snogging couple and turned to Draco.

"I hate her more now." I stated as we continued with our hands intertwined.

"And why is that?" Draco asked. His father's letter back had calmed him down. Which better mean that my father plans on having her head on a pike, or that nothing else will happen to me. I'm guessing neither.

"Because if I can only kiss you in the common room, I'm going to go fucking insane." I said. "I like kissing you. I've been looking forward to the snogging stage. But by how things are going, I might not be able to bloody well see you unless we're in class. And then not even be able to sit next to each other!"

"Don't worry about it, Kitty." Draco said as we started to walk again. "Everything will be fine." I huffed.

"You better be right." I said.

When Umbridge decided to fire, and throw Professor Trelawny from the school, I was livid. Like, Draco and Blaise were holding me back, Daphne was holding my wand while Pansy covered my mouth because I was hissing Parseltongue, livid. Dumbledore came and told Umbridge she didn't have the authority to banish teachers from the grounds, and McGonagall brought Trelawny back into the castle.

Umbridge was finally done being in our classes. And in potions, when one of the other Slytherins said something about Trelawny deserving to be kicked out, I snapped.

"That no good bitch shouldn't even be here! She's destroying the school! Yeah, I'm glad I'm not getting hexed at every turn, but everything else is nutters! Not to mention she's trying to make Dumbledore out to be a conniving bastard and Harry his devoted follower. It's completely-"

"Miss. Smith." Snape snapped as he turned to my table. "You can bicker in the common room. And you will be respectful of the teachers in this school."

"Not this time Papa!" The entire room went silent, and Snape's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Catherine." Snape's voice was cold. I held up my hand and pulled off the bandages that were there. I may have ended up back in Umbridge's office on accident to write the same lines over and over again. Once the bandage was on the floor and Snape could see my hand, his eyes shot wide. "Catherine."

"She's a fucking bitch, Papa. I try to behave in her class, but I swear she riles me up on purpose, and you know I have my mother's temper." Snape was quick to my side, examining my hand.

"Papa?" Ron finally asked.

"He's my godfather." I answered, watching Snape's eyes turn sharp again.

"I will be having a word with Dolores." Snape said as he stood. "And Morgana will be informed immediately." I nodded and Snape turned to the class. "Back to your potions." He hissed and headed to the front of the room to begin writing. Draco grabbed my uninjured hand and held it.

"Kitty." I let out a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"Malfoy, if you're done trying to plan when you're going to secretly snog my goddaughter in the unused potions lab after lunch, return to your cauldron." Snape said from his desk.

"That was one time." I said. "And it's not a secret. Most people go to that one." I shrugged a little. "But usually it's for a quick shag." I heard the quill drop.

"You better not be shagging, young lady." Snape warned, glaring at Draco. "And you'll do best to remember where you're hands belong, Malfoy." Draco went back to his potion brewing and I giggled a little before returning to mine.

As we sat in the Great Hall, a letter came in. I smiled before seeing it was from the ministry. Once I read it, I dropped it, tears flowing down my face as I began to openly sob, burying my face in my hands.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Pansy had snatched up the letter, and when she read it, she looked to me.

"Cat." She said before reaching across the table. "Cat, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked again as Daphne then read the letter.

"Oh Merlin." She gasped.

"What the fuck's going on?" Draco snapped.

"He killed them!" I sobbed. Draco froze.

"What?" He asked.

"Voldemort killed my grandparents." The response was immediate, with both the use of the name, and the loud sobs that began to wrack my body. Draco quickly pulled me into his arms, rocking me slightly back and forth. Students scooted away from me as far as they could, and Umbridge and Dumbledore were quickly beside me.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked. When I saw Umbridge reaching for the letter, I lashed out, not only snatching the parchment away from her, but hissing in parseltongue that if she wanted to keep her fucking head, she'd back the fuck off. That pissed her off, but before Umbridge could tell me to meet her in her office, Pansy spoke up.

"Her grandparent's have been killed." Pansy said quickly, and it brought another round of sobs from me. I felt Draco pull me closer to him as he started whispering softly into my ear. Things like 'we'll make it through this' and 'I'm here for you'. Another figure appeared in the form of Hermione, and she automatically clung to me.

"I'm so sorry, Cat." She said, ignoring the glares she got from the Slytherins. I then felt a firm hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Snape.

"Come with me." I nodded and stood, grabbing Draco's and Hermione's hands. Snape just let it be as we headed to his office, Dumbledore and Umbridge close behind. Once in Snape's office, I continued to openly sob as he sat me down in his chair.

"Severus." Dumbledore said as he shut the door behind him. Snape nodded.

"As her godfather, I accept guardianship of her." Snape said.

"If I may. Who, did you say, killed your grandparents?" Umbridge asked. I saw pure hate pass over Hermione's face.

"Does it matter?" Draco asked. "She's distraught as she is, and I don't believe pushing her for that information is relevant."

"May I see the letter?" Umbridge asked me, holding out her hand. I stood, holding the letter up, and made sure to catch it on fire so it burned quickly, the ashes falling onto Snape's desk. Umbridge stared at me with disdain.

"Oops." I managed to get out, though it was shaky. "Now if you would please, professor. I wish to mourn. And your presence is not welcomed." Umbridge looked completely scandalized, but left anyways. Dumbledore left shortly after, and so I was left with Snape, Draco, and Hermione.

"Kitty." Draco said softly, reaching out to wipe a tear away. I only sobbed more, so he gently held me as Hermione talked to me, and Snape watched on.

Once the winter months hit, it was said that any student organizations were disbanded. When I talked to Hermione about it while we were studying in the library, she did a look around before telling me that Harry was teaching his own version of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I want in." I said quickly and happily. Hermione smiled, and brought me to the next meeting. But once the doors closed behind me, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What's she doing here?" Someone asked, sounding completely disgusted. I stepped back a bit, frowning.

"What? I can't want to learn how to fight my biological father too?" I asked.

"You mean for him?" The same voice asked. It sounded like one that taunted me continuously in the halls. My hands curled.

"Why would I want to fight for a man who killed my mother and my grandparents?" I barked. "Why would I fight for a man who's main goal is to kill my best friend?" I said, motioning to Hermoine. "Why would I fight for the man who gave me this!?" I turned and bared my back, revealing the Dark Mark scar on my back, which was currently a dark red. I turned my head to see everyone's responses.

"Cat." Hermione said as she came over and hugged me as tears I hadn't even noticed began to fall. "She as much a victim of Voldemort's misdeeds as Harry. She has every right to be here, to learn."

"She's dating Malfoy. He's the head of the inquisitorial squad." That one person, I swear. When I remember your bloody name, I will come after you. After I was rerobed and turned, I had a wide smirk on my face.

"Yes, and threatening to withhold snogging and kissing is a wonderful way to control." I said, before the smirk turned a little shy and a blush came onto my face. "And he would do nothing to hurt me." And it shifted to a normal smile. "I've been through enough shit, what with being in Umbridge's office everytime I'm in class." I held up the bandaged hand. "If Draco didn't cast healing charms on my hand, I'm sure the words 'I must not talk back' would be carved here forever. And-" I shrugged. "Anyone walking with me to these little meetings would be free from being turned in to Umbridge."

"She's here to learn." Harry said. "So let's see you're disarming spell, Cat." I smiled and took out my wand, flicking it quickly and disarming Harry.

"Like that?" I asked. Harry nodded. "Sorry, it's a Slytherin thing. And I may have lived with Draco for a summer, and sometimes you need to get away from Mr. Malfoy and practice spells and such to keep from snapping and ripping his damn tongue out." Everyone seemed to agree with that, and so I joined Harry's class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... Whoo this was a douesy. All the angst. It's just... like the movie really. Order of the Phoenix was an angsty as fuck movie. Don't expect too many rainbows from here on. Every so often, yeah, but... not much. It's a Harry Potter fanfiction, what do you expect? (Not that they all have to be angsty, but if you're sticking close to the source material (in this case the movies) it turns dark, fast. And doesn't really brighten up, like, ever)


	35. Chapter 35

**Catherine's POV**

Draco found out pretty quickly.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Draco asked as we sat in the unused classroom in the dungeon.

"Learning. Besides getting extra credit and being a prat to as many people as you can, what are you doing? Didn't your father want to send you to Drumstag because they actually taught not only the dark arts, but also how to defend yourself from them?" I asked as I sat myself on a desk.

"You're breaking school rules." Draco said as he walked over to me.

"And you did first year specifically to get Harry in trouble. You're doing it again, only with Umbridge's permission this time." I responded, then grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "Dragon, this is something important to me. He killed my grandparents, and though Papa has accepted guardianship over me, I'm almost certain that I will run into him soon. If so, I want to be ready for if he decides to just up and kill me." I nuzzled Draco's neck. "Remember what you told me when you joined the inquisitorial squad?"

"Vaguely." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You told me that it wasn't just for extra credit. That you still couldn't stand Umbridge for what she's done to me, but you hoped that being the leader of her squad would not only give you special treatment with her, but give you the power to do certain things around the school. That you hoped to be able to keep her from punishing me. To trust you." I looked up into his gray eyes. "And I trusted you. I still trust you. And I ask the same from you. Trust me, Draco. Trust that I can handle myself, and that I'll be fine. I'm learning to defend myself, and I hope that puts you at ease at least a little bit." I leaned forward and rested my head against Draco's.

"A-Alright." Draco's voice wavered a little. "I'll trust you." Draco reached up and gently cupped my face in his hands. "Just be careful." I nodded as much as I could before he leaned forward and kissed me.

So the weeks continued, and I was happy to excel at most spells. Harry continually congratulated me on each spell done successfully, but he did that with everyone. But for me, it was special. And when I went with Draco on our break for our private time, because we don't plan to go there and snog, but to be alone and talk, figure each other out more, I'd tell Draco about the new spell we're learning or the one I was most recently able to master.

"Looks like Potter can teach you something useful." Draco said one day as we were just sort of cuddling on a desk. I nodded, before giggling. "What has you so damn happy?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm using magic. I love using magic. And not only am I using magic, but I have you." I moved to straddle Draco's lap, draping my arms over his shoulders. "After everything that's happened this year, I don't think anything could make me any happier." Draco hummed.

"Is that right Kitty?" He asked. I nodded. "Not even a kiss?" My smile turned teasing.

"Oh, I'd prefer a thorough snogging. But I'll settle for a kiss." Draco smirked before bringing our lips together, which quickly went from kiss to snog. Tongues and teeth, hands wandering everywhere above the belt, though Draco is a gentlemen, so he didn't touch my chest, and he was careful while caressing my back. We pulled back for air, smiling at each other, when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see Blaise, smirking like the devil.

"As lovely as that show was, I was sent to clear out the rooms for couples doing indecent things by Umbridge." He said. Draco and I both stared at him for a second.

"You're not on the Inquisitorial Squad." Draco said, one hand mindlessly rubbing my upper arm.

"No, but I am a Slytherin, and she trusts me for some reason." Blaise said. I giggled.

"Yes, because you're as pissed about not being able to snog than the actual couples." I teased. Blaise crossed his arms.

"It's a stupid fucking rule. How can I expect to shag someone, if I can't even snog them." Blaise complained as he entered the room.

"You still shag." Draco said. "You just use one of these classrooms." Blaise smirked.

"True, but it's harder to convince someone to come down for a shag with those rules in place." Blaise explained. I hummed.

"So do Draco and I have to clear out, or are we free to continue snogging?" I asked. Blaise shrugged.

"I'm going to be an arse and say clear out. If I can't snog, neither can my mates."

"Wanker." I said as I turned to Draco to give him a deep kiss before sliding off his lap and strutting out of the room. "I bet you're just upset you lost the bet on Draco's and my relationship."

"That too." Blaise said as he and Draco caught up with me. "But you kissed him at the end of last year."

"Yes, and he didn't speak to me until the beginning of this one." I explained. Draco grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. It seemed to be a habit he picked up as we walked through the halls. I think it calms him down when a lot is going on.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Draco asked as we finally entered the common room. I hummed sadly.

"I don't know. I don't want to stay here if Umbridge is here, but I have nowhere to go." Draco pulled me close.

"Then I'll stay here with you." He said, hugging me tight. I smiled as I nuzzled against him.

"Thank you, Draco."

On Christmas morning, Draco and I sat on one of the couches in Slytherin dorm, sipping tea. My presents consisted of a new outfit from Hermione and a letter from the Ministry, saying that my belongings from my old house had been moved to Snape's house. Oh, and the locket Draco gave me.

"Can't get me a birthday present, but you can get me a Christmas present?" I teased, though I was also crying. The locket had a silver chain and was silver itself with, not an emerald snake, but an emerald dragon.

I had gotten Draco something a little more practical. A watch, that doubled as a magic compass, but could also store his wand if need be.

"Wow." Draco said as he hid his wand, bringing it out a second later, having it land perfectly in his dominant hand. "It's perfect." And he pulled me in for a thorough snogging.

"I love you." I whispered when we pulled apart. Draco blushed and looked away.

"Me too." And he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. "No one else could make me feel this way." I smiled as we spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch.

When classes began again, so did learning with Harry. It was all great. We were learning the Patronus charm. The happiest I ever felt, was probably actually this past Christmas with Draco in the common room. The locket he gave me rarely left my neck. To be honest, it was getting my letter and eating dinner with Papa, Grandma, and Grandpa. And I knew it would be strong, but every time I thought about my deceased grandparents, I'd get upset, so that memory would need to wait until I've healed.

My Patronus was a cat, lovingly rubbing against my legs, until something seemed to ram into the wall, causing the room to shake and everyone to turn. The mirror on the wall the door usually appeared on had broken. We could hear Umbridge, and with a quick spell, the wall was gone, and there was the inquisitorial squad and Umbridge. And Draco came into view, holding Cho by her robes.

In the following weeks, Umbridge had become the new headmaster, and I had almost broken that fucking blood quill in half. Once out of her office and listening to her announcements, I was ready to kill someone. Not being allowed less than eight inches near Draco was an interesting endeavour.

"So." I said as I sat on a couch with Pansy and Daphne while Draco sat on the chair across from me. "We all happy now?"

"Hell no!" Blaise said from his spot on the arm of Draco's chair. "First I could barely snog, now I can't even get close enough to anyone to whisper dirty things in their ear to get them to consider sneaking off. It's bollocks!"

"Glad we agree." I growled. "Nice to know that I can't even hold hands with my boyfriend. Hell, I can't even sit next to you during meals, Draco! I can only sit across from you. This." I said motioning between the two pieces of furniture we're pretty much forced to sit on. "Is not how I imagined my fifth year, nor my first relationship."

"There's nothing I can do about it, Kitty." Draco groaned. I crossed my arms. "What?"

"I thought the almighty Malfoy's could do anything." I challenged. "Can't turn to daddy for this, Dragon?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Cat." His voice held a tone of warning. I stood from the couch and approached him, making sure to leave that stupid eight inches between us. I saw his hands twitch. "I already did. His hands are tied." Draco sighed. A thought hit me and I wrinkled my nose. "Kitty?"

"I must be going mad." I said, sitting on the floor. "I actually considered going to MY father." I laughed bitterly. "This is stupid." I huffed out, before standing. "Wanna know what, fuck the rules." And I sat in Draco's lap and pulled him into a kiss. Correction, snog. When I pulled back, I smirked. "I'll take the fall for that." I said before giving him a peck on the lips and getting out of his lap, just in time for the door to open and Umbridge to come in.

"Miss. Smith, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco had nothing to do with it." I said as I stepped forward. "That was all me." I said, eyes flicking over to Draco. He looked scared. Good, make this realistic. "I mean look at him, he looks like he's about to shite himself. And as part of your little club, why would he break your rules." I shrugged. "I mean, I'm only his girlfriend. School comes first." Umbridge took a deep breath.

"Come with me, Miss. Smith." And I went to use the blood quill again. When I returned, Draco looked so worried, and I could tell he wanted to make sure I was okay, but he couldn't.

"Cat." Pansy said as she hurried over. "Are you alri-"

"No!" I screamed. "Stop fucking asking if I'm alright! I've just used a blood quill, you are NEVER alright after using something like that. I can't even find comfort in my bloody boyfriend because our new headmaster's a bitch!" Pansy flinched back. "I'm a veela's hair width away from going to my bloody father. I hate my father, and I'm about to turn to him and ask him to just come kill her. That's how bad this is." And I went to my room. It was lonely. Sevy had to be sent to Papa's because Umbridge didn't approve of me having a bat as a pet.

I cried myself to sleep, only to be woken by a nightmare because I wasn't allowed dreamless sleep anymore. Umbridge was going to kill me, if I didn't bloody well kill her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Shit hitting the fan!


	36. Chapter 36

**Catherine's POV**

Studying for my Charms O.W.L.s was hell. I was going to get a T, and I was not happy with that fact. Draco had been a great tutor, but this year just seemed to have everything explode in my face. So when it came time to take the Theory of Charms part of the exams, I almost chucked my quill across the room and left.

Suddenly, during the test, Fred and George Weasley came in and set off fireworks. One becoming a dragon and chasing Umbridge from the hall and knocking down all of the new rules she had enforced. Everyone ran out of the Great Hall to watch as the twins continued a fireworks display. I may have taken this time to snog Draco, who happily snog me back. It was brilliant.

Later that night, I went walking around the castle, and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sneaking about. I approached them.

"What are you three doing?" I asked. Hermione looked to the other two before turning to me.

"Harry's godfather's being tortured by your father and we're going to rescue him." She said quickly and quietly.

"Why the hell are we standing around for then, let's go." And I lead them into Umbridge's office. Only to get caught. Draco and the Inquisitorial squad brought in Luna Lovegood, Neville, and Ginny. When Draco saw me, he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Got caught trying to use the floo, what else." His frown depended.

"Kitty."

"Enough." Umbridge snapped, and turned to Harry. I went to change my standing position, when the Slytherin, whose name I couldn't give a damn about, tightened his hold and made my back move in such a way that I almost cried out in pain, and Draco saw this.

"Switch with me." He hissed to the other student. "Longbottom won't be a problem to hold onto, but she is." The student was going to argue, but I used that moment to pull, only for him to pull back, making me give a pained whimper. They switched, and Draco didn't even hold my arms behind my back, just my hands, gently. And he immediately started to rub his thumbs into them, and I could almost feel him calm.

Snape came in, telling Umbridge that he didn't have anymore veritum serum, and turned to leave when Harry yelled something about Padfoot at his back. I don't know what Padfoot is, but I'm going to guess it's not important to me. That's when Umbridge decided to use the cruciatus curse on Harry, and I almost snapped.

"You heartless bitch." I bit out, pulling against Draco, who quickly tightened his grip. "Blood quills are torture enough, but now you're going to actually use the torture curse on him. That's dark wizard stuff. Why the hell are you part of the ministry if you do that?"

"Malfoy, control her." Umbridge said. Draco leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Calm down Kitty. Just look away. I'll cast a silencing charm so you can't hear anything." He sounded a little shaken up at the thought of witnessing the curse, but I felt a little better knowing that he would try and make this more bearable for me.

The curse never happened, because Hermione said something about a weapon and her, Harry, and Umbridge left. It was at this point that the others used disarming spells and I just shoved Draco against the wall.

"You four go." I said. "I'll hold them back."

"Thank you." Luna said with one of her small smiles. I smiled back and they left. Draco let go of my hands and wrapped them around my waist as we looked at the unconscious Slytherins around us.

"I think now is the time to enjoy the fact Umbridge isn't here and go snog ourselves silly." I said as I leaned off from Draco. "Let's go." I went to step forward, but Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back, bringing me into a snogging session right in Umbridge's office. We headed down to the dungeons afterwards, making sure we were as close as possible, when the burning in my back spiked and stayed spiked for what felt like hours.

And once the pain had went back to the normal, easily manageable pain, news of my father's return was published in the Prophet. No one could deny it now. Heading to the train was miserable. The spells were back, and the insults harsher. I was surprised I could make it to the carriages. And knowing I wasn't heading home, it just killed me inside.

Once back in London, Severus stepped off the train and came and got me.

"See you next year Draco." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"See you next year Kitty." He said with a small smile, before he headed off to Narcissa, who hugged him and kissed his cheek before the two walked away.

"Come Catherine." Severus said, and we headed to his house. I had been there a couple of times, but I wasn't overly excited to go this time. "Catherine, you will not be staying here." He said. I spun so fast I almost slipped and fell.

"What? What do you mean I'm not staying here?" I asked. Severus sighed as he motioned for me to sit down, as did he.

"Morgana wanted me to keep you safe. You are not safe here with me. I shouldn't tell you this, but as your godfather, and for Morgana and Killian's piece of mind, and the fact I know you well enough that you'll confront me about it anyways, I am. Dumbledore has asked for me to be a double agent once again."

"You're spying on Father?" I asked. Severus nodded. "I want to too! I want to help in any way I can."

"Catherine-" Severus began in a warning tone.

"No!" I stood. "I'm done sitting on the sidelines! I want to help! If not yet, then soon. Keep me in the loop so I can help, please Papa." And I wiped out the puppy dog pout, and I saw the resolve almost instantly vanish.

"That shouldn't still work on me. But fine. However, you can not tell anyone. Not Granger, not Malfoy. No one. This stays between us." I nodded firmly. "And you still can't stay here. It's not safe. I figure the Dark Lord will be here throughout the summer, and you are not ready to face him yet."

"Where am I going?" Snape walked over to the fireplace and got the floo working.

"The Order's headquarters." And we went through. The house was empty, eerie, except for the house elf that wandered around and cleaned. "Sirius had said we could use his childhood home, so we're going to. This is where you'll be. I already have an explanation of your absence from my home ready." Severus turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Be careful. I will come to check on you as often as I can."

"What are you doing here, half blood?" The house elf asked. Severus turned to him.

"Kreacher. This is Catherine Riddle-Smith. She will be staying here until she returns to Hogwarts. She is Narcissa Black's son's lover, as well as the Dark Lord's daughter." Severus introduced.

"Lady Catherine." Kreacher said with a small bow. "It is an honour for Kreacher to serve you." I frowned a little. He still looked annoyed.

"Thank you for being willing to serve me, Kreacher." I turned back to Severus. "I guess I'll see you later Papa?" Severus nodded, gently kissed my forehead, and then disappeared through the floo.

"Is there anything Lady Catherine needs?" Kreacher asked. I bit my lip a little.

"Would you please show me to my room? I would like to lay down." Kreacher nodded and lead me to a room on the top floor.

"Madam Black should be pleased that someone as important as Lady Catherine is using Madam Black's room." Kreacher said as he began to move my things up and put them away. I was going to tell him otherwise, but decided against it as I sat on the bed and just laid down.

"Thank you Kreacher." I said once Kreacher had finished.

"Anything for Lady Catherine." And Kreacher left.

The first week was okay. Kreacher cleaned and we only spoke when he was asking if I needed anything. It was tolerable, until my first letters came.

"Why is Lady Catherine writing to blood traitors and a mudblood?" He asked in a disgusted voice. I turned to him and glared.

"They're my friends. And the MUGGLEBORN is my best friend."

"Lady Catherine is a blood traitor." Kreacher nearly shrieked. I stood as I stared down at him.

"You didn't figure that out the first time I was here? Yes, I am, because I'm not headstrong in blood purism. It's vile to think that those born of muggles can't practice magic, or that witches and wizards can't fall in love with muggles. You can't control who you fall in love with, and you definitely can't choose your parents. Muggleborns don't choose to have muggle parents. It just happens." Kreacher gave me a nasty look.

Things changed after that. He'd whisper nasty things under his breath, and would only half make any meal, forcing me to finish on my own. It was awful.

"If I knew I was going to be insulted my entire summer, I'd have gone and lived in my old home on my own." I said one day as Kreacher was hissing insults.

"Then why doesn't the blood traitor leave." Kreacher barked.

"Because I can't." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "I have nowhere to go. I'm just stuck here with a miserable house elf. I don't see why you're still even here. I thought Sirius would have freed you from your servitude when he first came here." That seemed to confuse him.

"Why would Master Sirius release Kreacher?" He asked, confused. I stared at him.

"Because I don't believe in owning house elves. It doesn't sit well with me. And I'd think after everything that's happened, maybe he would have released you. We're magic, we can enchant things to clean themselves. Why force servitude on another magical race?" Kreacher seemed to take in my words.

"Lady Catherine is a strange witch." Kreacher finally seemed to concluded. I saw a fresh wound on Kreacher's hands, and I quickly grabbed it.

"What happened?" I asked. Kreacher tried to pull him hand back.

"Kreacher cut Kreacher's hand while preparing Lady Catherine's previous meal." I frowned and pulled out my wand, casting a quick healing charm. Kreacher watched as his skin stitched back together, not even a scar was left behind. When I let him take his hand back, he examined it. "Lady Catherine is a very strange witch. Kreacher thanks Lady Catherine." I smiled lightly.

"You're welcome Kreacher." I stood and went to do the dishes I had used, but Kreacher stopped me.

"It's the house elf's duty to serve their master. Lady Catherine go do something with Lady Catherine's bat. Kreacher will clean." I smiled wider.

"Thank you, Kreacher." The rest of the summer, Kreacher and I seemed to form a sort of bond, like a friendship. We would bicker light heartedly, and sometimes I joined him in chores, and he would join me in the library where I read up on any books that had healing spells, either helping me find another book to read later, or even tutoring me in charms a bit.

We even played games. It was fun, and I enjoyed my summer. And Sevy liked Kreacher as well. And Kreacher had no problems getting fruit just for Sevy when he went out to get food for the two of us. He was polite enough to leave the room and bring tea when Severus came over to check on me and update me on things happening with Voldemort.

One day, I was looking at the Black Family Tree, looking around at the different faces, and smiled wide when I saw Draco.

"Lady Catherine?" Kreacher asked as he entered the room. His eyes followed to where my hand had moved to gently rest over Draco's name. "You are Master Draco's lover?" He asked. I nodded.

"As of the beginning of fifth year, yes." I said happily. A thought sort of struck me as I looked around at a few other names. "Can I ask you something? Something that will stay only between us?"

"Of course, Lady Catherine." Kreacher responded with a small bow. I blushed deeply.

"Well... If I was to marry Draco, how exactly would it appear on the tapestry? I've never actually seen a family tapestry before, which is why I'm asking." I said, feeling silly. There were no guarantees that Draco and I will be together forever. Even if that would be fantastic, realistically, feelings can change. But damn would I love to be called Malfoy instead of Riddle-Smith. Which really says something since I can't stand Lucius.

"Lady Catherine's name would appear under Master Draco's name." Kreacher stated, sounding slightly happy. "Does Lady Catherine love Master Draco that much?" I nodded.

"I do. But we're still young. Anything could happen. Hell, I could end up marrying Harry." Kreacher made a disgusted noise.

"No, if Lady Catherine is to marry, Lady Catherine must marry Master Draco. Master Draco is the better choice." Kreacher said firmly, nodding as if he was agreeing with his own statement. I laughed. "Why is Lady Catherine laughing at Kreacher?"

"I'm not laughing at you Kreacher, just what you said. I wouldn't go for Harry anyways. He's just a friend. Besides," I smiled as I turned back to Draco's position on the tapestry. "Draco's proven he cares for me deeply on multiple occasions." Kreacher just nodded again and left the room as I continued to look at the tapestry.

A few weeks after, Snape came in to give me his most recent update. This one involved Draco.

"He what?!" I yelled, standing and almost knocking the teacups over. "He has the mark? Draco accepted the Dark Mark?" Severus nodded.

"He has. And his first task." Severus took a deep breath before releasing it. "He is to kill Dumbledore."

"HE WHAT!?" The candles flickered out and almost split it two. "No. He can't. I won't let him."

"Catherine, you can't intervene. He has no choice. The Dark Lord will kill him and his parents if he doesn't, or if I don't." I stared.

"No. You can't do it either, Papa. I won't-"

"I made an unbreakable vow, Catherine." Severus snapped out. I felt all the air leave me, the room feeling cold. "Dumbledore knows, and has accepted it." He didn't look at me as he stood. "I must do this to get Voldemort's trust. And through that, I will be able to bring you in as a spy as well." I nodded.

"Alright." Severus kissed my forehead and left again. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The day I was heading to Severus' in order to head back to school, Kreacher helped me pack everything.

"Kreacher may not see Lady Catherine again after this." Kreacher said as he brought my last suitcase down to the living room.

"Not true." I said, leaning down and hugging him. "I'll see you again. I'll make sure of it." I smiled as I stood straight. "Thank you for keeping me company, Kreacher. It truly was a wonderful summer."

"Kreacher is glad Lady Catherine enjoyed staying." I finished my goodbye and headed through the floo, getting ready for another, hard year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for Catherine's summer. My mother gave me the idea of having her stay at Grimmauld Place to keep her hidden from Voldemort for another year and have her and Kreacher form a kind of bond. I like it. Think it'd be cute! So yeah!


	37. Chapter 37

**Catherine's POV**

I sat with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise on the train again, but Draco was off. And it really got to me that I knew why. A dark smoke filled the car once Draco sat down, and it freaked me out. Draco grabbed my hand immediately and started to rub the back of it.

"Must be a first year playing tricks." Pansy said. Draco made a comment about Hogwarts being a pathetic excuse for a school, and when Blaise asked what he meant, he said that he wouldn't be wasting his time in charms the next year.

"And who'll tutor me then?" I asked trying to go for serious whining, but it didn't work as well as I'd hoped, but I went on, switching to teasing. "I mean, you are the most charming wizard in our year." Draco gave me a look, and it just sort of killed the fun.

We made it to Hogsmeade station, but Draco sent me on ahead with Pansy and Blaise. I frowned, but decided not to irritate him. I sighed as we headed to the carriages. After we had everything gone through, and I had to have Snape defend me from an Auror who wanted to send me to Azkaban for being Voldemort's daughter, we got on the carriages.

"Are you alright Cat?" Pansy asked as we got moving. I looked to my hands and shook my head.

"Not really. Draco's acting strange. Has been since the last few letters. I'm worried." I said. "But I guess that's to be expected. His father's been sent to Azkaban, and with my father being back confirmed, I can only imagine how everything must have been on him this summer." I twisted my hands together, a single tear beginning down my face as a thought came across my mind. "Oh Merlin, what if my father hurt him?" I covered my mouth and closed my eyes tight.

"Cat, hey don't cry." Blaise said, placing a hand on my knee. "Draco's just bummed about his dad and everything that's happened with the Prophet. He'll come around eventually, you'll see."

"Yeah, he's just being a whiny prat, as always." Pansy said, trying to help cheer me up. "And when he's done having his tantrum, he'll be back to being..." She trailed off.

"A bitch?" I finished with a little giggle. "I fell in love with a bitch. Fantastic." I laughed a little harder.

"Well, you do seem to be the dominant one in the relationship. Had that bloke wrapped around your finger since about second year." Blaise added, adding his own chuckle. Pansy joined in and we happily headed to the Great Hall, my plights forgotten until Draco came in and sat next to me, again taking my hand and rubbing the back of it.

"Dragon?" I said softly, leaning closer to Draco. "Did you get whatever you needed sorted out?" Draco just made a small grunt in response. "If it's alright, may I speak with you before we return to the dorms?"

"Sure thing, Kitty." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which seemed to make him feel a little better. Dumbledore started telling us about how we had a new teacher, and I groaned.

"Can we ever keep a Defense teacher? Bring back Lupin or Moody. They were fun." And then came the loop. Our new teacher was going to be teaching potions. And get this, Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Merlin's Beard. He finally got the position!" I may have clapped a little more enthusiastically than mandatory, but he's my godfather, and everyone else could sod off. And when I went to look at Draco, he just looked bored. Like he didn't even want to be here. Which I completely understood with what I knew, but I needed to keep that all from the others, and entered my 'concerned girlfriend' act.

"Draco, are you alright? I thought you'd be as excited as the rest of us. Are you unwell?" I gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. I pulled my hand back. "Draco?"

"I'm fine Kitty." He snapped under his breath, which got him a glare from Pansy, Blaise and Daphne.

"She's just concerned for you, Draco." Pansy hissed as Dumbledore continued his announcements. "Was a right mess on the way from the station worrying about you. You don't need to be a tosser."

"No, it's fine." I said. "I am being a little annoying, aren't I? Sorry, Draco." Draco groaned quietly.

"No, Kitty. Don't- Don't apologize. I'm being an arse." He pulled me closer to him and took my hand. "There's a lot on my mind, but that's no excuse to treat you so harshly." I smiled softly.

"I love you." I said softly, moving so I could catch his eye, since he was sort of staring at our hands. Grey eyes snapped up to me. Draco turned a light pink and nodded.

"-Tom Riddle." My eyes snapped up to Dumbledore. As he continued speaking, I felt my back burning, and tried not to cry out. Of course he had to be talking about my father. And it hurt so much. Draco was quick to react, whispering softly to me, and that as soon as Dumbledore's speech was done, he'd have Pansy go with me to apply the salve. But as soon as Dumbledore finished talking about my father, the burning stopped, and I smiled to let him know I was alright.

"And another thing, that Professor Snape asked me to bring up this year. Attacks on students for whom their parents are is highly frowned upon. Not only for if they have muggle parentage, but if their parents are connected to Death Eaters, or the Dark Lord himself. They are not their parents child, and should not be treated as such. Everyone is their own person. Their decisions are their own, and the decisions of their parents should not be put upon them." Dumbledore's voice was stern. And so was Snape's gaze. It almost felt like they were just telling everyone not to curse and hex me anymore, but I knew I wasn't the only one in trouble. Draco would be too because of his father.

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed us to bed, I grabbed Draco's wrist and brought him to one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeon. As soon as the door was shut, locked, and had a silencing charm on it, I turned and clung to Draco.

"You're an idiot." I said as I buried my face into his neck.

"What for?" Draco asked. I pulled back and grabbed his left arm, ripping up the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark there. A sob left my lips as I gently touched it, my scar responded to it. I pulled it closer and gently kissed the skin of Draco's wrist. He reacted by ripping his arm away and pulling the sleeve down. "H-How did you-"

"Snape." I said simply. "You think my godfather is going to allow something that involves my father pass me? I know, Draco. And I'm not happy."

"Why would he tell you?" Draco asked as he stepped back.

"Because you're my boyfriend, Draco! Shouldn't me knowing that you've taken your father's place in my father's Death Eaters be something my godfather would want me to know? And it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I'd lose you if I did." Tears began to blur my vision. "I may not know all the details, but I know I can't stop you." I choked out. "Or I'll lose Papa too. And I hate everything about this, and I'll fight it, find another way out. But I'm still going to be here for you."

"I'm scared." Draco admitted, a quiet sob leaving his lips. I crossed the small distance between us and pulled him close, kissing him gently.

"Me too." I whispered.

"What... What will you do when everything is done?" Draco asked. I let out a shaky breath.

"Well, with Snape as my guardian, and as he's spying on Dumbledore for my father, I'll be coming with you." I stated. "I knew I'd end up seeing my father. I think it's about time. It means I'll need to use this year to sort a few things out."

"Kitty-" I stopped Draco with a finger gently pressed against his lips.

"You can't change my mind Draco, you mean to much to me." Draco nodded slowly, and gave me a kiss.

"We need to return to the dorms." He said. I nodded, and so we went to the Slytherin dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is how sixth year is set up. I've been thinking about this, and how I'm going to write everything out for what feels like forever, so yeah. I hope you'll all like this year, because I'll be honest with you, the sixth movie is not my fave. When I watched in theaters, when I walked out, I couldn't have told you anything that happened. It's still not my favorite, which sucks because it's the movie that focuses on Draco the most. And he's the absolutely cutest in this one. So yeah... and stuff...


	38. Chapter 38

**Catherine's POV**

Next morning in potions, Harry and Ron came in late, which surprised me because Hermione had told me that neither of them was going to do potions this year because they didn't get high enough on their O.W.L.s. So in they came, and Slughorn continued to ask what the concoctions he had brewed up may be, and dear Hermione was the first to raise her hand.

"Well, that one there is veritaserum, it's a truth telling serum. And that one is polyjuice potion, terribly tricky to make. And this one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world." And as Hermione started to talk about Amortentia, the scents I'd been smelling began to make sense. The forest on a crisp spring morning, my grandmother's sweet pies, and Draco's cologne. I had thought he had put a little too much on this morning, but apparently not. I smiled as I bumped Draco lightly.

"What do you smell?" I whispered. Draco sighed.

"Chocolate truffles, the quidditch pitch before a game and..." He blushed and looked away. "You." I smiled shyly as I slipped my hand into his as I told him what I smelled. Then all the scents were taken away as Slughorn covered the cauldron. Well, except for Draco's cologne. Which wasn't to strong, but made me feel a little fuzzy inside.

It was then that Slughorn told us what was in a vial he had out. Slughorn told us it was liquid luck, and whoever could brew the perfect batch of living death within the last hour, would get a small vial of it. Well, let me tell you that it was a nightmare. Complete hell. And by the looks of Hermione, she looked like she would like to drown herself in her cauldron. I glared at my instructions, trying to remember if I had ever brewed it with Snape, only to remember I never brewed anything with Snape outside of Hogwarts. I followed the directions as closely as I could, but decided that the Liquid Luck was not worth my time, and gave up, perching myself as I watched Draco.

Now, he had always been good at potions, and watching him brew was fantastic. The way he'd be so careful to measure out ingredients, or cut/crush. It all made me smile fondly.

"Miss. Smith, is there something wrong?" Slughorn asked. I turned to him and shrugged.

"I gave up. I don't need Liquid Luck for anything." Slughorn looked slightly baffled.

"Well, why would you give up? Professor Snape had told me you were exceptional at potions. You got an O on your O.W.L.s in it and everything." He said, frowning slightly. I shrugged again.

"Living death isn't going to help me heal people, professor. And I don't mean to be pick and choosey or anything like that. I just don't want the prize. That and I'm getting pissed off, and the last time a potion pissed me off, I went from brewing the potion for the lesson, to trying to make my own." I was about to say more when Draco cut in.

"Please don't let her start experimenting. She causes more explosions than Finnigan." He said and then smirked at me. I pouted.

"I made a damn good potion last year that worked as a cauldron cleaner and instantly evaporated into a therapeutic vapor when finished." I said, crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mature." Draco responded. I frowned as I then turned back to my cauldron and began brewing my own potion. By the time I was done, I had made a potion that solidified as soon as it was taken from the cauldron and turned into a snake that ate the unusable parts of ingredients used and disposed of them properly. I had written everything down and turned to Draco with a smile as I pointed to my cauldron.

"Not Living Death, and it didn't blow up." I said proudly. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you this one." Draco said. Once Slughorn had finished his rounds, Harry was the one to make the perfect batch of Living Death. Which was weird because I remember him HATING potions. Though that may have just been Snape. I don't know.

After class I caught up with Hermione in the library.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something." I said as we sat down in a more secluded location.

"What's that?" She asked as she pulled out her books. I took a deep breath as tears began to fill my eyes.

"We... We can't be friends anymore." I barely got the sentence out, but the look on Hermione's face almost killed me.

"Why not? Cat, what's wrong? Is this because of Malf-"

"No!" I interrupted quickly. "No. It's just that... with my father back... things are going to be different. Things are happening, going to happen, that are completely out of my control. And... And I don't want you to get hurt." I explained. "So in order to protect you... until Harry defeats my father... we can't be friends. I will still stand up for you, Hermione. I will do anything I can to make sure you're safe. But in order to make sure that happens..." I trailed off. Hermione looked upset, but took a deep breath.

"I understand. I don't agree, but I understand." She sighed. "You're going to him at the end of the year, aren't you?" Hermione asked. I nodded slowly. "Cat, you don't have to-"

"I do." I said. "I'm a bloody coward. I don't want to die. And if that means I have to act like daddies perfect girl until Harry takes him out, then I'll do it. I can't protect you if I'm dead, or in hiding. His men have been looking for me. Papa's been feeding my father and anyone who comes to him lies on where I am. I don't know what, but it's kept them from finding me. After this year, I won't be able to hide anymore." Hermione nodded.

"Promise me you'll be safe." She said, obviously very upset about everything.

"Only if you do too." I said back. Hermione nodded. "We should probably make sure we have a cohesive story to tell the others on why we don't spend time together anymore, or why we aren't friends." Hermione nodded.

"Well, we can make it simple, or complex."

"Simple. And I can think of one. We just fell out of it. Something changed. I mean, I'm spending more time with Draco than I am you as it is, and we're both stressed out. Just a simple, we stopped hanging out, and it just sort of died on its own. But I still stand up for you when anyone says mudblood because I was raised not to use that word and that it's something not to be spoken."

"And I can stand up for you because it's a school rule not to judge students on their parents." Hermione added. I nodded and walked around the table, sitting next to Hermione and giving her a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said as Hermione hugged me back, the both of us crying slightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Make sure Harry and Ron keep their heads on. They're completely lost without you." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"And you make sure the Slytherin's stay in line. They're complete tossers otherwise." We both gave a quite, pathetic laugh to that. I stood then, wiping my eyes.

"I'll see you when this is all over."

"See you later, Cat." I smiled softly, as did Hermione, before I grabbed my stuff and left, heading straight to Snape's office and crying my eyes out as I told him what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's a thing. And I noticed something. The first couple of years were like, seven chapters long, but since fourth year, they shrunk down to like, three. I hope to make this year a longer year, but there are no promises!


	39. Chapter 39

**Catherine's POV**

As the weeks went on, I saw less and less of Draco during break. He seemed to distance himself from everyone, and it worried me. In the Great Hall during meals, if Draco even went, he would put on the act of boyfriend, arm around my waist, returning kisses on the cheek. But he'd fallen back into calling me Cat, and would never initiate anything besides having his hand around my waist or holding my hand and rubbing it with his thumb. He was also a little more snappish, and it was beginning to get to the others.

"Cat, if something going on between you and Draco?" Pansy asked at breakfast one morning. I just poked at my eggs and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. "As I told you the first night, he'd been acting weird for a bit." I bit my lip. "I'm wondering if his feelings had changed. Or if..." My voice hitched as tears formed in my eyes. "What if Lucius told him to accept my feelings? That since I'm the Dark Lord's Daughter, dating me would look good for their family or something. But since Lucius went to Azkaban, he doesn't feel that he needs to keep up the act?"

"No way!" Blaise said as he pointed to me with his fork. "He was freaking out all of last summer about you kissing him and confessing. He literally said, and I quote 'Catherine kissed me and said she loved me, what do I do Blaise, I don't know what to do, help me, you know how to deal with girls, you've been shagging since we were in third year, what the ever living fuck do I do. Have you ever noticed she has this little dimple in her right cheek when she smiles? It's really cute and Merlin's Beard her eyes remind me of truffles. Wait, what am I writing, Blaise help me'."

"Yeah. He asked me what to do and how to react. I told him to grow some balls and tell you how it is. It seems he decided kissing you was the best way to do that." Pansy added with a shrug. "So I highly doubt Lucius would have anything to do with it."

"But what if he did?" I said, shaking a little with how upset I was getting. "What if Draco was confused, and Lucius was all 'You should definitely court Lady Catherine because' insert Death Eater shite here." Pansy and Blaise looked at each other for a moment. It was a 'she could be right' look. I pushed my plate away. "I'm not hungry any more." And I left the room. I tried to talk to Draco, but he kept having to go somewhere to do something, or would snap at me since we were in class and I should be paying attention to my studies instead of whatever I thought was wrong, because 'Nothing's fucking wrong Cat.'

And I couldn't go to Hermione, because we had sworn to wait until Harry had defeated my father before we were normal friends again. And I could only turn to the Slytherin ones for so long before I'd break down into tears because they seriously couldn't help me.

And the hexes, or the curses. I had a stinging hex thrown directly at the center of my back and absolutely screamed in pain like Voldemort had appeared in front of me and was just about to cast the killing curse on me. I could have sworn I felt blood running down my back, but it was only sweat because of the pain, and I saw the edges of my vision turn black and everything blur before a cooling sensation was on my back. It was Draco, and he looked almost livid as he turned and sent a stinging hex just as strong directly to the other students groin. Snape was the teacher to witness everything and the other student and his friends received detentions as Draco got a slap on the wrist and I had my back examined.

But I still didn't see much of Draco. And he wasn't always there to protect me, nor were the others. I had to stand alone, and because of the mix of not having my friends to help defend me, Draco never being around, severing my friendship with Hermione and in turn Harry, the jynxes, hexes, curses, and burn from my scar, I had the absolute worse nightmares. My roommates had a fit until Slughorn started to give me dreamless sleep before bed, as well as the salve Snape had already had Daphne and Pansy applying.

I also cried most days, sitting in my room during breaks with Sevy fluttering about restlessly as I sobbed, not knowing how to make it better. She tried everything she could, giving me her fruit, wrapping me in her wings, doing aerial tricks that always used to make me smile. But nothing worked. She even tried going to find Draco. The only reason she came back was because a student in the hall recognized her as mine and hexed her. The only reason she was alive was because Draco caught her and brought her to me. It was then I sent her to Kreacher, who was more than happy to care for her, and had quiet lividly said that the people who did this should be in Azkaban because nothing bad should ever happen to me.

Pansy dragged me out of the dorm for the Slytherin/Gryffindor game. And it felt good to cheer on the house team again. Draco wasn't seeker this year, but Blaise was on the team as a chaser, so I cheered for him. And even though we lost, I still smiled and told him he'd kick their arses in the next game.

"It's good to see you out of your room." Blaise said as he sat next to me on the couch. "Been missing your pretty face." He took my chin between his forefinger and thumb and smirked. "Scratch that. Snoggable face." I pushed his hand away with a small smile and blush.

"He has a point you know." Pansy said as she sat on my other side. "You are absolutely gorgeous, and if everyone wasn't a bigot, they'd be been chasing your heels, trying to get you to look at them. You're hair is perfect, and I still haven't found out your secret to keeping it shiney, yet still completely soft, your complexion is to die for, you have a natural model walk, you have a nice figure-"

"Nice?" Blaise cut in. "Have you seen her tits? Look at them. Solid D's. Not to mention her arse." Blaise gave me an appraising look. "You have a marvelous arse. Not to mention those hips." Blaise whistled low. "I would love to lay my hands on those hips. They are delicious to look at." I giggled.

"Oh, you've been checking me out, eh?"

"Cat, I've been checking you out since second year. I knew you'd have a nice body, but damn, I didn't know it'd be like this. If I did, I would've hooked up with you third year." Blaise said as he draped his arm behind me on the back of the sofa.

"Hey Blaise, your lust has taken on a liquid form and is rolling down your chin, should probably wipe that up." Pansy teased. I tilted my head back and laughed as Blaise went to do so, but realised it was nothing.

"Bitch." He said as he glared at Pansy.

"Slytherin." Pansy and I corrected, causing us both to fall into a fit of giggles. Draco came in and I turned to him with a smile.

"Would you like to join us Draco? It's been awhile since we've just sat down and talked." I said.

"I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed. Maybe next time Cat." And he was gone up the stairs. I frowned and turned to the floor.

"I think I'm gonna-"

"No." Pansy said, interrupting me and grabbing my arm to keep me in place. "I just got you out of that fucking room, so you're going to socialize until the prefect comes and tells us to go the fuck to our rooms." I sighed and just leaned back into the couch. "Blaise, you're in the Slug Club, right?" Pansy asked, causing us to start talking about Slughorn's special potions club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took until right now to describe Catherine's body figure. Voldemort was described as terribly handsome in his youth before he started making horcruxes, so I think it'd only make sense that his daughter would be highly attractive as well. Sue me (don't, I don't have any money or anything you'd want, trust me)


	40. Chapter 40

**Catherine's POV**

When Christmas time came around, I didn't know what to do. I talked to Snape about going to Grimmauld place and spending the holiday with Kreacher, but Snape said it was to dangerous to do that now. So apparently I was staying at Hogwarts, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to. Especially with the rumors going around.

Apparently, everyone was under the impression that Draco and I had a pretty nasty break up. And the more I heard the whispers, or Slytherins ask if I fancied meeting in an abandoned classroom for a snog, the more it hurt. It was news to me, Draco and I hadn't spoken about it. Weren't able to. And in those moments, I'd sneak away to an abandoned hallway and sit in an alcove and cry, holding tightly onto the locket Draco had given me for Christmas the previous year. I hadn't found out how to open it, which drove me mad, but it kept me hoping. Hoping that Draco would remember I told him I'd be there for him, that he'd come up to me with his 'I've been a dumbass, but you love me anyways' smile and kiss me, telling me I have nothing to worry about. Hell, I'd be happy if he'd fucking LOOK at me. But he won't. And that's when I cry the hardest, wondering if I just missed the memo. But Draco's a Malfoy. Yes, they can be cowards, but they also hold a pride unlike any pureblood family I have ever seen. If things were over, he'd tell me. No, it wouldn't be graceful. But he'd bloody well do it. Unless he was afraid.

As far as I knew, and from what Snape has told me, my father has no idea I'm in any sort of relationship. And if Draco was afraid breaking up with me would send me to my father and ask him to do something about it, I'd understand why he wouldn't say anything. But the fact he'd actually think I'd turn to him... I guess I can't be surprised anymore. I told Draco I'd follow him to my father.

I felt like an idiot. Like maybe I shouldn't have confronted Draco at the beginning of the year. But I had been so worried about him, and angry about everything happening. And every time I tried to talk to Snape about it, he'd tell me that he couldn't help, and that Draco and I had to work things out on our own. Which lead to me yelling that I've been trying, and got me detention.

Pansy and Blaise tried not to bring it up, to make me laugh since our other friends sort of stayed away from me. Tired of my tears and hormonal shite I suppose. Which just brought up my biggest fear, which Pansy was completely livid about. I had caught her screaming at Draco about it, only stopping when she saw me and hurried to my side to hug me, casting a glare back with an added 'I hope you're happy, you twat.' and leading me away so I could cry in the girl's bathroom.

Nothing got better, everything hurt. I spent Christmas in my room, only heading out to check if I had presents. I had three. One was from Snape, and was the mug my Grandma always made me cocoa in, saying he had gone through my belongings, and upon not finding it, went back to my old house to find it. It was only a little chipped, but the snake handle was perfectly in tact. The second was from Kreacher, and was a book on healing potions, with a small note inside, written with a speak and write spell that said 'Lady Catherine needs to study in order to be the best healer the magic world has ever seen.' The third was from Lolli. It was a box of ingredients for Dreamless sleep, and a note, also written with a speak and write spell, that wished me a good night's rest. I cried as I took my gifts to my room, shutting my curtains as I curled myself in a ball.

When everyone returned, it hadn't improved much. Blaise and Pansy still tried to get me out of the room to cheer me up. And they would until someone said something about Draco or he entered, and then I was pretty much done for the evening.

"I should have invited you to Slughorn's Christmas Party." Blaise said with a frown. "It would have done you good."

"What's happened has happened." Pansy said as she watched me. "Damn it, I wish you two would make up, this is killing me."

"He's avoiding me." I mumbled, staring at the floor. I sighed before standing. "I'm going to bed." And I retreated.

Months passed, and soon it was almost my birthday. Blaise and Pansy were all excited, successfully hyping me up. They babbled on what we could do.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Pansy said. "We haven't been there in forever." Blaise and I agreed, so on my birthday, we headed to Hogsmeade. Honeydukes, Zonkos, the Three Broomsticks, the woods by the Shrieking Shack. It was brilliant. Especially the forest.

"Why are we here again?" Blaise asked as we walked.

"I used to walk with my grandfather through the woods on the outskirts of town all the time. They calm me." I said as I rested my hand against a tree. "Grandpa said he always came out here when he went to Hogwarts. Helped him think." I smiled. "Said he was out here well past curfew when he was thinking about asking Grandma out. And the ones on the outskirts of town when he was thinking about proposing."

"Sounds romantic." Pansy said, though it was obvious she didn't agree.

"Sod off." I giggled. "What's your idea of romantic?" I asked.

"Not a forest, that's for sure." Pansy said. Blaise snickered.

"I think I could get my head around a shag in the woods." He said, I turned and huffed.

"I said romantic. Get your brain out of your knob." I said as we continued to walk, slowly moving back to the castle.

"So you find forest's romantic?" Pansy asked. I shrugged.

"First thing I spelled when Slughorn was showing us the Amorentia." I said as we headed back to the dungeons.

"Oo, what else did you smell?" Pansy asked. I shrugged.

"My grandmother's sweet pies and Draco's cologne." I slowed my step. "I wonder if he meant it."

"Meant what?" Blaise asked as he and Pansy quickly slowed with me.

"When I asked Draco what he smelled from Amorentia, he said one of the things he could smell was me." I said. Pansy and Blaise looked to each other and frowned.

"Listen, Cat. Maybe... maybe you should just let him go." Pansy said. "There are tons of other people who want you. You could easily-" I turned on her.

"You will shut the fuck up right now." I hissed, but my voice shook. Pansy stepped back, as did Blaise.

"I just want to help, Cat. I'm tired of seeing you so upset all the bloody time, watching that tosser from across the room with that melancholy smile. I'm sick of having to listen to you cry his name in your sleep, begging him to come back. Any other person would have given up months ago, but you won't. It's not fucking healthy-"

"I know!" I yelled, cutting Pansy off. "You don't think I know? I know it's not!"

"Cat." Blaise said carefully. I let out a shuddering breath, tears rolling down my face. I turned on my heel and walked away, ignoring Pansy and Blaise calling after me, the jibs and insults from the students that passed me in the hall. That tripped me and hexed me. As soon as I found my abandoned hallway with the alcove I usually went to, I curled up in a ball and cried. Once I had calmed down a bit, I just sat there, leaning against the wall and looking out into the hall, listening to the castle around me.

Eventually, I headed back down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dormitory. Blaise and Pansy turned to me, looking like they were going to get up and approached me, but I walked right past them and to my room, getting in bed and closing my curtains, casting a silencing charm. Can't hear me cry when you can hear me at all.


	41. Chapter 41

**Catherine's POV**

I didn't stay in the dorm long. I couldn't. I could hear everyone else, and after hearing 'Do you think it's safe to ask Draco out yet', I ripped my curtains open. Pansy was in the room now, looking at me. I knew my eyes were red, it wasn't anything new.

"Cat?" She asked carefully. I just stood and headed towards the door.

"I need some fresh air." I said as I headed out of the common room. I knew no one would follow me, and that's what I needed right now. To be alone and out of the suffocating atmosphere. Maybe seeing something besides the dungeons will help me out. I completely doubt it, but who knows.

As I walked, I heard another set of footsteps, and let my curiosity get the best of me as I followed them. It didn't take me long to find Draco walking the halls. He stopped and looked around every so often, so I decided to follow him. I wanted answers. I needed answers.

I followed him until a door appeared before him. The Room of Requirement. I hurried behind and slipped inside without thinking. What I was met with was a bedroom, with a warm brown rug, a fireplace, and a four poster queen sized canopy bed, dressed in a royal purple silk bed spread. The room was warm, and inviting, until my eyes met Draco's. And he looked pissed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked, sneering. I frowned as I stepped back, the door already gone.

"I just wanted to talk to you Draco." I said softly, not breaking eye contact. "You've been avoiding me since you returned from holiday, and before that, you hadn't spoken to me since the first night back."

"I'm trying to do what your father asked of me, Cat. And this." Draco motioned to the room. "Is not that." He groaned. "You're ruining everything Cat." My heart broke.

"If you want to break up with me Draco, just bloody well do it!" I cried, burying my face into my hands.

"What?" Draco asked, genuinely sounding confused. "What gave you the idea I wanted to break up with you?"

"Have you not heard the rumors going around the entire fucking school? Everyone thinks we had a messy break up. Do you know how many Slytherin's have asked to snog me? How many people have asked me on dates? Did you not pay attention when Pansy was yelling at you last month about abandoning me again?"

"Cat-"

"And that!" I yelled. "What happened to calling me Kitty? I loved it when you called me Kitty. It meant something to me. You still mean something to me." My voice began to waver again. "If you don't want me, just hurry up and leave me so I can move on, Draco. It hurts too much to hear the rumors, about if it's the right time for someone else to make a move on you or I. To wonder if it was even real in the first place."

"What the bloody hell did I do to make you question us?" Draco asked.

"Did you not just hear anything I fucking said!? When was the last time you even said hi to me?" I waited for Draco to answer, but he couldn't. "Exactly. I don't know what we are anymore, Draco. I've been trying to understand, I have. But I can't. I bloody well can't anymore. Because it makes me question everything. Like if your were with me because you actually wanted me, or because your father made you. If your feelings have changed over the summer, I could handle that. I could get over it and move on. But thinking that everything's been a lie. Something you were doing because Lucius told you too..." I hiccuped.

"No!" Draco said firmly, storming over to me and cupping my face in his hands. "Bloody hell, never. My father had nothing to do with any of this. He had said something about it, yes. But I told him to sod off, because I wouldn't do that to you. I care too much about you." Draco pulled me into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to distance myself from you. I've been focused on the task the Dark Lord gave me."

"You could have said something to me." I whimpered.

"I'm stressed out about this. I didn't want to worry you more than you already do." Draco said.

"Well you made me think you don't even love me."

"I do though." Draco tried to reason.

"You've never said it." I said. Draco pulled back a bit.

"What?"

"You've never said you love me. I say it, but you just say 'me too'." I said. Draco sighed and rested his forehead on mine.

"Kitty." He said softly. "I do love you. Please believe me. I do, so much. But I'm scared. Of both my task and what may happen to you afterwards." I smiled softly.

"You prat. I told you that I'd be here for you. No matter what. You're my Dragon." I pulled the locket up for him to see.

"You still have it?" Draco asked as he looked at it. I scoffed a little.

"Of course I do. I barely take it off. It's the first and only gift you've ever given me. It's one of the reasons I never gave up. I don't know how to open it, still. It made me believe that you had a reason for that, and that if you didn't want me, you'd take it back or something." Draco smiled a little.

"I would never." He said, before leaning in and kissing me gently. He was blushing when he pulled back. "I love you, Kitty." I smiled softly.

"I love you too, Dragon." And we kissed again. And again. Until it turned to snogging, which quickly heated up beyond that. The bed was soft and very durable as we made love on it, after which we laid curled in each other's arms, happy.

"Best birthday ever." I whispered. Draco shot up, making me whine unhappily.

"Today's your birthday? Shite, and I didn't-" Draco started panicking. I reached up and pulled him down, kissing a mark I left on his neck for the school to see.

"Yes you did." I said as I cuddled into him. "You came back to me." Draco relaxed a little. "So I expect you to start coming to meals and spending at least one break with Blaise, Pansy and I. And for you to prove to everyone that we're still together." Draco groaned until he heard the last request, smirking as he rolled ontop of me.

"I think I can do something about that." He said huskily, before taking me again.

We ended up sleeping in the Room of Requirement, but were up before anyone else to head back to the dorms to change from the previous day's clothing.

"I accept the fact that you won't be able to fulfill all my requests from last night." I said as we walked to breakfast the next morning. "But can you at least help me silence the rumors? I'm tired of getting asked to go snog or shag in one of the abandoned classrooms." Draco stopped and stared at me, waited until the hall was a little more crowded, and then grabbed my wrists, pinned me to the wall, and snogged me senseless. When he pulled away from me, he was smirking and blushing.

"I'm sure that paired up with the marks on your neck should prove enough." Draco said before taking my hand and continuing to the Great Hall. Pansy and Blaise looked to the doors as they opened, and when they saw Draco holding my hand, I saw them both relax.

"About damn time." Pansy said as Draco and I sat down. Blaise agreed.

"So, how was the make up shag?" Blaise asked, causing Draco and I to turn red, almost causing Pansy to choke on her pumpkin juice.

"Bloody hell Blaise!" She said, before catching a spot on Draco's neck. "You two did shag." I smiled shyly.

"I had viewed it a little more romantically than that, but sure." I said. Blaise looked between the two of us, seeming to read something we couldn't.

"Oh shite, it took you both this long to get your cherry popped?" He asked, causing way too many eyes to turn and focus on Draco and I.

"Not everyone looses their virginity to a random sixth year in a broom cupboard during their third year, Blaise." I quipped. "Draco's more of a gentlemen then that... sort of."

"So... how was it?" Pansy asked, resting her chin in her hand. Draco looked slightly mortified before I smirked.

"Oh Pansy. Draco made me scream louder than anyone Blaise has ever been with." I said. Blaise's head snapped to glare at me.

"We would have heard you if you screamed that loud." Blaise said. My smirk widened.

"Yes, well Draco also knows to use silencing charms so that we don't get caught." That was a lie. The Room of Requirement is self charmed, but I don't want to give away were we did it. "Not to mention that Draco shagged me." Blaise pouted.

"Point proven. So, mate. How was it?" Blaise asked. "She's obviously a screamer, but are her tits as soft as they look? Was holding her hips a dream come true, or better in the dream. I need to live vicariously through you, because your girlfriend's a fucking babe and the only one in Slytherin I can't shag." Draco's eyes narrowed, his arms wrapping around me, but instead of pulling me to his side, he pulled me into his lap, spreading his legs so I sat on the bench between them.

"Back off, Zabini. This is my Kitty." Draco growled out. I smiled as I settled comfortably and fed Draco his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!! The Room of Requirement scene is probably one of my favs. It just is, leave me alone. I thought it was all nice and stuff.


	42. Chapter 42

**Catherine's POV**

I was a lot happier in the passing weeks. Did I see more of Draco? Only slightly, because he started to come with me to breakfast everyday. But no one questioned if we were still together or not. If Draco passed me in the corridors, he'd give me a small smile. If he was in the common room, he'd give me a kiss, or snog. And in class, before the lesson started and after it ended, he'd give me a peck on the cheek. I never followed him to the Room of Requirement again. And we haven't shagged since the night I followed him. But I didn't care, and neither did Draco. What mattered was, our relationship, though not perfect and normal, was back, and that's all that really mattered to me.

One day, Draco had said he was going to come to the Great Hall to spend sometime with our friends and I, which had me nearly bouncing on the bench with excitement. I saw him walk in, and stood, ready to call him over, but Draco had stopped walking. He was staring at Harry, and turned, looking a little frazzled. And Harry followed him. And I went after the two of them. Something was about to happen.

I was behind Harry by quite a bit, halfway thinking that I had lost him. And that worried me. But when I came across the sound of spells being cast in one of the boy's bathrooms, I quickly understood what was happening, and hurried to find Snape. Luckily, he was in a corridor not far from me.

"Papa!" I said as I got closer to him. "Draco and Harry are dueling in the bathroom. Come on." Snape quickly followed me, and once we had made it to the bathroom the two had been dueling in, everything was silent besides the sound of rushing water. Snape hurried in, and I'd be damned if I didn't as well. And I saw Harry just standing by the sinks, and when I looked down, Draco was lying in the water, bleeding out. I gasped as I pushed past Harry and whipped out my wand.

"No, I'll heal Draco. This was done by one of my spells." Snape muttered, quickly starting to use a countercurse. As soon as he was done, and the bleeding stopped, I bent down, laying my forehead against Draco's as tears streamed down my face. "He'll be fine now, Catherine." I didn't respond, simply moved Draco's head to my lap and gently brushed my fingers through his hair. "He still needs to be brought to the hospital wing." I nodded, following Snape as we headed that way.

I sat next to Draco's bed, holding his hand tightly as I watched him. The others had come in, asked what had happened. I told them the truth. Harry had used a spell he had never used before and didn't know it's effects on Draco. And that Draco had almost died because of it. No one spoke after that. Well, except for Pansy.

"Cat, you need to sleep in your own bed and eat." She said, pulling gently on my robes to move me.

"I can't. He needs me." I said as I reached out and gently fixed Draco's hair again.

"Tell you what." Blaise began. "I'll stay with Draco while you go eat. If anything changes, I'll let you know. And I won't take no for an answer." Pansy took that as her cue to move me out of the Hospital wing. And as we walked, I saw Harry, and then red. Before I knew it, my wand was out and I was stunning him. The hallway went silent as I approached Harry.

"Bloody hell, Catherine what was that-" Harry didn't finish his sentence as I broke his nose with my fist.

"Who the bloody hell uses a spell they've never heard of?" I screech, flicking my wand to fix Harry's nose, only to punch him again and break it. "Who casts it on someone for that matter if you don't know what it even does?" Another flick of the wrist, refixing the nose, before I punched him again, breaking it a third time. "You almost bloody well killed him!" Flick, fix, break. "I just got him back you gormless twat!" Rinse and Repeat. "And if you ever do it again." I only fixed it this time, grabbing Harry by the front of his robes. "I may just do the same to you." And I sent my knee straight up into his groin. When I let go and stepped back, Harry fell to the floor clutching himself. I simply walked past him and headed to get myself something to eat, feeling loads better.

When Pansy caught up to me, she was wearing a bright smile.

"That was brilliant!" She said. "Terrifying, but brilliant."

"He's happy that's all he got." I spit out through gritted teeth. "I had half the mind to transfigure him into a fish and throw him into the black lake." Pansy didn't say anything else on that matter as we ate, and I headed back to the hospital. Blaise was just sitting in the chair, inspecting his nails.

"Nothing new." He said, not bothering to move. I didn't mind as I sat next to Draco on his bed.

"You should have come with." Pansy said. "She gave Potter a right good thrashing." Blaise smirked.

"Good." He stood up from the chair then. "Come on Pansy, let's go." Pansy nodded, they both wished me a good evening and to let them know if anything had changed. I told them I would, and then turned back to Draco, smiling softly.

"I should have sent a stinging hex to his bollocks and kicked him there instead. But no matter. Everything has been dealt with for now." I leaned forward and kissed Draco's forehead. "Please wake up soon Dragon." I whispered. As it got darker, Draco's eyes opened, and I smiled wide, leaning down and snogging him thoroughly.

"Kitty." Draco said , pulling away slightly. "It's time, we need to go." I stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and nodding. I didn't know what it was time for, but the look on his face said he was very anxious.

"Safe to assume that we won't be able to snog for a while?" Draco nodded and I huffed. "I'm going to be meeting my father today, right?" Draco took a deep breath and nodded again. "Alright. Let's go." And we left the hospital wing and headed to the Room of Requirement. Instead of the beautiful bedroom from before, it was a room filled with junk. Chairs, mirrors, things of that sort. And a Vanishing Cabinet. Which is what Draco approached.

"Everything's about to change." Draco said as he turned to me. "You remember what Snape said, right?" I nodded.

"Once we're in the presence of my father and his Death Eaters, you and I are just friends, and I want to join my father." I said. Draco nodded, and before he touched the cabinet again, I pulled him in for another snog, making sure it was thorough. When I pulled back finally, I smiled softly. "I love you Dragon." Draco gave me a soft smile as well and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Kitty." And then Draco turned back to the cabinet. Once it opened, four Death Eaters came through. Bellatrix, Fenrir, and two that kept their masks on. I withheld my gasp, and turned to follow Draco. He headed up to the Astronomy tower, and there stood Dumbledore. Draco's wand was pulled out, pointed at Dumbledore.

And watching them speak, it hurt. Dumbledore seemed to know everything Draco had been trying to do, but he wanted to help Draco. And then Dumbledore turned to me.

"You don't have to follow your father, Catherine. I can help you as well." I shook my head.

"No, you can't. I may not bare the mark on my flesh as other Death Eaters do, but it has marked me as one of my father's since infancy. It was bound to happen." I turned my head, catching Harry's gaze past the central telescope, him beneath the floor. I mouthed a 'Sorry'. When I heard Draco admit that my father was going to kill him if he didn't kill Dumbledore, I shook, grabbing his sleeve gently.

"Draco, Catherine." Dumbledore said, then the others came up. Bellatrix was being impatient, telling Draco to just hurry up and kill Dumbledore.

"Shut up Bella." I snapped, making them turn to me. "It's not that he doesn't have the stomach to do it. It's you breathing down his neck and having an audience." Bella twirled her wand.

"And how did you find out what's going on?" She asked, casting a glare at Draco.

"It wasn't him." I snapped, out.

"It was me." And Snape came up. "She is the Dark Lord's daughter, shouldn't she know what's happening?" He asked as he approached.

"She's a blood traitor." Bella hissed. Snape shook his head.

"Her grandparents were, and raised her as such. But Catherine has always looked up to me, and as her appointed guardian by Dumbledore, she'll trust that anything I do will be in her best interest. That includes joining the Dark Lord. It will take her some time to be retaught, but it can be done."

"Not to mention that my father is my only blood relative left, and I would like to actually get to know him. Seventeen years, and I have the chance to get to know the man so many fear. I like the thought of that." I said with a smirk. It was sadly kinda true too. I want to get to know the bastard so that I can understand why he killed my mother.

"Severus." Dumbledore said, turning everyone's attention back to him. "Please." And then Snape killed Dumbledore, and it tore at me as I turned away as Dumbledore's body fell off the Astronomy tower. Bellatrix happily sent the Dark Mark into the sky as she and the other Death Eaters went around and ransacked the castle. I couldn't help the silent tears that went down my face, and I saw Draco was in a similar situation.

We left the castle, Bellatrix catching Hagrid's house on fire, and then we went into the dark forest, Snape staying behind to deal with Harry, who had followed us.

"No offense Draco. But your aunt is completely mad." I said as we went to what was apparently an apparating point. Draco said nothing as we were then brought to Malfoy Manor, and there stood my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! I've been saying that a lot. Anyways, things are going to be a bit... off, I guess, from now on, until Voldemort is defeated by Harry. So yeah... hold on?


	43. Chapter 43

**Catherine's POV**

My back began to burn severely as I looked to the man before me. He looked deformed, no nose, at least not by human description. He had slits, and his skin was a pale gray, bordering on white. Like I thought the Malfoy's were pale, but they weren't as bad. And no hair to be seen. Seeing the memory of him, I remember seeing many of the features I had gotten from him, seeing him now, I have no idea how the person before me was related to me in anyway.

Severus apparated in shortly after, and everyone was bowing. Everyone but me.

"Catherine." My father said, stepping down from the throne he had put into the ballroom. I put up my most convincing happy smile.

"Father." I wasn't going to get on my knees to bow, but I did bend deeply at the waist. Soon, Voldemort was before me.

"It's been seventeen years." He said. "Yet I've heard many things from my Death Eaters. You're a blood traitor." I felt his wand on the back of my neck, causing me to freeze.

"My Lord." Severus said, standing and approaching. "That would be the doing of Morgana and Killian. They raised her as such."

"I know this. But you said you can reteach her?" Voldemort said, turning to Severus.

"I can. It won't be very hard. She wishes to be with her father, to know the man behind the power." Severus lied smoothly. "Though a few things may be harder to remove. She's impossibly kind to those she's deemed are worthy of her trust, but monstrous to those who hurt her friends. I believe she cursed most of Slytherin house her second year for comments made about someone she was once friends with."

"And her animosity towards me?" Voldemort asked.

"She's become close to me over the years, and trusts my judgement. If I handed her a vial and told her it held dreamless sleep, when it truth it held poison, she'd drink it without a second thought." Severus finished. That thought scared me, because it was true.

"I knew I had trusted her to you for a reason Severus." Voldemort said, turning back to me. "You said that she got a scar that night. Of a particular design?"

"Yes, on her back." Severus answered.

"Catherine." I looked up to him, still in my bent bow. "Show me your scar." I straightened slowly, seeing no harsh retaliation coming. I shifted from foot to foot.

"Could you maybe ask at least your male followers to leave?" I asked carefully. "It requires a bit of disrobing, and I don't fancy having your followers seeing me in such a state."

"Are you refusing to do as I ask?" Voldemort hissed. I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not, Father! I just..." I trailed off, looking to Severus for help. But he said nothing, just stood there. I shifted again. "Please, or... at least have me standing somewhere they won't see my front. I'll settle for a robe to cover the front of me with." Please have him have at least some fatherly instinct.

"Come here." Voldemort said, grabbing my arm, I easily followed as he dragged me to the back of the ballroom and turned towards the throne, stepping down a few steps. "Show me the scar." I quickly moved, disrobing until my back was shown to the room. "Why is the skin so red?" Voldemort demanded.

"It reacts to you." I answered. "It burns most unpleasantly, but Severus has made a salve to sooth it. If he didn't, I would have probably lost consciousness as soon as we apparated in."

"Abigail must have done something that night." Voldemort said. "Redress and step down from my throne." I did so quickly, and stood next to Severus. "I heard you can speak Parseltongue, Catherine. Is this true?" I gave a soft smile.

" _That I can. Though I'm not going to be able to curse people's existence as colorfully if I'll be staying with you now_." I said softly. Voldemort seemed to smile.

"You're more like I am than I thought. But I'm afraid Severus' word will not be enough to make me trust you. Why should I allow you to stay here, Catherine?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Catherine." Bellatrix stood at this point, approaching me. "Why should we trust you? You may be Draco's friend, but that doesn't mean anything." My eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to guess answering that I'm your daughter and want to learn from you isn't good enough, is it?" I asked Voldemort.

"No. I want a valid answer." Voldemort was sounding impatient, and Bellatrix was raising her wand. Draco looked terrified, and Severus looked annoyed.

"I'm training to be an animagus, unregistered of course." I said quickly. That wasn't a total lie. I just didn't use 'want to' and added the last part. "I can easily walk around and gather information without getting caught or followed. I can think of no way to get your trust, I'll admit that. But I can still be of use to you, Father."

"I see." Voldemort hummed. "Draco, is she worth investing our time and resources in?" Draco looked terrified to have to make the decision. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Y-Yes, my Lord. Lady Catherine is a strong witch, with a penchant for curses. She's also very skilled in wordless magic." Draco said. He wasn't lying at least.

"I hope I don't need to tell you of the consequences if you're wrong, Draco." Voldemort said as he stepped down. "Catherine, come here." I walked over without hesitation, either from fear, or knowing that fighting him at this time was not in my best interest. And then Voldemort did the unexpected. He hugged me. "I have to admit, I regret not having been there to raise you Catherine." I only hesitated slightly, before hugging back, and something inside just broke and I cried.

"I always wondered." I whimpered. "If... if you even really wanted me. If had you not fallen that day, if you would have raised me without mother, or passed me on. I kept hearing such horrible things about you. Severus raised me well but... I..." I swallowed. Truth or lie, truth or lie. "Deep down... I always wished you were there." Looks like I went with truth. But can anyone blame me? He's my father! He's a horrible person and shouldn't be alive right now, no doubt. But I remember being six, and pretending he was there. I was scolded afterwards, but it had helped fill a void for a short time.

"Don't cry, Catherine." Voldemort said, wiping my tears away gently. "It's a sign of weakness." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes Father." I said, stepping back.

"Get one of those miserable house elves to show my daughter to her room." Voldemort said. A few seconds later, Lolli came in. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Lady Catherine!" She said happily, I smiled, but before anything else happened, Bellatrix did.

"Don't speak to the Dark Lord's daughter you filthy slave." She hissed. I took a deep breath before walking forward and ignoring everyone.

"I never did say thank you for the present, Lolli." I said as I got closer, kneeling before her and giving the house elf a big hug. "Thank you. I've brewed enough dreamless sleep to last me until the end of next month."

"Lolli's glad Lady Catherine found Lolli's gift useful." Lolli said. I nodded as I stood.

"Can you show me to my room, Lolli?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, this way, Lady Catherine." Lolli started to walk, and I turned back to the room with a wicked smile.

"Bellatrix, if I catch you being a bitch to Lolli again, I will not hesitate to curse you." And I followed Lolli down the hall. She lead me to the room I had when I stayed here over the summer. And in the corner was Sevy, flapping happily. I smiled as I hugged my bat. "I missed you girl." I said, gently stroking her fur.

"Does Lady Catherine need help unpacking?" Lolli asked. I shook my head. It seemed my things from Hogwarts had been brought here. I didn't question how, because I probably didn't want to know. Lolli left, and I began to unpack. After I was done, I frowned. If I was going to live with my father, I was probably going to be expected to show my scar off. Also known as, I need new clothes. But I wasn't going to leave my room unless told.

Later, a knock came to my door, Nald telling me that my presence was requested in the dining room. I thanked him and followed him.

"Catherine." Voldemort said from the head of the table as I entered. "Come." I walked forward and took the seat he motioned for me, which was directly to his left.

"My Lord, she is not one of us, she shouldn't be allowed to be here." Bellatrix said from her spot lower down the table. I smirked.

"You're just jealous I'm sitting next to my father." I said happily. "And I'm sure the scar on my back is more than enough proof." This is when I turned to Voldemort. "Father, I actually had a request. Could I borrow Narcissa within the next week to get new clothing?"

"Why should I allow that?" He asked simply.

"None of my clothing show the mark on my back. I would like to purchase some, as well as a few accessories. I won't be using any of your money, just what my grandparents left for me." I explained. "It'll be easier to show my scar that way, and prove my allegiance without having to disrobe." Voldemort just leaned back a bit, before nodding slowly.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix will take you next week." Voldemort decided. I frowned. I didn't want Bellatrix with me. I didn't want her near me. She freaked me out and pissed me off. "Now, let us get to business. We have Hogwarts under our control. Who should we put in as it's new headmaster?"

"Severus." I said with no hesitation. "He's the one who killed Dumbledore, and has more experience within the walls then anyone else at this table. We will need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but you can make your own suggestions with whom he should hire for that."

"Quick witted." Voldemort said with a small smile. "Very good Catherine. But are you being bias as he is your godfather?" Voldemort asked.

"Maybe a bit bias, but with him in charge, Draco and I would be quicker to go to him if we hear anything as with the others in case the students decide to plan another uprising. I'm not familiar with your other followers, and they are not familiar with how to run a school. Severus is the perfect choice all around. That, and I know that with him in charge, students will be less likely to try and hex me in the halls because he'd be twice as harsh." I smirked. "And that also means that I can get away with more."

"Not necessarily, Catherine. You would only get away with what your father would allow you too." Severus said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Wanna test that theory? I believe a well placed 'Please Papa' and a pout work wonders in my favour." I challenged. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Catherine." He warned slightly. I just shrugged a little.

"Any other candidates for headmaster?" Voldemort asked. No one spoke. "Severus?"

"I accept whatever you ask of me, My Lord." Severus responded, and so it was decided that Hogwarts new headmaster would be Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter. Voldemort was so OOC, and it just did not work. So here we have one that I feel is closer to what Voldemort would be like towards Catherine.


	44. Chapter 44

**Catherine's POV**

I spent most of my week with Voldemort. Which was both horrifying, but also informative. And he seemed to begin to trust me. At least enough to ask me my thoughts on matters, and to allow me to walk around the manor without being watched at all times. But when it came time to go on my shopping trip, I was not the most... thrilled.

"Why do you need new clothes?" Bellatrix asked as Narcissa helped me look.

"Because I can't just lift up my sleeve and show who my allegiance is too." I grabbed a blouse and smiled. "I need something like this." I turned the shirt and showed how the back was made from a charmed fabric, which would become invisible with a flick of a wand. "It's perfect." I said, going and grabbing more shirts with the same effect, as well as some backless ball gowns. And heels.

"Why heels?" Bellatrix asked. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a pair that had a snake curling up the heel.

"Because I like them." I answered as Narcissa helped me pick out some more, before we purchased them. "Now let's head back to the manor. I need to put these away and change." And we went back. I redid my hair, putting it up in low twin braids that went down the front of my shoulders so you could see my entire back.

"Lady Catherine." Draco said when he passed me and saw. I turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"I hope that's a good stare." I said. Draco stared for a second longer before taking a deep breath.

"You look... good." He said. I stepped closer.

"Draco, don't lie to me."

"I never thought you'd be so happy showing off your scar. It always bothered you in school." Draco replied. My smile turned sad.

"I'm not happy, Draco. But it's easier than taking my shirt off every time someone asks." I said, glancing up and down the hall briefly before leaning in and pecking his lips. "Sorry, I'm going mad not being able to show my feelings for you openly." Draco smiled lightly.

"You're not the only one." And we walked away from each other. We still had our friendly bickering, but Draco would always be sassed for talking back to me, and that he should know his place. We entered a similar situation not even an hour later as we had both found ourselves in the sitting room.

"I don't think Snape would seriously allow you to skip any class to go to Honeydukes, Cat." Draco said with a small roll of the eyes. I was about to retort when Draco froze.

"Draco!" Bellatrix snapped, entering the room and drawing her wand. "How dare you speak to the Dark Lord's daughter like that?" I stood in her way, stopping her from delivering whichever hex she thought her nephew deserved.

"Back off! We're just talking." I said.

"He's being disrespectful."

"How? Because he's not calling me 'Lady Catherine'? Because he rolled his eyes? We're friends, it's how we act towards each other. It's fine." I snapped, stepping up to Bellatrix, my heels clicking across the marble floor. "So stop acting like he called me a slag." Bellatrix looked ready to hex someone.

"As the Dark Lord's daughter, you must be treated as such." Bellatrix hissed. I crossed my arms.

"Sod off. And in case you didn't figure, it's an order. Leave unless my father needs Draco or I."

"Why you little-" Bellatrix began, raising her wand. I pulled my wand out quickly and aimed it at her.

"Put your wand down, Bella." Severus said as he stepped into the room. "Catherine, put yours away." I waited until Bellatrix had sheathed her wand before I did mine. I sighed as I turned to Draco, who was now staring at the floor.

"I'll see you at dinner Draco." I said, before turning back to Bellatrix. "Next time you decided to interrupt and ruin one of my conversations, Bellatrix." My wand was back out and I was holding it against her throat. "I promise, not even my father will stop me from cursing you." And I left.

Draco wouldn't talk to me much after that, afraid of being reprimanded for it. After a month of it, I finally snapped. But not how everyone would expect it. I slipped out of the manor and back within a night, Kreacher being kind enough to come get me and bring me back without being discovered. It was my little show of rebellion, and if anyone found out, they would probably have a fit. But I didn't care. It was my little rebellion while under my father, and it felt magnificent.

Lucius had returned to the manor, and thanked my father for releasing him from Azkaban. He spoke quite fondly with the others. Draco slowly warmed up, talking with his father, and seeing him with that small smile after so long, it just made me happy.

A week later, I was to reveal my animagus form to everyone. Severus helped me find ways to hurry the process along, since it was supposed to take months, and I was grateful for that. So in the ballroom we all stood, everyone to either side of me, my father on his throne, and me, in the middle. I concentrated on my form, and when I felt the shift, I felt proud.

"Very good, Catherine. That will be more useful than most." My father said. I purred happily. My animagus form was a cat, brown and tan fur with a black mask and white feet and tipped tail, however there was a Dark Mark on my back in black. "You may change back now. I will send you on your first task soon." I nodded and did as told. "You're all dismissed." And the ballroom was cleared. Everyone left, including my father, but I stayed. After I made sure the door was closed and no one was in the hall, I walked to the middle of the floor.

I set my hands up, as if preparing to waltz, and did just that. Solo waltzing was nothing compared to waltzing with Draco. And it hurt, so much, to twirl around the room alone. I misstepped, and stopped. I thought I had Draco back. But I didn't. And I don't know if I can even reveal my feelings for Draco to anyone. It sucked, and I couldn't verbalize how much I hated it. So after wiping my face of tears that had formed, I headed back to my room.

My first mission sent me to Knockturn Alley, seeing if I could get any information that could help my father, or reveal traitors in his ranks. Well, I found a traitor, and listened as he gave important information to someone who wasn't a Death Eater. As soon as the traitor was gone, I shifted, and stood behind the man.

"Excuse me." The man turned quickly, paling as I gave an evil smile. "I'm afraid we need to talk." The man opened his mouth to scream, speak, cast a spell. Either way, I was quicker, petrifying him briefly before apparating back to the manor, in the middle of the ballroom, before my father. I was quick to seal the door as well, since the traitor was in the room, debriefing with my father actually.

"Catherine, what is this?" Voldemort asked, obviously annoyed. The Death Eater looked between me and the man, and paled. I cleared my throat, before pulling my wand out.

"Crucio." I cast simply, and the Death Eater fell to the ground thrashing. I stepped forward slowly, taking careful, measured steps. "So what lies are you feeding to my father?" I asked. The room went quiet, besides the sounds of the man thrashing on the floor and screaming in pain. I released the curse and stared at him, watching him pant.

"What are you ta-"

"Crucio." I cast again, waiting until I took my tenth breath before releasing it. "Last chance before I force veritum serum down your throat. And I've been saving this dosage for a better purpose, like getting useful information out of someone."

"Catherine?" Voldemort asked harshly.

"As I was going around Knockturn Alley, he was telling our plans to the man behind me, who said that he'd find someone who could help foil it, and that if they do everything right, they could take you down within a fortnight." My eyes flickered up to my father. "I figured making an example out of the two of them would help keep everyone in line."

"I didn't-" I pulled the veritum serum from my pocket.

"You're going to die either way." I said with a shrug. "So at least make it easier on yourself." The Death Eater shivered, but held his head up in defiance. I shrugged. "I don't need the truth out of both of you. So let's see..." I flicked my wand and the Death Eater screamed, holding his face. "No... not that one." I flicked my wand again and again until finally the traitor grabbed his own wand and Avada Kedavraed himself. I just stared at his lifeless corpse and hummed. "That works." I turned to the man who was regaining movement. "I know you heard everything, so just make this easy on me, please?" And the man spilled everything, quickly. And then begged for mercy.

Voldemort killed him.

"Good work, Catherine." Voldemort said, before looking amongst his followers. "I do hope none of you are foolish enough to cross me." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing tenderly, which was weird. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Something is happening with Harry Potter. I wasn't able to get everything because of the traitor. Forgive me father, I thought keeping our plans secret was more important." I explained, bowing my head.

"This will do for now." Voldemort said, and sat back down on his throne. "Come here, Catherine, stand beside your father." I nodded and did so. I had gained my father's trust. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! I hope everything is flowing well.


	45. Chapter 45

**Catherine's POV**

The next meeting made my stomach churn. One of the snatchers had brought it Draco's and my Muggles Studies professor. And it made me both hopeful, and uncomfortable to hear news about Harry. I hoped Hermione would travel with him and be safe.

That is, until Father asked for a wand to be given to him so that he could kill Harry, because since they have twin cores, the most they can do is maim each other. And so he walked down the line until he took Lucius' wand, and I couldn't help but snicker, really I couldn't.

"Something funny, Catherine?" Voldemort asked as he turned to me. I smiled politely.

"His face when you broke off the adornment. As a Death Eater, shouldn't we all be jumping to allow you to use our wand? And yet as soon as you ask, everyone looks away." I explained.

"Yes, and yet you didn't offer yours." He said. I shrugged.

"I'm your daughter before I'm a Death Eater in my eyes. As such, I can say no to certain things of my will. You've allowed me to do so frequently within these few weeks. I'm afraid you've spoiled me as much as Severus has. I might as well be Draco with a spine at this point." Draco pouted at me, and it made me giggle. "Oh come now Draco, I'm only joking." This caused Draco to look to his lap with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't tease the boy, Catherine." Severus said, causing me to give another giggle before my father moved to the next part of the meeting. Which happened to involve the Muggles Studies professor. Speaking of how she believes that Muggles aren't so different from us, and that we should mate with them. His words, not mine. I would've just said shag and make babies... Blaise has rubbed off on me too much. And I haven't seen him in months.

And before I could make another thought, Voldemort killed her, and fed her corpse to Nagini. Draco looked as close to mortified and upset as he could get away with, and I just turned my gaze to Father. I smiled as I slowly stood and approached him.

" _Father, may I ask something of you?_ " I hissed, watching a few of the Death Eaters in the room flinch at the foreign words. I found that Voldemort and I bonded more when we used parseltongue, and it was perfect for daughter-father talks in public spaces. And with the previous reactions to talk about muggle mating, this would be the perfect time to put my plan into action.

" _What is it, Catherine_?"

" _I'm going to be of marrying age this coming April._ " I was now standing beside him. " _And I was wondering if I could begin courting, in order to find a pureblood or half blood that is loyal to you._ " Father turned to me with a slightly furrowed brow. " _Having to deal with my old teacher made me uncomfortable._ "

" _Well yes, that is an excellent point._ " Voldemort steepled his fingers slightly as he looked across the Death Eaters.

" _I was wondering if I could chose on my own?_ " I asked, causing my father's eyes to return to me. " _I do want some say on who I'm bound to. Perhaps... collect the sons of already married Death Eaters and those here who have not yet made that step in life, and then have me decide?_ " I looked down the line of the tables. " _I do have standards of the man who will bed me._ " Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, that is true. An excellent plan, Catherine." Voldemort said, bringing everyone's attention to us since we were done speaking parseltongue. "My daughter has brought up an important issue. She is coming of marrying age, and will be needing a spouse." I saw Draco's eyes snap to me, but I tried not to give anything away. "I want your sons and those of you who have no wives in the ballroom tomorrow at noon. Then, Catherine will chose who she believes has the right to court her." Everyone at the table turned to me and I smiled sweetly.

"I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow." I said. Severus gave me this look. A 'you impatient, spoilt child. What the bloody hell are you up to?' look. Father dismissed everyone then, and I made sure to not catch Draco's eye. He was either going to be hurt, mad, or both. Probably both. But I was doing this because I couldn't go another day without my Dragon. You can only sneak sweet kisses in the halls so many times before your hormones decided they want to kick in and replace your nightmares with wet dreams that are almost so real you cry when you realize it's just a fantasy that has left your bed sheets soiled.

So the next day around noon, after lunch, Father had the men I was able to have my pick of in the ballroom. I had gone to my room to change and get ready. When I walked into the ballroom, all eyes were on me. Which I wanted. For two reasons.

"What are you wearing?" Father asked. There's reason one. I was wearing something I guess you'd call risque. A white crop top that tied in the front, revealing the 'delicious cleavage' Blaise was so sure I had. And by the looks of some of the men in the room, it was. A dark green skirt that cut off mid thigh, and my high heels that had the snake curling up the heel. And obviously the locket I never took off. "What is that?" He asked next, pointing to my navel, where a snake piercing resided.

"When did you get that?" Narcissa asked. I smirked.

"One rebellious night when I had had enough of everyone's shite." I answered, strutting up to my father. "Is everyone here?" I asked innocently. Voldemort took a deep breath.

"Yes, go choose." He waved his hand. "They've all either have sworn allegiance to me, or are strong supporters of our cause." I nodded and walked down.

"If you're above the age of eighteen, you can step down now. I'd prefer someone closer to my age." I said, watching about half of my 'suitors' step back. I noticed that, thankfully, Draco was here, but at the end closest to the entrance. I smiled, but started closest to my father's throne. I noticed the boy's eyes were directed at my chest. I closed my eyes. "What color are my eyes?"

"Huh, what... uh... green?" He answered. I opened my eyes and smirked when I saw him realize he was wrong.

"Eyes are up here, step back." I said as I went to the next one. I worked down, sending everyone back. I made it to Crabbe and Goyle and frowned. "I already know I don't like you two." And they stepped back. All that was left was Draco, who looked annoyed. "I have one question for you Draco." I said as I stood before him.

"And what would that be, Lady Catherine?" He asked. I took a step closer to him.

"When I entered the ballroom, why didn't you just drag me back out into the hall and snog me senseless?" I saw Draco's pupils dilate, and it made me shiver a little.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." I turned to my father. "I choose Draco." He gave me a nod.

"Then he may begin courting you." Father said.

"He already is. Since the beginning of fifth year." I said, before pulling Draco out of the room.

"Catherine, what are you-" Draco started, before I turned and kissed him, pressing him against the wall.

"Damn it Draco." I said as I pulled back. "I can't go another bloody second without you. Kiss me, call me Kitty. Please, Dragon." And that seemed to put Draco into motion as he not only had me against the wall, but up, my legs wrapping around him as he started to snog me, thoroughly.

"Draco!" We pulled apart to see that Lucius had followed us to say something, but was not expecting to see his son's tongue halfway down my throat and hand on my arse. "What are you doing?" He asked. I unwrapped my legs, having Draco let me slip to the floor. Draco didn't seem to know what to say.

"Snogging." I answered before grabbing Draco's hand. "And if things go my way, within the hour, it'll be shagging." And I drug Draco to my room, Lucius' jaw dropped, as was Draco's.

"Kitty." Draco hissed once we got into my room. "What the bloody he-" And I kissed him again.

"Draco, please. I can't go any longer without you." I said, pressing myself against him. Draco took a deep, wavered breath, before pressing back and kissing me. And before I knew it, silencing and privacy charms were set and I was laying in my bed with Draco snogging me throughly before shagging me senseless. I curled up to Draco's side once we had finished.

"I wish we could do that all the time, but I only have so many contraceptive and infertility potions." I murmured against Draco's collarbone. He just hummed lightly.

"I don't think we'd be able to." Draco answered. "I don't see myself getting in the mood with all this death around us." I nodded.

"Guess we have to wait. But I hope you know, I will be demanding to move into your room. I can make up some lie about wanting to be close to the man my Father approved of." Draco hummed as he pulled me closer.

"Anything, Kitty." Draco said as he kissed my forehead. I nuzzled his collarbone, but before either of us could drift to sleep, there was a knock on the door. I growled.

"You better be here to tell me my father has called a meeting or has requested my presence! Or a house elf!" I hollered. The door opened and I was quick to grabbed the blanket to cover myself. "I did not say come in!" And in came Severus.

"Catherine" He said carefully, before actually seeing how Draco and I were in my bed, clothes around the floor. He just stood there, eyes slightly wide. Draco turned red, keeping from making eye contact. "What the bloody hell did I tell you?" Severus bit out. I shrugged.

"Are you talking about revealing our relationship to my father? Or about Draco's hands?" I smirked slightly. "Because we crossed that line in April."

"Kitty." Draco whined softly. I leaned over and kissed him.

"It's alright, Dragon. I'll protect you." I turned back to Severus. "As for revealing our relationship to my father, I couldn't take it anymore." I said firmly. "Yes, it's selfish of me, and was definitely unwise of me, but..." I trailed off a little. "He's my Dragon." Draco moved to pull me towards him, my head resting on his shoulder. Severus sighed.

"You're father requires both your presence." He said, before leaving. I groaned.

"I was hoping for a nap before dinner." I whined, before getting up. I heard a gasp and turned to Draco. "What?"

"Did I really give you that many love bites?" He asked, reaching out and tracing one on my neck. I smirked.

"Yes, well. Mine stand out on you more." I said, motioning to his collarbone, before wincing when he got off the bed. "Not to mention the scratches on your back." Draco went and inspected the damage in my mirror.

"Bloody hell Kitty." He said, before shaking his head and grabbing his clothes, redressing. Almost all of the marks I left on him were covered, except for a few on his throat. I, however, was able to cover only a few. And with my enchanted shirts that showed my back, revealed even more. Draco bit his lip a little. "Should I heal some of those?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Probably. But I want to show them off." I said, tracing the fingers of a hand shaped bruise on one of my hips before covering it with my skirt. "Let's go." I said, grabbing Draco's hand and exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've started with the Deathly Hallows Part One. I hope none of you mind this chapter with the whole 'this is how I'm going to reveal I'm dating Draco to my father' thing. I have been planning that part out for weeks. And I'm damn proud of it!


	46. Chapter 46

**Catherine's POV**

Draco and I went back to the ballroom, empty of all but my father, Severus, and Draco's parents. And when their eyes fell on us, they kept their composure, until their eyes landed on me. The look of utter shock on the Malfoy's faces were priceless. Severus seemed annoyed, and my father just cocked an eyebrow, before seeming to decide the love bites on my body were nothing to be concerned about.

"Catherine." Voldemort said, reaching his hand out to call me to him. I kissed Draco's cheek before walking up to my father and taking his hand and bowing slightly. "When were you going to tell me you were already seeing Draco?" He asked, obviously put off about being left out of something that had been happening right under his... nose?

"I wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate." I lied smoothly. "Yes, he is one of your trusted Death Eaters, however, I wasn't sure you would have approved."

"Would you have left Draco if the Dark Lord disapproved?" Severus asked. I turned to him with a smirk.

"Fuck no. Draco was mine before he was my father's. And I don't particularly like the thought of stepping back and letting Draco go without a fight." I turned back to my father. "However, with how I went about it, I knew that you wouldn't allow anyone you found unworthy in the ballroom."

"And if I had found Draco unworthy?" Voldemort asked.

"He wouldn't be a Death Eater trusted with killing Dumbledore if you didn't find him worthy." I stated simply. "Say that he hadn't fulfilled his task all you like, the fact he has the dark mark upon his arm is proof enough that he is worthy enough to be in your presence." I turned to look at Draco and smiled. Draco saw this and a small smile came on his face, which made my heart flutter. "Now, is there a reason you called Draco and I from my bed?" I asked, watching the smile fall from Draco's face as he turned red.

"I wanted to speak with Draco about the changes he and his family can expect with him as your courter." Voldemort began. I nodded.

"More responsibility, power, and such, with the knowledge that if things between Draco and I go south, it will be taken away, and not to be too comfortable with it because I still will have more power over what happens than they will and that I will be responsible for anything they do as much as they are. If they succeed, I will be rewarded as they will be, as if they fail, I will be punished. And that at any moment, you can end the relationship, even though I will still see Draco, even if it has to be in secret." I said flatly.

"Yes." Voldemort said, irritated that I spoke out of turn.

"Anyways." I said. "I want to share Draco's room with him." The room went silent.

"And why should I allow that?" Voldemort asked. I shrugged.

"Why shouldn't you?" I asked. "The only cause you have is that we aren't wedded, and that it wouldn't be proper. We aren't going to shag every night, I can promise you that. It's more of a way to promote better work ethic between the two of us. If Draco is sent on a raid, he's going to be more apt to do it correctly, swiftly, and efficiently if he knows that when he returns, I'm waiting for him, and vice versa. And it'll improve my behavior significantly if I can cuddle up with someone in between meetings and so forth."

"No." Severus said. I turned to him with a small glare. "If I may, My Lord, as her godfather, I personally do not approve Catherine sharing a room with a man she isn't married to."

"I'd have to agree with Severus, My Lord. It's not only inappropriate, but against the customs and traditions that have kept us alive and preserved the pureblood lines these many years." Lucius added. I turned to him, then Narcissa.

"Narcissa, what do you think?" Severus asked. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"It isn't appropriate. That can be proven by the marks that cover Lady Catherine's body-"

"And Draco's." I added with a smirk, causing Draco to blush. "Though not as thoroughly."

"As I was saying, it's not appropriate. However, if it helps your nightmares, Lady Catherine, I think it could be overlooked." She finished.

"She's taking Dreamless Sleep, she doesn't need any more help with her nightmares." Severus said sharply. I flinched a little.

"Draco." Voldemort said. "What are your thoughts on this matter?" Everyone turned to Draco, except for me. I didn't want to pressure him any. Instead, I watched my father's reaction.

"M-My Lord?" He asked hesitantly.

"What are your thoughts on my daughter sleeping in your chambers?" Voldemort clarified.

"It would be an honor if Lady Catherine shared my chambers." Draco said slowly. I popped my hip.

"What we say doesn't really matter though. You have the final say, Father, no matter what anyone else thinks." I state. "So the question is, what do you think of Draco and I sharing a bed?" Voldemort leaned back on his throne, seeming to think things through. Though he probably had his decision made when I first pitched the question.

"Have the house elves move your things into Draco's room immediately, Catherine." Voldemort said. I smiled as I bowed, ignoring how Severus and Lucius began to try and tell my father otherwise, but quickly silencing themselves.

"Thank you Father." And I turned and walked over to Draco, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "Come Draco. We need to make sure there's room to put my things." Draco nodded, bowed to my father, and then we headed out.

"Draco." Voldemort called after us. Draco froze and turned. I turned as well, waiting. "There will be no more fornicating with my daughter outside of wedlock." He said. Draco nodded.

"Of course, My Lord." He said, giving another bow. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Father." And I grabbed Draco's arm. "Now if you don't mind, we have things we must attend to before dinner." I bowed again and dragged Draco out, then stopped. "I don't actually know where your room is..." I said, waiting for Draco to take the lead. Once we were safely in Draco's room, I laid down on his bed, smiling giddily. "I didn't think that'd actually work."

"Then why'd you bother asking?" Draco asked as he sat next to me. "I was sure your father was going to kill me if Snape didn't." I rolled over and faced Draco.

"We have not even a full two months before we head off to Hogwarts. And then we'll be seperated into our male and female dorms. I want to be able to enjoy your warmth while I have the chance." I pointed out. Lolli, Nald, and Alf came into Draco's room and began moving things so everything would fit, including Sevy's bat house. I smiled as she came in and attached to the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "At home already Sevy?" I asked. She clicked as she folded her wings and settled.

"Lady Catherine." Lolli said when she approached me. "Kreacher from the Black house has been informed of Lady Catherine's room change." I smiled as Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you Lolli, I almost forgot about that. It'd be rather awkward if he called me and I wasn't where he thought I was." I said.

"Kreacher?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I stayed with him last summer and we became rather good friends. He came with me to get this." I said, motioning the the piercing in my navel.

"And you brought a house elf with you to do this because?" Draco continued.

"Do you really see Voldemort coming with his daughter to Knockturn alley to get a piercing of any sort? Especially if it was because she was doing it to spite him?" I asked. Draco shook his head. "Exactly. Now, let's cuddle." I said as I wrapped myself around him, smiling as I felt him wrap his arms around me as well.

That night at dinner, I had Draco sitting next to me near the head of the table. It was nice as everyone spoke and I could speak freely with Draco, holding almost nothing back.

"Seriously though, Draco, I think you should consider becoming an animagus. It's pretty useful." I said, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Only if my animagus is something useful. I highly doubt becoming a stag would help any." He said, before wincing slightly at his tone.

"But what if it's something like a..." I smiled. "A ferret!"

"Bloody hell no!" He snapped quickly, but I was too busy giggling to care.

"Oh come on Draco, that'd be adorable! You did make quite a cute ferret in fourth year." I teased.

"That was bloody terrifying. Did you forget that daft tosser had the nerve to drop me down Crabbe's trousers?" He asked, causing me to laugh harder.

"Oh Merlin, and Goyle stuck his hand down Crabbe's pants to get you and grabbed his prick instead." I nearly bent in half as the room was now enraptured in our conversation. Draco looked at me in disbelief.

"That was the most traumatizing moment of my life, and you're laughing about it?" Draco nearly whined. I giggled more.

"It was bloody brilliant of Bardy to do. Actually had him teach me that trick." I smirked as I whipped out my wand. "Want me to show you?" Draco leaned away from me.

"Cat, don't. For the love of Merlin, don't." Draco pleaded. I giggled again.

"What? Don't fancy being a rodent? There aren't any hippogriffs around to mistake you as food." I teased.

"What is with you and bringing up my past traumas?" Draco asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you weren't a prat, they wouldn't be." I said flatly. Draco narrowed his eyes. "How about I teach you the patronus charm first, then? That way we'd know what your animagus form will be." Draco stared at me for a moment.

"You know the Patronus Charm?" Voldemort asked, interrupting our conversation. I turned to him and nodded.

"Potter was in the middle of teaching Dumbledore's Army before Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad found a way into the Room of Requirement and put a stop to it all fifth year." I said, flinching internally and mentally adding that to the list of apologies I had to make after all this was over. "By the way, why is Umbridge still alive?" I asked.

"She is useful to us at the moment." Voldemort explained. I nodded.

"When she's done being useful, I call responsibility of disposing of her." I said simply. "I still need to get her back for making me use a blood quill almost all throughout fifth year." And I sipped my tea.

"Not if I bloody do first." Draco growled slightly. I hummed.

"You didn't hex her like you said you would." I said.

"Father assured me she would be dealt with accordingly." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"It took Granger and Potter tricking her away and getting her taken by a tribe of centaurs for anything close to justice be served." I bit out.

"Catherine." Severus warned. "You're letting your temper get out of hand. It'd hardly do to start an arguement with Draco after requesting to be moved into his chambers." I sighed.

"Right." I sipped my tea again. "So, what's our next move?" I asked as dinner was cleared and the meeting began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I had to rewrite this a few times. It's still a little funky, but I hope you can all forgive me for that.


	47. Chapter 47

**Catherine's POV**

That Saturday, on Severus' word, an ambush was set outside of Privet Drive in order to get Harry. Father went as well while Draco and I stayed behind. Draco because he was still new to being a Death Eater and had yet to have a duel while in flight, and I for similar reasons. When they returned, the only news we received was that they succeeded in killing Moody.

"I am disappointed, Lucius." Voldemort said as he dropped what was left of the Death Eater's wand before him. It was cracked, and to be honest I was surprised it was still in one piece.

"Probably shouldn't be." I said as I fed Sevy, who was hanging on the chandelier above us, Father allowed her to join our meetings if she kept quiet. "You expect a wand weaker than yours to be able to go against one that is the brother to yours?" I asked. "And with a wand that hadn't bonded to you or accepted you as it's new master either. Sorry Father, you're going to need something better than simple elm and dragon heartstring."

"You're right, Catherine." Voldemort said, holding out his hand. I looked at it and shook my head.

"I can promise you unicorn hair is not going to do any better against a phoenix feather that's as loyal to Potter as his happens to be." I said, pulling my wand out and twirling it slightly. "My wand will not help you any. Nor will anyone here. You'll need the ultimate wand. And I promise you that no one here has it on them." I said as I elevated another piece of fruit to Sevy.

It was with that, that Father dismissed the meeting and headed to the dungeons where he was keeping his prisoners, such as Ollivander. I stayed in the dining room with Sevy, giving her fruit until she refused it, Draco sitting next to me.

"This bloody well sucks." I said as I put my wand away and started practicing my wandless magic.

"What?" Draco asked as he grabbed the apple floating past him.

"All of this." I said. "I want everything to calm down. I can only drink so much dreamless sleep before I form an addiction to it."

"I thought you stopped taking it." Draco stated, before taking a bite of the apple.

"It's an off and on thing. I try not to, hoping that maybe I'll just have a wet dream. Knowing my luck, the nights I take the potion are the nights I would have those dreams. Hell, I'd prefer to dream about the things Luna would rage about in school. What did she call them? Nargles? Something like that." I gave a humorless laugh as I moved a pear. "Anything but all this death." I frowned, dropping the pear to the table. Draco took my hand in his gently and rubbed the back with his thumb.

"I know what you mean." He said softly. We sat in silence for an hour or two before moving to Draco's room to sleep.

On July 31st, the Death Eaters not only killed the Minister of Magic, but found where Harry had been hiding and attacked. Draco and I once again stayed back, this time to begin preparations for Hogwarts next term.

"Sort of sick of not being allowed to go on raids." Draco said as he packed his trunk.

"Well, even as a couple, I'm afraid to say that though my Father trusts me, he does not trust your family. A few too many failures on both yours and your father's part." I said as I inspected what I had laid out to put in my trunk. "Not only that, but your father is wandless, and we have a mission at Hogwarts to fulfill." I stared at the blouse I had picked up with a sad sigh.

"You're the one that brought up the mission to the Dark Lord." Draco said as he closed his trunk. I frowned.

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? Take the only people you believed you could trust, and turn them against you. It makes it easier for someone to want to give up and turn themself in. If you have nothing and no one to fight for, why fight at all?" I said as I put the blouse back in the wardrobe designated for my clothing.

"Kitty." Draco said, walking over and putting his arms around my waist. "You projected your fears onto Potter."

"Yes, and if I can do this right, I can get what I want out of everything." I turned in Draco's arms to put my arms around his neck. "I already know who I'm going to turn against Potter first. While you get more Slytherins to Father's side, I'll turn Dumbledore's Army. They were the closest to Potter, especially the Gryffindors." Draco hummed as he kissed me.

"Not really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, are you?" Draco asked.

"You aren't either. We're viewed as traitors, and no one wants us back there. But I want to finish my education, and you should finish yours too." I said firmly. Draco didn't know my real agenda. The only one who did was Severus, and I was going to use this to my advantage.

After returning to Hogwarts, Death Eaters came onto the train to find Harry, but he wasn't on it. I was pleased. It wouldn't help if Harry was here, but I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Ron and Hermione were with him, of that I was sure.

After Snape's opening speech at Hogwarts, and explaining the new changes, I stood and approached the Gryffindor table, the room quite as they watched.

"Longbottom, Finnigan, and Thomas." I said, pointing to them in turn. "A word."

"And why should we talk to the likes of you?" Neville snapped. I crossed my arms and gave a wicked smile.

"Because Papa may be the headmaster, but my Father runs the school, and has given me permission to do what I please as long as it's within his rulings. You can come willingly, or I can make you come." I said smoothly. Seeing no other way out, the three followed me out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. Once I set as many privacy, silencing, and locking spells and wards that I could, I flipped my wand, holding it by the tip, and held it out to Neville. "Take it." I said.

"Why?" Seamus spat. I sighed.

"Because I'm no threat without my bloody wand. Take it, break it if you really want." I said, feeling the months of pressure finally getting to me. "Please, take the damn thing." Neville took it wearily. Once he did, I slumped to the floor.

"I don't get it. Why would you give me your wand?" Neville asked.

"Trust." I said. "I need you to trust me. And don't give me any 'We trusted you and look where it got us' shite. You lot haven't trusted me since second year, probably not since I was sorted into Slytherin."

"And why should we trust you?" Dean asked. I smirked.

"Can't really start an uprising against the Dark Lord with a bunch of spineless Slytherin." I said. That caught their attention.

"You're lying." Dean said carefully. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Tell me, what would lying to you do for me? Nothing, that's what. I have a mission given to me from my father, that I may have put into his head. Turn Hogwarts against Harry. Make those he saw as friends turn on him. But I have an ulterior motive." I stood slowly. "I want to protect Harry's friends to the best of my ability. Start an uprising to try and help him as much as I can." I smirked. "And the best part is, that it will be right under my father's non existent nose." I giggled. "I look forward to the look of betrayal on his face right before Harry takes him out."

"Why are you telling us this?" Neville asked, still cautious. I smiled.

"Simple. You three are close to Harry and Ron, being in the same house and year. My plan is to restart Dumbledore's Army, only this time, we aren't going to train to learn magic we were being neglected to be taught. We're sharing information, honing skills. Neville, I can give you access to the greenhouse and herbology books from the restricted section of the library. Dean, Seamus, I can get you anything you need as well."

"What do you want in exchange?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"To help me take down my Father. The man has killed too many people. And... I made a promise to Hermione. That I'd protect her to the best of my abilities. Well, she's not here. So helping her other friends, Harry's and Ron's friends as well, is the best I can do. I can also get protection for your families. Just pretend to agree with my father's ways. You don't even have to do it openly. Just make him think you do, and you're safe." I pleaded.

"How can we be sure you aren't lying to us?" Seamus asked. I sighed.

"Go ahead and Legiliment me. I'll leave everything open for you to see. You'll see the truth." I said. The three hesitated, but cast the spell one at a time. Needless to say, seeing the same thing over and over again was pretty annoying, but if it meant they'd believe me, I was going to do anything. Once they were done, they looked at me in a different way.

"Malfoy doesn't know?" Neville asked. I nodded

"I'm doing this behind his back. He's getting Slytherins to my father's cause, and thinks I'm turning Dumbledore's Army against Harry." I clenched my fists. "When this all ends... I hope he can forgive me." I wiped at a stray tear, laughing sadly.

"Alright... I... I'll do it." Neville said. I smiled sadly.

"Thank you Neville."

"I will too." Seamus and Dean said at the same time. I nodded. Then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, and I'll keep you updated on my father's plans and anything we learn about Harry. I'll keep you updated on our intelligence, and you can make use of it how you see fit. But be careful. Especially around the Death Eaters." The three nodded, and I smiled. "Thank you, so much." And I headed toward the door, waving my hand and removing all the wards and spells I had placed. "Let's go." When I opened the door and turned, the three were staring at me. "What? Oh yeah, need my wand." I used a quick 'Accio' on my wand, and it flew into my hand.

"You can use wandless, wordless magic?" Dean asked. I looked down to my wand and shrugged, then nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, and I'm a cat animagus." I said, before a thought hits me. "Oh, give me your arms." I said. They did so hesitantly, and I pressed the tip of my wand into the back of each of their hands, whispering a quiet incantation. Once done, each adorned a black cat with white dragon wings.

"What the hell?" Seamus asked. I smiled.

"That's my mark. It will move across your body, and will disappear once it's use is no longer needed. If you do something, and a Death Eater is going to go after you, the mark will appear. They've already been informed that it's my own mark, for those who aren't ready for the Dark Mark, but want to join the cause through me. It makes you mine, not my father's, and I will be the inbetween. You will never directly interact with my father, understood?" I said. The three nodded, and we headed back to the Great Hall.

I got a letter from Kreacher the next day.

_'Master Potter, One of the Weasley's, and Lady Catherine's Muggleborn friend were here today, asking for Master Regulus' locket. Sent Kreacher to retrieve the man who stole the locket. Master Potter went to the Ministry to retrieve it. Kreacher knows not why, all Kreacher heard was something about the Dark Lord's Horcrux.'_

I swallowed deeply after reading it, making sure to destroy it immediately. Pansy and the Slytherins' surrounding me flinched away, and I stood before walking away, sending a message through my mark that I needed to speak with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and anyone else they may have convinced overnight to join my own cause. It happened to be Ginny, and she sneered at me.

"Why is she here?" She asked.

"Harry's alive. So is Ron and Hermione." I said quickly. "And I know what they're doing. They're going after my father's horcruxes." The four in front of me said nothing.

"How can we believe you?" Ginny asked. I sighed.

"Well, I'd say my letter, but I destroyed it because I couldn't risk anyone getting a hold of it. My father can't know about any of this." I said. "It's the only chance I have to protect the people Harry cares about, which means you too Ginny."

"Why should I believe you?" She spat.

"Neville does. He's not easy to sway. Seamus and Dean do, and I'm sure they tried to hex me as soon as I got off the bloody train this year. And I can protect your family, Ginny. I can promise protection. Just... join the cause. Join the uprising." I said. It took what felt like hours to get her to agree, even after letting her enter my head. But that's how Dumbledore's Second Army began to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's a thing. I am loving this right now, just trust me on this!


	48. Chapter 48

**Catherine's POV**

My little rebellion grew well with the following months. Most of Dumbledore's Army had joined. And we shared information, seeing if we could think of anything my father would use as a horcrux, but nothing would come to mind. Which was frustrating.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked as we were relaxing in the Slytherin common room with our friends. "You're doing a lot better than I am at recruiting."

"It's not that, Draco." I said as I leaned into him. The separation since the beginning of the year has not been the most pleasant, as I found myself waking from nightmares, reaching for him and finding nothing but air. I've even rolled off the bed a few times thinking I was turning into Draco. It was not pleasant, and Daphne and Pansy weren't that happy either.

"You're supposed to be taking dreamless sleep, Cat." Pansy snapped out, assuming this was my problem. And I was gonna bloody well roll with it.

"I don't want to become dependent on it." I said. We've had this conversation repeatedly. And it had become old rather quickly.

"Well listening to you scream in the middle of the night, only to find you curled up and crying for Draco is getting old." Daphne said. I sighed.

"Why aren't you using silencing charms?" Blaise asked. We all turned to him and I groaned.

"Why didn't I think of that?! I shut my fucking curtains every night, it wouldn't be hard! Bloody hell I'm stupid." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm surprised Draco didn't suggest it to you. It's what he's been doing since the third night back." Blaise said. "He'd been having awful nightmares, fell out of bed once because of them." Draco turned red and huffed while I smiled sadly.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." I giggled lightly. "Looks like we got to used to sharing a bed." I said as a gently bumped Draco. "Hey, think we could get Papa to let us move to the Room of Requirement?"

"Bloody hell no." Draco said. "In case you forgot, he's been wanting to hex my bollocks off for months since he found out we'd shagged."

"Well, that and walking in on the aftermath of our last shag back in July." I said with a proud smile.

"He walked in on you?" Pansy asked. I shook my head.

"Oh no. If he had, he'd probably have actually hexed off not only Draco's bollocks, but his prick as well. No, we were in the post cuddle stage when Papa walked in." I leaned into Draco again. "Though we haven't shagged in bed since. Father's orders."

"Bummer." Blaise said. I shrugged.

"It's really okay. I still got to share a room with Draco, and it was bloody fantastic." I said.

"So what was living with the Dark Lord like?" Pansy asked.

"Dark. Gloomy. I may have said Umbridge was a dementor, but living with my father is worse. I'm surprised I got away with half the shite I got away with." I said. "But we've bonded, and it's nice to have him back." The bile in the back of my throat was hard to swallow back down with that lie.

"Terrifying." Draco admitted. "Took months before I could actually talk to Kitty like a normal person without getting threatened to be hexed for 'disrespecting' her."

"I cursed a few for that." I said with a shrug. "Is there anything happy we can talk about?" I asked. "Living with my father isn't really patronus material."

"Weren't you going to teach me the Patronus Charm?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was. But we ended up not really having the proper time to do so. I can start on breaks I'm not with my group." I said, stretching a little before shifting and sitting in Draco's lap.

So the next break the two of us had that didn't involve recruiting people for 'the cause', Draco and I went outside to the edge of the forest. No one would question a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's Daughter, so it was perfect.

"Alright, first things first, I'm not a good teacher like Potter was. Say what you want, but he got fucking results. But I'm going to try my best." Draco nodded. "Good. So what you need first, is a happy memory. And not any happy memory. Getting an O in all your owls is not going to be strong enough unless your Granger. I mean a moment where the only thing you felt was happiness, true bliss, true joy. Sort through your thoughts until you find it, and tell me when you're ready." I waited, but it didn't take long for Draco to say he was ready.

"Alright. Let that memory take hold, fill you with the feeling you had then, and then, say Expecto Patronum, clearly." Draco did, but with his wand and it didn't even spark. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, maybe I should have done the pronunciation of the spell first. So let's step back and work on that. Wand down." Draco glared.

"I'm not a bloody idiot, Kitty." Draco said with a pout. I smiled slowly.

"Oh, but you are my dear Dragon. And an absolute git. Pretty arrogant too. Oh, and cowardly. But they're you, and I love them anyways." Draco turned bright red. "Now say it with me. Expecto Patronum." We practiced the word pronunciation for half an hour, Draco getting completely pissed before he just whipped out his wand and shouted it. And it was strong. Maybe not the memory he chose, but his pronunciation was perfect.

"Alright." I said. "Now repeat what you just did, maybe not as loudly, just firm, and pick your happiest memory." Draco rolled his eyes, but did so. The patronus came from his wand as a shield, before taking an animal shape. Draco glared at the little patronus ferret that floated around him while I burst out laughing.

"It's not bloody funny." Draco growled. I continued to giggle.

"Oh but Draco it's brilliant!" I giggled, before taking a deep breath and smiling. "If you wouldn't mind me picking your brain, may I ask which memory you picked?" Draco blushed. "I'll tell you the one I used my first time casting the charm."

"What did you choose?" Draco asked. I smiled as I kissed his cheek, breaking his concentration completely and the patronus disappeared.

"Our first Christmas together, fifth year." I said, before casting my patronus, watching my cat take form. "It's still one of my strongest." Draco swallowed loudly.

"Our first kiss at King's Crossing, fourth year." Draco blurted out. I turned to him slowly, watching his face turn a dark red. "That's the memory I chose." I felt my heart flutter and my patronus broke as I felt tears begin to surface. Draco noticed and quickly pulled me into his arms. "Shite, Kitty what's wrong? What'd I do?" He asked, freaking the fuck out. I just shook my head.

"Happy." Was all I said as I cried into his shoulder. I don't remember the last time I cried because I was happy, but this would probably be my new patronus memory.

The months went by, but there was no new information on Harry or horcruxes. And when Christmas came, I returned to Malfoy Manor with Draco. It wasn't happy, and when I saw Death Eaters leading Luna to the dungeons, I almost flipped.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" I yelled.

"The Quibbler’s been writing Anti-Voldermort propaganda. We're hoping that this will make her father turn Potter into us." One of the men said. I growled, but took his place.

"I'll bring her on my own. She doesn't need two of you." And I turned to her. "Are you okay Luna? They didn't hurt you too badly did they?" I asked as I escorted her to the dungeon.

"No, I'm okay, thank you though." I frowned.

"I'm sorry Luna." I whispered as we entered the dungeon. "I'll make sure your father is safe, alright?" Luna smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Cat." Luna said.

"I'll be back down with food for you, alright?" I said. Luna nodded again and I left, glaring at everyone I passed. "Lolli." I snapped out. The house elf was quick to me. "Be a dear for me. Our new prisoner, Luna Lovegood, keep an eye on her. If she needs something, tell me immediately."

"Yes, Lady Catherine." And Lolli left. Draco saw me and stopped.

"Cat?" He asked.

"He kidnapped Luna." I bit out. Draco's eyes widened.

"He did what?" He asked. My eyes snapped to him, and Draco actually flinched away.

"You heard me the first time. Now if you don't mind, I'm heading out to the garden to let my anger out so I don't accidently kill someone." I growled and that's where I went, casting strong, destructive spells before Lolli came and said that Luna requested some company. I hurried, Draco tagging along as we went down, with food as I had promised.

"Hello Cat, Draco." She said with her usual sort of lazy smile. "How are you?"

"Pissed that you're here because it's all bollocks." I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm alright..." Draco said as he watched me carefully.

"You don't have to be angry, Catherine. But thank you for worrying about me." She nodded with a smile. "No matter what anyone at school says or thinks, you really are a kind person." I smiled.

"I'm glad you think that, Luna." I said. And from there, conversation between the three of us calmed. Draco and I would go talk to Luna frequently during our holidays, until it was time for Draco and I to return to Hogwarts.

"Luna, if you need anything, ask Lolli. I've asked her to watch after you." She nodded and I hugged her tightly. "When all of this is over, I hope we can be proper friends." I said.

"Aren't we proper friends already?" She asked. I smiled and nodded as a tear went down my face.

"Yeah, we are." I said as I wiped the tear away. Luna then hugged Draco.

"You're a good man Draco. Don't let your father control who you are." She said, and I smiled as Draco looked completely shocked. He gave her a quick hug back and we left back to school. First thing I did was update my group on what was happening.

"He kidnapped Luna!" Neville yelled. I nodded, irritation reflooding my veins.

"Yes, but I have one of Draco's house elves watching after her. I can't risk freeing her, but she'll at least be taken care of and comfortable as possible." I said. "Lolli will tell me if anything changes, as will Kreacher."

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked. I shrugged.

"We wait and see if an opening arises." I said as I leaned back. "You've managed to get in contact with Aberforth, correct? He agreed to help?" I asked. Neville nodded.

"Yes." He said. "He said he'll help in any way that he can." I sighed.

"Thank Merlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUNA FRIENDSHIP!!! Like seriously, who doesn't want to be friends with Luna? I do! She'd be so fun to talk to and hang out with!!!


	49. Chapter 49

**Catherine's POV**

It was Easter time when Draco and I returned to the Manor. I was in the dungeon speaking with Luna when Bellatrix called for me. I frowned.

"I'll return, Luna. I need to see what this bitch wants." Luna nodded in understanding as I went to the Sitting room.

"What is it this time Bella-" I froze as I saw the snatchers with Ron and Hermoine, and a boy that looked horribly disfigured facially... but it didn't take long for me to realize who it was. It was Harry.

"I've already asked Draco if he could recognize this boy as Potter. He couldn't, I want to see if you recognize him." Bellatrix said. I turned back to Harry and laughed.

"Oh Bellatrix please. You assume that if that boy was Harry Potter he'd still be alive when I laid my eyes on him?" I lied and laughed some more. "Oh Bella, my father may have laid claim to take Potter's life, but I want his head more than he."

"And why would you go against your father's orders to take Potter's life?" Bellatrix asked.

"He almost killed Draco!" I screamed, shaking with anger. "I still haven't paid him back for that! I've already turned the Weasley girl, making him feel as I did won't help me any. I want his life! I want to be the one to take it myself for what he did to my Dragon!" I seethed, tears beginning down my face as I turned to Harry. "It's not him. Because if it was, he'd have been dead the second I walked in and recognized his ugly mug."

"I see." Bellatrix said, before turning to the snatchers, intent on seeing Hermione's last spell and seeing if it's last spell was a stinging hex, before she stopped and had a complete fit, sending Harry and Ron to the dungeon as she then began to torture Hermione.

"BELLATRIX!" I screamed, about to hex her, but Draco pulled me out of the room. As soon as the door shut, I turned on him. "What the bloody hell are you doing? She's hurting her!" I yelled. "I promised her Draco!" I said as I pushed him. And then Hermione began to scream, and I started to cry. "I promised her... I promised to keep her safe. And I failed." I slumped to the ground and buried my face in my hands until the screaming stopped.

"Kitty." Draco said carefully.

"If Hermione's dead, Draco, I'm killing your aunt." I said as I wiped my eyes and stood. I grabbed him by the collar. "I will kill her, and I will fucking leave you in your own bloody dungeon for a month." I growled. He nodded and we returned to the room. I ignored everything as I hurried over to Hermione, who was laying on the floor. Mudblood was carved into her arm and I started crying again.

"Hermione." I whimpered, pulling her into my arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so bloody sorry."

"What are you doing, Lady Catherine?" Bellatrix asked, but I ignored her.

"I broke my promise to you, and I'm sorry." I hugged Hermione close to whisper in her ear. "I won't let her kill you, I'll find a way to get you, Ron and Harry out, just give me a second to think of how." I didn't get that second. Ron and Harry ran up and started having a duel with Narcissa and Draco, Lucius already being Stupified and Bellatrix being disarmed.

"You filthy little-." Bellatrix said, ripping Hermione from me and holding a knife to her neck to get Harry and Ron to stop. I glared as I held my wand tight.

"Bellatrix." I warned. "Let her go." I stood slowly, but when I saw Bellatrix push the blade into Hermione's skin a little, I stopped. Lucius went to call Voldemort, but stopped when a squeaking noise was heard. When we all looked up, a house elf, Dobby to be precise, was unscrewing the chandelier. When it fell I grabbed Hermione and threw her over to Ron, rolling from the falling fixture.

And Harry took Draco's wand, and honestly, I couldn't help the small smile. Dobby apparated himself, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and one of the bank goblins out, but not before Bellatrix threw a knife into it.

"Now, Catherine." Bellatrix began. I turned to her.

"Crucio." And I watched as Bellatrix fell to the ground. "Bellatrix, I believe we have a small misunderstanding." I said as I stepped towards her, listening to the glass from the chandelier crunch under my heels. Once I was standing next to Bellatrix, I smiled. "I'm going to tell you all how this is going to go. Potter and his friends were never here. Our prisoners escaped because Wormtail and some snatchers are incompetent fools and allowed a house elf that no longer serves the Malfoy's to get the best of them. And we won't utter a word of the truth of what happened." I released the curse on Bellatrix and she glared as she began to sit up. I didn't let her get far.

"What was that act with the mudblood?" Bellatrix spat. My smile dropped. I flicked my wand, and Bellatrix fell back to the ground, seemingly strapped to the floor beneath her.

"Tell me, Bella. What should I carve into your arm? Worthless? Useless? Oh, I know." I bent down so that I was inches from her face. "Disappointment. You stood there, yelling at Dobby, when you could have done something else. Gone for your wand, had Draco pass you one of the wands he had taken from the boys. But you didn't. Instead you stood there and yelled. What would my father think if he ever heard that?" I smiled. "He expects the Malfoy's to fail him by now. I'm his daughter, and I can write it off as absolute rage coursing through my veins and clouding my judgement. But what about you, Bellatrix? You have no excuse." I pressed my wand into her forearm. "I should carve into your arm, just as you did to that girl." I hissed.

"Cat-" Draco began.

"I meant it, Draco. I may love you endlessly, but I will happily throw your arse into the dungeon for a month." I said, causing him to go quiet. "Bella, you remember how my godfather said that I was protective of my friends, to the extent that I cursed most of Slytherin house my second year, and Draco frequently since, because they were nasty to one of my friends?" I smirked. "That friend's name was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. Whom you so kindly tortured. I'll make a simple deal with you, you say NOTHING of this, and I won't tell my father that you allowed Harry Potter to slip from your fingers, and I won't torture you as you did Hermione."

"And if I refuse?" She spat. My smirk widened.

"I'll kill you. Slowly. No killing curse. No, that's to quick. I'll torture you like you did Hermione, like the Longbottom's, and so many others. I'll have you begging for death. But I won't be merciful to you, Bellatrix. Not like my father would be. I would make sure you were completely gone, mad as I can get you, begging and crying for me to just hurry up and kill you. I'll hand you your own wand, and have you kill yourself. Then, and only then, will I be satisfied for the pain you've caused to Hermione and Neville." I stood. "So tell me Bella, deal, or no deal?" I saw her shiver in fear, swallow deeply before she nodded. "Words, Bellatrix."

"D-Deal." She squeaked. I removed the spell that bound her, turned, and walked out of the room. Once I made it to mine and Draco's room, I dropped onto the bed and sobbed heavily. Hermione and the others were here, but I don't know if any of them were injured by the knife Bella threw. I was scared for them. But I was also scared of myself. I've never been so angry in my life. I never thought I could be so dark, and it was terrifying. Is that the type of person I would've been if my father had actually raised me?

"Kitty?" I turned to the door to see Draco, he looked worried. I turned away from him and buried my face into his pillow. Merlin's beard, what does he think of me now? He's probably scared of me too.

I felt a dip in the bed and a hand gently lay on my shoulder.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Draco asked softly.

"No." I croaked, shivering slightly. "I... I..." Draco hushed me.

"I... I get it, Kitty. You were angry and lost it. It's okay-"

"It's not okay Draco!" I yelled, turning on him. "That was not okay! What I just did to your aunt was not okay! I only meant to Crucio, I didn't mean to... I wasn't supposed to... but... but Hermione... and then I remembered Neville and... and..." I started to cry again. Draco pulled me into his chest.

"I won't lie. It was terrifying... but I... I get it, I think. You'd be the same if I was in Granger's position. You did. You broke Potter's nose how many times?" Draco asked.

"Not enough." I said.

"You kneed him in the bollocks."

"Not hard enough." I pouted. Draco grabbed my chin and made me look at him, a soft smile on his face.

"But you did all of that for me. And you threatened Aunt Bella for what she did to Hermione. You do what you do for your friends. I'll accept you dropping into being psychotic if it's for friends and family." Draco said. I buried my face in his chest as I cried more.

I returned to school, and I told everyone in my group what happened at Malfoy Manor, and how Draco had stayed behind to do his duty as a Death Eater. But not what happened between Bellatrix and I.

"I don't know where they went. All I know is that they took Luna with them, so she's safe now." I finished. Neville sighed happily.

"Thank Merlin." He said. I nodded. "So what's next?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Just... keep your ears and eyes open guys. I have the feeling that Harry and the others have taken out a few of my father's horcruxes. He's getting weaker, even with the Elder Wand in his possession. So listen closely to the Death Eaters when they speak, see if they say anything that could help us find the others." Everyone nodded and our daily meeting was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it wasn't SUPPOSED to go kinda dark with Catherine threatening Bellatrix... but it kinda just... happened... sorry.


	50. Chapter 50

**Catherine's POV**

I was sitting with my group not long after, in a room we had grabbed for ourselves, talking with Luna who had finally returned, much to Neville's and my relief, when the portrait of Dumbledore's sister came and got Neville. He went through the portrait to Aberforth, and came back with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When I saw them, I ran over.

"Hermione!" I said as I hugged her. "Thank Merlin you're alright." I said as I shivered. "He's not here, my Father. And... and Draco stayed back with his parents. The Malfoy's are staying close to him, but Draco hasn't told me what they're doing yet. And we have no idea where any horcruxes are."

"How do you know about the horcruxes?" Ron asked. I smiled.

"Kreacher of course! He sent me a letter after you had gone to get the locket at the Ministry. Not only that, but my father is getting weaker, even with the Elder Wand. It only makes sense." I explained.

"Cat." Hermione said. I turned back to her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, Hermione. I didn't keep Bellatrix from hurting you, and I had promised to keep you safe."

"Right load of help you've been." Ron said. I frowned.

"Ronald." Hermione said firmly. "She tried her best when she could."

"Didn't keep Bellatrix from marking up your arm."

"Draco dragged me from the room before I could." I snapped. "And I bloody well petrified her in fear after you left."

"It was pretty brutal." Seamus said. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"I let you in my head once. Only, once. I didn't say you could use Legitimate on me every time something happened." I huffed.

"Need to make sure you aren't holding anything back." He said with a shrug. "I'm more surprised I haven't blown anything up yet while doing so."

"Let's not chance it anymore, shall we." I turned to Harry. "You're here for a reason. What do you need us to do to help?" He told us that there was something in the castle that they were looking for, a horcrux. And Luna's the one who thought of the Diadem of Ravenclaw. I turned to her.

"Luna! You're brilliant! Why have you never brought this up before!" I asked as I hugged her tightly.

"I didn't know what a horcrux was. Or that your father would use something like that as one." She said. I groaned.

"Right. Okay, so-" Before I could finish, Ginny came in and told us that Snape knew that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade, and was gathering the students. I groaned. "Damnit Papa. You think he'll listen if I bitch saying that I was working with you guys to plan and capture Harry by luring him in and making him feel safe before turning him over?" I asked. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron turned to me with complete and utter confusion. "Long story. Very long story. That we can share after my father is dead. Let's go." And we headed to the Great Hall.

We were told of what would happen if we helped Harry, or had information about him but said nothing. Snape then asked anyone who knew anything of his whereabouts to step forward. And so Harry did, and at this time, the Order came in as well. Snape made quick eye contact with me before fleeing. And then my father's voice filled the hall and mind of all the students. Telling us to turn Harry over. And dear Pansy, she said we should.

"Pansy." I said, reaching out to her and trying to pull her back. She pulled from me.

"Why aren't you siding with me, Cat?" She asked. I cocked my hip.

"Because it's wrong." I said, shocking most of the Slytherins. "I'm just riding this all out until Harry kills my father. That's all this has ever been. See how long it takes until Harry overpowers him and how long I can live through it all. Now if you all don't mind, I believe Harry and I have a soul fragment to kill." And I went over to Harry while Filch took the Slytherins to their dorms. Harry and I ran to try and find the diadem in Ravenclaw, but Luna told us to talk to someone who was dead, and so we went to talk to the Grey Lady's ghost to try and find out where the diadem was. Harry went to talk to her alone, Luna saying she was shy, and me deciding that if my father did do anything to her mother's diadem, she would not want to speak with me.

After speaking with her, we went to the Room of Requirement.

"Are you sure you want to follow me?" Harry asked as we stood in front of the door.

"I react to my father just as you do, remember? Maybe I react to the horcruxes too. I can help find it." I said. Harry nodded and in we went. It was set up as the room the vanishing cabinet was in, and it didn't bring back to many good memories. But we started to look.

Harry found it, but before we could do anything, Draco, Blaise, and Goyle appeared. I got in front of Harry and turned to Draco. Seeing Goyle raise his wand was nothing, Blaise hurt, but Draco's wand pointed at me nearly killed me inside.

"Kitty." Draco said carefully. "Move aside. I don't want to hurt you." I let the tear run down my face.

"No. If you want to kill Harry, or turn him over to the bastard I call father, you'll have to go through me first. He can free us Draco. Harry can kill him, and we'll be free of his reign. We won't have to worry about a bloody thing. A death threat won't be held over yours and your family's head." I said. Goyle leaned forward.

"Come on Draco, don't be a prat." He said. I saw Blaise's wand drop a little.

"Step aside Cat. I don't want to hurt you, and you know Draco never would." Blaise said.

"That's sort of why I'm standing between you guys." I responded.

"Just pertify her and move her out of the way." Goyle said. Draco turned to him.

"I'm not attacking my girlfriend. Not to mention she's the Dark Lord's Daughter." Draco hissed.

"Well I think it's obvious where her loyalty lies, Draco." Goyle bit back. Draco turned back, but I saw his wand drop a bit too. "Fine, if you two won't do it, I will."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione, always for perfect timing. But for once went for the wrong wizard and disarmed Draco. He ran off with Blaise and Goyle, Ron right on their arses for Goyle trying to kill Hermione, and I went with Hermione and Harry to get the diadem that had been knocked into the air and in a pile of chairs nearby. As soon as Harry got it and we were back on the floor, Ron came running back.

"Goyle set the bloody place on fire!" He yelled, a FiendFyre chasing after him. We turned and ran, and Ron found brooms. We quickly got on, but Draco and Blaise were at the top of one of the piles, surrounded by fire and barely hanging on.

"We have to get them." Harry said, but I had already turned around.

"If we die saving them Harry, I'll kill you." Ron yelled. I reached down and grabbed Draco, pulling him onto my broom, while Ron got Blaise.

"Draco." I said calmly as he clung to me. "When we get out of this, I'm going to hit you after snogging you completely senseless." I felt him nod quickly before we flew out of the room and landed. "Hey Ron." He turned to me after dropping Blaise onto the floor. "You didn't die." He nodded and I watched as Draco and Blaise ran off, sighing. "Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"You think that Skele-gro shite could make my cowardly boyfriend grow a spine? Because it'd be nice if he didn't leave me behind every time something like this happened." I said as I panted. "So... how many horcruxes are left?" I asked, turning to Harry.

"One. And I think I know who it is?" He said. I nodded and went with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to find Nagini. And find her we did, with my father and Snape at the boathouse... and my father ordered Nagini to kill Snape... and as I watched through the opaque glass around the boat house, my heart just broke. Voldemort and Nagini left and I hurried in, kneeling next to Snape.

"Papa. Papa no." I said. He was bleeding, and poisoned. He offered his tears to Harry, for reasons I don't know, nor care. Because my godfather was dying. "Papa please." He hushed me as best he could.

"Catherine." He said weakly, reaching out and cupping my face. "Don't cry. You still have Draco... he'll make... you a fine husband... one day..." I grabbed his hand, feeling as it slowly went cold.

"But... but you'll be there still, right? You... you promised to walk me down the aisle, remember? You were... you were going to..." I felt another wave a tears go down my face.

"Shhh Catherine... it'll be alright..." He gave me a weak smile. "You... were always... a daughter to me... and you... will always be... my little girl..." And that's when he faded. His hand went limp, his smile fell from his face, and he stopped breathing. I began to sob, kissing his palm as I gently put it down.

"Catherine?" Hermoine asked gently as she approached me.

"If Harry doesn't kill him." I began before pulling my hands from my face. "I will. This is the last straw. That bastard dies today, or I'll fucking die trying." I said as I stood, leaning down to leave a kiss on Papa's forehead before closing his eyes and turning to Hermione. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I started crying writing Severus die. I literally had to stop writing so I could cry, because it just completely killed me inside to write that out. It hurt, pretty damn near physically hurt to write that out. Because that's the end of Catherine's family. She literally has no one left. And it just... *deep breath* I'm still crying. Give me a chapter or two.


	51. Chapter 51

**Catherine's POV**

We went to the Great Hall, as my father was at least merciful enough to allow us to dispose of our dead. When Harry, Hermione, Ron and I entered, most of the bodies were there. I took a deep breath as I took my wand out and flicked it, creating sheets for the bodies, each a color for the house they were in. Some people thanked me, while others glared. A few even cursed me verbally. I just bowed my head and stepped out of the room. McGonagall found me in the hall.

"Smith?" She said gently. I looked up to her from my spot on the floor. "You are not your father's child, you are welcome in the Great Hall." I shook my head.

"No... I... I need to go dispose of... Papa." I burst into tears again, and McGonagall kneeled next to me, pulling me into her arms. "He killed him. He killed him because the Elder Wand wasn't loyal to him. So he killed my Papa." McGonagall held me tighter.

"Come. I'll help you." She said gently, before standing up with me and coming with me to the boat house. Seeing him lie there again was almost too much, but McGonagall helped me bring his body back to the castle. People stared as we came in with him. Some had the nerve to spit on him, and it took Hermione and Neville to keep me from hexing them to death.

We laid Papa far from the others, were I could cry over him openly. I moved my wand over him, healing his body. Once I was done I smiled softly.

"There Papa. Good as new." I grabbed his hand, dead cold, and began to talk to him. "Remember when I was five, and I almost blew up your potions lab because I was messing with your ingredients and was trying to brew a potion that would turn mature mandrakes purple?" I giggled softly. "Or third year when I made the perfect shrinking solution, but accidently spilled it on Crabbe's book and it took you three weeks to not only clean up the mess, but get Crabbe's book back to normal size without the use of Engorgio?" I smiled softly. "Grandma told me that my first word was Papa, and it was when I was in your lap. You were so surprised she said, and that she had never seen you so happy and confused in her entire life." I turned to him. "Or when I was in my 'I wanna marry this person' stage when I was six. You promised to walk me down the aisle, and that you'd make sure that whoever was taking my hand would know that if they ever hurt me, you'd be after them. That though you weren't proud to have been a Death Eater once, that you would use that to your advantage, and make sure they knew that I was to be treasured, because no one would find a girl as sweet or troublesome as me." I squeezed his hand. "Who's supposed to now?!" I ignored the eyes that turned to me. "Who's supposed to walk me down the aisle? To tell me I'm an idiot but you can't choose my husband for me? To give me advice at three in the morning when my daughter won't go to bed, or make sure my son knows that being a Hufflepuff is fine as long as he's not taken advantage of for being so kind hearted? To tell me everything's going to be alright when my nightmares become too strong? To be blunt and tell me that I'm too nice? Who's going to be there when I need a father?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hermione. I automatically clung to her and sobbed.

"Cat." She said softly. "Harry will kill him. Harry will avenge Snape for you."

"And I'll turn in every single Death Eater that turned up today. To bring justice to the lives lost today." I said. Hermione nodded and we stood. "Go to Ron, Hermione. He needs you." I said as I looked over to the Weasley family that was still mourning the loss of Fred.

"Cat-" I shook my head.

"Go to him." She nodded slowly before heading over to Ron. I looked back to Severus and pulled my wand out again. With a wave, I made a silver sheet to lay on him, and once it had settled, I sat back down.

I stayed there until the next day came, and when I noticed everyone moving, I followed them outside, moving to the front to see the Death Eaters, and Hagrid off to the side, holding Harry.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort said gleefully, and I felt my stomach coil in disgust. And Ginny nearly lost it. I glared at my father as he made his 'join me or die' speech. Draco, who I didn't even know was still in the castle, went over to his parents, even got a hug from my father. And then Voldemort turned to me.

"Catherine, come here." He said, smiling. I clenched my fists.

"You killed Papa." I said, shaking my head. "That was the last straw. You killed my mother, Grandma, Grandpa and Papa. I could never join you. And Draco!" He turned to me. "You're a bloody coward, but I love you anyways. And when all this is over, we are burning those clothes." Voldemort glared at me.

"Catherine, come here." He said firmly. I smiled.

"I thought you didn't accept blood traitors. My best friend's a muggleborn, so I'm afraid I'm happy on this side, thank you very much." Voldemort was about to retort when Neville stepped forward and proved himself a true Gryffindor by standing up to my father and giving the most moving speech I have ever heard in my entire life. And then he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the bloody Sorting Hat and Harry stood up and got out of Hagrid's arms, cast a spell at Nagini, then ran.

"Damn it Harry! I was just about to kill him and Nagini too." I whined, but smirked. "Oh well, deal's a deal. I'll take the Death Eaters." Voldemort chased Harry while the rest of us fought off the Death Eaters. I was quick to disarm and stupefy. Blocked and protected everyone around me, and continued until I suddenly felt a cooling feeling over take my body. The constant burn was gone, which could only mean one thing.

"Voldemort is dead!" I yelled happily, catching the Death Eaters off guard enough that we could subdue the rest of them. Auror's came and took them away. Once everything was done, what was left of my group came up to me.

"Cat. You seem happy." Luna said. I laughed.

"Of course I am. My father's dead. The man that's caused all of you so much pain is finally gone. My family's been avenged. Not to mention my back has finally stopped burning." I stopped smiling as I looked to my feet.

"You only wish Draco was here." She said. I nodded. "Don't worry. I have the feeling you'll see each other again soon." I smiled softly.

"Thank you Luna." She nodded and threaded her fingers through Neville's. I smirked. "So, when were you going to tell me this became a thing?" I asked. Luna gave me a smile.

"It just happened. I think the four of us should go out to dinner sometime. As long as there's pudding." She said. I laughed.

"Of course. But maybe after we talk to Draco and make sure he can be civil with a Gryffindor." I said as I turned to Neville. "I'm proud of you by the way. For standing against Voldemort that way. It was very brave." Neville smiled shyly.

"Well. Yeah." He said. I smiled as I turned to the others. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Kingsley.

"Catherine. I'm afraid to say that you have to come with me to the Ministry." I nodded and we apparated away. Once there, he put me in a cell. "You'll have a trail with the Wizengamot within the month." I nodded.

"May I ask a question?" He nodded. "The Malfoy's, are they-"

"We found them on the outskirts of Hogwarts, in the forest. It seems that they were fleeing the final battle." He said. I nodded.

"But Draco's okay?" I asked. Kingsley nodded. I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you." He nodded again and then left me. So for a month, I sat in a cell. Alone with no one. But I accepted it. I only hoped not to be sent to Azkaban. I wanted to be with Draco, and constantly asked if it was possible to see him. The answer was always no, and depending on the person depended on how it was delivered.

When my trial day came, I was pulled out and put on one side as the trial before me was yet to be completed. It was Draco's, and Harry was standing there firmly defending him.

"He had every chance to kill me, to give me up to Voldemort, and as I said in his mother's trial, Draco didn't. Even when he knew that Voldemort could have killed him, or he could have saved his family from the situation they had found themselves in, Draco lied and protected me." I smiled. Kingsley, who was apparently the new Minister, gave Draco an 'Innocent' verdict, and I smiled. Harry turned and saw me, smiling softly. Draco turned then and saw me.

"Kitty." He said, standing. I walked to the edge of the seats, as he hurried over to me and grabbed me. "You're safe." He was crying, and I didn't care, I was too.

"Not yet." I said as I pulled back. Draco looked at me confused.

"Next case, Catherine Alice Riddle-Smith." Kingsley called. Draco's jaw dropped. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Draco." And I walked down to the chair, sitting and waiting.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kingsley asked. I nodded.

"Affiliation with Voldemort, and any crime I did while in his company. Which includes torture of a handful of witches and wizards. A few of which drove that individual to take their own life." I stated calmly.

"Can you tell us why you did these things?"

"To gain my father's trust. To keep myself alive. To become his second in command. A position I used to try and protect those I care most about." I tried to remain as calm as I could.

"Who did you want to protect so badly that you'd join the Dark Lord?" One of the witches asked.

"My idiot Death Eater boyfriend for one." I said with a small giggle. "He was on my father's shite list from day one. And my muggleborn best friend, Hermione Granger." I smiled sadly. "Though I admit it didn't work out as I planned. I also wanted to protect my friends in Hogwarts, as well as Harry Potter's friends."

"How can we be sure this is true?" Another witch asked.

"I can prove it." A voice said, and I turned to see Hermione. "Sixth year she told me she was going to be going to her father, to protect me. She also mentioned that something she couldn't control was going to happen. I'm guessing she was hinting at Dumbledore's murder."

"I can attest to it too." And that voice belonged to Neville. "At the beginning of seventh year, she allowed Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and myself to use Legilimency on her, as well as gave me her wand and told me that I could snap it if I wanted too. Throughout the year, she told us Voldemort's plans and any information she got on Harry's whereabouts and his wellbeing."

"She had a chance, like Draco, to reveal me to Voldemort at Malfoy Manor, but didn't." Harry said. "She went out to make a complete lie, saying that it was definitely not me."

"She also cared for me while I was their prisoner." Luna said. "As I had said, her and Draco brought me food and kept me company in the dungeons while they were home."

"I see." Kingsley said. "I myself saw her fighting against Death Eaters and turn against her father." He nodded slowly.

"How do we know she won't just start where her father left off?" A wizard asked. Hermione scoffed.

"Since second year, she's been hexing, cursing, and jynxing people for simply uttering the word 'mudblood'. That includes Draco Malfoy." She stated. The room went up in mummers.

"I believe a lighter punishment than the Malfoy's is appropriate. Probation of magic, house arrest, and she must finish her schooling by repeating her seventh year at Hogwarts." Most of the Wizengamot agreed and I smiled, before frowning.

"Excuse me Minister... I have no home to go too." Kingsley paused and pulled out a piece of paper.

"According to the will of Severus Snape, you do." He said, and I froze, tears beginning down my face.

"W-Will?" I asked. Kingsley nodded, dismissing the Wizengamot as he began to read the will. According to it, I got what was in his vault at Gringotts, his house, and everything in it. As well as everything he had at Hogwarts. I nearly bent myself in half as I sobbed.

"Catherine, it's time for you to go." I nodded and stood, allowing the Auror to lead me out. I saw Draco on the way and broke away, hugging him close with a smile.

"Kitty? What was the verdict? What's happening?" He asked, obviously worried.

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts." I said, before pulling him in for a long overdo snog, before being brought to Severus' house. I smiled as I walked around. Everything from my grandparents was in the basement, being stored for what was going to be until I moved out, but that I would probably go through soon and move into the actual house itself. I smiled as I walked around the house, smiling at the pictures and laughing as I found one of Severus and Harry's mother when they were kids. It was adorable.

"An eighth year at Hogwarts, huh?" I said as I went into the master bedroom. "I think I can get around that." And I sat on the bed. "But I have a lot to do here first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so much during the first half of this chapter. But that's the end of me following the movies. From here on, we are going into HP:EWE territory and my own bullshit. Expect a lot of bullshit by the way. Just a quick warning. Also, Severus will now be exclusively called 'Papa' by Catherine. I apologize for all the skipping around with his name, and I hope that this won't confuse anyone now that that's the only way Catherine will refer to him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Catherine's POV**

I hummed as I sat in Papa's home potions lab, reading his potions books, looking at all the notes made in the margins and smiling. I had a potion going, already asking permission from the Ministry to see if I could brew potions if I had an auror present to watch me. Doing it Papa's way had almost gotten me in trouble at first, but everything got better afterwards.

"What are you making?" The auror asked. I turned to him.

"Wolfsbane. And quite a bit of it too. I figured that maybe some of the apothecaries could start selling them, and maybe St. Mungo's should have some in stock for their lycanthropic patients." I said, putting my book down after putting a slip of parchment in where I was.

"Didn't Snape create the Wolfsbane potion?" The auror asked. I smiled proudly.

"Yup. Papa made it for Remus Lupin when they were in Hogwarts." I explained as I grabbed vials to set next to the cauldron. "It was very kind of Papa to do for someone who had helped torment him in his youth." I checked the potion and smiled, beginning to transfer it into the vials and labeling them appropriately, before quickly brewing my cauldron cleaning potion and allowing it to do it's thing.

"What was that you just made?" He asked. I smirked.

"A potion I brewed in fifth year. It cleans the cauldron, and then evaporates into a therapeutic mist. Don't worry, it fades eventually." I said with a wave of my hand.

"You're the one who made that. You're C.A.R.S?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said happily. "I also brewed the one that makes the snake that disposes of the unusable parts of ingredients." I admitted happily. "I figure I won't be able to experiment with potion making again until after I get back from Hogwarts this year." The auror nodded and I sighed. "Well, I'm done brewing for today." I announced, and we headed out of the potions lab, locking the door behind me.

"So, I really can't have Draco over for a night?" I asked as we sat in my sitting room. The auror, what was his name... Johnathan I think it was, shook his head.

"Mr.Malfoy is not to leave his house until the start of the school year. The only reason you did was to register as an Animagus." He stated. I hummed sadly. Yeah, that was a fun trip. It ended up that the black Dark Mark on my animagus form faded to a light gray after the death of Voldemort, a fact I made sure the person registering me knew, because that was probably important. Speaking of that mark, it didn't burn anymore, which was fantastic.

"Am I allowed to have any company besides you?" I asked. Auror Johnathan shook his head.

"No. Not until your probation is over with." He said. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. Johnathan had helped me move things around from the cellar to make the house more my own. Well... a mix of my grandparent's house and Papa's house. And since I couldn't use magic, Johnathan even helped me change the color of a few things. Black, dark green, and brown in every room was too much. So in the sitting room, everything black was now white, dark green replaced with a lighter spring green, and brown toned down to light tan. As well as other colors, like my purple chair.

"Bummer." I groaned as I picked up the healing book Kreacher had given me. "What about house elves?" Johnathan groaned.

"You've asked the same three questions everyday, Smith. Answer's not going to change." He said. I huffed.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting different company every once in awhile." I said.

That was how my summer went until it was time to return to school. McGonagall, being the new Headmistress at Hogwarts, had invited everyone from my year back for an eighth year to make up for the poor excuse of education we had while Voldemort was using Papa as a figurehead at the school. I was escorted to the train and put in a cabin with Johnathan and Sevy, because I apparently was on house arrest until we made it to the castle. And the blinds were drawn and a silencing charm put up.

"It's for your protection." Johnathan had explained, and I understood that immediately. They didn't want people hexing me, or vice versa. So I rode with Johnathan all the way to Hogsmeade, waited until the other students were off the train, and he escorted me to where I'd get onto the carriage to head to school, but not before my things were checked again. And standing there waiting for his things to be checked, was Draco.

"Draco!" I said happily as I ran at him, he turned to me and I saw a smile automatically light his face.

"Kitty." He said as he pulled me into his arms. Snogging ensewed. Thorough snogging. As in Johnathan and Draco's auror had to pull us apart or we'd miss the last carriage and have to walk to the bloody castle.

"This is where we say good bye, Smith." Johnathan said. I smiled as I hugged him.

"See ya. Hopefully under different circumstances." I pulled back with a small smile. "You can come over for tea sometime." I said happily. Johnathan nodded.

"Now get on the carriage and have a good school year." He said with a small smile. I nodded.

"And you go get those bastards on that list of Death Eaters I gave you!" I said firmly. He nodded and I climbed onto the carriage that Draco was already sitting on. "So how was your house arrest?" I asked as I slid into his lap. He frowned and I hummed. "We can talk about it later. I believe we have some snogging to do, yes?" I asked, and Draco smirked.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he held my hips steady so I would stay in his lap on the bumpy path.

"I haven't snogged you for what feels like forever, let alone seen you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled. "I've missed you, Draco."

"I've missed you too, Kitty." And we kissed. Sweetly. For like ten seconds before it turned into snogging.

"Room of Requirement after the feast?" I asked one of the times our mouths weren't connected.

"Definitely." He said back as he took a firm hold of my arse. I smiled as I pulled off him.

"Well, let's calm down a bit. We're going to have all night." I purred, causing him to shiver a little.

"Fine." He said, and let go of me, allowing me to slip next to him and hold his hand as we approached the castle, where Filch was waiting. Draco got off the carriage first, then held out his hand to help me down, and we headed inside. I stopped in one of the corridors and pulled out my wand with a smile.

"One sec." I said and waved it a little, fixing our appearances. "Can't return looking like we just shagged in the carriage."

"Don't need that image." Draco agreed, double checking his hair in a window before turning back to me with a hum. "One second." He stepped forward and took the elastic from my hair, and took some of it to drape over my shoulders. He messed with it a little more before smiling. "There. Malfoy worthy." He said with a small smirk. I giggled.

"Good." And I took his hand again. Once we made it to the Great Hall though, we froze for a second. "Nervous?" I asked as I felt him rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Oh please, Kitty. I'm..." I turned to him and cocked my eyebrow. "Is it that easy to read me?"

"After dating you this long? Definitely. But hey, I'm nervous too, alright?" I said with a shy smile. "Now let's go. Might as well get over it now." Draco nodded and we opened the doors. Apparently, we had missed the sorting ceremony, and McGonagall's speech, because the feast was already started. But everyone turned to Draco and I. The hate and confusion was almost palpable, and I took a step back.

"Cat!" I looked over to see Hermione, coming over from the Gryffindor table with a wide smile on her face. "I thought for a second that they had changed their mind on your sentence and you wouldn't be returning." And she gave me a tight hug. "Eighth years are going to have their own table starting tomorrow, but tonight we're allowed to sit where ever." She pulled back. "Come sit with me? We haven't talked since the beginning of sixth year." I smiled, but then looked to Draco, then Slytherin table.

"That would be great Hermione, but-"

"Draco can come too!" She added, causing Draco's eyes to widen. I smiled wider.

"Okay." And she took my hand and dragged Draco and I to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ron across from us, Harry was next to me with Ginny, and Luna was next to Draco with Neville across from her. I turned to Harry and smiled. "Hello Harry, how are you?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"Doing pretty good actually. You?" I shrugged.

"Off house arrest finally." I said before turning to Luna, who had already started to talk to Draco. I smiled. "Happy to be with Draco again." I seemed to have gotten his attention because he turned to me.

"What?" He asked, a little irritated at being interrupted with his conversation. I giggled.

"I love you, that's all." And I pecked his lips. He was blushing and looked away.

"He loves you too, he's just embarrassed to say it infront of Gryffindors because he doesn't want to seem weak." Luna supplied. "It's good to see you again, Cat." I giggled again as Draco turned a darker red.

"It's good to see you too." I turned to Neville. "How have you been, Neville?"

"Alright, I guess." He said. I hummed before I remembered something.

"Oh, Neville. I have some of my grandmothers old herbology books. I have no use for them, would you like them?" I asked. He smiled.

"Wow really, are you sure? That'd be wicked." He looked so excited and it made me giggle.

"Of course Neville. I don't need them." I said, before turning to Hermione. "So." I smirked. "When did you and Ron finally pull your heads from your arses and get together like a normal couple?" I asked. Hermione blushed.

"Well... in the chamber of secrets after destroying one of the horcrux." She said. I started to laugh.

"Of course it takes a war." I said. Hermione huffed slightly. "Now, I've been stuck in my house for about six months, give or take, and me and you haven't talked about boys in almost two years, and obviously a lot has changed. So I'm going to get straight to the point." I leaned forward and smirked. "You two shag yet?" Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, and Hermione looked halfway scandalized.

"No. No we haven't. Why, have you?" She asked back.

"Twice." I said with a smile, leaning against Draco.

"Don't forget the blowie in You-Know-Who's throne." Seamus said from his spot next to Hermione. Everyone that had heard the conversation turned to him. "What? It was one of the memories I saw when she let us Legilimens her last year." He said. I glared.

"No, that was a later one you looked at, you pervert. You're worse than Blaise." I snapped out, crossing my arms.

"Why are you telling people about our sex life?" Draco asked. I turned to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I was only answering Hermione's question, Dragon." I replied.

"Dragon? Looks more like a ferret to me." Ron mumbled. Hermione hit him over the head. "Ow, what was that for Hermione?"

"Behave yourself Ronald." She said, but I was already giggling. Draco was glaring at me.

"Kitty." He warned.

"But Draco, your patronus IS a ferret." That caused a round of giggles and Draco glared at me. I smirked. "Oh come now Draco, it's true."

"I hate you." He mumbled. I frowned.

"Draco..." I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry Dragon, I took that too far. Forgive me?" He turned to me, frowning and still glaring. I shifted into my animagus form and meowed at him, rubbing against his hand and waited. He sighed and pet me, causing me to purr.

"Alright Kitty. I forgive you." I meowed happily and shifted back, giving him a peck on the cheek. The room was quiet. As in the entire room, not just the friends around me. I blinked before clearing my throat.

"I'm a register cat animagus by the way." I announced. Everyone turned back to their meals after that except Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't.

"When did you do that?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Last summer in order to stay alive. Papa helped me speed the process up a bit." I said. The Golden Trio nodded slowly. "So... what did Draco and I miss?" I asked.

"Well, sorting, and the announcement of the Eighth year dormitory because there isn't enough room in our houses apparently, and Headmistress McGonagall wants to promote house unity, so it'll be two to a room and we won't be matched up with housemates." She explained. I nodded, and Draco groaned.

"What made you two so late anyways?" Ginny asked. I sighed.

"Well, I wasn't allowed off the train until everyone else was, and then a couple more aurors went through my things again. I'm assuming they did the same for Draco. And well..." I smiled and blushed a little. "There may have been some... intense snogging." Draco smirked. "Not to mention some more intense snogging in the carriage. And then having to put ourselves back together. Didn't want to come in looking like we'd just shagged." I said. I squeaked when Draco pulled me closer to him, seeming to have gotten comfortable enough with who we were with to act affectionately towards me. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get a room." He said and I turned to Draco, who was already smirking at me.

"Sounds like a good idea." Draco said. I stood.

"Hermione, you're head girl and a prefect this year, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Good, come on Draco. We have to get a room." And I pulled him after me, giggling and ignoring everyone watching us leave the hall.

Once we were in the Room of Requirement, which had come up with the bed chambers Draco and I had found our first night together sixth year, nothing was held back. Desperate movements, rough hands, the smell of hormones filled the room, quickly replaced by the smell of sex. Once we were done for the night, panting hard and curled up together, we decided that we were just going to sleep in there for the night.

"I love you Draco." I said sleepily.

"I love you too, Kitty." Draco responded, and we both went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write that Great Hall scene for forever. Like seriously. I feel proud of it. Next chapter will eventually show who's rooming with who. Hope you're all looking forward to it!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son of a Bitch! I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't had internet for ALMOST THREE MONTHS (don't ask how I haven't gone completely insane yet, I have.) I'm currently at my cousins (thank god they have internet) So I'm gonna be catching up, okay? And as an extra because of Xmas and New Years, three extra chapters on top of that. I hope that makes up for me not updating. Once I get internet back at my house, I plan on following my schedule strictly, so until then.... here's seven chapters!

**Catherine's POV**

Waking up in Draco's arms again was by far the best feeling I have felt in a while. I snuggled back into them, before hearing him moan softly in his sleep. When I looked up, I saw him blink at me.

"Kitty?" He asked sleepily. I smiled.

"Good morning Dragon." I said. Draco's eyes widened and he pulled me into his arms.

"Merlin's Beard, it's not a dream." He whimpered.

"No Draco, it's real. I'm here." I said softly. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." I said as I looked to the clock the room so lovingly gave us, and then noticed that a shower had appeared sometime during the night. "Let's shower." Draco nodded before getting out of bed and stretching. I snickered.

"What?" He asked, before noticing the scratches going to his back. "What is with you and scratching up my back?"

"I don't know." I said as I inspected my own body. "Apparently whatever you have with leaving love bites everywhere. And look at this hickie." I said, pointing to a rather large one on my chest.

"It's not like anyone's going to see it." Draco said with a shrug. I stood and walked over to him, pulling him into the shower with me.

"Yes, but everyone will see the one behind your ear." I said with a smirk. Draco scoffed.

"At least I don't have three on my neck." He said, sounding proud and smug.

"You act like that embarrsesses me." I said as I looked in the mirror the room produced. I touched one and smiled. "They make me happy." I turned back to Draco to see him blushing.

"You're way too sentimental." He said eventually, going to start washing himself. I giggled and went to wash last night's activities as well, before stepping out and casting a drying charm on the both of us and a cleaning charm on our clothes from the previous night.

"Well, let's go." I said, taking Draco's hand and exiting the room. Once we entered the Great Hall, we noticed a table parallel with the staff table at the front of the hall. Draco and I walked down, ignoring the whispers of the students still there. I flinched when Hermione stood and was glaring at me.

"Cat! Where were you last night?" She snapped. I giggled and rubbed at my neck.

"Shagging Draco." Blaise said from a little further down the eighth year table. The Gryffindors we had been sitting with the night before stared at us, jaw dropped.

"I didn't actually think you'd take me seriously." Ron said. I shrugged as I sat next to Pansy.

"Well, we'd planned to after the feast anyways, you just hurried the process along a bit." I said. Draco pulled me closer.

"You need to stop talking about our sex life." Draco groaned, grabbing the teacup in front of him and taking a sip.

"Why, we've known Blaise's since his cherry popped." Pansy said quietly. I turned to her with a frown, gently taking Draco's hand off my waist and scooting closer to her.

"Pansy?" I asked. She looked around a bit and I noticed the sneers and glares. I sighed. "Come here girl." I put my arm around her shoulder. "What you did was not wrong, alright? It wasn't right, but it also wasn't wrong. He threatened our lives. It was no different than Draco and I cowering out and actually following him. Hey, look at me." I said, waiting until Pansy did so. "Harry forgave me. He forgave Draco. He can forgive you too, if he hasn't already. So perk up. Be my mouthy bitch friend that I can gossip with. The one who rolls her eyes and calls Draco and I love sick idiots that need to jump in the Black Lake before we start shagging in the halls like Blaise did with the RavenClaw."

"That was one time!" Blaise said from across the table.

"With that one. What about the HufflePuff on the Quidditch pitch?" Pansy shot back, making me smile.

"There's the Pansy I know. Come on. Perk up. Life is more than our mistakes." I said with a solid nod.

"How come you're so... calm?" Pansy asked. I shrugged.

"You spend six months with an auror and stuck in your own house with nothing to read but potion books, the Prophet, and your grandmother's motivation books with no visitors and tell me you don't go mad." I deadpan. Pansy giggled.

"Was the auror at least cute?" Pansy asked. I shrugged.

"Kinda. Had a nice arse. Oh, and his biceps were definitely drool worthy." I felt someone tug me back against their chest and turned to see Draco.

"Do I need to bring you back to the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

"That's where you shagged?" Blaise asked.

"I knew the purple curtains in that memory looked familiar." Seamus said from a little way down the table. "Took a nap in there once. Wait, you two shag in there?" He looked partially mortified. I giggled and Draco shrugged.

"Hey, as long as I don't see it, I don't care." Pansy said with a shrug.

"Cat!" Hermione said. "We're in school!" I looked at her for a second before turning to Blaise and smirking.

"Best place for it." We said at the same time, leaning over the table to high five.

"You're disgusting." Ron said with a sneer, and half his mouth full.

"You're one to talk Weasley. Never learned how to chew with your mouth closed?" Draco sneered back. I groaned.

"No. Not today. I haven't been snogged enough to deal with a pureblood bitch fight." I whined. Ron glared at me, about to speak when Hermione stepped in.

"I agree with Cat. McGonagall wants house unity. Which means behave, Ronald." She said firmly.

"Whipped." Seamus snickered.

"I am not whipped!" Ron argued. I giggled.

"Oh please. You've been whipped since fourth year." I said. I heard Draco snicker behind me and gently slapped his arm. "You're whipped too."

"Am not." Draco said firmly.

"Are too. Have been since Third." Pansy said. Draco flushed and buried his face in my neck.

"Hey Harry, Neville. Ginny and Luna got you whipped? Or are you the only two who can walk around with your bollocks attached?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"Harry's not whipped." Ginny said. "It's pretty equal grounds."

"Same here. Though Neville is willing to do anything to make me happy." Luna said. I giggled as I turned to Hermione.

"Looks like it's just us." I said, feeling powerful. I felt Draco nip at my neck and I shivered. "Draco, not in public. We have class and I know you can't pull a quickie, you damn tease." I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Keep your prick in your pants, mate." Blaise said, causing Draco to pull away and blush.

"Thank you Blaise." I heard Ron mumble something and Hermione slap him over the head.

"Ronald! Behave." She said firmly, before we all finished and moved to go to class. Pansy went to talk to Harry, and came back to the rest of us with a smile.

"He forgives me." She said, and I smiled back.

"Told you he would." I said, and we continued to class.


	54. Chapter 54

**Catherine's POV**

It felt weird being in class. Instead of it being separated between houses, it was the entire Eighth year together. Of course, there were only like what, 16 of us, maybe 20 if I actually took the time to count. I was too busy staring into my cauldron and trying not to cry though. A few of the students were making comments about Papa, and it was only through Harry yelling at them that the students switched to whispering.

"Cat?" Hermoine asked from the next table over. "You okay?" I immediately shook my head.

"Smith, my dear, is there a problem?" Slughorn asked as he noticed me shaking.

"I'll be fine, professor." I said, quickly wiping my eyes and adding the next ingredient. He nodded and moved on to the next table to see how everyone was doing.

"Cat?" Pansy leaned forward. "Ignore them." Quick to find the problem, as always Pansy.

"Why the bloody hell did McGonagall allow them back?" A Ravenclaw asked, none to quietly. Everyone knew who she was talking about immediately. Out of all the eighth years, only four of us were Slytherins. And each of us had done something for Voldemort. I looked to see Pansy just deflate, looking completely defeated. Blaise looked irritated, and Draco... well, he looked so defeated and upset. I smiled gently at all of them.

"If I throw your advice back at your face, Pansy, what are the chances I'll get hit?" I asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You are such a bitch." She said, making me cock an eyebrow.

"That's your schtick though." I said, causing Pansy to laugh, making Blaise chuckle a little, but Draco's expression didn't change any. I sighed deeply. "Draco. Smile for me. Or scoff. Tell me I'm bloody stupid for trying to find light of the situation. Anything but that look." I said, reaching over and poking his nose. He flinched back and blinked a few times, causing our table to giggle.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his nose to make sure I hadn't put anything on it.

"To make you stop looking like a kicked puppy." Blaise said. "It was pretty pathetic."

"That's because he is pathetic." Ron said from his spot across from Hermione, earning a glare from her.

"Ronald." She warned. He just looked so confused on why he was being sassed.

"Rather be pathetic than stupid, Weasley." Draco shot back.

"Draco." I sassed. "If you want to start a pureblood bitching contest, at least make sure you've snogged me enough that I'm half conscious."

"No one wants to see that." A Hufflepuff said. I really need to learn these people's names.

"Is this what the entire year is going to be like?" Neville asked as the whispers began again. "I hope not."

"Sorry." I said with a sad smile. "I can't really control anything. And like hell I'm going to curl up and be someone I'm not any longer than I already have."

"You could've bloody well stayed away." That same RavenClaw from before said. I sighed.

"Hey, I'm here because that's the terms of my sentance. Same with Draco. Neither of us really fancy Azkaban." I explained.

"What, Malfoy doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps for once?" A different Hufflepuff asked. I saw Draco freeze up, swallowing thickly. I growled as I turned to them.

"Okay, that's too damn far." I said, putting a stasis charm on my cauldron as I stepped away from it.

"Cat." Pansy said, trying to stop me. I kept walking until I was face to face with the Hufflepuff.

"Apologize." I growled. The Hufflepuff stood their ground.

"Why? I was only stating a fact."

"Really? Well then let me state fact." I spat, one of the empty vials next to their cauldron shattered. "Everyone says Slytherins are vile? Maybe you should look in a fucking mirror."

"They are!" The Hufflepuff said firmly. "I lost friends because of you and your father." I didn't back down.

"I didn't kill a damn person! In case you bloody well forgot, I was on Harry's side the entire fucking time! I tried to help!" It had now apparently turned into a screaming match.

"Why should we believe you? You just skipped sides depending on who you thought would win!"

"Well then I never would've switched sides because whichever side Harry was on was obviously the winning side!" I bit out.

"Then why go to Voldemort's side?"

"Because I'm a bloody coward! Because I wanted to live to protect my friends and their families!"

"I don't believe you! I think you're just another blood purest!" I shook my head.

"MY BEST FRIEND'S MUGGLEBORN YOU IDIOT! IF ANYTHING I'M A BLOOD TRAITOR! I'VE BEEN HEXING PEOPLE FOR YEARS FOR INSULTING HER! I STILL DO IT!" I was getting fed up with this idiot.

"Miss. Smith." Slughorn snapped out. "Return to your assignment." I growled, but returned to my cauldron, but not without a stinging hex to the back, which no one said anything about. Well... Harry did.

"What in Merlin's Beard are you doing?" He asked as he came over to help Draco help me up. "She had her back turned. She had backed down."

"Why are you standing up for her?" Someone different asked, didn't know who, nor care.

"Because she's my friend. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack her or her friends. The Slytherins are here because they deserve to be here as much as the rest of us. And I personally kept Malfoy and Cat out of Azkaban, so shut up." He turned to me. "Are you okay Cat?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I croaked. "No I'm not." Pansy glared, twitching to grab her wand and send a hex right back. Blaise was glaring as well, seeming to be planning a way to get away with probably sending the person who hexed me to the hospital. Hermione looked disappointed. Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked angry, in varying degrees. Ron looked a little upset. And Draco... well he looked like he was about to kill someone, but when he turned back to me, he looked worried.

"How's your back?" He asked as he put me on my stool.

"Feel like I got hit with a stinging jynx, and it fucking hurts." I said, taking the stasis charm off my cauldron and continued to brew the potion.

"Professor, aren't you going to do something?" Hermoine asked Slughorn. He seemed to trip over himself slightly.

"No." I said. "Why would he? It was just a Slytherin that got attacked, no big deal. Only the Dark Lord's Daughter, no one should bloody well care what happens to her. It's not like she's important to the world. Should be locked up in Azkaban. Not like she's turned in a list of Death Eaters to the aurors or anything. Not like she stood her ground against her father. Not like she told a select few what was going on while her father still thought he was tough shite." I glared at Slughorn. "Not my father, Professor. Can prove that by wishing you weren't teaching this class instead of getting all buddy buddy with you." I finished my potion and stepped back from the cauldron. "I'm done. See you all later." And I walked out. It didn't take long for me to run into McGonagall.

"Smith, what are you doing in the corridor? Don't you have potions this period?" She asked.

"Yeah... I finished my assignment and was tired of being treated like filth by not just my peers, but my teacher." I answered.

"Come with me." She said, leading me into her office. "Smith, I hope you know that there is nothing I can do to stop the students from believing what they do."

"I know that. But I would like to be able to stand up for my friends in Slytherin when someone says that we should be in Azkaban." I said. McGonagall's eyes widened. "Slughorn didn't even do anything until I was screaming in one of the HufflePuffs faces, and I was the one in trouble. Didn't even flinch when I got hexed with my back turned."

"That is not respectable behavior. And I will not tolerate it. I will be speaking to Horace, I promise you that." McGonagall said. It was obvious she was less that impressed. "But you still can not leave your class until the period is over, Miss. Smith-"

"They had insulted Papa." I interrupted, causing McGonagall to turn from where she had been returning to her desk. "Everything started with them insulting Papa. Calling him a traitor, a horrible wizard. Some even said they were glad he was dead." I began crying. "I tried so hard not to respond. If Harry hadn't told them off, I don't know if I would've been able to handle it." I buried my head in my hands. I heard McGonagall sigh as she came back over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Smith, your Godfather was a respectable wizard. And if it wasn't for Potter, he wouldn't have gotten the respect he deserves." McGonagall said. I looked up, confused, until she turned me, and there, among the other headmaster's, was Papa. "The students may not know, but the rest of us do. We know how Dumbledore had asked everything of him, so that Potter could defeat Voldemort. He demanded that Snape be included as one of the headmaster's of Hogwarts. That he was a good man, asked to do terrible things." She smiled softly. "So know, Smith, that the teachers do know that Severus was not the evil man we were made to believe him." I smiled and nodded, stepping forward to the portrait. It looked down to me, and the sneer it had originally turned into a small smile.

"I miss him." I said. McGonagall made an affirmative sound.

"Is there anything else you need?" McGonagall asked. I shook my head.

"No... I should head to my next class. Draco and the others will worry more than they already are." I said, before turning. "Thank you, Headmistress." She nodded and I left, heading to my next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I decided that I was going to sort of start forming a mentor-student relationship between Catherine and McGonagall. Thought it'd be nice for Catherine to have someone she can turn to since she can't turn to Severus anymore (the feels). And sort of show how she's gotten more friends over in Gryffindor. So yeah and stuff. Next chapter will most likely reveal who Catherine's and Draco's roomates in the eighth year tower will be. And trust me, it gonna be fun. (50 points to whoever can guess who it'll be)


	55. Chapter 55

**Catherine's POV**

Lunch was interesting. I sat down, and as soon as I did, I was swarmed by my Gryffindor and Slytherin friends, including Ginny and Luna, and it was like Gryffindor and Slytherin vs RavenClaw and HufflePuff. I'm sure the staff did not expect it. Nor did the rest of the school. Seeing Gryffindors and Slytherins so close together without throwing hexes at each other.

"So I didn't know we'd be so up for house unity on the first day back." I said as I watched Hermione talk to Pansy.

"Oh, we just have an understanding." Hermione said with a small smile.

"She hexed that Hufflepuff from potions as soon as you left." Pansy said, nodding to Hermoine. I turned to her with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" I said, completely shocked.

"What they did was uncalled for." She said firmly, crossing her arms. "Especially what they said to Draco." I smiled softly as I leaned against Draco.

"Kinda sad when you need two girls to stand up to you, especially when one's your girlfriend." Ron said.

"Kinda sad when your girlfriend saves your arse more than once, isn't it Ron?" I said back, not looking away from Draco.

"She hasn't-"

"First year, Devil's snare." Hermione said simply.

"Second year, that parchment that said what was in the chamber of secrets AND how it was moving through the castle." Harry added.

"Fifth year she just kicked your ass." Seamus said.

"You were a prick to her fourth and sixth year." Ginny said. I turned to Hermione.

"Sixth year?" I asked. She kept her mouth shut. "Hermione." I asked again.

"He started going out with Lavender Brown." Dean answered. I didn't say anything, instead, I gave a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like we both had boy troubles sixth year." I said, reaching across and taking her hand.

"You had boy troubles?" She asked. Pansy groaned.

"Draco ignored her almost all year. She didn't leave the room, cried every night. It was torment." Pansy said.

"Not to mention that as soon as we had her out and happy, Draco would show up, walk by like she didn't exist, and ruin it all." Blaise added.

"And when the rumors started that they had a nasty break up." Pansy continued.

"And everyone was asking if they could tap that." Blaise said while nodding to me.

"Or wanted to ask Draco out, and would discuss it in front of Cat." Pansy groaned again. "And don't get me started on the one time I told her to just let Draco go." Blaise shivered.

"I thought she was going to literally just hex you to death just for suggesting it." Blaise confirmed.

"I know! But she was questioning if he even loved her. I was just trying to be a good friend since Daphne turned tail and ditched her when Cat was hurting the most." Pansy said. I felt Draco shift.

"It's all good now, Draco." I said, nuzzling into him. "You came back to me, and that's all that matters now."

"It still shouldn't have happened." Draco mumbled.

"And you all thought I was bad sixth year." Ron said. Hermione turned to him.

"You were no better last year Ron. You literally left." She said, and my head snapped up.

"What? When was this?!" I asked.

"Doesn't matter now, we're together." Hermione said as she leaned against Ron. I sighed.

"Alright. But I'm sending a tripping jynx at him as soon as I get the chance." I said.

"Only if I can to Draco." Hermione said back. I laughed.

"He had to live with my father for a year. I think he's had his punishment." I said, but shrugged. "Though seeing Draco trip would be interesting."

"Kitty." Draco groaned. I smirked.

"Draco." I breathed back, making his breath hitch. "Exactly."

"Are you two done?" Pansy asked.

"Gotta agree with Parkinson this time. That's disgusting." Ron said as he shifted in his seat.

"So are your eating habits, Weasley. You grow up in a barn?" Draco sneered. I turned and hit him over the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Behave." I sassed. "Or my legs stay closed and I have an above the belt only touch rule."

"You wouldn't." Draco seemed so confident, but I shrugged.

"Oh, she would." Pansy smirked. "She doesn't need a shag to be happy." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You make it sound like that's the only reason I'm with her." Draco accused. I giggled.

"She's playing, Draco. Have you really forgotten that Pansy gets her kicks from pissing people off?" I asked. Draco rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"You know that's not the only reason I'm with you... right?" He sounded so unsure this time. And it made me smile.

"Of course Draco. You want me for me, not because I make you moan like a slag." I smirked as Draco turned beat red.

"Me? Have you heard the obscene things that come from your mouth?" He asked.

"No, we haven't, and don't want to." Harry said.

"No wait, I want to hear this." Blaise said. "I'm still living vicariously through you, mate. What does she sound like?"

"Like a bloody wet dream." Seamus answered.

"You pervert!" I sassed.

"It's true though! You moan like you're getting paid for it." Seamus said.

"Wait, you let him Legilement you, but not me?" Blaise asked.

"Do it to Draco." I huffed.

"What, no. No one is going into my head." Draco said firmly.

"Can you Legilement someone and see what they saw in someone's head?" Dean asked. Blaise pulled his wand out.

"About to find out." He cast the spell on Seamus, but when he released it, was frowning. "No. You can't. But I saw some nice wanking material, thanks Finnigan." Seamus glared.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you should return the favor." He huffed. Blaise shrugged.

"Go ahead. I promise you'll have more than I got from you." Blaise said.

"Don't do it!" Pansy and I said at the same time. But it was too late. Seamus cast the charm, and when he was done, he was red as his tie.

"Warned him." Pansy said with a shrug, returning to her lunch.

"Seamus, are you okay mate?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded slowly.

"I didn't even know half those positions were a thing." He said, then smirked. "You've got to teach me sometime mate." Blaise smirked.

"Sure thing." Blaise agreed. Pansy, Draco and I groaned.

"No. And they share a room!" Pansy said. Draco and I turned to each other.

"Who, by the way, are Draco and I rooming with?" I asked. Hermione huffed.

"Well if you had gone to the eighth year common room instead of going of to do indecent things that are against school rules, you'd know." Hermione said.

"You're with Granger, Cat." Pansy supplied helpfully.

"What about me?" Draco asked, watching everyone's face.

"Weasley." Pansy answered. The accompanying groans from both males made Hermione and I sigh.

"Well, this should be a fun year." I said as I turned to Hermione. "So, who's going to snap first, Draco or Ron? My bets on Draco."

"Ron already begged for a new room." Hermione said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh. I thought that Gryffindor courage would make him see this as a challenge to overcome to prove he's better than Draco." I shrugged. "Oh well."

"And why was your bet against me?" Draco asked. I turned to him and cocked my eyebrow again.

"Really? You're a snob, love. The first thing you did when you met Ron was insult him. What makes you think you'd survive being in a room with him for a year?" I asked. Draco nuzzled my neck.

"You. Granger's your friend, and though I can't fathom why anyone would want to date an oaf like Weasley-"

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.

"He's her boyfriend. If I do anything to him, it'll upset Granger, which will piss you off. I don't want to upset you." Draco said, making me smile and Pansy pretend to gag.

"Take a cold shower you two." She said as she bumped me.

"But why? Cold showers take all the fun away." I shot back with a smirk. Everyone had mixed reactions to that while Seamus and Blaise smirked in agreement.

"And you call Finnigan a pervert." Pansy said with a shake of her head. I giggled as we then finished up lunch and headed to our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I'll find out by next chapter, but I just.... *flails hand at computer screen* don't know.


	56. Chapter 56

**Catherine's POV**

Heading to the Eighth Year tower was interesting. Interesting in the fact that it was Hermione and Blaise showing Draco and I where it was after dinner, which had gone as well as lunch had. And walking into the common room made my nose scrunch.

"Really?" I asked as I walked in and looked at everything. It was divided into four. Each section for each house, and it wasn't done evenly. Slytherin's spot was literally a couch and a table with four chairs, with the decor of the Slytherin common room. Gryffindor, having the most students returning, took up a majority of the room, and the fireplace.

"Not surprised." Draco sneered as he went and sat on the couch in the Slytherin part.

"No. This is not how I'm spending my Eighth year." I said as I pulled out my wand.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as I began to wave my wand.

"Re-decorating. McGonagall wanted house unity. This." I motioned to the room. "Is not going to help support it. Just trust me." I said as I continued to silently transfigure the room. Everyone jumped off the furniture they had been sitting at, grabbing homework as tables levitated briefly before shiting shape and color if needed. As well as the blasted floor. Once I was done, everything was different, more or less.

The floor was split in two, a brown, warm carpet, and a stone in a matching color, walls purple, furniture a mix of soft, black leather couches, and more comfortable white, fluffy ones, each with an assortment of house themed throw pillows and blankets. Tables remained the same, each wall had house banners, and above the fireplace was a portrait of all the students and others we had lost, all our friends in the battle that sacrificed themselves. When I put my wand away, I was smiling.

"That's how you do house unity." I said. Everyone looked around the new room, and a few stared at the new addition above the fireplace.

"You included everyone." The Hufflepuff that had hexed me in potions earlier said.

"I couldn't just leave someone out. That would be an insult to their memory. And if it becomes too much, there's a soft black curtain to close over it, so they're still there, but respected as they deserve to be." I said as I turned to the portrait. "It's just sad that they can't respond to us."

"Cat." Hermione said softly as she looked around the room. "It's beautiful." She smiled as she turned to me. "Where did you-"

"Room of Requirement bedroom colors." Seamus said with a nod. "Nice." He said before grabbing a Gryffindor throw pillow and sitting on one of the white fluffy couches. "Oh these are so comfortable."

"Oh, the black ones are too!" A RavenClaw said happily. Draco looked around the room, before he locked eyes with me, giving me a 'come hither' look. I did so happily and he pulled me into a kiss.

"You're brilliant, have I ever told you that?" He asked as he pulled me onto the once Slytherin black couch that was now a fluffy white. I giggled as I fell into his lap.

"Don't think so, but please, do continue to compliment me." I said, watching Draco's face melt into a little smile, since his back was to the rest of the room and the others couldn't see it.

"You're beautiful." Draco whispered, gently cupping my face. "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather be in love with than you." My jaw dropped slightly, and I know my eyes teared up.

"Oh, Draco." I whispered, before wrapping myself around him and pressing my lips to his.

"You two done yet?" Pansy asked as she watched. I pulled away long enough to say no, before bringing my lips to Draco's again. The room went back to how it was before I came in, only with a warmer feeling. Friends talking, regardless of house, and were working on homework together. I heard someone clear their throat next to Draco and I, we had stopped snogging and just went to me cuddling in his lap. We turned to see Harry standing there.

"Um, I'm having problems with potions... and was wondering if one of you two could help me?" He asked, seeming only slightly uncomfortable with it.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Granger?" Draco asked, a little snippish, but not as bad as it could have been.

"She's snogging Ron. And she only gives textbook answers, which don't really help me in understanding what the bloody hell I'm doing." Harry announced.

"True." I said with a nod, remembering why that was one reason I didn't go to her when I was struggling with Charms.

"Why do you even need our help, you were top of the class sixth year." Draco pointed out. Harry sighed.

"I had Snape's old potions textbook from when he attended Hogwarts." Harry admitted. I turned to him, sitting up straight on Draco's lap.

"Papa's textbook. Do you still have it?" I asked. Harry shook his head, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"N-No. I had Ginny hide it in the Room of Requirements after I almost killed Malfoy in the bathroom." Harry admitted. I frowned.

"Oh... so it's gone." I said, dropping my shoulders. I sighed before sitting up and smiling. "Well, I've been studying Papa's potion recipes and brewing books. I don't mind helping." Draco huffed. I turned to him and giggled. "I'll come back when I'm done."

"No, I might as well come too. Haven't done any homework yet, remember?" Draco said as he gently pushed me from his lap. "Let's go." We went over to near the fireplace, where most of the Gryffindor's were sitting, including the snogging Hermione and Ron.

"Oh thank you Harry for getting them to agree. I thought Malfoy'd tell you to sod off so he could snog Cat some more." Dean said. I giggled while Malfoy grunted in disapproval.

"I would've, but Kitty agreed before I could." Draco said as he looked at the floor before giving up and sitting down. "Huh, gotta give you props Kitty. The stone's actually comfortable."

"Not to mention warm." Seamus groaned from where he was laying. "Is there like a permanent warming charm on the floor? Because that was a bloody brilliant idea." I smiled.

"Sort of. But it'll switch to cooling once the weather gets warmer outside." I admitted.

"Wicked." Neville said, before shifting to a better position in his chair.

"So, what's confusing you?" I asked. The Gryffindor's blinked at each other for a few seconds, before turning back to me.

"Everything." They said in unison. Draco chuckled.

"Of course." He shook his head. I bumped him lightly.

"Leave them alone, Draco. They weren't Slytherins, and you know as well as I do that Papa was always giving more attention to those of our house than any other." I said. "Not to mention he had a thing about making Harry look stupid, so the fact he got an E on his O.W.L.s is a surprise in its own. No offense Harry."

"None taken." He said. I smiled and started helping, before Draco shook his head fiercely.

"Stop, stop. Merlin's beard, Kitty. You can't teach, never become a teacher. Look at them, they're more confused than they were before." Draco said, waving his hands slightly and pulling me back from looking over what Seamus was doing. And so Draco took over with the impromptu potions tutoring.

"Wow, thanks Malfoy." Neville said once Draco finished helping. "I actually understand what's supposed to happen now." Draco blushed lightly and looked away.

"I'm agreeing with Malfoy though. Never teach, Cat." Seamus said as he looked at the confusing ink on the piece of parchment I had tried to use to help.

"Hey, I managed to teach Draco how to produce his patronus." I said with a pout. Draco must have let his guard down, because he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, and now everyone knows it's a bloody ferret." He joked. I smiled.

"And if you'd bloody well let me teach you to become an animagus-" I began.

"No." Draco said firmly. "Not a chance in hell." He added for good measure. I huffed, before smirking. "What's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing." I said as I leaned a little closer to him. Draco leaned away.

"Nothing my arse, you're up to something." Draco said, pointing an accusing finger at me. My smirk widened before I pounced on him, knocking us to the floor and my hands went straight for his sides, causing Draco to start laughing. A pure peal of laughter that made my heart soar. I couldn't stop now. I kept going, giggling when he let out a snort, and kept going until he managed to grab my hands.

"Why you little." Draco said, panting. I smiled innocently, slowly standing. "Oh no you don't." He said, pulling me down and went straight to my sides. I squealed, wiggling as I tried to get away.

"No Draco. Stop!" I howled, trying to bat his hands away and failing miserably. Draco laughed triumphantly as I squirmed.

"Not gonna pull that stunt again anytime soon, are you?" He asked. I rolled around more.

"I promise nothing." I squeaked, letting off another squeal of laughter, before my leg jerked and the tickling stopped, Draco groaning as he fell to the side, clutching is groin. "Oh shite. Draco are you okay? I'm so sorry." I said as I sat up and hovered, because no one knows what to do to help someone when you get them in the dick on accident.

"Why don't you kiss it better?" Blaise asked from where he was reading, not even looking up.

"I'm not kissing his prick!" I shrieked. If I didn't have the room's attention before, I did now.

"Why not? You've done it before." Seamus said. Now, I had been blushing before. I was certain I was now scarlet.

"That's not the point." I said, before sighing. "I'm so sorry Draco. My leg just jerked, I couldn't control it. You know I'd never do it on purpose, right?" Draco nodded slowly, before sitting up, the pain seeming to have gone away.

"Next time, I'm not straddling you." He said breathily. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you." I said softly. He just nodded, glancing at the others in the room to indicate he didn't want them hearing him say it out loud. "Let's go to bed." I said, standing and heading to the stairs leading to the dorms. I found mine easily, my name on it with Hermione's.

"Catherine." Draco said, confusing me slightly. I turned to him to question what was wrong, when his lips met mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you, good night." I blushed and nodded.

"I love you too Draco, good night." And he started down the hall, I waited until I saw which room he went into, and then went into mine.

It was a decent room. Two beds, one Slytherin green, the other Gryffindor red. Two wardrobes, two writing desks. All of Hermione's things were put away, and Crookshanks was laying in his cat bed happily. Sevy was in her bat house, her things seeming to be set up. I'll have to thank Hermione for that. But the rest of my things were still packed.

"Well, I won't be going to sleep yet." I said to myself, before getting to work unpacking.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning! This sort of goes off from being my normal writing, because I just randomly decided to do a truth or dare. And I'm gonna enjoy myself writing it.

**Catherine's POV**

So for the first two months, Hogwarts was almost like what Hogwarts was supposed to be. Everyone took a little longer to get back into the swing of things, and I went and talked to McGonagall when everything became too much. And she was more than happy to do so. It sort of became a weekly ritual that I'd go in on Thursdays for tea and decompressing. Though we did have a few interesting conversations, including talking about being cat animagi.

"Your animagus form is very interesting, Catherine." McGonagall said one day I was in her office. "Besides having your scar appear on your coat, it seems very... formal. Having a mask and boots as well as tipped tail. If it followed more of a tuxedo cat coloring, it'd be very elegant. But you seem more... Maine coonish. With having a long hair coat and what not." I smiled.

"Yes, well. I like being fluffy. More fur to shed and irritate people." I smirked. "I still don't think Draco has forgiven me for lying in his lap when shedding before." McGonagall laughed softly.

"Well I would presume not. It seems that all the clothing he owns is black." She said I nodded with a small frown.

"I know. I've talked to him about it. He looks good in green, but I think red would go with his complexion rather well. But he said he wouldn't be caught dead wearing Gryffindor colors." I shrugged. "He's missing out on a great opportunity." McGonagall only shrugged, before looking at the clock and standing.

"Well, Catherine, it's time for you to head off to class. I'll see you at dinner." She said, walking me to the door.

"See you at dinner Headmistress." I said before leaving, and meeting up with Draco at the base of the stairs. "Hey Draco." I smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Come to get me?" He nodded, looking a little down trodden. "Draco?" He didn't respond. "Draco?" I said again, reaching out and gently grabbing his wrist. His reaction was automatic. He pulled his hand away and held it, like he'd been burned, and glared. I frowned, before remembering which arm I had grabbed. The one with the mark.

Once my father died, the mark didn't vanish, but faded, much like it had the first time, only more so. But it was there, on Draco's skin. And it bugged him. And some of the less civilized students, or ones that hadn't moved past the anger stage in their grieving, would take it out on him if I wasn't around. A simple 'Death Eater Scum' and Draco would shut down for a day or two.

"Draco." I said softly, reaching out to him slowly. "Please, I'm here." Draco took a shuddering breath before allowing me to take him into my arms. It took him a few moments to hug me back.

"Sorry." He breathed.

"It's alright, I understand." I replied. I felt Draco shake his head as he stepped back.

"No. It's not alright. Kitty-"

"Dragon." I interrupted. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. "Kiss me?" Draco smiled softly before answering my request. When we separated, I smiled. "Now let's go, it's time for class and we can't be late." Draco hummed and we headed to Charms.

Two days later, and it was Halloween. I giggled happily as I spoke with Pansy. And then Hermione chimed in.

"I think we should have a game night." She said as she watched everyone at the eighth year table. I cocked an eyebrow and turned to her. "That includes everyone. Something fun. We haven't really done much for house unity."

"And what exactly do you think is going to interest everyone into playing whatever game you have planned?" Draco asked.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione suggested, but when everyone stared at her like she had spoken a different language, she sighed. "It's a game only muggles have heard of apparently." And so she explained the rules. Everyone at the table listened in, and seemed to agree that it was a brilliant idea.

"So muggles can come up with interesting ideas." Draco said as he picked up a treacle tart. I punched his shoulder, causing him to drop the pasty back onto his plate and received a glare. "Bloody hell, Cat. What was that for?" He asked.

"Muggles have plenty of interesting ideas. Did you pay attention in Muggle Studies?" I asked. Draco pouted and gave me a nod. "Now that you've been dealt with." I turned back to Hermione with a smile. " I think Truth or Dare sounds like fun. Let's do it. Tonight in the common room." Hermione smiled and nodded back.

So after the feast, we moved the furniture in the common room to a circle and sat down.

"So... who goes first?" Ginny asked, her and Luna having been invited to join in.

"Hermione should since she suggested this." I said as I leaned against Draco.

"Alright." Hermione agreed. "But first," She pulled a vial out. "Veritaserum. It's no fun if you're going to lie." I stared at her for a second.

"That's a Slytherin move. I'm impressed." I said with a smile. Once a few vials went around, Hermione looked at the students sitting in our circle.

"Zabini, truth or dare?" Hermione asked. Blaise looked to consider the question for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Truth."

"Wuss." Pansy and I chimed together. Blaise flipped us the bird, which made us giggle.

"Okay... how many girlfriends or boyfriends have you had?" Hermione asked. Blaise shrugged.

"None. I'm a shag and go kind of person. Hook up a couple times, sure. But none of that lovey commitment shite." Blaise answered. His eyes snapped over to Draco and he smirked. "Draco-"

"Fuck off." Draco bit out. I bumped him and he rolled his eyes. "I don't bloody well trust you not to humiliate me, so truth."

"Wuss." Pansy and I chimed again. Draco glared at me for a second.

"Alright, so since you're inexperienced compared to me, I'll go tame. Does Cat have a gag reflex?" He asked. The room was silent for a second as Draco and I, as well as a few others, turned bright red.

"That escalated quickly." Hermione said.

"We're playing a game with Blaise Zabini. In case you haven't figured, he's a bloody slag!" Draco snapped out.

"I'm a classy slag though." Blaise pointed out, Pansy snickering. "And you haven't answered the question yet, Draco."

"No, she bloody well doesn't." Draco answered. "Luna, truth or dare."

"Dare." Luna said. Draco seemed taken aback for a second, before thinking of a good dare for Luna.

"Conjure up some nargles." He said with a smirk. Luna gave a small frown.

"Alright. It takes a bit of energy though." She said and pulled out her wand and some mistletoe, before whispering an incantation. Suddenly, a creature appeared on the mistletoe, hanging off a berry, ignoring us as it just stayed there. Everyone just stared, until eventually the spell wore off, Luna looking a little more tired afterward.

"Well fuck." Blaise said from his seat. Luna just smiled.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Luna said after everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Dare." Harry said. Draco and I looked at each other before snickering. "What?"

"I dare you to strip down to your pants for the rest of the game." Luna said, not skipping a beat and still sounding all dreamy. Draco and I continued to snicker more.

"That." I said. "Luna's not innocent, trust us." Harry huffed and did the dare, piling his clothing off to the side. It went around, truths ranging from innocent to completely inappropriate and raunchy. Dare's taking a similar route.

"Cat, truth or dare?" Pansy asked. I made a face as I looked at her.

"Regret. I chose regret. Because I'm going to feel that either way." I said. Pansy crossed her arms and waited. I sighed. "Truth, because I don't trust you not to make me sit in Draco's lap half naked."

"But you'd love to." Blaise said with a smirk. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Only if we're both naked." And I smirked back.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be asking you a question, I believe." Pansy said with a bit of irritation. Before smirking like the devil.

"I hate you." I groaned.

"I haven't asked my question yet." She said. I gave her an 'and your point is?' look, and she shrugged. "Spit or Swallow?" I stared at her for a minute before turning bright red.

"And I thought Blaise was bad." I huffed.

"Answer the question. Preferably before Draco turns any redder." Pansy said. I turned to Draco and saw he was beat red, leaning forward and burying is face in his hands.

"Swallow." I answered quickly. "Draco." And I smirked as he turned to me.

"Don't you bloody well dare." He warned.

"Truth or dare." I asked sweetly.

"Fuck." He sighed. "You think you're any better than Pansy?" He asked. I just continued to smirk. "Dare."

"You are truly fucked, and in apparent Slytherin fashion, it's getting dirty." I saw him blush more.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I dare you to dance, to a muggle song Hermione supplies and I chose." I said. The room went quiet. Hermione sighed as she went to go grab her music player, I never remembered what it was called, and came back out, setting up a magical electrical source, and handing me the list of songs she had made. I looked through thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you're actually going to make me do this." Draco said as I smiled and asked Hermione to get a song called 'Closer' by 'Nine Inch Nails'. Or maybe it was the other way around, I don't know. Muggle bands have such strange names. Hermione blushed and looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it. Draco stood, and the music began.

"Well this is bor-" Draco began. And then the lyrics began, and everyone's heads snapped to Hermione, who was burying her face in her hands.

"Dance, Draco." Blaise said. Draco sighed and did so. It was sexy. Dead sexy. And when the chorus began, he seemed to shrug and came over to me, climbing into my lap, and gave me a lap dance. I shuddered as he pressed against me. Once the song was done, I was panting a little, as well as Draco.

"Hermione." Ron breathed out. "That song was downright indecent."

"I know." Hermione whined a little.

"I liked it." Blaise said. "Could definitely shag to it." I felt Draco shiver against me, and I gulped with the thought. But Draco got out of my lap and sat next to me. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Longbottom, truth or dare." Draco asked.

"Truth." Neville said calmly.

"You shag Luna yet?" And there went Neville's calm. He looked towards Luna, blushed, and nodded slowly.

"Yes." He answered. I smiled.

"Good on you two. Looks like we only got cherry Weasley's and their partners." I snickered. The game continued it's course again.

"Draco, truth or dare." Luna asked. Draco stared at her for a second, thinking over his decision carefully. Luna had so far given some of the more innappropriate dares, and asked the most invasive questions.

"Truth." He answered.

"Why Cat?" She asked. Everyone seemed confused for a second.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"I mean, why did you fall for Catherine?" Luna clarified. My heart fluttered a little. I turned to see Draco blushing a little. He was quiet, everyone staring at him.

"Well come on Malfoy, answer the question already." Ron snapped after a few minutes.

"Why not Catherine?" Draco spat. "She's caring, loyal, honest. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, or say when what you're doing is wrong. She's strong, but has her weaknesses. She's both a Slytherin through and through, and nothing like us at the same bloody time. She's smart, but isn't afraid to ask for help if she seriously needs it. She's fun to banter with and easy to talk to. She's confident, but has her moments where she needs a reminder of how amazing she really is because some of you pillock's put her down. And even when she's at her lowest, Catherine will still put others up and encourage them to be better than the blasted stereotype they've fallen under. Because she found it in herself to love me first, and I still don't bloody well know why." Draco swallowed deeply before releasing a shuddering sigh.

"Draco." I said softly. He turned to me.

"Truth or Dare, Kitty." Draco asked. I smiled.

"Dare me." I answered.

"Dare you to kiss me." Draco said. My smile widened.

"Pathetic that you have to dare me to do it." I said, but leaned over and kissed him anyways. Sweet, simple, bliss. It was nice, and I kept my lips against Draco's until Ron cleared his throat and we pulled away and glared at him.

"We want to keep playing you know." He said.

"Fine Ron, truth or dare." I snapped.

"Dare." He said quickly.

"After you chose your next victim, go stand in the corner over there and shut up until your next fucking turn." I snapped again, before turning back to Draco and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Rivaille_Ackerman for helping me out with the Truth or Dare segment. It would have been shit without their help, believe me.


	58. Chapter 58

**Catherine's POV**

Quidditch season began, and it was rather depressing considering that McGonagall had said that eighth years couldn't play because it wouldn't be fair.

I huffed and turned to the eighth year dorm. After the Truth or Dare game, the eighth years really got together. The RavenClaws and HufflePuffs still weren't the nicest towards the Slytherins, but they had mellowed out and wouldn't insult Draco or I. Even had a few decent conversations with a few of them.

"We need to play Quidditch." I announced, making sure everyone could hear me.

"But McGonagall said-" Hermione began.

"We don't need to do house matches. I mean just us. We have enough people from the old teams to mash up two pretty decent teams to face off whenever they feel like it. And I don't know about you, but I wanna see who's the better seeker, Draco or Harry." I said, smirking lightly.

"It's me." Draco and Harry said at the same time, turning to glare lightly at each other afterwards.

"You haven't played Quidditch since fifth year." Harry said. Draco sneered.

"Still bet I beat you, Potter." He snapped back. I smiled.

"Then let's prove it." I said happily. "I'll go ask McGonagall if we can borrow the quidditch pitch."

"But how will we know who's team we're on?" A RavenClaw asked. I shrugged.

"New uniforms. Just for the eighth year teams. One team will be purple, the other brown. It'll match our common room colors." I explained. Everyone seemed to agree, and so I went to talk to McGonagall. She thought it was a wonderful idea, and soon, the only problem was picking who was on whose team.

"I'm teaming with Blaise." Draco said as him and Harry stood in the common room. Everyone agreed that the team captains would be the seekers.

"I'm teaming with Ron." Harry said with a shrug. And they went back and forth building their teams. Once done, the two teams turned to me.

"Now what, Kitty?" Draco asked.

"Well, team names. And lucky for you two, Seamus and I have already decided on them, as well as who will be wearing which color." I smiled wide as Seamus stood next to me with an equally wide smile.

"We originally came up with quite a list of names, but these are the two we thought would be the best." Seamus explained. "Harry's team’ll be wearing brown, and will be called The Chosen Team." Seamus stated proudly. I giggled.

"Get it. Chosen one, Chosen team?" I giggled again and Seamus joined in.

"He's killed your sense of humor, Kitty." Draco said flatly. I gave an evil smile.

"Well, Dragon. You're team will be wearing purple, and the team name is." I began to snicker, soon turning into full blown laughter as I nearly bent in half, Seamus joining me.

"What the bloody hell did you name my team?" Draco bit out, getting annoyed. I finally straightened.

"I will remind you that I love you more than anything in the world, both Muggle and Wizarding." Draco blushed and smiled softly. "You're team is the MalFerrets." The smile died quickly, and the blush of endearment changed to embarrassment and fury.

"What?!" He yelled. Seamus and I were now on the floor laughing, as were a few others, including Draco's teammates. "Finnigan." He growled.

"Don't look at me." Seamus said, frowning immediately. "You're girlfriend came up with it. I'd come up with the Shining Dragons."

"But MalFerrets are so much better." I giggled, getting a glare from Draco.

"Catherine." He growled. I stopped laughing as I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you only called me that in bed." I said, causing Draco to turn completely red. I smirked as I stood. "Well, all that aside, come on. You guys need to go talk to your teams and decided how you're going to kick each others arses." I said happily, before turning to Seamus. "We'll be the announcers and scorekeepers. We're both non-bias."

"How's that? Seamus is friends with Harry, and you're dating Malfoy." Neville asked. I shrugged.

"Well you see, he seems to be friends with Blaise now, so he has friends on both teams now. Not to mention that I won't tolerate any form of cheating from either team, and Draco knows the consequences for doing so." I stated simply. Everyone agreed with that, so everyone went and did whatever, the two teams going to different sides of the room to discuss their plans, a silencing charm set on both of them, and team captains with their backs to each other.

"This is going to be so much fun." Seamus said as we sat down with Neville, Dean, Hermione, and Pansy.

"The MalFerrets are totally going to win though." Pansy said with a smirk. "You are evil, Cat." I smiled proudly.

"I believe the term is Slytherin bitch." I replied. "I can't wait for the first game! It's going to be so much fun!" And when the first game came about, it was. The stands were filled with students, the teachers sitting in the stands that were higher up, but Seamus and I had asked if they would sit in the boxes other than the one with the scores and announcing equipment. Seamus and I happily commentated, giving literal play by plays.

"And Draco is still just floating on his broom, looking for the snitch while Harry seems to be cheering his team on while doing the same." I announced. "I saw that Blaise! Against the rules and you know the penalty for cheating!" I yelled, and took ten points from the MalFerrets.

"Do you really think it's fair taking off ten points?" Seamus asked into his speaker.

"It keeps them from cheating, doesn't it? I saw that! Ten points from The Chosen Team!" And I docked off more points.

"It's been almost an hour, where's the snitch?" Seamus asked. I put my speaker down and turned to Seamus, signing for him to do the same. "What?" He asked when he knew no one could hear us.

"So, the snitch wasn't released with the other balls." I smirked, putting a finger to my mouth as I pulled the golden snitch from my pocket. Seamus' eyes widened.

"Catherine that's-" I shushed him again.

"It's charmed." I said. "It won't fly unless a seeker comes by. How long do you want this game to last?" I asked, watching the gears turning in Seamus' head before smirking.

"Let's have some fun with it." He said. And so while we did our commentary, Seamus and I tossed the snitch back and forth, being careful that no one else saw. For an hour. It was so much fun, seeing Draco and Harry begin to become agitated as they reverted to their pre-war insults and such as they looked around the pitch. Once they were on the other side, I turned to Seamus.

"Think it's been long enough?" I asked. Seamus nodded.

"But let's have fun with it?" He asked. I nodded as a smirk came to my face, before pulling my speaker back up.

"So, I think Harry and Draco have lost their touch." I said. "I've seen the snitch a couple times throughout the game, but they haven't seemed to notice." Oh, I had the two seekers attention.

"I know what you're talking about, Cat. I've seen it a few times too." Seamus replied. "Maybe we should have been the seekers this year." I giggled as I heard Draco began to yell at us.

"Oh, I think I see it again!" I said happily, before carefully tossing it to Seamus.

"Yeah, I think I saw it too." Seamus replied. We made sure to pull the speakers away before laughing as Harry and Draco looked around the pitch.

"Is it against the rules to play the 'You're getting warmer' game with the seekers so that we can end the quidditch match?" I asked into the speaker.

"No, I don't think so." Seamus said as he passed the snitch to me again. "There it goes again." Seamus said. I giggled lightly away from my speaker. I saw Draco and Harry glare at us from across the stadium. "You're both freezing cold by the way." Seamus said. And so Seamus and I started playing the 'You're getting warmer' game with Harry and Draco, still paying attention to the game, taking and adding points as needed, and passing the snitch back and forth until they were within distance to see it.

As soon as they were both in front of us, Draco was glaring.

"Kitty." He warned, because by now, the snitch was fluttering its wings and was being held behind my back. I smiled innocently, flipping a look to Seamus, who nodded.

"It's that way." I said, before chucking the snitch, which began to fly around the pitch. I pulled my speaker to my mouth. "The snitch is charmed by the way. In 30 minutes, if neither of you have caught it, it will come back to me and return to its dormant state. Seamus is the only one who knows the counter charm." And in thirty minutes, the snitch returned to my hand, but Seamus quickly took it before Harry and Draco could notice, so when Draco came over on his broom, her was smirking.

"Well this isn't really fair, but." And Draco kissed me, hands slipping down my arms to my hands to get the snitch, and when he found nothing moved to my pockets. Only to find nothing. When he pulled away, he glared. "Where is it Kitty?" Draco asked.

"Now!" And Seamus chucked the snitch, and Harry and Draco where after it again. "By the way, the charmed snitch has flesh memory, but only for Seamus and I. If I had it last, it will return to me, but if Seamus did, it'll return to him. But we'll give you two a break. Seamus, the counter charm if you'd please." Seamus nodded, casting the counter charm.

"The snitch is now a regular snitch." Seamus said, and it took forty-five more minutes before Draco grabbed the snitch. "And Malfoy has grabbed the snitch. MalFerrets wins!" Since it was just an eighth year game, no one was too mad. Especially after I taught everyone the spell and told them how it worked exactly.

"Which means, Draco won because he was the better Seeker this time around." I said proudly, before kissing Draco. "Congratulations, Dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That's my thing on quidditch. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter of the seven chapter update to make up for the four weeks I missed, including two for Xmas and one for New Years. Hopefully I can find a way to update next Friday, but if not, Ii'll see you guys when I have internet again!

**Catherine's POV**

The eighth year only quidditch matches continued to be a big hit, and everyone really enjoyed watching them. And apparently Seamus and I were amazing commentators, even if both teams got irritated when we docked points for cheating. And it helped my Slytherin friends and Gryffindor friends bond. We all sat around the fire to do homework together for the next month, teasing each other as well as helping each other. Luna and Ginny would join us sometimes, and it really was loads of fun.

But sometimes it wasn't. Comments were still said about Draco and I, as well as Blaise and Pansy. And sometimes I couldn't get one of Draco's small smiles when I was making light of it. They knew it hurt me just as badly, but I didn't want to dwell on that part of the past.

"I don't see why they can't just bloody well move on and put all that shite behind us." Ginny said as she sat with us at the Eighth year table. Right before lunch, Draco and I had been cornered by some of the seventh years, and Ginny had come to tell them to piss off. I was still a little shaken up to be honest, sitting in Draco's lap and clinging to him. Draco, on the other hand, was completely furious. The comments were focused on me, and Draco would have hexed them if it wouldn't send us to Azkaban. And I could see how badly he wanted to turn and write to Lucius to have something done about it, but he couldn't.

"They're petty." Hermione said strongly, turning to me. "Cat-" Draco's head snapped in her direction quickly, pulling me closer to him and glaring. "-are you alright?" Hermione finished a little slower. I thought for a second. Was I alright? At the moment?

"No." I said softly. "But I will be later." I sighed deeply, resting my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Kitty." Draco whispered gently in my ear. "Eat. Lolli and Kreacher will have my arse if you don't." I smiled softly and nodded. Draco sighed, grabbing a meat pie and shoving it halfway in my mouth. "There, I bloody well fed you." He said, smirking as I tried to pout around the food. I reached up to take a proper bite, and after swallowing, huffed.

"Arsehole." I said, causing Draco to scowl slightly.

"Excuse me? Who's letting you use them as your own personal chair?" Draco asked. I smirked and shifted my hips.

"You didn't complain when I crawled into your lap last night." I said with a small purr.

"Wait, when was this?" Ron asked. "Not while I was in the room, I hope."

"Calm down, Weasley. I'm not going to shag my girlfriend with you in the same bloody room." Draco sneered. I giggled. "I'm also courteous enough to NOT bring my girlfriend into the room to snog."

"No, Cat brings you into ours." Hermione stated plainly.

"We were paired for that Charms project, and you walked in on us snogging after you had been in Ron's snogging him." I pointed out. "And we parted and Draco left soon after as soon as you entered."

"Stop complaining. Draco had to room with Blaise for seven years already." Pansy stated. "How many people has he brought to bed?" Draco groaned as Blaise smirked.

"Lost count at 36." Blaise stated.

"I don't bloody remember. He had a new one each night after fourth year." Draco said, shivering slightly. "He even had you in his bed once, Pansy." Draco glared at her hard while I giggled.

"I'm so glad none of the girls in our year were like that." I stated. "I made enough noise as it was." My tone turned melancholy.

"Don't remind me. If I had to hear one more 'Oh Draco' moaned in the middle of the night from your bloody bed, I was going to hex you." I smirked through my blush.

"Don't lie. Those were the better nights in the dorm room. It's better than the night Daphne was moaning for Blaise." Pansy groaned.

"Don't remind me. I think one of the reasons she's finishing up school in France is so that we don't tease her for it this year." Pansy said. "Sneaky bitch. But you were still worse on your wet dream nights." Pansy smirked.

"I wasn't the only one that had moaned for Draco." I snapped back quickly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think about the entire dorm did fourth year." Pansy admitted. I smirked.

"Wasn't that the same year a few started to moan for Harry?" I asked, turning the Gryffindor red as his girlfriend's hair. Pansy looked ready to be sick.

"Don't remind me!" Pansy whined. "It was awful!" I giggled as I then turned to Blaise.

"So who were the Slytherin boys getting stiff over?" I asked.

"You don't count, because you did over everyone." Draco chimed in as he turned to Blaise. Blaise smirked.

"Oh, it was you Cat, if not an older student. I think Goyle wanked to Pansy, and Crabbe to Daphne, but it was mostly you." Blaise's smirk turned evil. "Draco moaned over you the loudest though. 'Fuck Catherine, just like that. Take it-"

"Blaise!" Draco nearly screeched, which was hilarious, and though I was blushing and definitely ready to hear Draco moaning those words again, I was definitely happy.

"Bunch of horny tossers, Slytherins." Ron said.

"No, we just weren't afraid to have a group wank. Bunch of virgins in Gryffindor." Blaise said, voice teasing, but Ron didn't seem to take it that way.

"We're just not ready to shag everything with two legs." Ron snapped back. Blaise scowled, Pansy glared, and I sighed.

"Maybe some of us knew what we could be losing and decided to give our everything to those we care for the most." Draco bit back harshly. I blushed and gave Draco a smile.

"Yeah, working for the Dark Lord probably gave you that insight." And Hermoine hit Ron with the book she'd been reading.

"Ronald!" She sassed. "That's rude, uncalled for, and down right nasty."

"Yeah, stop being a Slytherin." I said, but my smile and voice wavered a bit. I cleared it quickly, noticing I had pissed Ron off more, apologizing quietly, before giggling. "Oh Merlin, I just realized that out of the Gryffindors in our year, NEVILLE lost his virginity first." Neville turned scarlet as Luna smiled. Seamus huffed and Dean didn't seem to really care while Harry and Ron blushed.

"Can we not talk about that?" Neville asked. I smiled, about to say sure, when Blaise jumped in.

"Why not? Sex is a great topic of conversation. You learn a lot about someone, just by talking sex with them." Blaise explained.

"Are you sure you mean talking and not having?" Pansy asked, quirking a brow.

"Usually his talking leads to actually shagging." Draco corrected. I giggled as Blaise shrugged.

"Well just from talking with Cat, I know she's a screamer that likes it on her back, and though she has a rougher side, she prefers gentle. Which is why she goes well with Draco. Draco wants someone loud to cover his own sounds, and becomes a romantic sap because he likes seeing his partner's face, and loves to leave marks, claiming his partner as his. And I can tell you both of them could get pretty damn kinky if they wanted too." Blaise explained. I glared as I crossed my arms.

"I'm sure you got that from when you Legillemented me last week." I snapped.

"You let him, but won't let me anymore?" Seamus asked.

"No! He caught Draco and I in the middle of a heated snog in an abandoned corridor and used it when my guard was down." I growled, glaring at the Slytherin sitting across from Draco. Blaise looked very pleased with himself. "And you don't even need to bloody well talk sex with me to know I prefer it on my back. I prefer sleeping on my back, and standing against walls with my back against it." I said.

"Why?" Luna asked. I stared at her for a second.

"The scar on my back." I explained, frowning. "I've never been comfortable with it. And Draco's not comfortable with it either."

"But it doesn't mean anything anymore." Luna said. I frowned.

"It shouldn't, but it does." I said, looking to Draco as I gently took his hand. "But we don't represent what it symbolizes, and that's what's important." Draco's thumb began to rub the back of my hand.

"I liked talking about Draco shagging you on your back better." Pansy said as she watched.

"Well, I'd prefer if we didn't talk about sex at all." Hermione said, looking rather flustered that the topic was returning to that direction.

"Not everyone cares about our Ancient Runes essay due next week, Granger." Pansy responded.

"I'm sure not everyone wants to talk about Cat laying on her back with her legs spread for Draco either." Hermione said back, blushing as she realized what came out of her mouth. Blaise smirked.

"Looks like you got a closet kinky, Weasley." Blaise teased. "You're gonna have fun with that one."

"Are you implying my girlfriend is a slag?" Ron growled out, obviously ready to start throwing hexes.

"No." Blaise said with a shrug. "I'm just making an observation. I mean, you remember the type of music she listens to, right? What was one of the lines? I believe it was 'I want to fuck you like an animal'. And the first words you hear are 'I want to penetrate you'." Blaise looked directly at Ron. "If that's the music she listens to, imagine what else she has for entertainment that relates to that nature." I began to giggle, and Hermione gave me a meaningful glare.

"I haven't said anything." I snickered.

"Stop it. You're making it sound like I'm some sort of closet pervert." Hermione sassed. I stared her dead in the eye.

"You? A closet pervert? Please. While I was telling you how fantastic Draco's arse looked in his magically tailored trousers, you were talking about how Ron wrinkled his nose when he was confused. When I told you about the wet dream I had fifth year, you told me that you had dreamed about you and Ron studying in the library. Yesterday, when I told you about how Draco took me against the wall in the Room of Requirements, you told me about how Ron had offered to carry your books to class. I have talked to you about what I wondered Draco's lips would feel like when I started liking him third year, and you said that the one time you accidently held Ron's hand in Care for Magical Creatures, you thought it was nice, and wished it wasn't because you thought Harry was going to get mauled by Buckbeak!" I stated. Blaise smirked.

"Sounds like when I talk to Draco. Well, until fifth year, when you two started to snog and he had to tell me how nice your tongue felt and that you tasted like pumpkin juice and apples and you made the cutest little mewls when he accidently grabbed your arse." Blaise said, causing Draco to blush.

"Better than the skin conversation Ron and Harry had in sixth year." Seamus said. Harry and Ron both looked at him. "The two didn't even notice I was there. Ron was complaining about Dean dating Ginny, and was hoping that Harry would know why. When Harry said something about her looks, Ron was about to freak out, so Harry said 'She has nice skin'. In which case, Ron replied that Hermione has nice skin." Seamus snickered, as did most of the others while Ron and Harry both sort of just pouted.

"No wonder you two are virgins." Blaise chuckled.

"Sound like a bunch of girls." Draco scoffed.

"So that's how you talked about your crushes, Malfoy?" Ron snapped out. Draco glared when Blaise snickered more.

"Almost. Between fourth and fifth year, when he was freaking out about if he should date Cat or not, he had said something about her having, what was it? 'Skin as warm as dragon heated marble, with the softness of-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Zabini." Draco snapped out. I smiled as I kissed his cheek gently.

"It's alright Draco, we already figured you're more of a lady that Pansy and I before third year officially started." I said, causing Draco to glare at me. "Well, until I get you in bed." I huffed as I removed the glamour and showed off some of the newer bruises on my neck. "Turn into an absolute brute."

"You love it." Draco said with a smirk. I nodded.

"True."

"Why are we back to talking about sex?" Hermione said. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Pansy asked. I shrugged.

"Quidditch." And everyone pretty much jumped onto that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Did I just write an entire chapter on Slytherin's talking about sex and dragging a few Gryffindors in?....... Accomplishment is at an all time high right now. I have no idea what I want for Eighth year to be honest. Like, I have this one thing I definitely want to happen, maybe two. And then it's just like... whatever else is written happens. I just hope you're all still enjoying the story. I wasn't expecting it to get anywhere NEAR 60 chapters, so... yeah.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait guys! It's just been... 2018 so far hasn't been the best. My Grandmother died, and then my cat died, and now I need to rearrange my room/life because my boyfriend is moving in (long story) so I'm kinda running around like a chicken with my head cut off and I'm just sort of emotionally drained. BTW, all this stuff happened between my last update and now. So yeah... bright side, I have internet again.

**Catherine's POV**

Christmas came, and almost every eighth year stayed back. My friends all stayed, and I was really happy to spend this holiday with them.

"So, what did you get, Cat?" Luna asked, having brought her gifts from RavenClaw, as I grabbed a smaller present from under the tree. I laughed.

"Let me open one of my presents first Luna." I checked the tag and passed it to Neville. As I continued passing out gifts. I finally got to one of my gifts and smiled. When I opened it, it was a book about advanced healing potions. "Thanks Hermione." I said happily, before grabbing another present addressed for me. I eyed it carefully.

"What is it Cat?" Ginny asked, having brought her things from Gryffindor.

"It's from Blaise." I said. I opened the present carefully, and when no sexual sounds came out of the box, looked into it. I smiled. "Thanks Blaise!" And I pulled out one of seven contraceptive potions. "I was running low. Oh and look, infertility potions too! Perfect." I looked deeper in the box and turned bright red.

"Cat?" Harry asked carefully. I looked up to Blaise.

"Pansy told you, didn't she." It wasn't really a question. Because Hermione would never divulge something like this

"Told him what?" Hermione asked. I reached into the box and pulled out lingerie. Green and silver, of course. I saw a good majority of the room turn red. "Why are all of his gifts to you sexual?" Hermione asked.

"It's Blaise." Pansy, Draco, and I said at the same time.

"There's a pink and white, red and gold, and black set too." Blaise said proudly. I looked in and nodded.

"Thanks Blaise. I'm sure Draco and I will put these to good use." I smirked to Draco, who smirked back.

Once we were done with presents, I was happy with what I had gotten. Neville got me a book on Herbs to use with healing potions, and one for healing herbs to use on bats. Luna got me a pair of Wasspurt glasses. Pansy got me four boxes of Pepper Imps. Lolli had sent me ingredients for Dreamless Sleep again, and Kreatcher had sent me another book of healing charms.

"Kitty." Draco said as he sat next to me. I turned to him and smiled. I grabbed my gift to him and handed it to him.

"Open mine first." I said. Draco nodded. I had gotten Draco a self cleaning cauldron, because Draco had been talking about maybe being a potion master and opening his own apothecary in his sleep once. It was engraved with his name and had a snake wrapping around the top and acting as the legs. And when Draco saw it, he looked so confused, which worried me greatly.

"How did you..." He trailed off, looking between me and the cauldron. "I don't remember ever telling you I wanted a cauldron."

"You said you wanted to be a potion master in your sleep once." I admitted, fidgeting slightly. Draco blushed a little, before smiling softly.

"Thank you, Kitty." He leaned forward and hugged me. "I love it." He whispered in my ear, making me smile wide. "Now open my gift to you." Draco said as he shoved a gift into my hand.

"Alright." I said as I opened the smaller present. Inside was a small bracelet that looked very much like a snake. I smiled. "Draco. It's beautiful."

"It has a protection charm on it." Draco said. "It should help keep the damage from curses and such down." I smiled wider before leaning over and kissing him.

"You're too sweet." I said. Someone pretending to gag made us turn to Ron. "Really? Do you have to do that? Fine then. Presents are done with." I moved and placed myself firmly in Draco's lap. "What do we want to do now? We doing anymore group things, or are we splitting off to do our own things?" When no one responded, I shrugged. "Then I'm taking Draco to the Room of Requirement."

Once Draco and I were there, we sat ourselves on the bed, planning to only cuddle and enjoy each other's presence. Sevy had come with us and was hanging on the bat perch the room had supplied for her.

"It's been too long since we've done this." I said as I curled up to Draco. He hummed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "We're halfway through our eighth year." I realized. "In six more months, it'll be time to find either further schooling or jobs. It's kinda crazy to think about, don't you think?" I asked.

"How about we don't think about that and live in the present for today." Draco suggested. "We can plan out the future tomorrow. Right now, I want to enjoy having you in my arms." Draco yawned a little, and it made me smile.

"Okay." And I cuddled up closer. Having a nightmare wake me up in the middle of the night made me tired, so I fell asleep easily.

I awoke soon, though, because Draco had begun to thrash.

"Draco." I said calmly, trying to get through to him. "Draco, it's alright. It's just us, we aren't there anymore." I gently laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, shaking it gently. Draco's eyes shot open, snapping around until he saw me, and then latching on as he shook with sobs.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright." Draco cried, holding onto me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his back soothingly.

"I'm okay, I'm here." I said softy. Sevy had moved to hang from the curtains, coming to make sure Draco and I were alright. I smiled to her. "We're alright." She seemed to nod before returning to her perch. "Draco, we're alright, we're okay." I rocked us back and forth gently. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No." Draco replied quickly. "I don't... I don't want to risk seeing that again right now." I hummed as I continued to rock us until Draco had finally calmed down.

"Come on, let's go get lunch, and then return to the common room to relax. It'll probably be better than staying in here for now." Draco agreed with me, and we headed to the Great Hall after Draco freshened up a bit.

"Cat." Hermione said when Draco and I sat down. She looked stern, like a mother about to sass her child. "I've already said that having sex on school grounds is inappropriate-"

"We didn't shag." I said simply, getting my plate ready before looking to Draco, and deciding to do the same for him. Pansy snickered.

"Oh Cat, what the doting girlfriend." I blushed a little before placing Draco's plate down in front of him.

"What's wrong with being doting sometimes. And besides, this way I know he's eating properly and not over indulging." I smiled when Blaise nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You're worried about Draco over indulging?" I looked to see that Ginny had just put a plate in front of Harry, as she had been the entire year. I smiled a little.

"Well, I'm more worried about him not eating. I mean look at him." I poked one of Draco's cheek bones, which had naturally became more prominent as he matured. "He's all skin and bone. I plan on getting him back to a healthy weight." I nodded firmly as Draco turned to me.

"You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?" Draco asked before he began to eat.

"I've seen you naked enough to know that playing Quidditch again is getting your muscle back, and that you've been listening to your mother on eating more because you aren't sitting there staring at your plate like the peas are going to mutiny and try to kill you. You're eighteen, not six." Draco cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Safe to assume you've been speaking with the Weasley girl and have both decided on Potter's and my meal plans for the rest of the year." I looked up to Ginny and we both smirked.

"More like your lives." Ginny said, blushing lightly as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. She thumped on his back and I watched as Draco blushed and then looked to me out of the corner of his eyes. I smiled softly.

"Well I'm going to assume that even if we aren't dating, I'm still going to be in your life as a friend." I giggled. "So I'll be the nagging friend stopping by your apothecary pulling you away from you cauldron and making you eat something." Draco shifted a little, before smiling softly at me.

"Bloody Hell, it's a Christmas miracle. Malfoy's smiling." Ron said, ruining the 'miracle' and causing Draco to frown. I pouted and poked Draco's cheek again.

"No. Don't you do this to me. I was enjoying that moment."

"Blame the Weasel, Kitty." Draco said, returning to his food, before his eyes flickered to my plate, and narrowing, but he rolled them and leaned forward, adding another roll to my plate. "You bitch about me not eating, and you're doing the same thing. Eat, Kitty. You thinned out as much, if not more, than I did over the last few years." He poked my cheek. "I don't care if most of the fat goes to your tits and arse." I pouted, but when I went to speak, Draco shoved the roll into my mouth. "Eat." He said firmly. I narrowed my eyes a little, before reaching up and grabbing the roll, taking a bite and waiting till I was finished to speak.

"I didn't skip most of my meals Sixth year, thank you very much."

"Only because I forced you out of your bed." Pansy said. I pointed to her, roll still in hand.

"Yes, but I didn't SKIP, and Blaise and you nearly shoved the food down my throat, not letting me leave the hall until I ate a plate, even if it meant being late for class." I pointed out. Pansy and Blaise nodded, and I felt Draco pull me close to him. I sighed softly, before turning and hugging him back. "It's all in the past now Draco. Everything's okay now." He didn't say anything, and I sighed softly. "You can't eat if you're buried in my shoulder, Draco."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm sure there's a spell to make you lac-" Half the girls at the Eighth year table turned and glared at Blaise, cutting him off as he held his hands up in a placating manner. "Got it, too far."

"Too far was hearing about the blow job you got from that fifth year Hufflepuff during fourth year." Pansy said, pointing her fork at Blaise with a small glare.

"Why does it always devolve into sex with you four?" Ron asked in annoyance. I shrugged.

"Just admit that you're jealous you have moral standards like Hermione and are willing to wait till marriage. There's nothing wrong with it, but for those of us who were incapable of waiting." I shrugged again, kissing the top of Draco's head and smiled softly. "Now let's stop going all sexual. Draco..." I looked to see he had fallen asleep, and I giggled softly. "You idiot." I said, kissing him again and finishing my plate. I just sat and waited until the others had finished, before asking Blaise to help me move Draco, and asking everyone not to say anything about it, since Draco was going to be horrified with the thought as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Christmas!! Success!


	61. Chapter 61

**Catherine's POV**

Draco had been borderline mortified when he found out he had fallen asleep in front of everyone during lunch. I had giggled and reassured him that no one was going to use it against him in the near future, nor did anyone do anything to him in his sleep.

And so the school year continued. Things got really interesting when Pansy, Ginny, and I walked in on Blaise straddling Seamus and thoroughly snogging on one of the couches in the empty Eighth year common room. Like, Seamus's hand was slipped under Blaise's shirt, and Blaise's hands were running through Seamus' hair, their ties having been thrown across the room and there was a lot of frotting. Clothed, but still. The three of us just stared until Hermione came in and screamed, causing Blaise to turn so quick he fell off Seamus' lap and Seamus was blushing so red I almost thought he was trying to be the new shade of red for Gryffindor.

"Well." Pansy said, pulling out twenty galleons and putting them in my hand, as Ginny gave me five. "How much does Draco and Harry owe you?" Pansy asked. My smirk widened as Blaise stared at me with his jaw open.

"You bet-"

"You bet on Draco and I during second year!" I countered, smiling softly. "And congratulations." Blaise shifted a bit, while Ginny turned to me.

"Congratulations on shagging Seamus?" The ginger asked. I smiled a little wider and shook my head.

"Nope. Blaise is usually a few times before he gets bored and moves on. From what I gather from Seamus while we were raising up Dumbledore's second army, he's not as bad, but he also likes a little more stability. Which means the only way that they can still be shagging, is if they're dating." I walked over to Blaise with Pansy by my side and we each took a cheek to pinch.

"Our little Blaise is growing up!" Pansy said, before we both turned to each other and pretended to wipe tears. "Oh Cat, I'm so proud." I smiled back.

"Oh I know, Pansy. Next, he'll be talking about dates and their nighttime cuddles and the little kisses they share before bed." I wiped another fake tear from my face. "It seems like only yesterday he was talking about plowing that Slytherin into the mattress."

"You mean the one from sixth year?" Pansy asked. I nodded. "It was yesterday." She said, cocking her hip slightly and resting a hand on it. I giggled.

"I know." I then turned to Seamus. "Ready?" Pansy nodded and we approached him together.

"Now Finnigan." Pansy said firmly, arms crossed sternly. "If you are to date our Blaise, you need to understand a few things." I nodded, before smirking.

"We are Slytherin's by heart. And if you hurt my Blaiseykin's, I will have to hex you sterile." I said as I laid a hand gently over my upper chest.

"And I will have to curse you with STD's." Pansy said brightly. I nodded firmly.

"He is our Blaise. He is our baby, and the world of dating is new to him. Pansy and I will trust you with our slag, only because we know you will tend to his needs as a slut and a man." I said.

"But if you ever neglect him, there will be hell to pay." Pansy added. Seamus stared at us for a second before turning to look at Blaise, who looked both amused and like he wanted to die of embarrassment. Seamus smiled, and it just made me gasp as I grabbed onto Pansy's robe and shook her.

"Pansy! Look at that! Look at that! That is a love smile damn it! It's sincere!" I squealed. Pansy sighed as she pat my hand.

"It looks like it's time to let Blaise go." She said calmly. I literally began to cry.

"Merlin's beard, I never thought this day would ever come." I covered my mouth to try to cover how big my smile was, causing Pansy to smile softly, before smirking and looking to Blaise.

"First, when's the wedding, second, whose bottom?" I gasped as I slapped Pansy's shoulder.

"Pansy! Obviously Blaise is the bitch."

"Hey!" Blaise said indignantly. We both turned to him, before turning to see the big arse smirk Seamus was sporting, before pointing to him and turning back to the dark-skinned Slytherin.

"Tell me that's not a top's smirk." Pansy said. "I've seen that on your face during so many of your topping stories, I can see it on anyone else's face. That makes you the bottom bitch." I burst out laughing.

"Draco owes me double." I cackled. At exactly that moment, Draco came in, Harry and Ron following shortly after.

"Who do I owe?" Draco asked, crossing his arms stubbornly. I smirked as I pointed to myself.

"Harry owes me too. Seamus and Blaise are dating, and Blaise is bottom bitch." I announced happily. Harry and Draco groaned, handing over the money they owed me and I sighed happily.

"You guys missed the mother talk." Ginny giggled.

"Mother talk?" Ron asked, causing Ginny and Hermione to giggle.

"Pansy and Catherine just threatened to hurt Seamus if he hurt their Blaiseykins." Hermione teased, giggling a little more. Draco looked dumbstruck for a moment.

"You actually did it?" He asked. Pansy and I nodded firmly.

"Complete with cheek pinches and crying." I said as I wiped the remaining tears away and released a deep breath. Draco walked over to Blaise and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to taken life." Draco said with a smirk. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We've been dating for four months people." Blaise said. Pansy and I turned to him, gasping.

"And you didn't tell us?" I asked.

"We've missed that much teasing time? I could've levitated a mistletoe over your heads on Christmas!"

"Valentine's day is next week!" I said. "We still have time to come up with something embarrassing!"

"But Blaise is helping me embarrass OTHERS next week! I can't get him in the crosshairs." Pansy explained. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And you pranking others gets him and Seamus out of this how?" I asked. Pansy shrugged, agreeing with me. Blaise groaned and I just turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry to interupt your snogging by the way." I said.

"I wasn't." Pansy and Ginny said at the same time. "And neither were you." They continued.

"You're apologizing for Hermione." Ginny added.

"And you're pissed that she interrupted it because you wanted to see how long it'd take them to notice we were there." Pansy said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how FAR they'd go before the thought of being caught came to mind and they moved, if they did." I corrected. Pansy and Ginny agreed, Draco turned to me and crossed his arms.

"Kitty." He said with a warning tone. I smiled innocently.

"Yes?" I asked, pivoting back and forth a bit. I batted my eyes a bit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Wait, if Cat's dating Malfoy, why did her and Pansy threaten Seamus and not Cat and Malfoy?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to him, and I let out a sigh.

"Because where Blaise is Draco's friend." I began.

"He's mine and Cat's slag." Pansy finished. We both turned to each other, linking arms. "We've told him for years that when he settles down, we'll embarrass him to the best of our abilities by acting like his mother's."

"That's the excuse they use." Blaise said. "In secret, they're lesbian lovers." Pansy and I gasped as we turned to Blaise.

"Blaise!" Pansy sassed.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" I sassed as well. It wasn't true, but Pansy's entrusted Blaise and I with the knowledge that she might be strictly into girls back in sixth year.

"Well, I guess that means that we'll have to take Draco." Blaise said to Seamus, the Gryffindor laughing and nodding.

"I've always wondered if he'd be a top or bottom." Seamus said. Draco looked horrified.

"I'm straight thank you very much!" Draco said firmly. I giggled. Draco turned to me and cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked. Draco popped his hip, causing me to sigh. "Alright, you caught us. It's actually a threesome with Hermione."

"WHAT!" She shrieked, causing me to throw my head back and laugh loudly.

"Oh Merlin, sorry Hermione, I had to." I snickered then as Pansy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer, deciding to go with the charade a little longer.

"Don't joke about us, Kitty Cat." Pansy said. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know you will always be my girl." I pulled back and tried to keep serious as we stared into each other's eyes. "I adore you Pansy."

"Kiss me, you bitch." She said, and I thought she was joking, until I saw her smirk. Oh, that was a challenge. That sneaky Slytherin bitch. And thought it wasn't very Slytherin, I wasn't going to back down. So I kissed Pansy. Hard. And after a short snog, pulling away, I leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I win." I purred, before pulling away with a smirk.

"So wait, are they really lesbian lovers?" Ron asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"No, we aren't. Cat's completely Draco's." She said. I nodded, before turning to see Draco walking over. He ripped me out of Pansy's arms, which were still around my waist, and pulled me to the staircase, out of everyone's view, and pinned me to the wall. "Dra-"

I never got to finish. Draco's mouth was on mine quickly, snogging me thoroughly. He grabbed my thigh and pulled up, pushing himself against me, causing me to moan softly, before Draco grabbed my other thigh, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. The only thing holding me up on the wall was Draco's pelvis, as his hands were busy, one in my hair, the other one supporting him against the wall. When we needed to breath, Draco only pulled back as much as we needed to breath, lips still just touching.

"You can play your games as much as you want, Kitty. I can't tell you what you can and can't do. But remember this." Draco growled, nipping at my lips and causing me to whimper. "I am a jealous and possessive lover, and I'm trusting you not to take them too far." I smiled as I kissed him softly.

"I know, Draco. I know." I whispered. Draco looked relieved.

"Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get back to snogging." And Draco brought his lips back to mine, ignoring Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus walk by, and instead of parting when Hermione and Ron's voices were getting closer, got more into it. I was able to release one moan before Hermione freaked out, sassing me on school edicate, before Draco just shrugged and began to carry me to the common room to cuddle on one of the couches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I FINALLY WROTE IT! I thought something like SeamusxBlaise would be interesting. It's always SeamusxDean, but I decided to do something different this time! So boom! And I hope none of you mind Lesbian!Pansy. And I apologize that everything seems to divulge into sex somehow. I don't try, it just happens.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't suppose to become this dark again for the rest of the story. But it happened. Because I had this thought that I've been wanting to integrate into the story, but just.... never did. And apparently my brain and fingers decided now was the perfect time to put in the self-harm aspect. So TRIGGER WARNING

**Catherine's POV**

Valentine's day was alright. Pansy seemed to have decided that having hearts floating around all the Eighth year couple's heads was awesome, especially when they randomly yelled any thought the person had about their other throughout the day. Needless to say, a lot of people's private lives were revealed, and Pansy got detention. No one was really too mad at her. Especially since Blaise had helped, and they had targeted Draco and I. It seemed that Draco only really thought the sweetest things of me. Which made me blush, since my thoughts were just as sweet, until later at dinner came and we both had the thought 'sort of wish this could hurry up so we could go have ridiculously mushy, lovey sex in the Room of Requirement.' Which only caused us both to shrug and then leave the room, everyone, including the staff, knowing exactly what we were going to go do.

And it was more along the lines of making love than sex, considering we both said 'I love you' the entire time, either coherently or distorted with gasps and moans. It was nice. We hadn't done it like that since we popped our cherries.

But all good things must come to an end. As we found out in early March. We had just had a rather difficult exam in Charms and gotten the results back. Hermione and I were happy to both have passed phenomenally, Hermione obviously much more than me, but I didn't fail and had gotten the best grade I ever had in that class. We were relaxing, Hermione by studying more, me by reading one of the healing books I had gotten from Kreatcher. We suddenly heard a loud crash, both our heads turning towards the door. I had a bad feeling, and by the look on Hermione's face, she did too.

We went out into the hall and both started heading towards Ron and Draco's room, and as soon as we opened the door, a hex was thrown across the room. I couldn't tell you who had sent it, because they were being sent back and forth. I disarmed Draco and Hermione disarmed Ron, both of us grabbing our boyfriend's wands in our hands, glaring at our respective partner. The other Eighth years were standing in the hall, Harry coming in while Hermione and I fully entered.

"What happened?" I asked Draco calmly.

"Why are you asking that slimy git?" Ron asked. "He's only going to- Ow, Hermione." I turned to see Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"He won't lie to Cat." Hermione said, before nodding to me. I nodded back before looking to Draco. He looked ashamed.

"From the beginning." I added. Draco nodded. "And look me in the eye Draco." He nodded again before looking up at me. "And without snide commentary. Facts only." And Draco nodded a third time.

"Weasley was having a fit that he failed his Charms exam, muttering and cursing and making a racket. I told him that if he wanted to act like a toddler, he could do it somewhere else, because some of us were trying to write our potions essay. He told me to piss off. I told him I'd love too, but I share a room with him, and as much as I wish I wasn't, we were stuck with each other for another three months. He told me to sod off and continued to make a racket. I turned and told him that if he didn't want to fail his next exam, that he should bloody well study for it and pay attention in class than thinking about how pretty Granger looked when she was answering questions." Draco paused and looked towards the door which was still wide open. I flicked my wrist, shutting it and leaving Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I the only ones in the room.

"Is this all correct so far, Ron?" I asked, looking to the seething Gryffindor. He just grunted in agreement, and I turned back to Draco. "You may continue." Draco nodded, looking very much like a scolded child.

"He said that I wouldn't understand what that's like, being proud of having someone beautiful and smart like Granger." Draco took a deep breath. "I told him I lived that every bloody day, and what Weasley would never understand where the words actually coming out of Granger's mouth, because if he did he wouldn't have failed. His response was that he at least was able to be proud of dating someone who wasn't also having an affair with another woman." I sighed.

"I thought we already cleared up that it was an act and Blaise, Pansy and I were JOKING." I rubbed my temples slightly.

"That's what I said." Draco continued. "I also added that I was able to allow you to joke around like that because I trust you so much and know you only hold feelings like that for me." I saw Draco clenched his fists. "Weasley responded with at least he could be proud that his girlfriend wasn't tainted with dark magic." Hermione gasped.

"Ronald!" She sassed, but I saw Draco look ashamed again.

"Draco." I pushed. Draco looked between me and Hermione.

"Kitty, I-I was angry. Please understand, he had just insulted you and I couldn't-" Draco began, but I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Draco." I pushed again. He sighed, looking to the floor.

"I said at least my girlfriend's not a mudblood. That's when he threw the first hex." Draco finished. "Kitty, please, I was angry, otherwise I would have never said that about Granger." I sighed and shook my head.

"Draco." I sighed again. "I appreciate you trying to defend me, but we have been over this. That word is a no."

"Why bother lecturing him? He's nothing but Death Eater scum." Ron spat. My eyes widened as I saw Draco's do the same. I quickly grabbed Draco and pulled him to his bed, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him, hands on either side of his face.

"Draco, listen to me baby. Don't listen to him. You aren't that anymore. You've changed. You're doing better." I took Draco's marked arm and kissed up it. "It doesn't mean anything. Stay with me, honey. Don't close yourself off. I'm here for you. Remember? I'll always be here for you. Draco-" I placed Draco's hand on my cheek. "It'll be okay. You just need to stay with me. Okay?" I looked to Draco's eyes, and saw that they had the closed off look I was trying to avoid. "Dra-"

"I need to be alone." Draco said, voice cold as he pulled his hand back and retreated into his bed more, closing the curtains and putting up charms that kept me out.

"Draco! Draco, please don't close me out! Draco!" I called, trying to get past the charms, but got nowhere. I started to cry. While I had been trying to keep Draco for closing himself off, Hermione had apparently been ripping Ron a new one, and Harry took neither side, but came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Malfoy'll come around, Cat. Just give him a bit." Harry said. I continued to cry. It almost felt like sixth year all over again.

I didn't leave the room. I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep, because I don't remember falling asleep at all. I remember waking up in a bed though, dressed in Slytherin colors. But it wasn't my bed, which means it had to be Draco's. I sat up and looked around, only to see the room was empty, and my wand was laying on the desk. I got up and grabbed it, looking around again. I sighed, made Draco's bed, and then returned to my room to change into clean clothes. No one was in the common room, which meant everyone was down to breakfast.

When I made it to the Great Hall, everyone at the eighth year table was quiet. As I got closer, I noticed that Draco wasn't even there. Pansy stood up and came over to me.

"Cat, what happened last night?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Draco shut down." I whispered. Pansy frowned as she lead me to the table and sat me down between herself and Blaise.

"You mean like sixth year?" She asked. I nodded.

"Who did it this time?" Blaise asked. I shook my head.

"Does it really matter who did it?" I asked, staring at the table. I wasn't hungry, but Pansy and Blaise weren't going to have it and automatically put food in front of me, telling me to eat.

"Cat." Hermione said gently. I looked up to her, which she was conveniently sitting in front of me. "Is this what sixth year looked like?" I looked back to my plate and shrugged before beginning to eat.

"Oh yeah. But I want to know who shut Draco down." Blaise said firmly. Hermione instantly glared at Ron.

"What? I tried apologizing to him this morning, Hermione, he just ignored me." Ron explained. Pansy and Blaise both turned to glare at him as well.

"I don't know what gave you the bloody idea to call Draco a Death Eater, but you never had the right. No one does. He knows what he did was wrong, and-" Pansy began.

"He never had a choice in the first place." I mumbled, but it was enough to cause Pansy to stop and everyone at the table to listen to me. "The lives of his loved ones and himself were held over his head the entire time." I looked over to Ron. "Tell me you'd tell my father no if he threatened to kill Hermione." Ron bit his lip. "Exactly. That's how it was for Draco. And no one thinks about it like that. They just think he jumped in head first and enjoyed it. No one really paid attention to the changes he went through sixth year, except the Slytherins and maybe Harry." I looked back to my plate. "And now he's back in that place. Back to hating himself every waking moment." I clenched my hand around the fork in my hand. "And you all better be bloody glad he's stronger than I am." I spat, throwing most of them off guard, but Hermione got it.

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked carefully.

"She means that Draco's strong enough not to cause himself harm like Cat does." Luna answered. Everyone turned to me and Pansy and Blaise each grabbed an arm, looking at the skin that only held scars from the war. "You're looking in the wrong place. It's on her back. Where the scar is. I'd guess that the want to remove the scar has been there for the last three years, but she only started actually acting upon the urges since the war ended. And Draco doesn't know because he hasn't seen her back bare without a glamour on." Pansy didn't think twice before ripping up the back of my shirt, and gasping.

"Merlin's Beard, Cat." She breathed out before tracing one of the healing cuts that almost blended in perfectly with the war scars. Hermione let out a quiet sob.

"It's awful." She said, wiping away the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Poor Sevy goes into a right fit, not knowing what to do to help. I can't imagine what would happen if Kreacher or Lolli found out." I stared at my food again. "Or if Draco did." I felt my stomach lurch before burying my face in my hands.

"Fuck!" I sobbed. "I don't want him too. I don't want to see the look on his face if he ever saw. I don't want him to see how weak I am." I began to whimper.

"Does McGonagall know?" Luna asked. I nodded. She was less than impressed, but could sympathize with why I would. "Does she think you should tell Draco?" I nodded slowly, but no other questions came. I pushed my plate away and stood.

"I'm going to go get things ready for class." I said, before turning and leaving the Great Hall after fixing my shirt. I didn't go back to the dorms. I wandered the halls of the school mindlessly, until I found the alcove I usually cried in during sixth year and just sat down. And I didn't move as I sat there and stared at the wall across from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, did not mean for it to become so dark. It just happened! I was thinking maybe making Draco get over it in a night, but it didn't happen like that. So I'm HOPING it'll only be one more chapter, but if not, I apologize sincerely. I promise happiness again eventually!


	63. Chapter 63

**Catherine's POV**

I must have fallen asleep in the alcove, or at least dozed off, since I awoke to a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. When I opened my eyes, it was to McGonagall.

"Catherine, what are you doing here? You've missed all of your morning classes." She sassed firmly. I just stared at her for a few more moments before looking down to the floor. "Granger came to me and told me that you left breakfast with the guise of getting your things for class, and she was worried when you didn't show up." I nodded slowly before getting up.

"Right sorry." I said, wiping the dirt off my skirt. McGonagall looked worried, but I ignored it. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Lunch. Come." And McGonagall lead me back to the Great Hall. I ignored all eyes as I walked to the Eighth year table. Draco wasn't there again, and neither was my appetite. But Pansy and Blaise still had a plate ready for me, probably with some help from Hermione.

"Cat, where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Asleep in an alcove." I answered, picking at my food slowly. "Sorry for worrying you." I added.

"Draco was in class." Blaise said, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. "He's not completely out of it, but he seemed worried when you didn't come." That made me perk up a little.

"But once classes were done, we don't know where he went." Pansy finished, causing me to just frown again. She sighed. "I swear, if this is going to be what happens every time Draco shuts down, I'm just going to start hexing people. You're no fun when you're like this." She motioned to me as if to make a point.

"I think Cat shut down too." Ginny said as she watched me with a slight frown.

"I think that's only to be expected. Draco is Cat's world. When he's upset, she's upset. When he's happy, she's happy. When he distants himself, her spark goes with him. So until her spark comes back to her in the form of Draco returning to his usual self, Cat's going to be sort of souless." Luna explained. I hummed as I continued to pick at my food.

"Can she be gloomy somewhere else? It's sort of ruining my appetite." Ron said, getting elbowed in the ribs by Ginny.

"It's your fault she's like this because you let your Gryffindor temper take over your head and mouth!" She sassed.

"He called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron tried to reason.

"You said Cat was tainted with dark magic first! And Malfoy at least tried to explain why he had said it and was attempting an apology, even if it wasn't directed at me!" Hermione snapped. Ron groaned, hating that he was being ganged up on, but knowing that he was also in the wrong.

"I'm done." I said, standing and leaving before anyone could say anything. I ended up wandering again, until I found the Room of Requirement and walked inside. It was set up as bed chambers again, as it almost always seemed to be when I went into it nowadays. I just flopped down onto the bed and stayed there.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was with a scream on my lips. I sat up, panting as my body was covered in a cold sweat. I cried as I tucked myself into a ball. Nightmares of the manor were worse than nightmares of the Battle of Hogwarts. I cried as an image of Draco lying on the ground, dead and decaying stayed etched into my mind. The image only getting worse and worse and more vividly real as I stayed in the room, alone.

I got sick over the edge of the bed, apologizing to the room as it went about cleaning it up. As I curled back on the bed, shivering with emotions that clouded my mind, the door opened. I turned to see who it was, but my vision was blurred with tears and they stung so badly, I just gave up and put my head back down on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" It was Draco's voice, and hearing it instantly calmed me down. "Everyone's worried about you. The entire Eighth year and the Weasley girl are looking for you. Bloody LUNA is looking for you. I haven't seen the lot this worried since the war." I turned my face into the blankets. Draco came over to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, why are you hiding in here Catherine?" Oh, he was pissed. I swallowed, trying to get out an answer, but the only thing that came out was a sob. And after that one came another and another until I was sobbing uncontrollably again, borderline hysterical.

"Whoa, Kitty, what's wrong?" Draco asked, crawling onto the bed with me and pulling me into his arms. He was still pissed, but he'd never let me be alone like this. I gripped onto him as I wailed. I wasn't even sure why anymore. He was here, the nightmare was just a horrid figment of my unconscious imagination. But I couldn't stop myself.

"You p-p-pushed m-me aw-away aga-again!" I managed to get out. Draco froze for a second, before sighing.

"I did, didn't I?" Draco asked. "I always seem to do that to you, don't I?" I continued crying as Draco sat there and hugged me. The door opened again, and this time, it was Hermione.

"Cat, there you are!" She quickly sent her patronus to tell the others she had found me, and then came into the room. "We've been looking every where for you." She sat next to me and pulled me out of Draco's arms and into her own. "I was so worried." She looked between Draco and I. "What happened?" She asked. Draco frowned as he stood.

"I think you know the answer to that one, Granger." I felt him lay a hand on my head. "I'll see you around, Cat." My stomach and heart both sank and my hand immediately latched onto his.

"Draco. P-Please. D-Don't go." I shivered as I stared up at him. Hermione was glaring.

"And reword what you just said. It sounds like you're dumping her or something." She said harshly. I hiccupped as I began to shake more. Draco's head snapped back and forth between us before sitting back down and pulling me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin and burying his face into my hair.

"Merlin no! No, I'm not. Catherine means the world to me, I can't just let her go." Draco said, kissing the top of my head. "I'm just not... good enough for you, Kitty." Draco's hold was tight. "I dropped so low that I worked for your father. I was a Death Eater." I felt Draco move, most likely glaring at the mark on his arm.

"I might as well have been too, Draco." I whimpered. I felt Draco shake his head.

"You never took the mark from your father. According to mother, you got the mark from your mother trying to protect you from him, but she died in the process, and the killing curse backlashed and created the scar." Draco said. I sniffled, burying my face deeper into his chest. "I accepted the mark though, and I did terrible things. You've never muttered the killing curse. You've never taken someone's life like I have. Weasley was right, I am scum."

"No!" Hermione sassed. "Ron was not right. What you did was wrong, there's no doubt about that. But you wanted to protect your family, as well as yourself. Even if there were better options, you chose the one most readily available to you."

"That doesn't mean that Catherine doesn't deserve bette-"

"Who wants to date Voldemort's daughter?" I snapped out, looking up to Draco. "I've been called Dark Lord spawn my entire life. I was on the Slytherin's shag list because I'm, as Blaise stated it, feminine sex on legs. No one wanted to get to know me. They were scared of me most the time until their hormones took over their rationality. And forget date, who wants to LOVE Voldemort's daughter? Face it Draco, you deserve so much more than this." I motioned to myself, shaking slightly. "I've had emotional baggage my entire life, and I've only had more added on since we started dating. And I know why you love me, but I'm not as strong as you think I am." I choked the last part out, unwilling to look at Draco, too ashamed to admit what I'd been doing.

"Kitty?" Draco asked.

"You need to tell him, Cat." Hermione encouraged lightly.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked, looking between the two of us. I shuddered out a breath and took off my shirt and bra, turning so that Draco could see my back. I heard the bed shift as Draco got off it, felt his heat when he stood behind me, and then his flesh when he traced one of the marks. "Who gave you these? I thought giving you that bracelet would have protected you." Draco murmured. I let out a high pitched sob. I turned to look at Hermione, because I just couldn't say it. She sighed.

"They're self inflicted." Hermione said gently. Draco looked between Hermione and my back, before spinning me around and grabbing my shoulders, looking me in the eye, before pulling me into his arms.

"Kitty. Are you... are you talking to anyone?" He asked. I nodded.

"McGonagall." I answered. Draco nodded and held me tighter.

"Granger, could you return to the others. I need some time alone with Catherine." I saw Hermione blush and roll her eyes.

"I'll only allow it this one time." She said, before standing and heading out. "I'll tell the others you two are okay." And she went out the room.

"Draco?" I asked carefully. Draco pulled me over to the bed and laid me down on my stomach. I tried to roll onto my back, to hide the scars, when I felt Draco's lips on my back "Draco!"

"You reassure me all the time." Draco murmured, running a hand down my side gently before kissing my back again. "Let me return the favor." Draco's breath ghosted down my back with each kiss he laid. I felt him trace the Dark Mark scar with his lips, and then went and kissed the marks I had given myself. "Beautiful." He breathed.

"H-How are scars beautiful?" I asked, my face half buried in the pillows. "They're ugly, and show how weak I am." Draco shook his head as he kissed another spot on my back.

"They're a part of you." Draco said. "And you're beautiful. And they don't show weakness. You are still strong, Catherine. Other's in your position wouldn't bother trying to remove the scar, and would have given up their lives instead. I'm going to guess by the way these marks are, that you've been trying to remove your scar with force instead of healing now, right?" Draco asked. I nodded. "You aren't weak, Catherine. You're hurt. Broken. We all are. But I'll let you fix me, if you let me fix you." Draco left another kiss on my shoulder, where I knew no scar was. I sobbed.

"Yes." Draco allowed me to half turn so that we could kiss. Emotions overflowed as we ended up making love, Draco leaving kisses all over my back every chance he got, and I replied by kissing the faded mark on his arm once we were finished and laying there peacefully.

"I love you Catherine." Draco whispered before kissing my shoulder.

"I love you too Draco." I whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! IT'S GONNA BE FUCKING HAPPY NOW DAMN IT! *glares at fingers.* It better be fucking happy from now on damn it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Catherine's POV**

Pansy almost tackled me when Draco and I returned to the common room.

"Where the fuck where you!?" She yelled, thumping me over the head. "I was worried sick about you! Granger came and told us you two were fine, but nothing else! I want some details damn it!" I rubbed the back of my head, glaring slightly at my Slytherin friend.

"Room of Requirement." I answered.

"Why didn't we look there first?" Pansy asked everyone and no one at the same time.

"I did." Draco answered, wrapping an arm around my waist. Pansy turned to him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, and we'd been searching for half an hour before you even showed up. The hell were you all day?" Pansy snapped out. Draco narrowed his eyes a bit.

"If you must know, I was in the library." Draco answered irritably.

"Hence the reason Cat never found you." Blaise teased. I turned and glared at him.

"I never went looking." I responded. "Draco had said he needed time alone and hadn't left any hints that he'd like to see me before a few hours ago."

"Speaking of hours, what were you two doing for two hours?" Harry asked. I smiled lightly as I leaned into Draco.

"Shagging." I said.

"With Granger's blessing." Draco added with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you two do anything BUT shag?" Ron asked. I blinked at him a few times before turning to Blaise.

"Do you and Seamus do anything but shag?" I asked. Seamus seemed to take that moment to put his arm around Blaise's waist.

"Snog." They answered at the same time.

"And plan our next sexual adventure." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I think our next one involves magical binding." Seamus added. We stared at them for a second.

"Okay, well that wasn't where I was hoping that was going. Have fun with your kinky shit." I turned back to Ron. "What do you and Hermione do when it's just the two of you?"

"Snog." Harry and Ginny answered.

"And I study. We talk sometimes about anything really." Hermione answered, glaring at the other two slightly. I shrugged.

"That's what Draco and I do. We don't shag ALL the time. We don't even really snog all the time. Kiss, yes, full blown face eating snogging, no. Not that snogging and shagging isn't fun. But I didn't fall in love with Draco because he was a beast in bed or was an amazing kisser." I explained. I saw Draco look away with a small blush.

"So why did you fall in love with Draco?" Luna asked. I blinked at the Ravenclaw a few times.

"Can I just say why I didn't?" I asked, blushing lightly.

"No." Luna said with a soft smile. "Include all the dirty details too, please." I sighed as I looked to Draco and smiled.

"He's perfect." I said simply. "Even after starting on the wrong foot, he was willing to watch after me when my back was acting up in first and second year. And then third year, he was so adamant about protecting me from those who attacked me for being Voldemort's daughter. And when he found out, he didn't hide from me, he just sort of accepted it and acted like there was nothing different about me. The summer holiday spent at his house helped, seeing how caring he could be when he wasn't trying to put up this spoiled, tough guy act. The remorse he shows when he knows he fucked up. And seeing how furious he got when Umbridge made me use the Blood Quill." I giggled. "I seriously thought he was going to hex her a few times. And he's just always seemed to be there since shite hit the fan."

"Is that it?" Luna asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I could go on for hours. Every moment Draco showed he cared about me, even if it had been just as a friend, made me fall for him little by little, until one day I'm sitting in Defense thinking about kissing him." I laughed at that. "And of course he notices me blushing and wants to find out why."

"When Snape substituted for Lupin and taught us about Werewolves." Hermione pointed out, she smirked. "You thought his wolf call was hot." I blushed as Draco smirked as me.

"Hermione, don't give him ideas! I just finished fucking him." I whined.

"Something wrong about going back to fucking?" Blaise asked. I turned to him and pulled my collar aside to show the array of lovebites and hickies gracing my throat. "Holy fuck!" Blaise said as he came closer to examine the marks.

"You should see my back." I said. Draco pulled me closer, leaning in so his lips just brushed the shell of my ear.

"So my wolf call..." He asked. I turned to him.

"Is what made me realise I liked you more than a friend, yes." I answered, before turning back to the group. "Do I need to continue on the reasons I'm tits over arse for Draco?" I asked. Luna seemed pleased for now.

"So, while we've been sitting here, worrying sick about you, you two were imitating rabbits mating habits?!" Pansy snapped. I shrugged.

"Not exactly." I said as I smiled at Draco. He smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"Can we please stop talking about it? They're fine, everything's right with the world, and I have homework to do before Hermione kills me for missing another homework assignment." Ron asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. I have cuddling to do in my room with Draco. I'll see you all tomorrow." And so I drug Draco to my room for cuddles.

When I spoke with McGonagall later that week, she was happy that I had told Draco.

"It's very important to be open with your partner, as I have told you before." She said as she handed me a cup of tea. I nodded slowly. "Though I don't believe fornicating afterwards is the best idea, even if it isn't strictly against school rules, it wouldn't do for you to end up pregnant." Yes, I told her Draco and I have sex in the Room of Requirements. She said it was nothing new and students have been doing that probably since the room was first built, and that it's better there than a classroom or dorm room.

"I'm taking both contraceptive and infertility potions, and Blaise was kind enough to gift me more this past Christmas." I explained, sipping my tea. McGonagall hummed in acknowledgement.

"I see. Have you told Miss. Granger that fornication among students isn't prohibited?"

"Nope." I said with a wide smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only ones who know it's not." McGonagall nodded.

"Well, all the better then. It's probably what's keeping most students from coupling in the Great Hall during meals." McGonagall said. I hummed. "How is house unity in the Eighth Year dorm?"

"Shite." I said flatly. "Draco and Ron are still bitter about the fight last week, which is understandable, but it sort of has the year divided. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are a little more sympathetic with Draco, while the RavenClaws and Hufflepuffs think Ron did nothing wrong and it's nothing to get bent out of shape over." I explained. "We need to really put House Unity in a higher priority, but this late in the year, I don't think many care." I leaned back in my chair a bit. "I'm probably going to talk to the others about having another Unity night and see how it goes. It'd be nice if Hermione and I could hang out without having to keep an eye on our boyfriends." I leaned forward a little. "I'm sure you've noticed that they've been ready to snap at each other again, and just waiting for an excuse."

"Unfortunately, I don't think those two will ever get along." McGonagall said.

"It's stupid! I mean, Draco's not even insulting the entire Weasley family anymore, JUST Ron! Ginny had asked Draco for help on potions once, and hugged him in thanks afterwards. Molly made him a jumper for Christmas and he sent a thank you letter to her. And it has nothing to do with years of being at each other's throats, because Draco and Hermione discuss Ancient Runes together and make theories! And Harry asks Draco to Seeker games so they can keep up with each other! It's literally just Ron and Draco." I leaned back and glared into my tea cup.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand them. Lucius started something, and now it's affecting his son and Arthur's. That's the only way I can describe it." McGonagall said, finishing her tea. "Is there anything else you wanted to speak about?" I smiled softly and shook my head.

"Not really. I must be off. I have class and Draco's waiting for me." McGonagall smiled softly.

"You found yourself a good man, Catherine. Keep him close and don't let his petty matters ruin what the two of you have." McGonagall said, opening the door to let me out. "I'll see you two at dinner." I nodded and headed down the stairs, and there was Draco.

"Did you have a good talk?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was great." Draco nodded before shifting and pulling a single rose from behind his back. I smiled as I took it. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful, thank you." Draco nodded before grabbing my hand.

"Don't ask why I got it, I still don't know." Draco said as we began walking. "It just... felt like the right thing to do." My smile widened as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dragon." I whispered. Draco smiled softly.

"Anything for you, Kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be a house unity night chapter! And then maybe one more chapter before we leave Hogwarts behind and move on with our lives! Well, not our lives, but Catherine's and everyone that's in Eighth year. It should be fun!


	65. Chapter 65

**Catherine's POV**

Setting up House Unity Night wasn't as hard as I thought. And soon, all the eighth years, as well as Ginny and Luna, because they might as well just be part of the eight year class, were in the common room. With an enchanted bottle sitting in the middle of the circle everyone was sitting in.

"Why are we playing spin the bottle?" Harry asked as he stared at the bottle.

"Girls choice." I answered with a shrug. "Next time is boys choice. Now, before we begin, if you are uncomfortable kissing someone who isn't your significant other, state so before spinning the bottle. You are still kissing, but it'll be on the cheek only. Other wise, spin and enjoy the night." Everyone seemed to agree with those terms.

"Neville has been kind enough to sit out, not wanting to play, but being willing to keep others from charming the bottle to do as they please. It's not fair if someone makes it so they only kiss one other person." Hermione added. "So who wants to spin first?"

"I will." Blaise said, kissing Seamus real quick before spinning the bottle. It pointed to me and he smiled. "Yes!" He said. Seamus, Draco, Pansy, and I rolled our eyes.

"Come and get it then." I said. Blaise crawled over and quickly sealed his lips over mine, quickly slipping his tongue in and snogging me thoroughly. When he pulled back, he was smirking. I shrugged. "Not that bad, actually." And I spun the bottle. It landed on Luna. I crawled over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled dreamily, but I think it was just because she was happy in general.

The game continued until Ron spun and it landed on Draco.

"I know I've said kiss and makeup, but I didn't mean it literally." Hermione said, but me and her were giggling.

"No." Ron said, scrunching up his nose. Draco sneered back.

"No chance in hell." Draco snapped back.

"Pussies." Pansy snorted. Ron turned red, looking livid. Draco just glared.

"I am not a-"

"You won't kiss Draco, not because he's your lifetime rival, but because he's a boy." Ginny said, pointing at the two of them. "A real man sucks it up and just gets it over with. It's not like you're going to become a bloody Slytherin for kissing him."

"Well I'm not bloody well letting him kiss me anywheres." Draco spat. I turned to him.

"You could just kiss him and prove you're the better man." I said easily.

"You aren't manipulating me into it, Cat." Draco said harshly.

"But if Ron kisses you, then that means that he's above you and won't back down from something as simple as a meaningless kiss in spin the bottle." Luna said gently. Draco's eye twitched.

"Yes and it's not like you're snogging. Just a simple kiss. And it could be a simple peck on the cheek." Hermione added.

"I'm not kissing Malfoy." Ron spat. I shrugged.

"Fine, then I guess Hermione and I will have to since you two are too high on your high horses to see the ground." I said, beginning to move over to Hermione. Hermione moved and we gave each other a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're turn Draco." Hermione said as she sat down.

"That's not fair." Seamus said. "Substitutions aren't allowed!" The others agreed, and started to chant for Ron and Draco to kiss. Hermione and I smiled and rolled our eyes.

"You can't bloody well pressure me into this." Draco said as he got comfortable. Ron grunted in agreement.

"Well, I guess since we can't double substitute, I could always kiss Ron for you, Draco." I said. Draco's head snapped to me.

"I guess I'd have to kiss Draco to even it out then." Hermione added. The response was almost immediate. They were on each other so quickly. And once they pulled away, they both looked absolutely appalled, and then glared at Hermione and I when they realised we tricked them.

"And to think, I also got a free kiss from Hermione." I said with a smirk. "You're turn to spin Draco." He was mumbling curses at me as he went, and it landed on Blaise. Draco glared at the bottle.

"Fuck this game." He said, before having Blaise pounce on him. I giggled as Blaise so desperately tried to snog him, before getting off and going back to Seamus, pouting while his boyfriend whispered in his ear, probably promising an amazing shag when they got back to their room. The game continued, people returning to their rooms when they were done, some falling out, but staying to watch. I kissed a majority of the year, as did everyone else.

Last spin of the night was mine, and it landed on Draco. I smiled as I turned to him, moving to straddle his lap.

"About time." I muttered, before crashing my lips with Draco, snogging him thoroughly. After that, everyone returned to their rooms, feeling closer than a year, and two seventh years, probably should, but it was a nice night.

When my birthday came around, it was nice to celebrate. I didn't get gifts in the physical sense, but I got to spend time with my friends in a way I was unable to the year before.

"So, what's up from here on out?" Blaise asked as he cuddled into Seamus' side.

"School." I said simply.

"After school." Blaise clarified.

"Auror training." Harry, Ron, and Neville answered.

"I think I want to go into the Ministry and see if I can't fix a few things in there." Hermione answered. "Everything I've read seems to give pure bloods all the power, and everyone else is discriminated upon." I watched my Slytherin friends carefully. None of them seemed irked or irritated at this.

"I want to be a healer!" I said proudly, then began to blush lightly. "I've wanted to follow in my Grandmother's footsteps for so long, I don't think there's ever been anything else I've ever wanted to be."

"Potions master." Draco stated matter of factly.

"Of course the Slytherin wants to be a potions master." Ron said, it sounded like an attempt at a tease, but was awkward.

"I'm thinking about being a wizarding naturalist." Luna said happily.

"Quidditch." Ginny said proudly.

"Like you'd choose anything else." Pansy said. "I think I want to be a healer too." Pansy smiled a little.

"No clue." Blaise said with a shrug. "I mean, I guess I could be a wizard model."

"You guess?" Pansy and I asked at the same time.

"You're one of the most attractive males in our year, Blaise." Hermione said, getting a glare from Ron, which was easily calmed with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please model, babe." Seamus said, hugging Blaise close.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body." Blaise teased. Seamus smirked back. "And what about you?" Seamus shrugged.

"Figured with my, what did McGonagall call it? I only heard a bunch of 'p's." Seamus asked.

"Proclivity for pyrotechnics." Neville supplied.

"Yeah, with my proclivity for pyrotechnics-"

"Blowing shite up." Blaise put blatantly. Seamus nudged him a bit, before continuing.

"I should probably be in the demolition business." Seamus shrugged. Blaise hummed a little and nodded.

"I think I like the thought of that. That way I can tell people you're really explosive in bed." Blaise said with a smirk, then frowned. "As long as you don't actually try to catch the room on fire. Again."

"Come on, that was one time." Seamus said, before getting a small reprimanding glare from Blaise, causing the Gryffindor to sigh and lean back into the couch they were on. The rest of us giggling.

"I wasn't actually talking about career goals after school." Blaise said like an afterthought, before smirking. "I meant dirtier details." I sighed.

"Well, I plan on shagging Draco on every surface at Splinter's End, before giving his mother a holiday to France so that we can shag on every surface in Malfoy Manor. Maybe." I thought for a few more seconds before smirking. "At least every where we can in Lucius' office." My smirk darkened. "And then promptly going to Azkaban, just to tell him we did."

"I am not going to visit that bastard just to tell him we shagged on his desk." Draco stated firmly.

"Well, I guess we can shag in every place he found solace in the manor." I smirked again. "And I want to do it were my father died. Just one last 'fuck you' to him, you know."

"That was in the courtyard." Harry pointed out. My smirk widened.

"That makes it even better." I said darkly.

"Since when did you become so kinky?" Ginny asked. I pointed at Blaise.

"Do you know how many in detail accounts of his sex life I have heard? Those stories will do one of two things, scar you and make you never want to have sex for the rest of your life, or make you want to outdo him." I explained.

"I'm pretty sure oral in Voldemort's chair takes the cake." Seamus said. I puffed my chest out proudly.

"And he knew." Draco paled after I said that.

"He did?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup! Remember when I told you I'd clean up the mess on the throne?" Draco nodded slowly. "I didn't. Left it there."

"That's why Father gave me that three hour lecture on where the appropriate places for sex are?" Draco asked. I giggled.

"Yup! I got a slap on the wrist from dip shite and an earful from Bellatrix." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we NOT talk about the war?" Ron asked, shifting uncomfortably. I nodded.

"So, anyone else has shagging plans after school, since Blaise wants all those details?" I asked. No one answered. "Boring."

"No one wants to talk about intimate moments that should stay between partners." Ron said.

"Intimate is a pretty big word for you, Weasley." Draco sneered. I elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"I'm sure Seamus saying 'Proclivity for Pyrotechnics' is a little more of a stretch." I said. Seamus glared lightly "You were quoting McGonagall, or else you would've said 'Since I'm so good at blowing shite up, I think I'll make that my living.' And do not say you wouldn't, I got to know you pretty well last year."

"True." Seamus said with a shrug. The night calmed as we just started talking about future dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Unity AND Future planning! It's all cute damn it and it will always be cute because I fucking said so! Next chapter will be another Unity night (boys choice) and then I might write Draco's birthday for once in this fanfiction (Has anyone else noticed that I never talk about Draco's birthday? I mean seriously.)


	66. Chapter 66

**Catherine's POV**

The next week, it was the boys turn for their pick. It seemed that we were moving the unity game to the Room of Requirement, which had given us a room that also had a broom cupboard inside. I stared at the cupboard door.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I sat down on one of the couches the room also supplied. I saw a good majority of the boys smirking.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Seamus announced proudly. I nodded.

"Alright. So how are we doing this?" Ginny asked as she leaned against Harry. Blaise seemed to take over from this point.

"Well, we have this box." Blaise said, flicking his wand and a box floated over from inside the broom cupboard. "Inside is an item that belongs to or represents one of the boys from our year. If you grab their item, you go into the cupboard with that boy. The box is charmed that Accio won't work on it, or any other spell. So you can't cheat."

"And you don't HAVE to do anything in the cupboard." Seamus picked up. "If you do though, there is a silencing charm on the cupboard, but realise that the door is also charmed to open after seven minutes."

"So unless you have no problem with people seeing your bare arse, we suggest maybe keeping your clothes on." Blaise suggested with a smirk.

"Bunch of pervs." Pansy said as she leaned over to me.

"We made them play Spin the bottle, which is used to kiss people. Not sure this is much worse." I replied.

"You sure? This is sticking two people in a cupboard alone together." Pansy countered. I paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Hey, it's not forcing physical contact between the two individuals chosen. In this, they could just sit there and stare at each other for seven minutes." I said. Pansy hummed lightly before we turned back to the others.

"Who wants to go first?" Seamus asked. After a few minutes of nothing but quiet, Pansy let out a large exhale.

"Bunch of pussies." She said as she stood. "I'll bloody well do it." And so Pansy approached the box, pulling something out and placing it on the table. A Hufflepuff boy stood and they went into the cupboard together. Once the door closed and time began, the door disappeared.

"What the-" Harry began.

"Room does what it wants." Blaise said with a shrug. Seven minutes later, the door reappeared and swung open, showing Pansy and the Hufflepuff talking and actually smiling.

"Well that was uninspected." Seamus said as the two looked to the door, stood and walked out, sitting down in their respective seats with a nod.

"Someone befriended a Hufflepuff rather quickly." I teased. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. It turns out we had a few things in common and talked about them." I hummed as we watched a Ravenclaw go up and get matched up with Blaise. Blaise kissed Seamus before entering the cupboard with a smirk.

After half the year had gone, no one had picked Draco yet. That made me happy. Obviously I'd prefer to room with Draco, but Seamus and Neville still hadn't been picked yet either, and Harry and just finished being in the cupboard with Luna. Interesting combination, but what was the best was when Ginny had to go in with Ron. When the door opened, they were at separate sides of the room, and Ron had been clawing at the wall where the door was.

I decided it was my turn now, so I stood and headed to the box. The room was quiet, and I allowed my eyes to flick over to the table that everyone's items were placed on so far if they hadn't been collected yet. It was really random, but personal stuff. I can't remember who, but someone had used their wand, Harry had used a snitch. According to Hermione it was the first one he had ever caught and was given to him in Dumbledore's will. There were also ties, tie pins, shoes, rings, and so forth.

I reached in and felt around, feeling variant different items, before wrapping my fingers around something and pulling out a horribly familiar watch. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"The watch I gave you our first Christmas together, really Draco." I said, not actually angry, more of a tease as I turned to him and put the watch down. He merely shrugged before standing and walking to me, offering his arm.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, using his other hand to motion to the cupboard.

"Oh, we shall." And I took Draco's arm as we headed into the cupboard. As soon as the door was closed, I turned to Draco.

"So, what do you want to do for seven minutes?" I asked. Draco shrugged, turning as the room had given us a plush chair to sit in, almost the same design as the ones I had placed in the eighth year common room.

"Sit." Draco said, heading over to the chair and doing just that, motioning for me to follow suit, as I sat sideways in his lap, leaning my back against one arm rest while my feet went over the other. Draco smiled, gently brushing some hair out of my face and behind my ears. I giggled lightly.

"It's a shame that you don't show this kind of affection in public that often." I hummed as I leaned into Draco's touch. He just rolled his eyes, ever the Slytherin. "So what do you want to do while we're in here?" Draco flushed a little.

"I want to ask you a question." Draco answered. I hummed as I waited for him to respond. "Where do we go from here?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"We go back to the others and wait until house unity night is over." I answered. Draco gave me an unimpressed look.

"That's not what I meant." Draco said, before pulling me closer to him. "I mean where do we go from here. Us. After Hogwarts, what are we going to do?" I smiled lightly as I nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"We get jobs. Go on group dates with our friends, or just dates with the two of us. See where life takes us." I answered. I kept the 'move in together, get married, and have children' to myself. Little too hopeful. Draco hummed as he held me close.

"Now, what about the rest of the time we're in here?" Draco asked. I hummed lightly.

"We could snog." I said with a shrug.

"We could." Draco replied with a nod.

"We could shag." I suggested, repositioning myself so that I was straddling Draco's lap. Draco hummed.

"Not enough time." Draco sighed. I nodded a bit.

"I could give you a lap dance." I said with a shrug.

"We both know what that will lead to, and we already know we don't have enough time." Draco huffed in boredom. "This 'game' is stupid." Draco admitted finally. I hummed lightly.

"Only for us because we know each other so well." I said with a shrug, before laying my head on his shoulder. There was a sound, and when I turned, there was another chair, and a table, with a Muggle deck of cards on it, and a little piece of paper next to it. I picked it up and looked at it curiously, Draco reading over my shoulder.

"Slapjack?" Draco read aloud. I shrugged, moving to the other chair, much to Draco's displeasure, and dealt the cards. Once done, I looked to Draco, who just stared at me for a second, and shrugged.

"Why not?" I said. And so we played Slapjack. When the door opened, the first thing everyone heard was:

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Which happened to be Draco whining.

"Don't be such a bitch, Draco." I said as I collected my win and turned to the door. "Huh, looks like times up. And I win!" I said happily. We walked out of the closet, our hands bright red. Draco was cradling his slightly and murmuring how stupid and violent the game was, and that muggles could be savage. I giggled as we sat together and watched the rest of the year finish off the game, before returning to our dorm and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a great idea until it wasn't. *shrugs* Oh well. Next chapter will be the last chapter for Year Eight, and then we'll have some post Hogwarts story before ending the story off. This story shouldn't be TOO much longer... but you never know. My fingers might accidentally plot or something.


	67. Chapter 67

**Catherine's POV**

The weeks went on, with a house unity night once a week. Sometimes games, sometimes just sitting around and sharing useless information. A lot of the other eighth years began to calm down around the Slytherins, which was nice. Especially when the other years still cursed us.

And as NEWTS came closer, the entire eighth year got together every night to study. So by the time it was time for me to take my tests, I felt pretty damn prepared. And as we waited for our test results, Draco's birthday came around.

"Happy Birthday Dragon." I whispered as I had snuck into his room, leaning forward as I straddled his lap. He groaned slightly as he slowly woke up. When Draco saw me, he smiled softly.

"Hey Kitty." He said softly, kissing me as he tried to sit up. But a gentle hand on his chest kept him down. Draco cocked an eyebrow up at me. "Is there a specific reason you're keeping me from getting up?" I smiled with fake innocence as I sat up, revealing my lack of clothing. The reaction was instantaneous, Draco's breath hitching as his eyes darkened.

"I thought a birthday morning shag would be a nice way to begin the day." I said, waving my hand slightly, setting up privacy, silencing, and other such wards to give the two of us the privacy we needed while allowing Ron to remain completely oblivious to the happenings in the room. Once Draco and I were satisfied, we went to bathe and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Draco!" Pansy and Blaise chimed as we sat down.

"Have you had a good morning so far?" Luna asked.

"Yes, actually. Brilliant morning." Draco said with a smirk, turning to me and allowing me to feed him his breakfast.

"You two are so disgusting." Ron said with a grunt.

"Jealous your girlfriend isn't willing to lose her fingers to your gob, Weasley?" Draco taunted. I made a noise of disapproval.

"I don't need to use my girlfriend as a servant. Half surprised you aren't latched to her tit, Malfoy." Ron growled back. Hermione gasped lightly and slapped Ron's shoulder.

"Ronald!" She said. "Show some restraint. You're not children anymore."

"Well it's not like he's completely wrong." I said with a smirk. Blaise chuckled.

"Already gave him his birthday shag?" Blaise asked.

"Well of course I did. And since we don't have classes to deal with for the rest of the year, I have every intention of allowing him to shag me as much as he wants today." I said happily, feeding Draco more of his breakfast. Draco pulled me closer, mouthing gently at my neck, before laying his lips gently against the shell of my ear.

"Maybe not shag all day, but a day in bed with you sounds perfect." He whispered. I smiled as I turned my head and kissed him.

"Then that's what we'll do." I whispered back.

"Hey, I sleep in that room too and I-"

"You can hang out with Hermione in our room, and when we're done, we'll use a room freshening spell. Relax Ron." I said simply.

"Well, I think it's sweet that you two want to spend the day together." Luna said.

"Even if it'll be shagging like rabbits." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"You got enough potions for that?" Pansy asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I've made sure." I said. Once Draco and I had finished breakfast, we returned to his room and cuddled the day away.

Our results came back and I was very pleased with the results. O's in Transfiguration, Potions, and Care for Magical Creatures, and E's in all my other classes. Our graduation was simple, and once it was done, I stood with my friends in the common room.

"So this is it." I said, looking amongst them. "It's going to be weird not seeing you all everyday."

"It is, but we'll be able to meet up through the years." Luna said, giving me a hug. "But it'll be okay." I hummed. Pansy came over and nearly tackled me.

"I'm gonna miss you Cat!" She said as she hugged me.

"Hey, you know where to find me, and you'll always be welcomed into my home. All of you are." I smiled softly. Hugs were passed around, and we headed to the station to ride the train one last time. We sat in the open cars, not wanting to split up quite yet.

"I'm going to miss this." I said as we began to pull out of the station. "It was a nice constant." The others almost immediately agreed.

"Always something exciting." Harry said with a chuckle. I giggled back.

"True. What was it like having a peaceful year, Harry?" I asked.

"Weird. I kept expecting something to happen." He answered. I hummed as I leaned into Draco.

"Can you still speak Parseltongue?" I hissed. Harry smirked.

"Yes, actually, I can." He hissed back. We therefore fell into conversation that only we would understand, having been more connected to my father than the others. Besides Draco. After a while, it fell to lighter conversations. And it was nice to talk to Harry.

"Can you speak English please?!" Pansy finally snapped. We both turned to her, apologizing lightly, though I had apologized in parseltongue, causing her to glare at me. "You're a bitch."

"Guilty as charged." I said happily. Once we hit King's Crossing, though, I felt like I was losing something. And once I got off the train, I felt a strong stinging in my back. For a second I thought Voldemort was back, but after a moment, I realized it was a stinging hex from a parent that had come to get their child from the station. I collapsed onto the platform, gasping, unable to hear the words she was screaming at me. I saw Draco kneeling next to me, and he looked so upset, but he was biting his lip to keep from speaking.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. I turned slightly to see that he was standing between me and the mother, as were the other Gryffindors and Luna.

"How can you stand up for that bastard's daughter?" The mother snapped.

"Because she's my friend, and has been for years." Harry said, before giving the crowd an even glare, then turning to me. "Are you okay Cat?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just wasn't expecting one that strong." I said, standing with his and Draco's help. "I'll be fine now though, thank you Harry."

"Are you going to need to be escorted home?" Hermoine asked gently.

"That's what I'm here for." I turned to the familiar voice, as did Draco.

"Johnathan." I said happily. "It's good to see you again." He nodded as he stepped forward with the auror that was with Draco the first day back.

"It's good to see you too, Catherine. Sorry we're a little late." Johnathan said.

"Better be. Catherine just got attacked. If you had been on time, that never would have happened." Draco spat out. I saw his auror narrow his eyes. Apparently not as excited to be escorting a former Death Eater.

"Watch your tongue." He growled.

"No. Not this time. My girlfriend just got attacked getting off the bloody train. And you two were supposed to be here to prevent that. You're failing at your jobs and I for one am more than disappointed to the two best auror's England has. Potter was better at eleven that you two twats put together now." Draco's auror looked pissed.

"Why you self entitled little-"

"That's enough Kirkland." Johnathan snapped. "We aren't here to make a scene. We are here to escort Catherine and Mr. Malfoy to their respective homes." He turned to Draco. "And you are completely right, though I do not appreciate being called a twat." Draco sneered as he turned to me.

"Why do you get the non-prejudice auror and I get the one that wants us in Azkaban?" Draco asked. I shrugged, before turning to our friends.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." I said, before giving everyone a goodbye hug, getting words of encouragement, and even a few tears and promises to be seen as soon as possible. Then I turned to Draco.

"No snogging each other's faces off now. I've already seen that once and don't want to have to pull you apart again." Johnathan said with a chuckle. I turned to him.

"You do realize that now I HAVE to snog Draco to the point of near public indecency, right?" I asked. Johnathan chuckled again, shaking his head lightly. I turned to Draco again and smiled. "I'll see you soon?" I asked gently. Draco smiled softly.

"Of course." And he pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this chapter.... it's just.... *sighs* all over the place and weird and meh. But I hope that it serves it's purpose in closing Eighth year and beginning the after-school life. Next chapter.... something not involving Hogwarts will happen! Yay!


	68. Chapter 68

**Catherine's POV**

The first week graduated from Hogwarts I spent filling out applications for the various different healer's programs across the United Kingdom, hoping at least one of them would accept me. That week was also spent trying to get properly settled in Spinner's End. I could get things more how I envisioned them. Johnathan tried, he did. But he didn't get everything quiet perfect, and so that's what the first month was focused on.

Draco came over a few times, and those were good days, spent cuddling on the new love seat and talking about how everything had been going so far. Draco apparently found someone willing to take him as an apprentice. And I was so proud of him.

As August rolled about, more than half of the programs I had applied for had denied my entrance, a few asking that I never contact them again. And damn did it hurt. It hurt so badly. But I didn't tell anyone. When Draco, or Hermione asked how the search was going, I'd lie and say I hadn't heard from anyone yet.

But by September, hearing that Pansy had gotten accepted into St. Mungo's healer program, I was pretty hopeless. I congratulated her, happy and proud that my friend had gotten the job she had been aiming for, but I couldn't help the small spark of jealousy. Some nights I'd sit in my room and cry, other's I'd try and think of something else I could possibly go into. I could go into bat breading or trying to help people understand snakes more with my parseltongue. I could brew potions like Draco. But the more I tried to think of a different occupation, the more I hoped for a letter of acceptance.

Draco came over one of his days off of apprenticeship the second week in October to see me.

"Have you sent letters to the programs you applied for?" Draco asked. I just nodded as I leaned back into the love seat. "This makes no sense. Pansy knew within two months. Surely you should have gotten your letter by now Kitty." Draco said, looking fairly upset.

"I know. It really sucks." I replied. At that moment, an owl came in with a letter. I went over, and saw it was one of the Ireland programs I had applied for. I took it and opened it, Draco looking over my shoulder. It was another rejection, with colorful wording on how I shouldn't have bothered applying there in the first place because they'd never accept someone like me.

"That's repulsive." Draco said heatedly. I just slumped to the floor. "Hey, Kitty. Don't let this one group of idiots get you down. You sent applications to multiple schools. I'm sure that since you got this letter, an acceptance letter will be-" And I broke into tears. "Kitty, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said quickly, kneeling next to me. I shook my head as I stood and headed over to my study. Draco followed closely behind me. I opened a drawer and pulled out all of my rejection letters, laying them out across the desk and sitting in my desk chair as Draco looked at them all.

"Catherine." He said softly once he was done looking over them all. I buried my face in my hands.

"That's all of them. I've been rejected by almost every program I applied too." I whimpered. Draco frowned.

"Kitty." Draco came over and gently put a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't right." It was quite before I felt Draco kiss my forehead. "I'll be right back." And he was gone. A few minutes later, I heard the floo, and then two sets of footsteps enter my study.

"Cat." It was Hermione, and she was quick to come over and pull me into her arms. I cried heavily. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want to make any of you worry." I sniffled. A third set of steps through me off, when I looked over to the door, it was Harry.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked at he parchment spread all over my desk.

"Healer programs won't accept her because of who her father was." Draco growled out. "I have half a mind to go talk to a few of them." He handed Harry the latest of the rejections, and I could see Harry begin to turn red with Gryffindor rage. Hermione read it next. Hermione's Gryffindor rage was a lot scarier considering she actually started to curse under her breath.

"St. Mungos hasn't sent a letter." Hermione said as she looked over all of them. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure that everyone who hasn't responded lost my applications and letters. I send one once a week to those who haven't responded, asking if they got my applications. I'm sending my next set out tomorrow, but if I don't get a reply." I hiccupped. "I don't know what I'll do."

"I'm helping." Harry said firmly. Everyone turned to him. "Pansy had come to me immediately when she started, asking if I could help her out because she figured that she'd be turned away immediately. I sent a letter to St. Mungo's requesting that they not turn away any applications due to prejudice on the individual's actions during the war. I did that with most places of employment in London." Harry explained.

"Hero complex." Draco murmured. Harry looked to him with a cocked eyebrow. "I already expressed my gratitude to you for helping me get my apprenticeship."

"If you already messaged St. Mungo's, then why haven't they responded to Catherine?" Hermione asked.

"Can't reject an application if you 'misplaced' it." Draco sneered. Harry clenched his jaw, before smirking.

"Won't reject it if I hand it to them in person." Harry said in a very Slytherin tone. The rest of us stared at him, causing Harry to cock his head to the side. "What?"

"That sounds very... Slytherin of you." Draco explained.

"I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. Told to Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor because Malfoy was sorted into it and Ron had just told me that anyone sorted into Slytherin went bad." Harry explained. "He wasn't right, obviously, but at the time, I was new to the wizarding world, and Malfoy had just insulted my first friend."

"Mature." Draco drawled.

"We were eleven! And it's not like you were much better." Harry defended. I sighed dejectedly, and Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot in a very 'unimpressed mother' sort of way.

"As lovely as this revelation was to find out, there are more important things to worry about then Harry's possible house sortings. Like Cat, and her current predicament caused by prejudice bigots." Hermione said firmly. Harry and Draco nodded, both apologizing to me under their breaths, before Hermione encouraged me to do another application for St. Mungos.

Once done, Harry took it, as well as a letter he had written himself.

"I'm going to go see Kingsley before heading to St. Mungo's. They can't ignore this one." Harry said firmly, before smiling to me softly. I smiled back.

"Thank you Harry." I replied, shaking slightly with fresh, grateful tears. Harry gave me a hug, as did Hermione, before they left through the floo, and Draco brought me back to the sitting room to cuddle on the loveseat.

Within the week, I had a letter from St. Mungo's. Not only did they apologize for 'losing' all of my applications and letters, but I had an acceptance letter as well. I was so happy that Draco barely had time to make it fully through the floo before I had my hands on him and had dragged him to my bedroom to celebrate properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god... it took me FOREVER to actually get this written and actually plan out how the FUCK this was going to go! I think I can now write the rest of this easily. I'm gonna say 5 chapters minimum, and this story will be done.


	69. Chapter 69

**Catherine's POV**

I was more than ready beginning the program. The first day of training, everyone was glaring at me, except Pansy, who hugged me happily.

"I'm so glad you made it, Cat." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I thought I would be rejected for sure." I said, still a little upset. Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed.

"They seem to forget you turned against that psycho." Pansy said. I nodded as we got ready for our trainer to come in. "So, how have you and Draco been?" Pansy asked with a smirk. I smiled softly.

"We're doing great. It sucks not seeing him everyday... and to be honest..." I frowned. "The nightmares have been absolutely unbearable. There isn't a night I don't wake up from a nightmare."

"Catherine! You should be taking dreamless sleep if it's that bad!" She sassed firmly.

"I know." I sighed. "But I don't want to rely on it." I explained. Pansy glared at me.

"Have you told Draco?" Pansy asked. I shook my head.

"Merlin no. I don't want to worry him more than he probably is." I said. I saw a look pass over Pansy's face. Before I could speak, Pansy had her mouth open.

"If you don't start taking it, I'm telling Draco." Pansy said. I glared at her.

"Bitch." I hissed.

"Slytherin." She corrected. We ended our 'conversation' once the trainer came in, turning to our textbooks and parchment.

I started taking dreamless sleep in small doses, to keep the dreams away, but also the dependence. Figured it would be a good compromise. And it worked for the most part. Some days I still woke up feeling like I got hit by a Petrificus Totalis, and with a funky taste in my mouth, but nothing a little Pepper Up and tooth brushing didn't fix.

Christmas came quicker than I thought it would, but the Healer program didn't give us a break until Christmas Eve, Christmas day, New Year's Eve and New Year's day, which I spent with Draco and Narcissa at the Manor. Which as happy as we all tried to act, none of us were comfortable in any of those rooms. And Narcissa decided on New Year's day to drop something big on Draco and I.

"I'm moving to France." She said as we sat in the sitting room drinking tea. Draco turned to her quickly.

"Mother?" He asked carefully. Narcissa let out a big sigh.

"I can't stay in this horrible place anymore, Draco. I have tried to, while you had been away at school, but I can't possibly pretend that nothing happened here. This isn't my home anymore. It hasn't been since that... bastard took over." Draco and I stared at Narcissa for a moment, surprised she would use such language, even if it was understandable.

"I can understand that, but France?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded.

"The Malfoy Estate there hasn't been tainted. I shall leave this estate in your care, Draco. You may do as you please." She gave a sly smile. "That and I won't be subject to you two forgetting to use a silencing charm when you too decided to make your love to each other known in the middle of the night when Catherine comes to visit." Draco and I blushed deeply, both refusing to make eye contact with anyone or anything.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Narcissa laughed, and though it was a little forced because of the bad feeling the Manor always gave anyone in it, it was still the happiest sound I have heard from the woman in my life.

"No need." Narcissa smiled softly. "Though I do hope to still be included in your two's lives. I will meet my grandchildren and be here for the wedding." There was an underlying threat of what would happen if we did forget to invite her to such events.

"M-Mother!" Draco squeaked. "Please, we aren't at that stage yet." Narcissa gave Draco a look that only a mother and son relationship could make sense of. Draco looked away, grumbling slightly, while Narcissa smiled proudly, apparently winning whatever the fuck just happened.

"I plan to be gone within the month." Narcissa finished. Draco and I nodded. And Narcissa kept her word. After getting permission between the Britain and French Ministries of Magic, Narcissa Malfoy moved to the French Malfoy Residence, leaving Draco the sole residence of the Britain Manor.

It was hard for Draco. I could tell by the floo calls we had at night when we had the time. And I didn't know what to do for him. I couldn't go back into the Manor. It just wasn't fucking happening. I think I can list all my good memories from there on one hand. But for Draco... that was his home. The place he grew up. And it was tainted and empty now, with just him, the house elves, and the shadows of the death that flooded that house in only a couple of years.

Luna thought maybe having Draco throw a party would be nice. I reminded her that the only reason I stepped foot in that place was because Draco was there. If he wasn't I'd free all the house elves and burn the damn thing to the ground. That and no one else was willing to step in that house as it was. Gatherings with our group of friends happened at my house or Harry's. It'd be at the Burrow, but Draco and Ron still hadn't really made up yet, and Blaise and Pansy felt terribly uncomfortable surrounded by Weasley's. If the Manor wasn't so tainted, everyone had agreed (without Draco in the room) that it would be the perfect place because it was built to entertain guests and if anyone decided to stay the night, there would have been enough guest rooms to hold them.

We had tried bringing Hermione in once. As soon as she saw the sitting room she was tortured in, she started to have a breakdown. Luna wouldn't go near the dungeons and though she looked her normal, dreamy self, she was tense the entire time. Draco noticed, and that killed him a little more. Blaise and Pansy went over sometimes, but it wasn't the same for them either. Neville, Seamus, and Ginny refused to enter the place at all, and no one blamed them.

"We'll work something out." Luna had said before leaving her final visit. Draco nodded solemnly, before watching her disappear through the floo. I sat next to him, having had the day off, and pet his hand gently.

"I don't know what to do Kitty." Draco said after a few moments, leaning his head against my shoulder. I hummed softly.

"I know Dragon. For now, let's go to bed. I have the feeling you're not in the mood for dinner, and neither am I." Draco nodded slowly to my words, and so we moved to his bedroom.

Happy news eventually came in the form of an overexcited Hermione falling through my floo a month or so later.

"Cat!" She yelled, clinging to me the best she could.

"Hermione?" I answered back, obviously confused. Draco entered the sitting room from the potion's lab, having been brewing me some more dreamless sleep. Hermione got off me and picked up her hand, showing off the simple thin golden band. My eyes widened and I screamed just as happily, clinging to my best friend as we squealed and laughed and cried together.

"Do I want to know?" Draco asked carefully. I turned to him, smiling widely.

"Ron proposed to Hermoine." I squealed, before hugging Hermione again. "Oh Hermione that's absolutely marvelous! Do you have a date or anything yet?" I asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet. I only know two things for sure." She said. I nodded quickly, waiting for her to continue. "Harry's best man." I nodded. Obviously. Hermione took a deep breath. "And I want you to be my Maid of Honor." My eyes widened once again as the house went quiet, only the distant sound of the bubbling cauldron to be heard. Tears began to roll down my face as I hugged Hermione close.

"Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor, Hermione! I'd be honored to!" I responded. Draco startled grumbling about 'Great, Weasley Interaction' before leaving the room to let Hermione and I get off the floor and dive straight into trying to find out what the fuck to do with Hermione's wedding, and who else was helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much stuff! Anyways, next chapter will probably be skipped to Hermione's and Ron's engagement party. Not sure yet. But it's a very high possibility.


	70. Chapter 70

**Catherine's POV**

May brought the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the fall of my father. The Ministry decided to hold a Memorial ball. Kingsley gave his speech at the beginning, Harry giving a nervous one afterwards, and soon the 'ball' officially began. Draco and I stood to the side, everyone being sure to leave a wide berth between themselves and us. Glares were focused on us, but I easily ignored them. After seven years of constant glares and insults, I finally became immune. Draco wasn't though. He was used to people talking about him, but not in this sense.

"Why am I here again?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm here and this is a Memorial ball." I made direct eye contact with Draco. "Sure I needn't remind you that we lost people we cared about too." Draco frowned a little before turning away a little.

"Malfoy? Smith? Is that you?" I turned to see someone I never thought I'd see.

"Crabbe?" Draco asked. The man nodded. Crabbe had apparently gone from the short chubby teen to a muscled, still sort of short, man. He actually looked kinda good. Crabbe smiled.

"Yeah. It's me." He looked to me and smiled gently. "I didn't think I'd see any other Slytherins here besides myself." He admitted. I smiled back.

"Well, we all lost people dear to us." I said. Crabbe nodded before clearing his throat a little.

"Um... you two were there when..." He swallowed deeply before continuing. "Greg..." He looked like he was about to cry. "I just wanted to know... if he... suffered." Draco looked torn.

"I wouldn't know... but I can tell you that if he did, it was only shortly. The Fiend Fyre worked quickly." Draco answered gently. Crabbe nodded.

"Okay..." I saw a tear slip down and was quick to hug the old friend. He moved slow when he hugged me back, shaking slightly before he began to weep. "We... never even had the chance... to come out together." I froze then, as did Draco. I pulled back gently.

"You and Goyle were dating?" Crabbe nodded, before letting out a pitiful sob. I pulled him back into a hug. "Oh Crabbe." I tightened my hold. "I'm so sorry. I know we weren't the closest, but if you EVER need someone to talk to, you're welcome to visit me at Splinter's End." Crabbe nodded, before pulling back on his own, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Smith." Crabbe said. "And please, call me Vincent." I smiled.

"Then you have to call me Cat." He smiled. Draco came forward, hesitated, before putting a hand on Cra-Vincent's shoulder in a comforting manner. Vincent smiled gently. Soon, the three of us fell into lighter conversation. Blaise and Seamus seemed to have found us and joined us.

"Zabini." Vincent greeted with a nod. Blaise cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're back in England? I didn't think you'd return." He said. Vincent looked a little uncomfortable. I cleared my throat slightly.

"He has every reason to be here as the rest of us." I said, quirking an eyebrow. Seamus just shrugged, putting his hand on Blaise's hip, causing Vincent's eyes to widen.

"Since when did you start shagging Finnigan?" Vincent asked. Seamus and Blaise smirked.

"First half of eighth year." Blaise said proudly. Vincent nodded slowly. "Hey Cat, have you talked to Pansy?" I shrugged.

"She didn't want to come." I answered, leaning back against the wall. "Said she'd mourn at home without judgemental eyes glaring daggers at her back."

"Why aren't we doing that?" Draco asked, seeming to have fallen into a glaring contest with someone. I sighed as I bumped him.

"Because these pillocks aren't going to stop me celebrating the lives of those who lived while simultaneously mourning those lost." I turned to Draco. "And I couldn't stand being in Papa's house today. It hurts too much." Our little circle was quiet for a moment, until Ginny came over.

"Cat!" She said as she came over and hugged me. "Harry and Shacklebolt want to see you." She said, before nodding to the others. "Now come on." And she began to drag me away.

"Ginny. I can walk fine on my own." I laughed gently. She smiled as she turned to look at me.

"And your point is?" She asked. I rolled my eyes gently. Once to Harry and Kingsley, Ginny stopped pulling and moved to push me into the circle they were talking in. Once I had my balance, I turned to glare at Ginny, who was smiling like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Harry, your girlfriend's pushy." I said as I turned back to them. "Anyways, you wanted me?" I asked. Harry and Kingsley nodded.

"Was wondering if you could give the closing speech." Kingsley said. My eyes widened.

"What? No! I can't do speeches. I'll sound just like Harry did at the beginning. Not to mention that a wide majority of the people here think I should be in Azkaban for breathing." I denied.

"But it'd also show that the ministry has already forgiven you." Kingsley said in a political voice. I shook my head.

"It shows that the MINISTER forgives me. Besides, what would I say?"

"Thank everyone for coming, make a public apology on behalf of all the Death Eaters, even if some of them don't mean it." Ginny chimed in. I turned to her.

"I can count the Death Eaters that are sorry on one hand." I said. Ginny shrugged. I turned to Harry, who hadn't said anything yet. "This is just so you don't have to, isn't it?" I asked. Harry had the decency to at least look embarrassed. "Fine, I'll bloody well do it. But you can all sod off anyways." I sighed. Time to think of a speech to close the memorial ball.

The ball came to an end way faster than I hoped. I sighed as I walked up to the podium and but my wand to my throat. Let's see how well this goes.

"The Battle of Hogwarts Memorial Ball is coming to a close. And I have been asked to give the closing speech. I understand I'm probably the last face you want to see tonight. Some of you are probably wondering why I'm here. Allow me to explain. I lost someone very important to me two years ago. A man who helped raise me when my infancy took a turn many of you may not know the story too. And I would like to share my story with you." I cleared my throat.

"I wasn't raised to hate muggles, or muggle-borns. I wasn't raised to believe that there are superior witches and wizards. Bloodlines never mattered to me. That's why my first friend was Hermoine Granger. I didn't know who she was. All I knew was that we rode to Hogwarts together that first year, and we connected. And even as our houses divided us, we stayed friends. This was the year I met the beloved Harry Potter. He was a hero to you all, but to me, he was my savior. None of us will argue that my father was a vile man. He went after the life of a loving, peaceful family. And tried to bring harm to their child. But that wasn't the only family destroyed that night. Not the only child he had attempted to harm. Not the only child he had scarred. Not the only orphan created." I took a shuddering breath.

"Before heading to the Potter's hiding place, my father and my mother had an argument. My father wanted to use dark magic on me in a demented way to stay immortal, and my mother, a faithful Death Eater, said no. Refused to allow him to do such a thing to her daughter. And for refusing the Dark Lord, she was killed." The room was quiet, and I pushed on. "Similarly to Harry, I have a scar given to me by my father, but is proof of the love my mother felt for me and want of my protection. Before my mother died, she cast a spell on me, one that would allow me to know when my father was near, to protect me from him. Just as she finished the spell, Voldemort killed her, causing the spell to scar. Instead of using the dark magic he had originally planned, he left to the Potter's."

"So to me, Harry was so much more than just a savior. And befriending him my first year was amazing. It was a dream come true. But that first year was also the first year my father took another try for Harry's life, and the first time my scar reacted to his presence. Over the years, I would have more encounters with my father's presence in the school as he continued to take attempts at Harry's and my other friends lives. When my father returned, no one was more distraught than I. And during my fifth year, my grandparents were murdered. By the same man who they raised me to believe was a monster. And it was so true. But I knew I would end up meeting him. The man that killed the people I loved, but was also the man that helped bring me life. My sixth year, I decided to follow in my godfather's footsteps to be a spy. I would find a way to gain my father's trust, just to help bring him down."

"My best friend knew I was going to be going to my father, and that I believed Harry would kill him. But under my father, I did many things I regret." I choked on the words before taking a deep breath and pushing on. "And to those affected, I can't possibly apologize enough for what I did. The day of the Battle of Hogwarts, I hoped it would be the day my father fell once and for all. But I didn't think he'd take the rest of my family with him." I felt the tears form.

"I said at the beginning of this speech that I lost someone very important to me. That person was my godfather, Severus Snape. The man that saved me from that empty house when I was an infant. Who raised me to love potions. Who treated me more like a daughter than a goddaughter. Losing my grandparents was hard. But loosing my godfather was the hardest thing to go through. Because in most of your eyes, he didn't die a hero, or a victim. To most of you, he got what he deserved. He had been a Death Eater. The enemy. Some of you spit on his corpse. But if it wasn't for my godfather, Voldemort would still be alive. None of us would be here. This wouldn't be a ball to remember those who lost their lives fighting the Death Eaters and my father. This would be a ball to celebrate those deaths. Most likely with more death." The room was silent.

"But that's not the case. And as you leave tonight, I want you to think. Think about those you shun for their decisions during the war. Those you shun because of who their family is or was. Those you shun because they're poorer, or richer than you. Pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn, muggle, or squib. Those who aren't completely human." I made a hard stare over the crowd. "If you're going to be prejudice because they aren't what you consider 'normal' or 'right' or 'just', you're no better than the man that called the purge on those not considered 'pureblood'. Don't turn someone away because they have a mark on their arm. Don't look down on someone because they were attacked by a werewolf, or have muggle parents. Don't throw insults at someone because they don't have magic. It's a new era in Magical Britain. Let's raise our children to love instead of hate. Because if we don't, then it's only a matter of time before the next Dark Lord appears." I pulled my wand away, and stepped away from the podium. Harry and Kingsley approached me.

"Well then. Didn't expect that." Kingsley said. Harry opened his mouth, but couldn't speak as a blur of Hermione came and nearly tackled me.

"Cat, that was amazing." She said. I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Now that Kitty's called everyone a prejudiced bigot." Draco said as he approached, kissing my forehead lightly. "Can we leave?" I smiled and nodded.

"See you all later." And Draco and I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even. Like, the Crabbe and Goyle thing my MOTHER thought up. And I liked the idea, but Goyle's already... you know... dead (remember, followed the movies, not the books) and I wanted that in this story, and this is how it happened. And then I didn't know what else to do, so a speech happened. Next time will be Hermione's and Ron's engagement party! (This was written after the engagement chapter was written so... if thing don't flow right, that's why)


	71. Chapter 71

**Catherine's POV**

Hermione's and Ron's engagement party was held at the Burrow two months later. No where's else was really, cheery enough. Though I thought my renovations to Spinner's End were pretty good, I could understand Ron and Hermione wanting it somewhere familiar. And considering that the two were currently living AT the Burrow with the others until Harry had finished his own renovations to Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome." Mrs. Weasley said when she had opened the door. I smiled lightly.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Mrs. Weasley." I said as I entered, looking around. It felt like a home, and I instantly loved it. "It's absolutely beautiful." Draco cocked his eyebrow at me gently. Mrs. Weasley smiled then.

"Thank you. We had to do some... fixing... after everything that's happened." She said carefully. I turned to her.

"I would like to apologize for the pain your family has gone through because of...." I scrunched my nose a bit. "That BASTARD." I growled lightly, before smoothing my features. "I should have made this offer sooner, but if your family ever needs anything, please, don't hesitate to owl me." Mrs. Weasley smiled easy.

"Thank you, Catherine." She replied. "Now come, everyone is out back." She lead us to the back door, where they had a few tables filled with food set up and Muggle music playing. Hermione saw us and smiled as came over to hug me.

"I'm glad you could make it, Cat." She said happily, before turning to Draco with a small nod.

"You act like I'd miss my best friend's engagement party." I said with a fake scandalized voice. Hermione giggled as she lead us further into the party.

"Gryffindors everywhere." Draco groaned as he followed.

"Seamus brought Blaise, and I think Pansy is tormenting Ron with Ginny and George." Hermione explained.

"And I'm here too." Luna said from where she appeared next to us, hugging Draco and I in welcome. "It's good to see you're doing well, Cat. I heard you had a nasty time back in October." I gave a small smile.

"Nothing Harry couldn't fix." I said with a small laugh. I heard a grumbled and turned to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know you're my world Dragon." I said gently.

"Yes, well... is that Andromeda?" Draco asked. At the sound of a child's squeal, I turned to see Harry standing next to an older woman, a baby in his arms. Well, maybe more of a toddler.

"Um... yes. And that's her grandson, Teddy. Harry's his godfather." Hermione explained carefully. At this time, who must have been Andromeda looked over at us, freezing slightly, before turning back to Harry to mutter something. Harry turned to us and said something back. Draco seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"I'm missing something." I said finally, before turning and approaching, smiling at Harry. "Hello Harry." I looked to the child in his arms and smiled. "And I heard that this is Teddy." The child looked at me for a few seconds, cocking his head to the side slightly. I nearly gushed. "He's absolutely adorable, Harry." Harry smiled lightly.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask who you are?" Andromeda asked. I turned to her with a soft smile.

"Catherine Riddle-Smith. I'm one of Hermione's friends." I explained. She seemed to become a little uneasy.

"You're-"

"Andromeda." Harry said gently. "She's one of my friends as well. I trust her with my life." Harry smiled to me, and I smiled back.

"Really?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"You kept your father distracted back in second year, remember? Of course I trust you." Harry explained. I nearly started to cry. "By the way, Kreacher wants you over for tea. He's being insufferable with the changes I'm trying to make to accommodate Andromeda and Teddy." I laughed.

"Yes, I'll bring Sevy with me. The two seemed to enjoy each other's company very much." I said. A small, polite cough, brought our attention back to Andromeda.

"And my nephew is here because?" She asked gently. I blinked a few times. "Draco?" My eyes widened before I sighed.

"He's my boyfriend. One who happens to neglect telling me about family. Mentions your name but says nothing about being related." I turned to glare at Draco, who was catching up with Blaise and Pansy.

"I wouldn't expect him too." When I gave Andromeda a confused look, she continued. "I was disowned for loving a muggle." I turned up my nose.

"Well that's a stupid reason to be disowned." I sighed. "But we are talking about a bunch of blood purest purebloods." I smiled gently. "I would love to stay and chat, get to know you more, Andromeda, but I can tell you're feeling a little uncomfortable. Please don't allow Draco's and my presence to ruin the party for you." I said, before turning to Harry. "Talk to you later Harry." Then I bent down a little, smiling at Teddy. "And you continue being the hope of my generation, alright?" Harry smiled.

"Thanks Cat. Talk to you later." He said, and I returned to Draco's side.

"So." I said as I approached. Draco turned to me and kissed my temple gently.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You could've introduced me to the estranged aunt instead of having her introduce herself to me." I stated simply. Draco sighed.

"I haven't actually MET Andromeda, you know. Only stories from Mother and Father." Draco explained. I hummed as I looped my arm through Draco's and we continued to mingle. I eventually ended up returning to Hermione and talking endlessly while Draco stayed with Blaise, Pansy, and Seamus. And by the look on Draco's and Pansy's faces, the couple was in deep conversation about their bedroom life.

"I'm glad you two are still together." Hermione said as she watched Pansy slap Blaise's shoulder while Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, Seamus and Blaise laughing full heartedly. I turned to Hermione and cocked an eyebrow. "You and Draco. The past few years, you two really needed each other. And I'm glad that even through everything, you two are still together." I smiled softly.

"Isn't this party supposed to be celebrating your's and Ron's engagement?" I asked softly. Hermione smiled.

"Yes. But one day, it'll be celebrating you and Draco. I'm sure of it." Hermione said confidently. I turned back to Draco, who know seemed to be heatedly denying something if the deep blush on his face was anything to go by. Pansy had a teasing smirk, as did Blaise. Seamus was still laughing.

"I hope so." I replied after a few minutes. Draco's eyes flicked over to me and I'm sure I must have been showing a little too much emotion, because his blush darkened and he flicked his eyes away, looking a little nervous. But when his eyes flicked back, he gave me a small, loving smile, that made my heart flutter. Hermione smiled softly, looking over to Ron, who was playing with Teddy under Harry, Andromeda's, and his mother's watchful eye.

A few hours later, Draco kissed me goodbye, having to be into his apprenticeship early the next morning.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." And Draco was gone. I sighed as I sat down, the party having moved inside, a good majority of the partiers having left. It was just the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Teddy, Andromeda, Luna and I left.

"Why aren't you leaving with Malfoy?" Ron asked as he was eating one of his mother's pies. "It seems strange for you not to go home together." I shrugged.

"We don't live together." I explained, leaning forward slightly. "Draco still lives at the Manor. And though I stay the night there regularly, I live in the house Papa left for me." I clenched my fists. "And as much as I love Draco..."

"You can't live with the memories the house brings." Luna supplied helpfully when I trailed off. I nodded.

"The nightmares seem more real. Narcissa realized that, that's why she left for France." I explained.

"So my sister ran away to France?" Andromeda asked. I glared at her, but ignored her.

"Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to have any of my friends come to visit." I put a hand gently on Hermione's hand and looked to Luna. "And I don't think Draco knows what to do. He's the Malfoy heir, and I think he believes he needs to stay in the Manor." I gave off a heavy sigh. "Damn elitist pureblood breeding."

"Everything will work out, Cat." Luna said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Luna. But I think I should probably head out too. Pansy had the right idea, we have a practical tomorrow." I hugged Hermione and Ron, congratulating them once more before heading home. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what happened. Andromeda just happened. And I wasn't sure how to write her out. I plan on having her make up with Narcissa, because I love the thought of them making up and having Narcissa miss her sister and regretting not having her in Draco's life when he was growing up. So things will hopefully fix up there.... and stuff.... *sighs* Apologies if this story's dragging out.


	72. Chapter 72

**Catherine's POV**

Hermione and Ron decided to throw Harry a surprise house warming party at Grimmauld Place, though I don't know how they managed with him living there and all. But whatever. When I entered, it looked nice. The party was apparently for Harry finishing up with the renovations and making the house more like a house and less like a House Elf torturing grounds. Kreacher met Draco and I happily. I smiled.

"Cat!" Hermione said happily when I came in. I smiled back. Her and Ron had moved in a few weeks after their engagement party. Which probably helped with planning the party.

"Hey Hermione." I said as I hugged her. "I hope it's okay that Lolli came."

"Lolli?" Hermione asked. At the sound of a pop, she turned to see Draco's house elf.

"She's a friend of mine, and she really wanted to meet Harry in... better standings." I explained.

"Lolli heard many stories from Master Draco. And Lolli wanted to meet Kreacher." Lolli explained. "Lady Catherine is friends with Kreacher, and Lolli was hoping to befriend Kreacher as well." Hermione looked to Draco and I, but shook her head.

"Alright." She said, before looking to me. "Cat, you know I'm in S.P.E.W. and-"

"She's not here to work and it's not like I haven't tried freeing her before. I'm not her master or mistress, and when I brought it up, she freaked out and asked what she had done wrong to want me to want Draco to make her leave. If she ends up helping though, I can't stop her." I said. Hermione nodded, before moving to work on finishing setting up decorations.

"Lady Catherine." Kreacher said when he saw me. I smiled as Sevy flew around. Kreacher seemed to smile a little. "Come with Kreacher." And I followed Kreacher to the room that had the Black Family Tree. The room seemed to be the only place that hadn't been touched. I smiled as I saw Draco's face on the wall again. "Kreacher thought Lady Catherine would be pleased to know that the room had not been touched." I smiled as I turned to him.

"Thank you." Draco walked in at this time and looked around.

"It's been too long since I've been here." He said. He found his face on the wall and hummed. I looked around more and giggled.

"I know why Harry didn't touch it." I said.

"You mean besides the strong ancestral magic?" Draco asked. I shook my head and hit his arm gently.

"Teddy's on it." I said as I pointed to the child's face. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to remove something with Teddy on it if he's the godfather." Draco hummed. Hermione called for us and we went back down to help finish setting up.

When Harry came home through the floo, he was surprised and very happy to see all his friends there. The party wasn't loud and lively like one would expect. It was calmer, and we were all sitting in the sitting room, Lolli and Kreacher serving us, though Hermione protested. Kreacher must have noticed me absentmindedly playing with the locket Draco had given me on our first Christmas, because he commented.

"Has Lady Catherine opened the locket Master Draco gave Lady Catherine?" Kreacher asked. I shook my head as I looked to Draco.

"No, I haven't." I said. "And Draco won't tell me how to do it." Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher is happy that Lady Catherine and Master Draco are together." That halted a few things. I smiled while Draco blushed, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the our other friends just stared, looking to be in varying stages of shock.

"Thank you Kreacher." And I pet his head gently.

"Lolli's happy too! Lolli can't wait to serve Lady Catherine at Malfoy Manor again!" Lolli chirped happily. I gaped at her.

"Yes, Master Draco is the only suitable wizard for Lady Catherine." Kreacher agreed. The two nodded in agreement.

"What?!" I squeaked. Lolli and Kreacher turned to me confused.

"Did Lady Catherine not wish to appear on the Black Family Tapestry?" Kreacher asked. I turned a darker red.

"I was asking a question! I'd never seen a family tapestry before!"

"But Lady Catherine said-" Kreacher began.

"Nope! You stop right there Kreacher! That is a secret between you and me!" I said quickly.

"Oh, poor Master Draco. Lady Catherine does not wish to become a Madam Malfoy." Lolli said sadly.

"Lolli!" Draco screeched. Lolli turned to him, looking so very upset.

"What is Master Draco to do? Asking Mr. Snape for Lady Catherine's hand in the future means nothing if Lady Catherine doesn't wish for it as well." Lolli continued on. I just stared at her, the room now silent as Lolli wepted, Kreacher looking confused.

"But Lady Catherine told Kreacher she hopes for it."

"Kreacher!" I squeaked.

"So Lady Catherine does want to wed Master Draco?" Lolli asked.

"Lolli!" Draco squeaked as well.

"From what Lady Catherine told Kreacher, yes." Kreature said with a nod, then frowned. "Forgive Kreacher, Lady Catherine." I crossed my arms.

"You're forgiven. But I know you remembered me saying that conversation was between you and me before I even asked the bloody question." I said. Something struck me then. "Wait, you asked Papa for my hand?" I asked as I turned to Draco. He was scarlet. Then something clicked. "That.... That's what Papa meant... when he said you'd make me a fine husband... He was telling me he'd given you his consent." Draco wasn't looking at me, instead blushing a deep red. I couldn't control it as I started to cry and then latched myself onto him. "Draco."

"Catherine." Draco said softly, pulling me closer to him. His hand dropped to my necklace, and he muttered a spell, before holding the locket up. I watched as it opened, and out came a ring. It was silver, and looked like half of a snake. "This is nothing like I wanted to go about this, but... will you marry me?" I blinked a few times before crying harder and nodding.

"Yes, yes. Of course." I said. Draco smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring our friend's cheers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Draco said as he kissed my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, I had written the engagement on accident back when writing the Eighth Year Christmas chapter. But I didn't want Draco and Catherine getting engaged yet, so I saved it and decided that now would be perfect! It's all cute and stuff. Like, Draco having given Catherine the engagement ring before they'd even been dating half a year, because he just wanted Catherine, and knew she's the one he'd want to marry. Makes it all cute and shit!


	73. Chapter 73

**Catherine's POV**

"Yay! Lolli gets to serve Lady Catherine at Malfoy Manor." Lolli chirped happily. I frowned a little.

"Malfoy Manor..." I said as I pulled away from Draco. Lolli nodded, and I bit my lip.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Draco asked. I sighed, unable to find the words.

"She won't live at the manor." Luna said. I both thanked her and cursed her in my head. Draco turned to her. "It holds too many bad memories for her and the rest of us quite frankly."

"Kitty." Draco sounded so upset. "It's... it's my family home..."

"And this is mine, but you don't see me bent out of shape about it." Andromeda said as she entered with Teddy. She kneeled in front of Draco and I. "Draco, I understand you're the only Malfoy heir, but do you want to force your fiance to be uncomfortable at home?"

"Of course I don't. But my family's lived there for ten centuries. Tradition-" Draco started.

"Is bullshite." Andromeda interrupted flatly. "Cissy is a very traditional woman. The fact she won't even reside within the walls should be more than enough to say that the Manor is no longer appropriate for living." Andromeda let out a deep breath. "I don't know, nor care what happened in that house. But if Catherine's acting like that, I'm sure it's nothing good." I hadn't even realised I had started shaking, or that I was breathing hard, but I was. I was panicking slightly at the thought. I barely slept when I spent the night. How would I live there?

"Kitty?" Draco asked carefully. I turned to him and whimpered.

"I'm sorry Dragon. But... I just can't live there." The room became very quiet. I couldn't look at Draco, which real sucked since we JUST GOT FUCKING ENGAGED! An irritated huff turned everyone to Pansy, who was sitting on a sofa with Dean.

"Can you two worry about living arrangements at some different time? It's not like either of you needs to pack up and move right now. You two just got bloody engaged. Stop moping and perk the hell up." Pansy smiled. "Besides, we should be celebrating, right?" She turned to her purse. "And I have the perfect thing. It was supposed to be a housewarming present for Potter, but." Pansy shrugged, pulling out a bottle of elven wine, and then a bottle of firewhiskey.

"So we should get shite faced?" Blaise asked, reaching for the wine. "Oh, and you actually got the good stuff this time." He teased. Pansy glared, grabbing the bottle from him.

"Back the hell off Blaise. You can have firewhiskey with your boyfriend." Pansy snapped.

"Should we really be drinking with Teddy here?" Hermoine asked, eyeing the two year old.

"I won't be drinking." Andromeda said. "And as long as no one gets too out of hand, it should be fine."

"We're in a room with Gryffindors. It's going to get mental." Blaise said with a smirk as he watched Seamus eyeing the firewhiskey. Andromeda sighed.

"I can always bring Teddy with me to our room." She supplied. "It's getting close to nap time anyways." Andromeda had Teddy wish everyone good bye before bringing him away. Drinks were poured, but the atmosphere was still so tense. Especially between Draco and I. Sevy was worrying from where she hung on a curtain rod. It did not help any.

"Lolli's sorry, Lady Catherine. Lolli didn't mean to make things uncomfortable." The house elf wailed eventually. Kreacher was glaring at her slightly, and it made everything even worse. I sighed as I put my untouched glass down.

"Lolli, you were just excited. I'm not angry with you." I said gently.

"Speak for yourself." Draco grumbled into his glass. I don't think he's ever been angry with one of the house elves. And considering her master had shown this anger, Lolli became even more hysterical. "I think it's about time we go home, Lolli." Draco said when he finished his glass. I frowned as he stood. "Congratulations on the remodel of the house, Potter." Draco turned to me, the mask he had put up slipping slightly. "Floo me when you return home, Catherine." And he was gone with Lolli. As soon as the green fires died back to their orange glow, I broke down into tears.

"Kreacher will be speaking to Lolli, Lady Catherine. Do not worry. This will be fixed." Kreacher said firmly, before exiting the room, mumbling to himself. Sevy was freaking out now, coming and flapping at me. I shook my head as she tried her usual tricks, and I could almost see the heart break on her face as she returned to the curtain rod.

"Cat." Hermione said gently. "He just needs time to think this all over. I don't think he really thought about where the two of you would live after you married. As he said, his family has lived in that house for ten centuries. He probably just assumed that's what would continue to happen."

"Well, he's gonna have to give it up if he wants Cat." Pansy said firmly. "They've broken most of tradition with their relationship anyways." Pansy said with a snort.

"Tradition is boring." Blaise said as he snuggled up to Seamus. "Only get to shag once you're married? No thank you."

"Why does it always devolve into sex?" Ron groaned.

"It's not just sex. How many high class pureblood families do you see kissing the one they want to court before the actual courting begins. Cat kissed Draco first for crying out loud." Pansy explained.

"Can we not?" I asked, voice small and vulnerable. I stood eventually. "I'm sorry to have ruined your party Harry." He stood and came up to me, hugging closely.

"It's not your fault, Cat." He said, before pulling away.

"I'm... I'm going to head home." Everyone nodded as Sevy came and joined me on the floo trip. Once home, I just went to bed instead of flooing Draco, sending my patronus instead. He wouldn't be happy, but I just couldn't face him right now. I was too upset. It's not everyday you get engaged, and mine just went to shite so quickly.

I didn't hear from Draco for a week. And I accepted that he was working hard with his apprenticeship, and I was sort of caught up with my healer training, I didn't think twice about it. Running my thumb over the engagement ring calmed me when I was upset, and cheered me up quite a bit. That coupled with brewing potions at home just helped me feel not lonely.

Until an all too familiar owl came to my window. I sighed a little, removing the letter from the Eagle Owl and giving it a treat before sitting down and reading it.

' _Kitty,_

_I would like to meet for dinner this coming Tuesday at seven outside the Leaky Cauldron_

_-Dragon_ '

I smiled as I sent my reply back with Draco's owl. Well, at least our relationship wasn't ruined. But I was surprised that we were going out in public. I mean, we still can't walk anywheres in the wizarding world without nasty looks, insults, curses, or getting spit at. Last two really set Draco off, since he thinks I've gotten enough curses, and spit is just a no for him unless he was swapping it with me.

But I decided to dress up a little. Not enough to be like 'I'm waiting for a pureblood'. I wish I had an outfit that screamed 'I'm meeting my fiance that I haven't talked to, let alone seen, for a week because of a small argument about living arrangements'. But since I didn't I decided to wear some muggle clothes I had bought when I had gone out with Hermione and Pansy. Don't ask me how we got Pansy to join us. I'm almost sure it was because we were shopping and she wanted clothes somewhere people would hit on her and not spit on her.

Anyways, muggles had these trousers called 'jeans' and they were very comfortable. And according to Pansy, the black pair currently covering me made my butt and legs look delectable, so why not? I also put on a nice muggle three-quarter length T-shirt that was black with a white dragon on the front. Hermione giggled while Pansy said I had an obsession when I decided I wanted it. I told them both to sod off, because I was also grabbing one that had a ferret on it. They both called me evil, and I smiled proudly. And of course I couldn't leave without my white jumper and heels. Not too high, I wasn't going anywhere fancy, but high enough so that I didn't need to jump to kiss Draco. He'd gotten tall over the past year, and I'm sure he enjoyed that.

So Tuesday had me standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was rather warm, and not muggy for once. Though it was August, so summer was ending and autumn just around the corner. Cold nights, hell, cold DAYS, would be coming quickly, if not tomorrow.

Draco was there five minutes after I had gotten there, looking like he hadn't slept in months.

"Kitty." Draco said before kissing me gently, hesitantly. Like he wasn't sure that was allowed anymore. I smiled as I kissed back.

"Hello Dragon." I breathed softly, rubbing my engagement ring and necklace. Draco noticed this and smiled, a weight almost visibly being removed from his shoulder. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter first. I giggled lightly and entered, ignoring how the establishment went silent. We sat down at a table off to the side. No one came near us, and Draco looked a little embarrassed.

"Should've thought this through more." Draco admitted, glancing around the room. I shrugged.

"I don't mind the staring." I said, lifting my left hand and smirking as my ring glinted in the candlelight. Draco smiled at the action, reaching out and thumbing it. "And to be honest, I don't really care if we get served or not." Draco raised an eyebrow. "The pluses of being better friends with Harry then you are. I've gotten a little more comfortable with turning to him when people are being pricks to me." I said proudly.

"How the mighty have fallen." Draco sighed. I shook my head.

"How the Slytherin knows how to use her connections to survive in a world that hates her guts." I corrected with a wicked smile.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Draco said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it, before admiring the ring again. He looked like he wanted to say something, but since it was Draco, and we were in public, he may never tell me. But Draco seemed to be pushing past his usual barriers to speak with me. "I was... worried for a bit there that you had... changed your mind about this." Draco said as he thumbed the ring. I wanted to interrupt, but decided for once to see if Draco had anything else to say, and he did.

"I'm more than happy to see that you haven't. And as much as I don't want to ruin our reuniting after a week of silence, I know we need to talk about this." Draco took a deep breath, before locking his eyes on me. "About you not wanting to live in the manor." I frowned slightly.

"And you decided to do this in public because?" I asked, knowing that we did need to talk about this sooner rather than later.

"I'm hoping it'll force us to keep our heads, and it's a neutral environment compared to speaking in the Manor or in Spinner's End. And with just the two of us so that neither of us are pressured by our friends." Draco said. I nodded.

"Very business like. It's kinda hot." I said with a seductive smirk. "Is it safe to assume that after we've made our decision on our future home, we'll be returning there to shag? We never got to celebrate the engagement." I teased. Draco gave me a look that spoke absolutely filthy promises, and I looked forward to the end of this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! They just got engaged and it was all nice and sweet, but this is a serious problem they're going to have to deal with! In cannon(spoilers for those who don't know), Draco continues to live in Malfoy Manor. But Catherine wouldn't be comfortable with that. They need to decide on if they'll continue in the Manor and have Catherine and her friends find a way to face their nightmares, or move to Spinner's End and have Draco get used to not being somewhere familiar.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a debate? No one? Well... I'm sorry to say too bad because that's exactly what's about to happen. Sort of.... it's not perfect okay, but I tried. But you can be happy that it's not the entire chapter, just a few paragraphs near the beginning.

**Catherine's POV**

"So how do we want to do this?" I asked. "Do we want to go at this like a debate? List pros and cons of both houses and a potential third? Or... do we want to follow your mother to France?"

"As much as I love Mother, I do not want to follow her to France and start from scratch. I'm doing fairly well in my apprenticeship, and starting over would be a waste of my time, as well as yours. And I highly doubt you actually know French." Draco said. I pouted, because he was right. I wasn't raised to know more than English, and Parseltongue was just nature for me. Damn elitists for making Draco so damn smart and attractive.

"So France, and every other country, is out." I said. Draco nodded.

"Not just language barriers being a problem. I may be a Malfoy, and we may be a spineless lot-" I snorted, cutting Draco off and getting a glare. "-I don't want people to think we're fleeing the country for whatever reason. I'm holding my ground, this time." I smiled softly.

"How very Gryffindor of you." I cooed. Draco's eyes narrowed. "So, lists of pros and cons, or debate?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"Lists are such a RavenClaw way." I nodded.

"You get to make your opening statement then." I said. Draco nodded, before clearing his throat softly.

"I want us to live in the Manor. It's more than big enough to hold all of our friends for longer events, has plenty of activities to entertain, has no muggle neighbors, or any neighbors on that note, and we'd rarely need to lift a finger except for work with the house elves." Draco said diplomatically. I hummed.

"Okay. The Manor is huge, and I got lost my first stay, and my second stay for a week until I remembered where the hell I was going. We won't need all that room if the only people to come over are Pansy, Blaise, and Seamus. Our ideas of entertainment are highly different. Where you can read and brew potions day in and day out for fun, I need more physical stimuli, hence training to be a healer. You remembered that I was bored out of my mind both times I spent extensive times at the Manor, because all that I could do was speak with Narcissa, walk around the gardens, brew potions, and read. I would literally go mad if that was all I was allowed to do on my days off when it was just the two of us. I like having neighbors, it's not as lonely. And as much as I love house elves, I like doing things on my own. Baking is something I used to do with Grandma as a child, and I've picked it back up. Can't bake if the house elves do that for me." I said, giving Draco a straight face. Draco made a face, hesitating slightly, before speaking again.

"You don't get lost in the Manor anymore. With time, I'm sure the others will be able to return to the Manor without having episodes. You won't need too much activity as a Healer, because you'll be working most days as it is anyways. You aren't restricted to the Manor and can leave to spend time with your friends at any time. Muggle neighbors will keep us from freely using magic, and if we decide to have children, it'll inconvenience them to not be able to use it freely, or cause us trouble if there is an incident of accidental magic." Draco countered. I blushed lightly at the thought of having children.

"There is no guarantee that Hermione and Luna will get over the pain they suffered there. Hermione was literally tortured there, and Luna kept captive and her life was held over her father's head. Those sort of things take longer to heal, but also leave scars. Some that are easy to reopen, and it's not fair to force them to heal or push back the feelings of fear and pain to spend an evening with me at my home. We can use magic freely inside the house, hell, Grandma used it the backyard. It's just knowing when to be cautious. And our children would need to learn how to control their magic in public anyways, so having them learn to do it at a young age would actually benefit them instead of hinder them." I stated calmly. "Also, do you know how much dreamless sleep I would need to take?" That through Draco off.

"What?" He asked gently. I nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I've had nightmares every time I've slept in the Manor." I admitted. "I'm surprised I don't wake up screaming. But I know I've woken up plenty of times before Pansy made me start taking it regularly."

"When did she start doing that?" Draco asked, squeezing my hand tightly. I took a deep breath.

"Our first day of healer training. She threatened to tell you I'd been having nightmares if I didn't take it." I said, refusing to look in Draco's eyes.

"Kitty." Draco sighed deeply. "I... I can't put you through that. Family home or not, I can't make you dependent on a potion in order to sleep." I smiled gently.

"Thank you Draco." I said softly.

"But what makes you think Spinner's End if more qualified?" Draco asked. I smiled widely before casting a silencing charm on our table.

"Well, as you know, it has a potions lab that's only accessible by a bookcase in the sitting room. Has a comfortable kitchen with a table big enough for three that has a dining room hidden behind the china cabinet. Has a study big enough that we could both use. And it has just enough bedrooms for our friends and a child or two, because of an extension charm the house has built into it. Not to mention a backyard with wards so if we wanted to grow potion ingredients, we could and none of the muggles would know, and none of them would want to enter our property unless we had the wards adjusted. Papa had a spell, that is still active mind you, that keeps the muggles in the area from noticing owls coming and going. I've already redone a few of the rooms, but we could change a few around to fit a bit more of your tastes if they're to far out there. It also has an apparition point fairly close by so we can go anywheres really." I bragged proudly, making sure no one could see my mouth moving. As soon as I finished, I put my finger to my lip and dispelled the charm. "We can talk more about that in private though." Draco blinked at me a few times, before nodding slowly.

"And what about the noise of the neighbors?" Draco asked.

"Walls have a permanent silencing charm. And we can adjust the wards to move it to guest rooms, for when Blaise and Seamus come over and can't keep their pricks in their pants." I whispered proudly. Draco nodded slowly.

"Alright." He still seemed a little uneasy, so I squeezed his hand gently.

"You remember what Pansy said, right? We aren't packing and moving now. Hell, we don't have to actually decide until we're married. It's just something for us to think about, right?" Draco nodded slowly.

"I suppose." He said, biting his lip gently. "But I'm not all that comfortable not having house elves..." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"We'd only really need one." I said with a smile. Draco knew which one I'd want with us. Lolli.

"And what about the rest of the elves? What about the Manor?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"Talk to Hermione. See if you can donate it to a good cause. It'll help your image a bit, don't you think?" I replied. "I wouldn't free all the elves immediately, it'll probably freak them all out. Talk to them, see what they'd like. Let them know what's going on. Some may want to be freed, some may not. The ones that don't, see what we can do about it. Maybe they could go serve Narcissa or something." Draco nodded slowly.

"Alright..." He said. Draco was overwhelmed, and I squeezed his hand again.

"Draco, you don't need to make any decisions now. Sleep on it. Think about it. You have until we're married. And that could be as long as you want, I'm willing to wait." I said gently. Draco gave me a small, grateful smile. "However, now that we've decided not to live at the Manor, even though we haven't for sure decided Spinner's End, we are still celebrating there. So let's hurry up and decide what we're doing for food, or if we're even eating tonight, and get to the fun part." I smirked. Draco smirked back.

"Well, we probably shouldn't shag on empty stomachs." Draco answered. I huffed a little.

"True." I turned to see Harry and Ginny beginning to sit down a few tables away. "Wanna make the rest of this a double date real quick?" I asked with a smirk. Draco shrugged, and we stood, heading to the others. Harry smiled when he saw me, as did Ginny. They became a little weary when they saw Draco behind me.

"Hey Cat. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. I smiled.

"Draco asked me out. We just finished smoothing things over, but we've been here since seven...." I trailed off, letting the silence answer for me. Harry furrowed his brows, while Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're hoping that since you're with Harry, you'll be served finally?" Ginny guessed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Draco grumbled softly. I glared at him.

"Draco. Manners. I know you were raised with them." I sassed. Draco cocked an eyebrow. I turned back to the two Gryffindors and smiled. "And yeah, pretty much."

"You are such a Slytherin." Ginny said, motioning for me to sit next to her. "I don't mind turning this into a double date, do you Harry?" When he gave his consent, we sat down. "So, you two patched everything up?" Ginny asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. I nodded and smiled holding Draco's hand.

"Mostly. There's still a few things to smooth out, but for the most part, everything's good." I said. Draco looked away a small blush on his face.

"Eating before the celebration shag then?" Ginny asked, causing Harry and Draco to blush while I smiled.

"Well you can't really shag on an empty stomach you know." I answered. Ginny nodded slowly, before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Um... I'm thinking I'm getting ready to take the next physical step with Harry, how should I go about it?" She asked, blushing slightly. I giggled.

"How about we set up a girl's day at my place so that we can help Hermione too." I said. Ginny nodded with a smile as our boyfriends just stared at us.

"What are you two planning?" Harry asked skeptically.

"A girl's only orgy." I said flatly. Ginny gave a solid nod.

"Need to get all the fun out before she's tied down forever you know." Ginny added. We were able to keep straight faces for about a minute before breaking down into giggles.

"Nothing too serious if Kitty's laughing like that." Draco said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to research the steps of a debate to get the whole Malfoy Manor part dealt with, but after that, stopped giving a fuck and just let everything flow. Next chapter will probably be a little more on the double date, then the girl's day at Catherine's. I can feel the end coming sweets. Just a few more.... maybe... I might stretch things out or make a few things WAY to short. Not sure yet.


	75. Chapter 75

**Catherine's POV**

A waitress walked over and took Ginny's and Harry orders. She tried to ignore Draco and I, turning once Ginny finished her order, but Harry cleared his throat gently, getting her attention.

"You seem to have forgotten the other couple at the table." Harry said smoothly, smiling like he truly believe she just forgot. But those eyes, Slytherin through and through. Reminding her that he wasn't stupid, knew exactly why she 'forgot', and that he wouldn't stand for prejudice like that if he could help it. So the waitress took mine and Draco's orders before walking away.

"Draco Malfoy eating fish and chips? Never thought I'd see the day." Ginny teased. Draco huffed slightly.

"Well it's not I could make reservations at the more lavish restaurants in the alley." Draco said. I shook my head.

"Wizard ones. You can't really owl muggle ones and you don't have a phone." I corrected. Draco looked at me for a second, confused, before remembering.

"A muggle device like that doesn't work in the Manor." Draco answered. I smiled widely.

"Spinner's End does." I chirped happily. Draco gave me a blank look.

"I thought we were done with this conversation?" Draco asked plainly. I smirked.

"True, true." I replied, before turning to Ginny. "So tell me, have you decided on which team you were going to try for?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking the Harpies, but I might decide on the Falcons, just to annoy Ron you know. He bloody well hates them. Tried to get me to go for the Cannons." She said, roling her eyes. I giggled.

"Tried to say you'd make them better?" I asked. Ginny sighed.

"I don't care how much Ron likes them. It's not happening. Can you believe he's already asked if I can get him into games for free?" She asked. I giggled.

"I can. But can you blame him? He loves Quidditch. Actually played pretty good as a Keeper for Gryffindor and The Chosen Team in school." I said.

"Doesn't mean he should take advantage of his sister's job to get in for free." She countered. I nodded.

"True. Which is why you should probably go Falcon. It'll hit him where it hurts, because he'll want to support you, since you're his sister and all, but he won't be able to stand your team. Not to mention the absolute heart wreak he'll be when the Falcons go against the Cannons and wreak them like usual." I replied with a smile.

"You're awful." Ginny laughed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, I believe the term you are looking for is Slytherin." I corrected, causing us both to fall into a fit of giggles. When we had settled, we turned to look at our significant others, to see them just watching us with small smiles. I smiled back to Draco. "You can stop staring Dragon."

"No, I don't think I can." He said matter of factly. I blushed a little, the moment ruined when Ginny 'aww'ed at us.

"You two are adorable. Speaking of adorable, I never got a good look at that ring." Ginny said, smirking slightly. I gave her my hand as she looked at it, nodding. "Yup, definitely a pair of Slytherins. I just wanna know why the engagement ring it the arse end of a snake." I burst into another fit of giggles, while Draco crossed his arms.

"Because the tail of the snake represents the end of the snake, in this case the end of our courting, and the head of the snake represents the beginning, the beginning of a new life together." Draco stated firmly. Ginny and I stared at him for a second. "What?" He snapped slightly, obviously beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"That's so romantic!" Ginny and I gushed slightly.

"Just wait until I tell Pansy you said that." I teased with a playful smirk. "She is so going to call you a HufflePuff."

"And how long have you had the meaning planned out?" Ginny asked. Draco blushed.

"Since I got it." Draco said firmly.

"And when was that?" Ginny pressed. Draco blushed more as my eyes widened slightly.

"Summer before fifth year." Draco mumbled. It was quiet at the table then.

"Didn't you start dating the beginning of fifth year?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slowly.

"When'd he give it to you Cat?" Ginny asked.

"That Christmas." I answered.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Ginny cooed. "Even before you two were together, he knew he wanted you for the long run. That's so HufflePuff." She teased with a smile.

"Well, that kiss in the Great Hall was pretty Gryffindor." Harry said.

"It was not!" Draco argued. "I was making sure everyone knew she was mine, and off the market."

"He was being a spoiled brat, is what he's telling you." I teased. Draco glared at me.

"Says the one who kissed and ran." Draco bit out. My jaw dropped.

"I was scared! I thought you were going to hate me! And then you didn't talk to me for the entire summer! That seriously fucked me up Draco." I looked down to the table. "I thought I had ruined our friendship." Draco took my hand, rubbing the engagement ring again.

"I think it's obvious that you didn't do that." Draco said softly.

"Merlin, we haven't even had dinner yet, save dessert for later." Ginny said. I smirked then.

"Oh, but why?" I asked with a touch of fake innocence in my tone. "I heard Draco has something delicious for dessert for me." My eyes locked with Draco's, and I saw his eyes dilate slightly.

"Keep the prick in his pants, Cat. We are in public." Ginny said simply before taking a sip of her water that the waitress had just placed down. The waitress blushed, but glared at Draco and I. I smiled sweetly as I discreetly checked mine and Draco's drinks for anything, because I didn't trust these people. No poison, but...

"Is that spit in my glass?" I asked as I looked into my glass of water. Harry took the glass and looked in it, before looking up at the waitress with a less that impressed look. She grabbed mine and Draco's glasses to get us new ones.

"I'll be talking to the owner." Harry said simply. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Harry." I turned to see Draco was angry. Very, angry. "Dragon." I said gently. His eyes snapped to me, and softened a second later.

"Sorry Kitty." He breathed out, laying a hand on mine.

"Don't be. That was gross." Ginny said firmly. "I'd completely understand if you hexed her."

"Ginny." Harry warned gently, trying to pull in his girlfriend's Weasley temper.

"No. That bitch just spit in my friend's drink. Talk to the owner all you want. I'm talking to her." Ginny replied firmly. I smiled.

"Thank you Ginny."

"No problem." She said, taking another sip of her water. It seemed to douse her temper as she turned to me with a smile. "How's healer training going." I smiled happily.

"It's going great actually. I brought in a few batches of Wolfsbane potions for the hospital, and they actually thanked me and asked me to brew more. They said that with my Potions scores, they might have me in their potion department. And since my animagus is a cat, they also said that, though most parents wouldn't prefer it, they might let me into the children's ward sometimes to help cheer the kids up." My eyes sparkled happily. "I've always loved kids. There was a wizard on my street that had married a muggle that would come over for tea sometimes. They had a baby girl our first year at Hogwarts, so during my summers at home, I got to help watch her." I smiled sadly. "They... left the country during fourth year." I got really excited then. "But I got a letter last month, saying that they heard the war was over and want to move back! And they sent me a picture of them and their daughter." I squealed happily. "She's so cute, grown so much." I sighed happily. "I want a little girl someday to call my own. Bake cookies with, garden with, play dress up with. Oh, but I'd also have to have a little boy too. Someone to be my little man around the house when Daddy's busy in the potions lab." I giggled happily, before blushing a deep read when I realised what just came out of my mouth, and who in front of. Draco was a deep red, while Harry smiled happily and Ginny snickered.

"And you call Draco a HufflePuff. Wait until I tell Pansy." Ginny teased. I pouted.

"Well aren't you mean." I mumbled, before turning to Draco. "You know Dragon, you look about as red as the Gryffindor scarf Harry has draped on the back of his chair." I said, causing Draco to glare through his blush.

"Are you really surprised? We aren't even married yet, and you're talking about kids." Draco accused. I pouted.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I asked simply. I then giggled. "Oh Merlin. What if we made a Gryffindor?" Draco blanched, causing me to laugh harder.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Nothing." I snickered. "But look at Draco's face?"

"It looks normal." Harry said. I shook my head.

"No no. It's paler than usual. And that includes sixth year. He's pale, not white." I said, poking Draco's cheek, causing him to glare.

"Bitch." He growled slightly. I smirked.

"Slytherin." I corrected. The waitress returned with our meals, which were checked and thankfully nothing was wrong with them, and Draco's and my new drinks. Talk turned light, Ginny asking how Draco's apprenticeship was going, followed up with me asking Harry how Auror training was. Afterwards Ginny and I finalized a day for the girls to get together to talk sex, before Draco and I went back to my place to celebrate our engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to be all date (more like Ginny and Catherine's friendship really taking form) But that's what happened. Next chapter might be the girl's sex talk. Not sure yet. It might just be mentioned. But yeah... and stuff...


	76. Chapter 76

**Catherine's POV**

The following Saturday, all the girls met at my house to talk.

"Why are we here exactly?" Pansy asked as she watched Hermione and Ginny talk together as Luna just sipped at the tea provided. I smiled.

"Well, on mine and Draco's date this past week, which ended up turning into a double date because no one will serve people who had anything to do with the bastard that brought me into this world unless Harry says otherwise, Ginny asked me a question. This question made me think that the answer would help Hermione in the long run as well, and considering that you, Luna and I have experience in this topic, I thought we could all answer the question." I replied.

"It wasn't a question." Ginny said, blushing lightly. "I wanted advice."

"On what? You could've come to me, Ginny." Hermione said, sounding a little hurt.

"A virgin can't tell me how to take the next step with Harry, 'Moine." Ginny pointed out. Hermione turned beet red before turning to me.

"You want to give Ginny and I sex advice?" She nearly shrieked. Pansy began to snicker.

"Oh this is going to be fun. But should two Slytherins and a RavenClaw really be the ones to tell two Gryffindors how to shag?" Pansy asked.

"I'm shagging a Gryffindor." Luna pointed out.

"Okay, so you don't count, but why are we?" Pansy asked, motioning between herself and I.

"Simple, you've shagged Blaise, and I've only ever slept with Draco. Two different experiences, two different approaches." I explained.

"Then why isn't Blaise and Seamus here?" Pansy asked. "They're experts at this." I gave her a look. "Alright, fine. So what do we advise them about? It's pretty straight forward."

"Not really." Luna said. "Neville was really nervous the first time. It was cute." I giggled.

"Yes, well. I'm sure he didn't want all of us knowing that. Pansy, you can't use it against him." Pansy pouted when I gave her a small glare, but turned back to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was glaring with a blush decorating her cheeks, while Ginny sipped her tea like this was normal, which sadly it was.

"So why are we talking sex to them? Haven't they heard it enough while we all hung out Eighth year?" Pansy asked.

"Ginny asked me for advice, and agreed that Hermione needed it too, so I'm going to say no." I said, before turning to them. "So tell me, which part do you really need help with." I said before sipping my tea.

"Well, how to start it." Ginny said frankly. Pansy shrugged.

"Well I don't know how useful I am then. Blaise asked me is I fancied a shag and I said yes." Pansy answered. "Considering you want to take this into your hands, I am no help to you. Not to mention it was a one time thing and I'm not really into wizards anyways." I turned to Pansy with a soft smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked. "Only muggle boys tickle your fancy now?" I continued to watch Pansy.

"It means I like witches." Pansy said flatly, and a little uncomfortable. Ginny just nodded, as did Hermione and Luna. I smiled gently as I put a hand on her knee.

"Would you rather not be here for this, Pansy? If you'd prefer, while Luna and I talk to Ginny and Hermione, you can go work on the assignment Healer James gave us yesterday in my study. There's a bewitched teapot in there that self brews and serves." I explained. Pansy smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, Cat. I think I will. Don't talk about me while I'm not in the room. And I want to see their expressions later." Pansy said as she stood and headed to the study.

"I'll show you in Papa's pensieve later." I said after her, getting a nod from my fellow Slytherin, and waited until the door was closed before turning back to the other three. "So, Luna, how did you and Neville begin shagging?" I asked simply. Hermione groaned as Ginny turned to listen.

"Well, I just asked one day. Neville had been nervous, so I made sure he knew that we didn't have to if he wasn't comfortable with it. It took him a couple days to agree." Luna said.

"Okay." Ginny said, before turning to me. I smiled gently.

"It just sort of happened. I had followed Draco to the Room of Requirement, and after a small argument and making up, it just kinda... happened." I said with a shrug. "Kissing became snogging became shagging. Though I like to view it as making love." I blushed a little. "Because it was right after Draco affirmed he was dating me for me and had said 'I love you' for the first time." Ginny nodded.

"Okay, but any other ideas?" Ginny said, she shifted in her seat a little.

"Seduce him." Luna suggested. "Lead him into the bedroom, and then pounce when he least expects it." We stared at Luna for a second before I began to giggle.

"Maybe bring it up in conversation first. Make sure Harry would be comfortable with it first before just hitting him with it. Maybe explore a bit during snogging sessions, see what gets Harry excited, so that when you know you're ready you can lead into it." I suggested afterwards.

"Or, wait until your wedding night." Hermione suggested with a firm blush on her face. I shrugged.

"Or that, if you think you can wait for Harry that long." I smiled gently. "There is definitely nothing wrong saving yourself till then." Just then, Pansy left the study, coming over and grabbing a biscuit off the table.

"Studies lacking in biscuits. I'm disappointed in you Cat." Pansy said, before straightening and nibbling on one for a second, before turning to Ginny. "Leave Contraceptive and Infertility potions in your bedside table with a little note that says 'for when Harry's ready' so that he doesn't think you're shagging another bloke, and so that he knows that if he wants you, he can have you." And then Pansy headed back into the study. We watched the closed door for a second before shrugging.

"Or that. I always make sure I have some on hand in my room, and we learned how to brew it this past week in mine and Pansy's healers training. I could brew a couple bottles for you." I said. Ginny smiled happily, but Hermione still looked less than impressed. I sighed. "Hermione, you know that we aren't trying to push you to shag Ron. I just figured that, if for some reason, your mind changes and you decide that you don't want to wait, that we could help you out now instead of later."

"I know that. But it's still insane to think about. Not to mention that I live with Harry right now, and I doubt Ron wants to hear his little sister get shagged by his best friend." Hermione explained. I giggled.

"Oh Hermione, that's where silencing charms come in. And some are good enough to work even after falling asleep. Or Harry could have the wards modified so that a simple spell could set up silencing wards around the room. That's what this place has." I said as I motioned to the walls. "The aurors already checked to make sure they're all legal." I said afterwards. Luna and Ginny giggled a little while Hermione groaned.

"I give up on all of you." She declared finally.

"Took long enough." I giggled again. The floo lit up, and in came Draco with a small bouquet of flowers. Her saw the four of us and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd all be long gone by now." Draco said with slight irritation. Ginny smirked.

"Pansy! Draco's here!" She called, pulling the other Slytherin from my study.

"Why should I care?" Pansy asked as she poked her head out, before seeing the flowers in Draco's hand. "Oh, you are such a HufflePuff." Pansy said. And this started Ginny revealing how HufflePuff Draco and I could really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck what's wrong with me? Well, the sex talk chapter is done. And let's have a round of applause for writing my longest OC story to date! It's kinda funny stories just end up pretty lengthy and you (as the writer) just sit there like 'WTF happened? How did this get this long?' Anyways, it shouldn't be too much longer before we're done here. Just three or four more points to write out, and we'll be done!


	77. Chapter 77

Catherine's POV

After the girls were gone, Draco moved and sat next to me on the loveseat.

"I sent Mother a letter this morning telling her about the engagement." Draco said, handing me the flowers. I smiled as I held them.

"And you're bribing me with flowers in the hopes that the engagement party will be at the Manor?" I asked. Draco frowned and pouted slightly.

"I just bought you flowers because I haven't in awhile." Draco explained. I smiled a little more.

"That's sweet." I said, kissing his cheek gently. "But we're still not having the party at the Manor. " Draco pouted a little more. I giggled. "Come with me." I said, standing and heading to the kitchen, putting the flowers in a vase and heading to the china cabinet. I knocked three times on the left side, and then traced an 'S'. The china cabinet scooted to the side to reveal the dining room.

"I'm impressed." Draco said as he walked in, looking around.

"Good enough for an engagement party?" I asked as I leaned against the table. It was one of the rooms I never touched. Silver marble with white veins covered the floor and ceiling, connected with white painted walls with a dark mahogany dining table that could sit ten. Draco smirked at me as he kissed me gently.

"I think it is." Draco agreed. I smiled as I pulled him into a snog.

Within the week, a date for an engagement party and invitations were sent out. The next month, my house was filled with happy laughter. Andromeda had come with Teddy, and was sitting in the living room, talking to Molly. When Draco asked why I had invited Molly, I explained that it was only fair since we were at her house, and I thought it'd be a good way to show he wasn't still a complete prat and could behave himself considering I had at least one of her children over frequently for tea.

A knock on the door called me away, and when I opened the door, I was nearly tackled by Narcissa.

"Narcissa!" I said happily, noticing a suitcase at her side. "You're staying?" I asked. She pulled back and looked a little confused.

"Draco didn't tell you?" She asked. I bit my lip a little as I looked back into the house.

"Draco and I don't live together yet." I admitted. Narcissa looked embarrassed briefly. "But you can always stay here if you'd like. I have no problem with that." Narcissa smiled softly.

"Thank you, Catherine." I nodded and showed her to the room she could use before heading downstairs with her. As we were passing the sitting room, Teddy ran out, and on his heels was Andromeda. She caught sight of her sister, and after getting a hold on her grandson, stood there, and looked highly uncomfortable.

"Cissy." Andromeda said with a nod. Narcissa smiled gently.

"Dromie." Narcissa looked down to Teddy and smiled. "And who's this?" She asked gently.

"My grandson. Edward. He's Dora's little one." Andromeda explained. Narcissa looked slightly uncomfortable, but kept the small smile.

"He's beautiful." Narcissa said. I just stood there, looking between the two, before taking Teddy and stepping away.

"You two do your sister bonding stuff with Molly as peace keeper." I lifted Teddy above my head with a smile. "We're going to go find Harry." Teddy squealed happily as we headed to the dining room. When I entered, Draco turned and smiled at me.

"Stealing babies now, Cat?" Ginny teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No. I'm taking him out of the line of fire. Sorry to say that your mother is playing peace keeper between Narcissa and Andromeda." I then turned to Draco with a glare. "Though, this happened after I so lovingly showed my future mother-in-law to the room she could use while she visited since her son couldn't be bothered to tell her our living situation." I said as I hipped Teddy. Draco flinched a little.

"Sorry, Kitty." He said gently.

"You can tell your mother that once she finishes talking with Andromeda." I said as I bounced Teddy a little. I don't care if he was three and could do most things on his own. He liked being able to talk to everyone's face instead of their hip.

"Should we really leave them alone?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Hence Molly. And I have a 'no duel' ward on my house, so hexes, jynxes and the sort don't work in the house. The most they can do is scream at each other and physically hit each other." I said as I walked over to Harry so that the toddler on my hip could try and tell him what 'the other lady' looked like.

"You're a natural with kids." Luna said softly from where she stood. I smiled as I turned to Teddy.

"She is." Agitha, the woman who used to live in my old neighborhood, said. "You remember her, right Jacob?" Her husband laughed as he kept a close eye on his daughter, Annie.

"She took to helping take care of Annie like a true mother. Had no problems changing nappies or anything. She is mother material." Jacob said. I smiled as I turned to Teddy.

"Thank you." I said under my breath as I watched Teddy's hair change from ashy blonde to black. At this moment, we heard a rather loud sob. I was quick out of the room, into the sitting room, to see Andromeda and Narcissa, hugging and weeping into each others shoulders. I smiled lightly as I then put Teddy down so he could go and try to comfort his grandmother. Everyone else was in the hall, but I smiled. "Sister bonding." I said with a shrug, before ushering everyone back into the dining room with the help of Molly.

A few minutes later, the two came in with Teddy, seeming to have gone into the powder room to freshen up a bit.

"Mother." Draco said, coming and hugging her.

"Draco." She said happily, hugging him back. "It would have been lovely to know you didn't live with you fiance." She said, obviously not impressed, but still happy to see him and say 'fiance' all the same. Draco sighed.

"Mother." Draco tried again. Narcissa kissed his cheek, causing a blush to flair on Draco's face. Ron snickered, but that got him a kiss on the cheek from Molly, causing him to blush as well.

"Now, I never got to do this when Catherine was over before, so I'm doing it now." She pulled something from her bosom and placed it on an empty spot on the dining table, before using Engorgio, and there on the table, was a photo album, with a very naked baby on the front.

"Mother!" Draco screeched. "Not-"

"Now." Narcissa said, flipping to the first page, which showed the cover baby wiggling. "This is Draco when he was a week old." Narcissa said happily. "He was a fussy little thing."

"Mother!" Draco whined.

"Quiet, this is interesting." Pansy said with a smirk that spelled nothing but trouble.

"Besides, with Andromeda back in my life, I should catch her up on what she was forced to miss." Narcissa said. Andromeda and her sat down in two chairs, others gathered around them.

"What's that?" Annie asked as she pointed. Draco covered his face and groaned.

"This is not happening." He whined. I giggled as I left the room, grabbing a photo album I hadn't had the chance to add many photo's too, bringing it down. Progress had not been made as everyone had paused to explain to Annie what 'that' was. Pansy caught sight of me and her smirk widened.

"Do we get to have pictures of a naked baby Cat too?" She asked. Everyone turned to me as I smiled gently.

"It's only fair, right? I can't tell you anything, but I thought it'd be fun. Draco's being humiliated, and this is how I'm going to comfort him." I placed my album next to Draco's and opened to the first page. I was on my stomach, no mark on my back, but had half my fist in my mouth.

"Oh, you were adorable!" Molly said. I could see she was itching to go grab her family albums, but probably had already been told she'd have her turn.

And so the next few hours were flipping through Draco's and my baby albums. When they faded into Hogwarts years, it was still nice to reminisce of easier times. That's when Narcissa flipped a page in Draco's album, after third year.

"Is that Cat?" Pansy asked, leaning in to see the picture better.

"That it is." Narcissa said with a happy sigh. I stared at the picture, trying to find when that had happened. It was in the room I had used in Malfoy Manor, I was curled into Draco's hip, fast asleep, while Draco gently pet my head.

"I don't remember that." I said turned back to Draco. He was red in the face, turned away.

"Lolli came and got me, saying you were having another nightmare and that she didn't have permission to get you more dreamless sleep." Draco said in ways of explaining. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Love you." I whispered against his lips.

"Love you too." He said back.

"When the hell was that?!" We turned to see that we were back in my album, which I thought had no more pictures, but there one was, of Draco and I sitting in a classroom at Hogwarts, laughing. From the looks of things, it was from when we were in fifth year. You could just see the words on my hand.

"I'm more interested on who took the picture." I said, before flipping the page again. It was another picture of Draco and I, in the library, papers in front of us, but leaning against each other in sleep. Another, and it was Draco, Hermione and I, at Papa's desk, with me crying. Another, and my breath caught.

A small, handwritten note sat on the page, written in familiar hand writing.

' _Do you know how annoying it is getting house elves to watch you to make sure Malfoy's hands aren't straying? They come back with pictures. I have so many I had to put them in a box in my vault at Gringotts. You can sort through them yourself. I just put the ones that I figured you'd like the most in here._

 _-Severus_ '

"That's sort of creepy." Blaise said as he read the note. I smiled gently as I picked the note up, and underneath was a picture. Papa and I when I was little. I had tried to look like he had, before falling into giggles, and it the last moment before the picture repeated itself, Papa smiled. A true smile. Tears streamed down my face quickly, picking the picture up and holding it to my chest.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Draco asked quickly. I nodded as I showed him the picture. Draco smiled gently, before kissing my temple.

"There are more pictures?" Pansy asked as she read the note. "Damn. That is super creepy."

"House elves love capturing moments they think their masters will treasure." Narcissa said as she paused flipping through to look at the two pictures again. "I'd like to see these pictures. I might put some in Draco's." At this time, an owl came in. I went over and took the letter. It was addressed to Draco. I handed it to him, and he cocked an eyebrow, before opening the letter and scanning it, before smirking widely.

"Draco, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Father is livid." Draco said, before passing Narcissa the letter. She read it and smiled.

"So I'm not staying in the wrong place." Narcissa said. I cocked my head. Narcissa smiled. "Malfoy Manor is being turned into a Werewolf House, so that Werewolf's have somewhere safe to transform." Narcissa explained. "And Draco's new place of residence is Spinner's End." I turned to Draco, and watched as he blushed.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Today, closer to the end of the party." Draco said. I smiled as I kissed him. "Lolli will be bringing my things. She's heartbroken to not be serving the Malfoy's anymore."

"Who said she couldn't?" I asked, getting a glare from Hermione. "I wouldn't mind having one around, besides, as a Healer, I won't be home much to clean and cook and so forth. Lolli can stay with us." I said.

"Lolli can stay?" Came a squeak from the doorway. We turned to see her, and I smiled.

"Of course, Lolli." She wailed happily as she came forward and hugged me. I turned to Hermione. "We'll have to work a few things out, but it'll all be good." I said as I stood and turned to Hermione. "Any suggests so that Lolli is more like a servant than a slave?" I asked. Hermione smiled and launched into all her ideas, while everyone else went back to looking at Draco's and my albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't even know.


	78. Chapter 78

**Catherine's POV**

I nearly jumped out of the floo and into Draco when I came home. I had finished up my Healer's training today. Pansy would be with me, but she happened to have a girlfriend to celebrate with, so it would just be Draco and I.

"How was the graduation, Kitty?" Draco asked, kissing my cheek gently. He couldn't come because he was busy with his apprenticeship still.

"Great! Two years seemed to come and go so quickly." I said with a smile. Lolli popped in then, smiling happily.

"Does Lady Catherine want tea? Or should Lolli let Lady Catherine and Master Draco celebrate?" Lolli asked simply. I giggled a little.

"I think Draco and I can wait to celebrate until after we have some tea." I said as I pulled Draco into the love seat and sat in his lap.

"I thought we were waiting for tea." Draco teased. I got comfortable before turning to him.

"What, I can't sit in my fiance's lap to drink tea?" I asked as I wiggled my hips a little. Draco groaned a little.

"Do you know where you'll be working?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yup! I'll be working in the Children's Potions Ward!" I said happily, before bouncing a little. "I'm so excited." Draco put his hands on my hips and pulled me down to keep me from moving.

"I can tell. But if you want tea, stop bouncing in my lap." Draco growled slightly. I looked Draco dead in the eye, before smirking seductively.

"But why? What if I want to bounce in your lap?" I asked, repositioning so that I was straddling his lap.

"Should Lolli come back later?" Lolli asked from the doorway, holding a tea tray with the teapot and two tea cups on it, as well as some biscuits Lolli and I had made the other day.

"No, it's okay. I'm just teasing Draco." I said as I turned around again, sliding to the floor to sit between Draco's legs, getting comfortable as Lolli got our tea set before leaving to do her chores. It was peaceful, which was sometimes hard for Draco and I to find these days. Almost three years after the war, and Harry still needs to talk to businesses about neglecting Draco and I. It's gotten a little better, but not by much.

"I have one more month on my apprenticeship." Draco said as he sipped his tea. I felt him pet my head gently, lovingly. "And then we can plan our wedding." I put my tea down and climbed back into Draco's lap, pulling the cup from his hand and putting it on the table.

"Really?" I asked. Draco and I had put the wedding off until we were both no longer understudies. I just didn't realise how long it had really been, and how soon it could actually happen with how busy I've been.

"Yes." Draco said with a smile. I cheered a bit before wrapping my arms around Draco's shoulders to begin a thorough snogging. When Lolli walked by the door later, she closed the floo and left us to our celebrating on the floor.

Three months later had Draco and I sitting in the breakfast nook, looking at wizarding wedding magazines.

"This is why Mother should be planning the wedding." Draco groaned, before sneering at a venue in Wales. "Who wants to get married in a cave?"

"You don't have to help, you know." I said as I stared at a forest venue. It was beautiful, but Draco would never agree. I know this because this is the fifth forest venue I've found, and he's shot down every one.

"I need to make sure wherever you chose is appropriate for a Malfoy wedding." Draco pointed out. I groaned. I didn't want a 'Malfoy wedding' becoming a Malfoy or not. I wanted it to be my wedding, not a family wedding. I already can't have my dream wedding, at least let me have something close to it.

"Lady Catherine." Lolli said when she came in. "Mister Longbottom and Miss Luna are here for tea." Draco sighed, about to go greet them, when Luna walked in.

"Having wedding troubles?" Luna asked as she strolled in and plopped down at the table. "That's a lovely forest."

"Well, lovely or not, Draco doesn't want to risk a hippogriff running through or getting dirt on his wedding robes." I said. Neville came and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sure you could ask Molly to use the Burrow like Ron and Hermione did." Neville said.

"I'm not getting married at someone else's house." Draco growled. I looked to Neville and sighed.

"I had already suggested that." I said with a deep sigh. Yeah, Ron and Hermione had gotten married this past spring at the Burrow. It was a beautiful wedding. Which was why I had suggested it.

"Why not somewhere that means something to you?" Luna asked simply. Draco and I turned to her, before I turned back to Draco.

"So Luna's helping with the rest of this planning." I said flatly.

"But where would we go? We can't go to the Manor, here is to small... and... you're grandparents house is..." Draco trailed off. I had healed from the loss of my grandparents, but sometimes it still hurt to remember they wouldn't be there.

"Why not Hogwarts?" Neville suggested. "I mean, it's where everything started, right?" Draco and I looked at him for a second, before I turned back to Draco.

"Correction, both of them are helping plan the rest of the wedding. They just saved us hours of arguing!" I said happily. Draco looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I guess that could be acceptable."

"It's also where you first met, got together, and shagged." Luna reminded. "Not to mention when you were both freed from the clutches of Voldemort."

"And it's where Papa died." I said, looking to the picture of Papa and I that hung over the breakfast nook. I smiled gently. "I think a wedding at Hogwarts would be perfect."

"The ceremony and reception could happen in the Great Hall." Neville added.

"And you could consummate your marriage in the Room of Requirement." Luna said. I nodded happily, before looking to Draco. He seemed to like this idea.

"I'll send a message to McGonagall." I said when I saw Draco agree. Neville and Luna then joined us with looking through the wedding magazines.

"What do you want for music?" Luna asked as she was looking at a flower arrangement. Draco just rolled his eyes, like it was obvious, but I beat him to it.

"Muggle music." I said with a smile, getting a glare from Draco. I smirked. "What, you don't want to have the opportunity to give me another tantalizing lap dance?"

"It was a very nice lap dance." Luna added. Neville decided to use a surprising amount of Slytherin self-preservation and RavenClaw wisdom to keep out of the conversation as he looked at floral and herbal arrangements.

"This is supposed to be the wedding of the century and-" Draco began.

"I'm not marrying Harry, and as much as you wish we could upstage any wedding he could have, Dragon, even if Harry and Ginny elope, it'll be bigger news than us." I smirked. "However, hearing that the Malfoy wedding between an ex-Death Eater and the Dark Lord's Daughter not only had a Muggleborn Matron of Honor, but had muggle music played during the festivities, would certainly rock the wizarding world." I then clapped happily. "Lucius will lose his bloody mind! What else can we do to piss him off? Anything!"

"Wear white." Luna said simply. "It's tradition for a virgin to wear white to her wedding, and a woman who has lost that purity to wear off white." I smiled wide.

"Perfect, what else?" I said excitedly. Draco looked a little concerned, before sighing.

"Just call Mother." Draco said, and I was to the floo, and not even a second later, Narcissa was walking into the sitting room.

"Planning the wedding without me, how rude." Narcissa teased as she came in, smiling gently to Luna and Neville, before looking over the magazines. "And where are you planning to have this lovely wedding?"

"Hogwarts." I said with a smile. "It's where almost all our firsts where. First met, became friends, became lovers, became truly free."

"Shagged." Luna added with a smile. Narcissa cocked one eyebrow in amusement.

"I see. That does sound lovely. Now, Catherine said something about trying to anger Lucius as much as possible with your union?" Narcissa asked. Draco sighed, leaning back.

"I should've accepted not having a traditional Malfoy wedding after selling the Manor. Make your decisions, but Kitty-" Draco began.

"Pass them by you because it may be my day, but it's about us." I finished with a smile. Draco nodded, before asking Lolli to bring him a glass of wine while he summoned one of the books he had been reading.

"Flowers, what are you thinking?" Narcissa asked. I hummed, and smiled a little.

"I've always liked daffodils." I said.

"No." Draco said, looking up from his book. "I will not have such a Gryffindor flower at our wedding." I cocked my head, completely confused.

"Daffodils symbolize regard and chivalry." Neville jumped in helpfully, beginning to look excited. "If you wanted something a little more Slytherin, I'd suggest Proteas. They signify resourcefulness." I stared at Neville for a second.

"And flower meanings have what exactly to do with herbology?" I asked, teasing. Neville blushed.

"Build yourself a bouquet that proves how much you love Draco." He said firmly. I giggled lightly.

"Alright Neville. I'll admit, I know nothing about flower meanings. Help a girl out?" I asked. Neville nodded, grabbing a few of the flower magazines and helping me put together the perfect bouquet.

"I want gladiolus in my bouquet." I said suddenly. Neville quickly found a way to arrange the flower into my bouquet. Once done, I had protea, gladiolus, alstroemeria, purple lilacs, peonies, and snapdragon in my bouquet.

"Is that everything for flowers?" Narcissa asked. I smirked.

"I want a sunflower pinned to Draco's robes." I said. Neville burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY WEDDING PLANNING. Okay, flower meanings. Daffodils symbolize regard and chivalry, and indicative of rebirth and new beginnings. Proteas stand for change and transformation, signify daring and resourcefulness, and symbolize diversity and courage(Draco doesn't know everything okay, leave me alone). Alstroemeria symbolize wealth and prosperity (it's a Malfoy wedding alright.). Lilacs symbolize youthful innocence and confidence, whereas a purple lilac symbolizes first love. Peonies symbolize not only bashfulness and compassion, but also a happy life, marriage, good health, and prosperity. Snapdragon symbolizes graciousness and strength, with negative connotations including deception and presumption (like how everyone thinks Slytherins are evil). And finally, Gladiolus. It symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower, however, signifies remembrance. The bouquet (I feel at least) talks about Catherine as herself, her feelings for Draco, the family she is entering, and how the world views her. But with the Gladiolus and the wedding at Hogwarts, she's also remembering what happened, from befriending Draco to Severus' death. The highs and lows, the life and death, the laughs and sorrow. In using this flower to remember what happened, since Severus can't walk Catherine down the aisle anymore, the flower is his memory walking her down the aisle. And isn't that just heart warming? What? I forgot to mention what the Sunflower symbolizes? Why it signifies pure thoughts, symbolizes adoration and dedication. Symbolic of dedicated love! Why did Neville laugh? Oh, that's because a sunflower is also symbolic of haughtiness. Because Draco's not just hot, he's haught. (Get it? Oh that was awful.) Oh, before next chapter, since I decided to go nuts with flowers, make a bouquet that represents YOUR HOGWARTS HOUSE! You can leave the meanings to make it easier for everyone to guess, or keep the meanings hidden to make others look! If you want, make it a bouquet with one flower, or a bouquet with 30, there is no maximum. Repeats are allowed, and selecting a specific trait from a flower is alright. My Hogwarts House Bouquet is as follows : Daffodils (that's not a big give away), Protea (reread the meaning written here and not in the story), Borage (symbolizes courage), Edelweiss (noble courage), and Oak Leaves (bravery).


	79. Chapter 79

**Catherine's POV**

McGonagall sent back a letter approving the wedding at Hogwarts as long as we had it when students weren't at the castle. Draco and I were thrilled, and planning from then on went much easier. Except for one thing.

"We need to have an even amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen, Draco." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not having Gryffindor groomsmen." Draco said. It was more of a petulant whine, but he'd deny that till his dying breath.

"So you'll have Gryffindor bridesmaids, but not Gryffindor groomsmen?" I asked.

"I'm not in control of who you choose as your Maid, in this case Matron, of Honor. That's your decision. But-" Draco began.

"But nothing! I can't not have Pansy in my wedding." Luna and Ginny had both respectfully declined, but I wasn't bent out of shape about it. They had both been in Hermione's wedding party, and though they both would have loved to, they said that it didn't feel right. Ginny because for the longest time she hated my guts, and Luna just wanted to watch it with the other party guests.

"I don't have any other Slytherin's to invite that don't absolutely hate me, Cat." Draco said, crossing his arms. I crossed mine, quirking an eyebrow.

"Invite Vincent. I'm sure he'd be honored." I suggested. Vincent and I had been owling since the first memorial ball, and have spent time with each other at each one since. He had moved out of England, his parents both in Azkaban, and meeting anywhere else just didn't work well.

"I haven't spoken to Vincent since the last ball at the Ministry." Draco said. I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have though. So if you don't ask, I could. And we'd have an even number, and all your groomsmen would be Slytherins." I said. Draco sighed.

"Alright. But we still don't have a flower girl or a ring bearer." Draco said. I smiled.

"Why of course we do. Did I not mention that I had asked Andromeda if Teddy could be our ring bearer? Must've slipped my mind." I said with a smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Kitty." He grumbled. I just bat my eyes a little, and he sighed. "Fine, but what about a flower girl? I don't have any other cousins, and neither do you. Nor do any of our classmates have any children that could fit the roll." I stared at Draco for a second, before Sevy flew in and picked a pear up off the table, hanging from a perch and eating happily. I then pointed to Sevy.

"You really think Sevy would be excluded from our wedding?" I asked. Draco groaned as he dropped his head to the table.

"I give up. Whatever makes you happy, Kitty." Draco groaned. I smiled as I climbed under the table, and ten minutes later had Draco groaning for a different reason completely.

Vincent was more than happy to accept to be in the bridal party. We told him he could stay at Spinner's End until the wedding, and he came the next day. I welcomed him with open arms, Draco giving him a simple nod.

"Thank you for inviting me." Vincent said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you for accepting." I replied. "Come, I'll show you to the room you'll be using, and then you can either rest if you think you need it, or you can join Draco and I in the sitting room." A pop signified Lolli appearing.

"Lolli will show Mister Crabbe to his room for Lady Catherine." She said with a small smile. Vincent smiled to the familiar house elf, before nodding and following her. Draco and I headed to the sitting room, Lolli having already set up tea and sweets.

"The wedding isn't until August, why is he here in April?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"I told him that he could come as early as he wanted, to reconnect with everyone." I said. "I already sent owls to Blaise and Pansy to see if they'd like to come talk, and Pansy has tomorrow off, as does Blaise and Seamus. I figured the four of them could go out while you and I were at work. I'm also having tea with the girls next Tuesday, and they all agreed that they'd be willing to have Vincent join us. Not to mention that Molly has invited us to the Burrow for dinner soon. She's been informed Vincent may be joining us." Draco sighed as he pulled me close.

"You're such a bloody HufflePuff." Draco said, gently kissing my neck. I sighed happily.

"Only if you are too." I cooed, nipping at his ear.

"Should I go or...?" Vincent asked as he entered the sitting room. I giggled lightly as I pulled out of Draco's arms.

"No, it's fine Vincent. We're all good. You know how we were in Fifth Year." I said as I sat down. Vincent smiled shyly before sitting in one of the chairs. Draco joined me on the loveseat.

"So... I heard you're friends with Potter and his friends?" Vincent asked carefully. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Through association, yes." Draco corrected.

"I'm friends with them." I said happily. "Gryffindors happen to be easier to befriend than Slytherins." Vincent and Draco just stared at me. "What?"

"You spent all of you time in school with Slytherins, besides Granger. Not to mention you are a Slytherin yourself." Draco pointed out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you were all a bunch of prats in school. You're still a prat." I countered with a loving smile. Draco turned away from me while Vincent just sort of watched.

"You weren't complaining this morning." Draco grumbled. I giggled as I leaned against him.

"Yes, well." I didn't continue my thought process, seeing how Vincent was getting uncomfortable. "What have you been up to Vincent? Do you have a job or apprenticeship?" I asked. Vincent smiled a little.

"Well, no. My family's bank account isn't frozen, so I'm able to live off that, and plan on doing so for as long as I can." Vincent answered. I hummed and nodded.

"I see. Well, I hope everything works out for you." I said sincerely. Conversation continued from there, sharing stories since we last saw each other, up until we all turned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm going to apologize now if the chapters from here on seem sort of... rushed. I have two or three more things I want to put in, and could seriously put it all in one chapter if I really wanted too. I won't, but this might be only two more chapters, and I apologize now if the pacing is off (though I'm sure the pacing has been off for a while). I love this story so much, but I have other projects that need to be worked on, and I have been focusing on this for too long. So I hope you can all forgive me!


	80. Chapter 80

**Catherine's POV**

August came faster than Draco and I expected. It seemed that one second we were cuddling in our bed at Spinner's End, the next we were being taken to different rooms to be dressed at Hogwarts.

"How you feeling?" Hermione asked as her and Pansy charmed my hair into curls.

"Nervous. Excited." I admitted.

"You had to choose a princess styled wedding gown?" Pansy asked as she was helping lace up the back of said dress. I shrugged.

"What can I say." I said, smiled lightly. "I'm marrying the Prince of Slytherin."

"You're already the heiress." Hermione pointed out. I giggled.

"True." I said with a shrug. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could feel anticipation fluttering under my skin like snitches. A low whistle behind me caused the three of us to turn to the door, Blaise leaning against it, already wearing his dress robes.

"Damn, I still can't get over how beautiful you can be, Cat." Blaise said, walking in and looking me up and down. "Draco's a lucky man." I blushed slightly, looking away and clasping my hands together.

"Do you think I look okay? I mean... do you think Draco will..." I trailed off. This may not be his Malfoy wedding, but I still wanted to at least be the perfect bride for a Malfoy.

"Pop a boner and have to restrain from taking you in front of everyone that will be present? I'll be shocked if he didn't." Blaise said, but then his tone went soft. "You're beautiful, Cat. And if Draco doesn't think so when you walk down the aisle, he needs to get his head checked. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You are more than acceptable as a bride, and any man would be happy to have you." He gently kissed my cheek.

"Making a move on a woman less than an hour before she's to exchange her vows. How shameless are you Blaise?" Pansy teased, causing the darker male to smirk.

"Considering I shagged my boyfriend in the shower before heading over here? I'd say quiet shameless." Blaise said, causing Pansy and I to roll our eyes playfully, while Hermione looked slightly scandalized, but in a playful sense.

"Can you not be sated, Blaise?" Hermione asked. Blaise gave her a devilish smirk.

"You can't tell me that since you got married to Weasley, you haven't been shagging like rabbits." Blaise said, causing Hermione to blush and look away, applying makeup to my face. A knock to the door drew our attention.

"Are you almost ready?" It was Narcissa.

"Almost. You can come in if you want." Pansy called. Narcissa came in and smiled warmly.

"Oh Catherine, you look gorgeous." Narcissa said as she walked closer, taking one of my curls in hand. "Draco is going to be completely astounded." I smiled gently.

"Thank you, Narcissa." I replied with a blush.

"How much longer do we have?" Pansy asked. Narcissa turned to her.

"Everyone is ready, we're just waiting on the bride." Narcissa said, before turning back to me. "You ready?" Narcissa asked. I whistled, calling Sevy from the sconce she was hanging from, a pretty white bow tied to her leg.

"What about you girl? You ready?" Sevy clicked before swooping down to grab the basket of flower petals. It was charmed to have them to come out in intervals, so that she wouldn't have to do any aerial maneuvers to get them out. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before nodding to Narcissa. "I'm ready." Narcissa smiled as she then left the room, Blaise and the others heading to get where they needed to be. I took another deep breath. It was happening.

I adjusted my veil, and headed out the room.

I could hear the music as I walked down the corridor to the steps leading down to the entrance hall and Great Hall. Once I was in position, the doors opened, and the wedding began. The Great Hall was full of people, and as I walked, I looked up to see Draco. His wedding robes fit him perfectly, and he looked completely stunned to see me. I saw Blaise elbow him a little and whisper something in his ear, which caused Draco to blush and growl something back, causing Blaise to snicker behind his hand.

Once to the front, Draco smiled gently.

"You're beautiful." He whispered gently. I smiled back.

"You're quite handsome yourself." I whispered back. The ceremony continued without a hitch. Kingsley was a great Justice of the Peace.

"May I have the rings?" Kingsley asked. Blaise passed me Draco's, but I didn't see Hermione pass Draco mine. I was a little confused, until Draco grabbed my locket and whispered a spell before it opened, a ring coming out. I gasped gently. He really had been planning this from the beginning.

"Hufflepuff." Pansy whispered. I giggled gently as Draco glared at her from the corner of his eye. Once our vows were traded, we both waited with bated breath for Kingsley to say what we've been waiting to hear for what felt like forever.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may kiss the bride." Kingsley announced. Draco almost beamed as he flipped my veil back, gently, but quickly, cupping my face. He stared into my eyes for ten seconds before placing his lips on mine in both a gentle and passionate kiss. My heart swelled with happiness, and I felt all fuzzy inside. If this is what being a Hufflepuff was like, I would be one, no question.

We pulled apart and the reception began. Food appeared on the tables, everyone enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in came Professor McGonagall. She approached the head table where Draco and I were sitting.

"Sorry to have missed the end of the ceremony, but I remembered something I had been asked to give you." She said, placing a flat box in front of us. "Severus had left this in the Headmaster's office, and his portrait had asked me to give this to you on your wedding day." Draco and I looked at eachother before opening the book. Inside sat a photo album.

I opened it, and the first picture was of Narcissa and a woman I recognized from the pictures around my childhood home. My mother. And by the looks of things, they were both pregnant, my mother farther along than Narcissa. I gasped quietly as I watched the two drinking tea in the Malfoy Manor sitting room.

"I almost forgot our mother's were Death Eaters together." Draco said with a small chuckle. I nodded and flipped the page. The next picture was of a newborn Draco, lying in a bassinet as a two month year old me cuddled next to him. We stared at that picture for what felt like forever.

"I forgot that picture was taken." Narcissa said from where she was sitting. Draco and I looked up, noticing that a charm had been cast on the pages, broadcasting what Draco and I were seeing to the rest of the hall. I swallowed deeply as I flipped the page again. I was apparently old enough to sit up on my own, but Draco wasn't, as I was sitting behind him apparently holding him up, both of us smiling happily.

"I never knew." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"I didn't either." Draco whispered back. We flipped the page again, and it showed a two year old me sitting on the floor of Spinner's End, with an almost two year old Draco, hugging and giggling.

"You two are so cute." Andromeda said with a smile.

"What happened?" Pansy teased. I turned to her and glared slightly, before popping out my chest.

"I became everyone's wet dream and Draco became the man who married that wet dream." I said, gently flipping my curls.

"Too true." Blaise said from the other side of Draco. Draco glared at him a little.

"I'd like to remind you that's my wife you're talking about." Draco growled. I sighed.

"Damn that sounds good." I hummed dreamily. Draco turned to me with a small smirk.

"It does, doesn't it. Mrs. Malfoy." Draco nearly purred in my ear. I shivered and then pouted gently.

"Hey, we need to finish the reception before we headed to the honeymoon. Wait to tease me then." I sasses gently. Draco's smirk widened.

"Oh yes, consummating our marriage will be very fun." Draco purred again. I glared at him.

"Prat." I huffed before returning to the album between us, smiling happily.

The reception went on for another hour before Draco and I headed to the Room of Requirement to have the first night of our honeymoon before heading to Romania for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDINGS! I hate writing weddings. I loathe and love writing them. Because the thought is fun, but actually writing it out? That and I don't know British marriage traditions or if magic weddings are different. So yeah.... I liked the chapter though. There's one more, maybe two maximum chapters left to this story. I want to thank everyone who's read this from the beginning, and I hope you're loving reading this as much as I'm loving writing it.


	81. Chapter 81

**Catherine's POV**

I smiled gently as I woke up to Draco's chest in my face. Four years of marriage was sometimes hard to wrap my mind around. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, marrying the first person I fell in love with. I slipped out of bed quietly. Draco had today off, but I had a shift at St. Mungo's. But I also had another reason to slip out of bed early.

I snuck into our bathroom, pulling out my wand and breathing deeply.

"Gravida Probatur." I whispered. When I glowed a bright gold, I couldn't help the smile that took over. Draco and I had decided a few months ago that we were ready for children. I had an appointment before my shift, where they'd verify it, but I was so excited to tell Draco the news. But I'd wait until I got home today from work. Don't want to get him all excited just to leave him to himself. So to St. Mungo's I went, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead as he continued to sleep.

"Well well well. Look at you." Pansy said as she came into the examination room. I smiled a little.

"Hey Pansy." She sat down and pulled out her wand.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded excitedly. "Gravida Probatur!" And I glowed a brilliant yellow again. Pansy automatically squealed. "Merlin's beard, congratulations Cat!" She said as she hugged me. We both squealed happily and jumped up and down.

"Can we see how far along I am?" I asked. Pansy nodded quickly, laying me down and applying ointments on my stomach before using a few spells, before a little image appeared above my belly.

"Two weeks." Pansy announced proudly. I squealed happily. "Draco's going to be so excited." She said. I nodded and gently pet below the ointments. Pansy was quick to clean me up, gave me potions, and set up our next appointment, Pansy assigning herself as my prenatal Healer because she didn't trust anyone else.

"I'll let the higher ups know." Pansy said as we left the examination room together. "Now go easy. All because you're a Healer doesn't mean you need to push yourself now that you're taking care of two." I smiled gently.

"Of course Pansy. I'll let the head healer in my division know which potions I can't work with." I said. Pansy smiled at me proudly.

"Good girl. You should still be able to safely shift into your animagus form for the first two trimesters. So maybe see if you can work more in the children's ward than with the potions." Pansy suggested, I nodded and did just that.

When I got home that night, Draco was in the potions lab.

"Hey Kitty." He said as he finished the step he was on, allowing the potion he was working on to simmer, coming into the sitting room and closing the room up. "How was work?" He kissed me gently. I smiled.

"I can think of something a little more exciting to talk about." I said. Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh really?" He asked, bringing his lips down to kiss at my neck. I giggled.

"I'm pregnant." I said cheerfully. Draco froze mid kiss, pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked. I smiled wide and nodded.

"Two weeks along." I confirmed. Draco dropped to his knees infront of me, looking at my flat stomach, before leaning forward and nuzzling the spot where our child was growing.

"This is amazing. The Malfoy heir." Draco breathed out. "We're going to be parents." I smiled as a happy tear rolled down my face, nodding.

"And the plus side is, we'll be able to rely on Ginny and Hermione." I said with a giggle. Ginny and Harry didn't wait long after Hermione and I got married to marry, but they started their family earlier. James Sirius is already two and driving Ginny nuts. And she's now pregnant again, as is Hermione.

"Don't remind me." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not to fond of having to turn to Potter and Weasley for parenting advice." I smiled.

"Well at least Harry has some experience already." I pointed out. Draco sighed reluctantly, rubbing my stomach gently. Lolli came in to see us just standing there.

"What is Master Draco doing on the floor? Are Lady Catherine and Master Draco consummating their love again?" Lolli asked innocently. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Lolli. I'm pregnant." I said. Lolli squealed happily.

"This is most wonderful. Lolli will send word to Madam Malfoy and all of Lady Catherine and Master Draco's friend's immediately!" And the house elf ran out of the room.

"At least she's excited." Draco said, rolling his eyes a little, before turning back to my stomach and kissing it gently. I giggled.

"She's not the only one." I said. Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

Spinner's End was once again filled with friends a month later, with a joint party for Ginny, Hermione, and I. Molly was absolutely ecstatic to the thought of having two more grandchildren. She had so many already, but I think having more babies to care for made her life complete. Narcissa was freaking out, talking about how excited she was to have a grandchild.

"Lady Catherine." Lolli said as she came in. She looked nervous.

"What is it, Lolli?" I asked, turning from gushing about baby clothes shopping with Ginny and Hermione.

"A letter came in from Azkaban Prison for Lady Catherine. It passed through the wards, but Lolli still checked to make sure there was nothing to harm Lady and the unborn master or mistress." Lolli explained. The room went quiet, Draco by my side quickly.

"Let me see it." Draco said, holding out his hand. Lolli obediently handed the envelope over. Draco glared at the front. I looked over his shoulder, the writing and name familiar.

It was from Lucius.

"Well open it." Pansy said, wand out, as was everyone else's. Draco opened it, and when it wasn't a howler, like the one we got a month after our wedding, everyone calmed slightly. So he pulled the parchment from the envelope, and we read it together.

_'Lady Catherine_

_I am hurt to find out about your pregnancy through the means of the Daily Prophet and not you or my son. I would have hoped that Draco would have come to tell me that an heir was currently living inside your womb. I ask to see you and Draco as soon as you can so we can discuss what needs to be done to raise a proper Malfoy heir-'_

"Oh hell no." I growled, ripping the parchment from Draco's hands. "He is NOT telling me how to raise my baby!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Pansy asked, looking over my shoulder, scanning, and growling. "That fucking pillock!"

"I know!" I shot back, turning back to Lolli. "Lolli, be a dear and burn this. I'll be sending a letter back to Lucius once our guests leave."

"No, write it now. I wanna add a few things to it." Ginny said.

"Me too!" Pansy said firmly.

"I wouldn't mind helping with a reply." Luna said with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't mind watching that action." Seamus said, Blaise agreeing.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Hermione chimed it. "It wouldn't do good for us to get riled up. We don't want to upset the babies." She said, placing a hand on her three month stomach. Pansy groaned.

"You're right. Draco will probably have to write it." Pansy said, before digging in her purse and handing Ginny, Hermione and I potions. "Here you three go by the way." She said. We all nodded before taking said potions and falling back into the party as if nothing had happened.

My pregnancy went smoothly from then on. Pansy had jumped for joy when we found that I was having a boy. Once that happened, Draco and I launched into baby names. And came up with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And while sitting for tea with the girls one day in the middle of my third trimester, Hermione cradling Rose and Ginny near ready to pop, Luna asked a very Luna like question.

"Do you honestly want to name your baby Scorpius?" Her dreamy face had picked up a curious expression.

"What kind of question is that?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her belly.

"It's a little peculiar, don't you think?" Luna asked. I rubbed my belly then, smiling down at the child resting inside.

"It's a Black family tradition to name their children after stars or constellations. I have no problem doing this, considering Harry already asked to use Papa's name for a second name for the little one currently killing Ginny." I said, grinning at the ginger. She flicked me off.

"James wasn't this much of a pain." She groaned. I giggled, as did the other two.

"Albus apparently likes where he is right now." Luna supplied.

"Well he's a week late and I want to hold him already." Ginny stated firmly, glaring at her stomach. "Hear that? You need to come out. James wants to meet his baby brother and your father is driving me nuts." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You should see Draco most days. He has fallen into 'My wife can't stand in the shower or she'll fall over and hurt herself' phase. Draco almost literally carries me everywhere, won't let me cook or anything. I'm surprised he let me go to work the week before Maternity leave kicked in. Poor man's in an absolute tizzy. The only reason he left today was because you guys came over. And I know that when he comes back, it's going to be with a pissed off Pansy because he probably went and bugged her at work, trying to find out what I need to be careful about." I then smiled gently. "But you should see him at night when he has me in the rocker in the nursery. He talks animatedly to Scorpius, telling him about how wonderful the wizarding world is, kissing my belly and reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard. And he can't take his hands off my stomach. He's always rubbing it. And everytime Scorpius kicks he squeaks excitedly, asking if I felt it."

"Well of course you felt it. The kid's kicking you. Harry asked me that once, when I was pregnant with James. And I said 'No Harry, I didn't just feel the round house kick to my kidney. Tell me, what's it feel like?' He didn't do that this time around." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Ron actually read to Rose while I was still pregnant with her. When he felt her kick he smiled, but didn't ask if I felt it, just told me he did, and how excited he was that we were going to be parents." Hermione said. We all nodded as we continued having tea, talking about other things. I showed them Scorpius' room, and we all gushed at everything and had a blast.

The day Scorpius was born, Draco was a complete mess. I'm sure that if it wasn't for Narcissa and Pansy, he would have had a panic attack. Scorpius was a week early, but that didn't worry me once I was holding my beautiful baby boy. He looked almost exactly like Draco did as a baby. He was definitely a Malfoy, through and through.

"He's beautiful." Pansy said. Draco took one look at Scorpius and was completely in love with him. And when we had to send Scorpius to Hogwarts eleven years later, it was hard, but we wouldn't be lonely. Our nest wasn't empty with our four year old daughter, Hydra Abigail, to care for.

And when Hydra was sorted seven years later, we loved our one and only Gryffindor in our Slytherin family through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Sorry if the last chapter was a little lack luster. I knew how I wanted to end this, and I'm happy with it! I hope you all enjoyed Riddle Me This, and thank you to everyone who read this far! Till the next story my sweets!


End file.
